Transitions
by obsessedatopia
Summary: What happened between the scenes in 1A? The first ten episodes from in between the scenes, some extra observations and elaborations. Inspired by requests to integrate Kasey into TV and essentially a Nerd/Black Widow prequel. No changes to main plot, more an extra perspective and some extra, minor storylines added in. Other than for characters, reading other stories not necessary.
1. Pilot - Part 1

**Hello friends! Welcome to my Nerd/Black Widow prequel. Gonna be doing something a little different with this one but basically I had a few requests for mixing Kasey into storylines from 1A. I had a few ideas of my own for doing this but didn't want to re-write the show or change the story as it's too perfect. I then had an idea to maybe integrate Kasey into the scenes in between as well as maybe elaborating on some of the scenes just with the other characters. I hesitated, re-thought, convinced myself, changed my mind and got encouragement from some of my good cyber friends (and thanks to each and every one of you who helped me bounce this idea of you) so I've finally bitten the bullet and decided to write and post.**

**I had intended to post this leading up to finish before the premiere but it ended up a lot longer and more time consuming than I planned - but I did want to get it started before 1B. I am sorry that it won't be finished before then - it's so far looking at about 4 chapters per episode.**

**Clearly, as the plot will not change, don't expect high drama - it is a character development focussed story and if you're looking for action you probably won't find it here but I will try and throw in as much excitement as I can without changing the flow of the story. I am kind of using Kasey to be the character that the viewer is - observing things, sometimes saying what I (and maybe you) was (were) thinking and maybe drawing out some of the feelings that I think the show could have elaborated. I have also tried to give her her own storyline when possible.**

**I hope you enjoy it and would love to know your thoughts. Any constructive feedback is most welcome!**

**Finally, thanks to my three betas for this particular chapter - _TheTBone, Mea23_ and _MeryGFos_.**

* * *

Lena sat staring at the wall flicking her pen against her lip furiously. She checked the clock and was relieved when the phone call was finally answered.

"Mike. Hi. No everything's fine - Stef isn't still there is she?" she sighed at the response and tapped her pen furiously on the desk.

"Right, of course. Sorry. I've been a little distracted. I know Stef said you had a meeting and couldn't go to the concert?"

She checked her watch again as there was a small knock at the door. She peered round and jumped up as she processed to Mike's short answers.

"Hang on - your daughter's just arrived." she opened the door as Kasey began to heave her way in on two crutches but Lena put a hand up to signal her stop and grabbed her coat.

"I need a huge favour - as you pointed out, Stef's with Brandon and something important has come up. I can't get hold of her."

She shooed Kasey out who shot her a confused look and swung herself out of the way as best she could.

"I'm gonna take Kasey to the doctor's but can you pick her up when you're done and take her home?"

Kasey's eyes flared as she began to protest but Lena shushed her and tried to listen for the response.

"Thanks Mike, I'm really grateful. We'll explain later but something important may have come up. OK. Thanks."

Her conversations with Mike were usually blunt, the way she liked to keep them. She hung up and pushed the phone into her bag.

"Mom! _Dad?!_ Really? He does nothing but go on at me since...well." Kasey moaned hobbling behind.

"Well you should have thought of that before you did something as stupid as climb up a trellis at 1 in the morning. I'm sorry Kasey but it's important and your Mom is with Brandon. Your Dad was going to miss the concert anyway and he's the natural choice."

"But he won't be done for an hour or so. Can't you pick me up after your thing?" she moaned. She had been trying to avoid her Dad ever since the sneaking out injury occurred as every encounter seemed to end up as a lecture.

"I'm not sure how long it's gonna take and we never know what time you get done. It'll be good for you to spend some time with him anyway, he's gonna take you for dinner. It'll make up for you having not been able to see much of him recently."

"Really? 'Cause he seems to be hanging around a lot more. Come on - you must notice how much more he's interfering with things. He never used to."

"You speak like having an involved father is a bad thing." Lena interpreted.

"No it's not...he just...I dunno. He's always asking me questions about who I'm friends with, who I'm seeing suddenly. I wouldn't care if he ever remembered but he just does it to go through the motions. Unless it's an irrelevant boy who he then never forgets."

Lena put her own distractions aside for a moment and laughed.

"Kasey - you've got a broken leg.."

"a hairline fracture..." she corrected as Lena smiled over to her.

"OK - a hairline fracture. Your dad has every right to be annoyed at the means by which you acquired it."

"You'd think that Zak gave it to me the way he acts though. I mean come on - it's hardly the first time I've..." she quickly stopped as Lena raised an eyebrow.

"That I've bent the rules slightly..." she diverted as Lena gave an knowing exaggerated nod.

"But I'm hardly a rebel. Does it not bother you he seems to be creeping in more?"

"I can't say it makes me comfortable but I'm sure it's just because he's concerned."

"It's because he's lonely."

"Well then spending some quality time with his daughter may be the perfect cure. Take one for the team and stop complaining. Some kids have no parents - you have 3." Lena's voice cracked slightly as her mind shifted back to her main aim of the evening. It didn't go unnoticed as Kasey picked up on the mystery.

"Fine - but can you at least tell me what you're doing?" Kasey carefully launched herself into the back seat of the recently unlocked car.

"Not until I've spoken to your Mom about it...I'm not sure what it's going to be and I certainly don't want her to hear it from you."

Kasey gave a wide smile. "Uh-oh! What's she done now?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Nothing - behave yourself." she ordered, quickly reversing off and speeding out the parking lot as fast as she could.

"Why all the secrets? Is it big?" Kasey probed, intrigued.

"It's not your business. Not yet, so be quiet and start thinking of ways you can be civil to your father." Kasey's face dropped, that her distraction had failed and she was being forced to think about it again. Stef and Lena had been mad that she had tried to sneak in after curfew after a date but at least they knew she was on it. Mike hadn't known. It was an irrelevance in itself but not from Mike's point of view and he wasn't very good at hiding resentment.

After few moments of reflection Kasey looked across at Lena. She could tell that whatever it was she wasn't telling her was bothering her. She was nervous and twitchy and she kept checking her phone, presumably for Stef. Kasey did have one theory about what could possibly be so important. Jesus had been confiding in her and she knew it was one subject that always made Stef and Lena uncomfortable. The woman they could never understand and certainly could never explain. The twins' birth Mom.

"You meeting Bill by any chance?" she asked peering over as Lena looked back slightly confused. She didn't know why she was surprised, Kasey had always been dauntingly perceptive.

"It's nothing that concerns you Kasey." she sighed.

"It does when Jesus keep talking to me about it. I don't get why Mariana is so obsessed. Once an addict always an addict." she folded her arms in sympathy for her brother who she knew would prefer to leave that chapter closed.

"You sound too much like your mother." Lena responded. "It's Mariana's choice, whether we want to protect her or not. Besides, you know she will find some way to get what she wants whether we _let_ her or not. I'd rather be in control of it." Stef had been a lot more flippant about not wanting Ana back in their life. She knew drug addicts and had seen her neglect first hand before Lena had. Lena however, although being wary, couldn't ignore her years of study and knew how important it was for her children to be able to understand their roots.

Kasey threw her a concerned look but decided not to push it. Ultimately, Lena was right and it wasn't her business. Even if Mariana wanted to see Ana, Jesus wouldn't have to - it would just force him to make a decision that he had happily been able to ignore until now - and she also knew that Jesus' loyalty to his sister meant that if she wasn't happy he wouldn't be either. Finally Lena broke the silence to try and end the uncomfortable topic.

"Anyway, this isn't about that." she cleared her throat and finally pulled into the parking lot of the surgery.

"Now I am intrigued..." Kasey remarked, slightly confused that she had been wrong.

"Well you only have to worry about it for another couple hours. You'll find out when you get home. Do you need help getting in?" she offered hoping it would put an end to it.

Kasey rolled her eyes, surrendering to the obvious tangent.

"No I'm fine, I can practically waltz in these things." she opened the door and hopped out.

"Not that I'm not still planning to ditch Brandon for the Quinceañera." she added briskly realising the smile that crept on Lena's face.

"Hope it goes fine, any problems one of us will come collect you."

"Like if I end up putting a crutch through my Dad's..."

"Be nice!" Lena ordered sternly cutting her off as she smiled and closed the door before hobbling off.

Lena took deep breath and tried Stef one more time. She wasn't sure whether she would have access to her phone at the concert at all or be able to slip out. She wasn't meeting Bill about the twins but he had been in touch with very limited information. It wasn't the first time, he had done it. Every now and again if he was in a last minute jam and needed their support he would call on their help but usually never for more than a few hours - and he had never asked her to meet him at the place he asked to meet her today. The information she had received from him was vague and she was probably over-reacting but that didn't stop her from longing for Stef's input, for both solidarity and reassurance. She didn't like making unilateral decisions, especially not of this magnitude. After another failed attempt she put the phone away and decided she'd have to stop putting it off. She pulled away and made her way to the juvenile hall.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe how much of an asshole Vico was. I mean seriously, that guy has issues. You could tell he was only after one thing, bragging about all of his "experience" but still trying to pretend that wasn't what he was after." Lexi reported as the three girls walked home from school.

"I don't even know why you went out with him in the first place. We all know that the extent of his_ experience_ is his left hand and Mommy issues." Kelsey chipped in as both Lexi and Mariana grimaced.

"So how did you do on your paper?" Lexi asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty good thanks to my supplier." Kelsey nudged Mariana.

"Kelsey, don't call me that." Mariana snapped defensively looking around.

"What?" she shrugged back. "I didn't even mention you - chill your beans, jumpy. Anyway - you are."

Mariana looked at her with a side glance. It sounded so dirty and underhand when Kelsey talked about it so flippantly. It was so much more than that - it was for someone she loved - or used to love...but also used to hate. Right now she didn't know what was happening but she couldn't avoid that it had a constant presence in her mind. Wondering if Ana had written again, wondering when the handover would take place. It would have to be soon and it was a constant knot in her stomach. It was a bittersweet excitement. It could answer some questions that had been niggling at the back of her mind for the last few years but at the same time she had never felt so vulnerable.

"You OK, Mari?" Lexi asked concerned, noting the silence.

Mariana snapped out of her thoughts and threw her a side smile.

"I'm fine, just - you know. Got stuff on my mind. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hey, this doesn't change you getting me some more tomorrow right? I have the cash in..." Kelsey asked, suddenly nervous that Mariana's mood may affect her supply.

"Nothing's changed." She sighed.

Lexi looked across at her with concern and gave her a hug.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled. "Well talk later." she winked, knowing that Kelsey's presence never made serious conversations easier. Mariana smiled in appreciation and made her way back to her house. She got upstairs and put her laptop in front of her on the bed. She stared at it for a little while hoping but also fearing what would be there when she opened it. She wanted it. She wanted more, but it didn't mean that lump in her stomach wasn't there. Like ripping off a bandaid she flipped it open and went straight to the chat box. She had replied.

_"It would be great if we could meet soon - the money will really help. I'm so glad you found me."_

She read it over and over. Lingered on ever word. This was going to be happening.

"Mari?" a voice came through the door and she snapped the laptop lid down.

"You hiding something?" He asked through a nervous laugh in response to her suspicious behaviour.

"No - you just surprised me." She folded her arms. "What is it?"

"You done your English paper yet? I left my book in my locker and it's due tomorrow."

She was grateful for the dose of normality.

"Can't you just do it without it?" She asked him.

"I haven't read the chapters." He shrugged. "Can I see your answers?"

She rolled her eyes and chucked him his copy of her book. "Here. That's all your getting."

He caught it and sighed. "Fine. Hey, Mom called. She said she's gonna be a little late so can we set the table and put the lasagne in from the freezer."

"We?" She widened her eyes knowing he was basically asking her to do it. He looked at her sheepishly.

"OK, OK - I'll do it later. I need that back before class." She warned him as he nodded in made his way out.

She opened the laptop up again and wiggled her fingers.

_"Sure. Just tell me when is good for you." _she wrote. She stared at it for a few moments and bit her bottom lip down.

She counted silently in her head and tapped send before she could change her mind. This was going to happen.

* * *

**So as I say, each episode will include about 4 chapters glancing on many of the bits before or after a scene. Some of them I will use Kasey, some I will keep it to other characters. As always I'll also happily take requests for scenes you may have liked, if I haven't already explored them and it fits I will add them in - I'm trying to keep it broad rather than keep it a Kasey centric fic though as a lot of other material was covered she will be in it a lot so I have some freedom.**

**Anyway, I'd love to know what you think and all feedback welcome - but preferably keep it constructive!**

**And of course - Happy New Year!**


	2. Pilot - Part 2

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the great response to the first chapter. I really do hope that people enjoy this idea. It's turning into a huge challenge but now I've started it is an interesting experience to think about. Thanks for scene requests so far. I will do my best to include at least a bit of any that are suggested. Big thanks to**_** TheTBone, Mea23 **_**and**_** MeryGFos **_**for their help with test-driving this chapter - here it is!**

* * *

"At least let me help you with your bag, Kase." Mike offered opening the car door.

"Really, it's fine, Dad. I've taken up enough of your time." she smiled, slightly frustrated.

"Kasey, I'm your father - you own my time." he forced a smile back through the awkwardness at the rebuff.

"Right - I'm sorry." she felt slightly guilty as she handed him her bag and he tried to support her arm getting out the car.

The evening hadn't gone as badly as the last encounter but it had still been awkward. Mike had spent most of the evening asking about Stef and whether she had spoken much about a new partner yet since hers was leaving. It was a subject Kasey knew little about but it was better than another lecture so she did her best to make small talk on it. There was still an obvious tension in the air but she was relieved that her Mom had clearly fulfilled a promise to advise to him to stop interrogations regarding boys.

He walked her to the door and she gave him a kiss and a hug as best as she could with the crutches before opening the door just as Brandon was passing.

"Oh Brandon - how was it?" he asked grabbing his attention and handing him Kasey's bag.

"Good - I made finals!" he beamed as Kasey nudged him.

"Way to go, Mozart." she smiled as Mike moved forward to pull him into a hug.

"So proud of you, B! I'm sorry about the meeting - if it wasn't to do with my partner's dismissal..."

"It's OK, Dad - I know." Brandon patted his arm as Mike grabbed his shoulder.

"Well at least I get to hear you now! Your Moms in the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah..." Brandon looked back. "but they're kinda busy. It's a long story. Sure you'll hear about it tomorrow when things are clearer."

"More mystery." Kasey quipped with a raised eyebrow remembering her conversation with Lena.

"See you tomorrow, Dad." she smiled sheepishly and began to make her way through.

Mike nodded as Brandon also bid his goodbye and he departed.

"Kase - " Brandon called after her quietly. "She's called Callie and she's had a rough day." he advised as Kasey nodded, intrigued and made her way through to the kitchen.

Stef was making coffee and a dishevelled looking girl sat at the kitchen table. She had a split lip and was covered in bruises. Kasey locked eyes with Lena who smiled at her passing silent instruction.

"Speak of the devil." Stef quipped clearly trying to be conversational. "This is Brandon's twin, Kasey. Kasey - this is..."

"Callie." she smiled. "Brandon filled me in. Nice to meet you. Feel bad for you though. Already look like you've had a bad day and now you have to spend the night with Moms?" Kasey smiled as Stef squinted at her.

"Funny, I was just about to talk about curfews. Kasey here is hobbling proof of playing fast and loose with them."

"What, she missed curfew so you broke her leg?" Callie replied deadpan. Had it come from Kasey it would have barely registered but Callie's flat and unexpected delivery prompted Stef to choke slightly on her coffee. Lena looked round nervously from her position at the sink.

"Don't worry." Kasey replied trying to break the awkwardness. "they only do that after the fourth time."

"Kasey." Stef warned unsure of what background Callie may have come from.

"Calm down Mom." Kasey replied gauging Callie's response as more of a defense mechanism similar to Kasey's own personality rather than a cause for her Moms' over sensitivity. "She knows I'm joking - if she's gonna be staying here with you she better get used to bad jokes." she responded lifting her eyebrows slightly, ever trying to lighten the mood. She now knew what it was Stef hadn't know and was guessing by her demeanour that she still hadn't known before Lena had brought this girl home.

"Well I'm gonna go get my coat and stuff off. Nice to meet you Callie -" she gave a hint of a smile as Callie remained emotionless and clearly bored of pleasantries.

Kasey disappeared as Stef continued to reel off various rules and regulations. Callie wasn't retaining it. She had learned not to bother. Nowhere was permanent and they were all the same. She had just learned to keep her head down and if the time came that she couldn't, she'd take their anger head on. It was pointless trying to please - it never changed anything.

She could sense Stef's growing frustration. Cops were all about how you looked. They never cared about the person - just the stereotypes. She grew frustrated with the script and cut her host off leaving Stef with nothing but a forced smile and a sudden regret for having gone along with this in the first place. Lena stepped in to finish getting Callie set up and they disappeared.

Stef was left swallowing the exchange down with a gulp of coffee and trying to remember that these things were never easy; the struggle with Mariana and Jesus was proof of that - but a small period of discomfort for her was nothing compared to the horror some of these kids had seen. She needed to keep that in perspective.

"She'll think she's been sent to Juvie if you list off restrictions like that, Mom." Kasey commented upon her return having caught the tail end of the conversation. Stef sighed and laughed through her hands after placing them across her face.

"Funny you should mention that." she replied before helping support Kasey as she slid herself onto the stool next to her Mom.

"So that's why Lena wouldn't tell me?" she remarked as Stef raised an eyebrow.

"Lena probably didn't tell you because for one, it wasn't your business and two, she hadn't even told me." She pushed back Kasey's hair. "You OK with it?"

"With what?" Kasey shrugged. "You've still not told me. You replacing me?" she asked plainly.

"It's a thought!" Stef replied squeezing her arm. "Especially if you continue to tease kids from difficult backgrounds that they've been put in the care of a child abuser." she scolded playfully, alluding to Kasey's earlier comment. Kasey laughed defensively.

"She made the joke first - she opened the door. Mom if she's had a crap time and is joking about it to cope then she's not a kid who wants you to protect her. She's built those walls already." She paused as Stef sighed, knowing she was right and fearing how complicated that would make things. "So, what's the deal? How long is she staying here for?"

"I dunno - right now it's temporary but we need to have a proper talk with Bill. He couldn't be there today." Stef answered. "But listen, you be careful. We don't know this girl too well, I want you to be good and be alert."

"You worried she's going to be a bad influence?" Kasey asked with a smile

"I'm more worried you'll be a bad one on her." Stef teased. "Just be vigilant, OK? And behave yourself. She doesn't know our dynamics yet." Kasey nodded and looked up at Stef who returned to her coffee.

"I'll look out for her. I wouldn't send me giving her tours around the school though, not unless you want her to be late for every class." Kasey replied spinning her crutch around with a smile.

"You better not be using them as an excuse to be late..." Stef warned before Kasey decided to change the subject with a teasing smile.

"So...Bill, huh? Any progress with..."

"Not your business Kasey." Stef snapped back with a warning.

"Mom you hate the idea as much as Jesus does..."

"Jesus wants Mariana to be happy - and so do I."

"You really want her back in their life?"

"I want you to stop interfering and understand that some things are more complicated than we want to understand. Now leave it. I don't want Mariana to think you're ganging up on her. You and Jesus do that enough." she washed her now empty mug in the sink.

"With pranks, we'd never bully her about something like this..."

"Either way, just leave it, OK? It doesn't matter what we think as long as we do our best to keep them safe. Be a sister, you're good at that." she kissed her daughter's head.

"Fine but I don't see why she'd want even more parents to tell her what to do."

"Speaking of which..." Stef raised an eyebrow turning the tables of awkward conversation against Kasey. "How did it go with your Dad?"

Kasey's shoulders dropped down.

"Fine." she replied bluntly. "I dunno, I can tell he's still mad at me which is stupid because not even you are and it was your damn rule I was breaking."

Stef laughed. "What makes you think I'm not still mad at you?"

"Come on Mom. He's overreacting and you know it."

"And he was still going on about it today?" Stef asked slightly surprised.

"Well...no. Admittedly we mainly talked about you today."

"See, you're project-...wait. Why were you talking about me?" Stef suddenly became nervous.

"None of your business." she shrugged back, looking down at her fingers.

"Kasey." Stef warned. Kasey looked up again and hesitated a response.

"OK fine - all your business - but nothing important. He was just asking me lots of questions about Vasquez and how he was leaving and stuff. I pretended to care and know what I was talking about to avoid going back to talking about me." she smiled sweetly as Stef rolled her eyes.

"OK - I need to get ready for bed and you need to start making your way up so that you're not still blocking everyone coming down in the morning." she quipped digging at Kasey's situation.

"You know some parents are actually sympathetic when their kids experience major physical trauma." she retorted as Stef helped her get down and back onto her crutches.

"And there are those of us who just write "This is what happens when you don't do what your're told" onto your cast." Stef beamed proudly.

"Yes, thank you for that. My reputation at school has just rocketed. It's a good thing you're sleeping with the Vice Principal otherwise the school may wonder if there is some abuse worth investigating." Kasey winced as they made their way to the stairs.

"Oh woe is you, come on - hop to it." Stef patted her back harshly as they ascended.

* * *

Callie paced the living room. she wasn't sure why she was surprised that the system had let her down again. The one thing, the one person that was most important to her was one danger and there was nothing she could do to get him. Lena had been kind and open, but she knew people like that. The ones who were there to help - the ones who were willing. The problem with them was they could never keep their mouths shut. They always did things by the book and before you knew it you are in someone else's hands. The system's hands again and back to square one. She could probably tell Lena about her brother Jude, but as Stef's re-appearance had reminded her, she was literally in bed with the cops. As soon as she said anything they'd investigate and she would be out faster than her feet could touch the floor. She heard that guy outside Juvie - whoever he was. _Not_ Bill. She heard him try to emotionally blackmail Lena that the alternative was a group home and as soon as she was there she'd never get back with her brother. She had to work alone. She needed to find a phone.

She tip-toed into the kitchen to see she wasn't the only one snooping around. The younger girl, Mariana, was rooting around in a box on the shelf. They both fluffed excuses and Mariana had made a quick getaway. Clearly she had been caught in the act. Callie investigated to find a small bottle of ADD pills - they were prescribed to Jesus. No wonder Mariana had been caught in the headlights.

She spun around and gasped quietly as she was face to face with Kasey, leaning on her crutches and staring her down blankly.

"You looking for something?" Kasey asked, trying not to sound too accusatory while still exerting her presence.

"I was just looking for some aspirin. Head's...pouding." She fluffed. "I thought you were supposed to be bad at sneaking around?" Callie snarked, her defenses up.

Kasey saw through it.

"Apparently you're not so good yourself." the two of them had a momentary standoff as they tried to read each other.

Kasey yielded first, she had no proof of anything and Callie was bound to be trying to figure this family out.

"I can ask Moms if you want. For some aspirin." She offered.

"Your Moms keep it on lock up?" She commented coldly. Kasey remained unmoved. She obviously had painkillers of her own but she wasn't going to hand out even counter drugs to a girl she barely knew.

"I'll go ask them if it gets worse." Callie forced a smile but Kasey could see the front that she was terrified of being exposed. "I'll just have something to eat...if that's OK without asking their permission." she added, further digging in her earlier remark.

"OK. Well feel free to help yourself. Moms won't mind - any disappearing food automatically gets blamed on Jesus." Kasey offered trying to soften. She wanted to keep an eye on her but she didn't want to shut her off. If Callie was up to something it would be best to keep her close. "Goodnight..." she said, waiting only momentarily for a response. Callie gave her a small nod before Kasey left.

She took a deep breath and looked to continue her mission. A silent curse left her lips. The main phone was gone. She sighed down and thought harder. A family with this many kids was bound to have a discarded cell somewhere. There would be one - it just had to be found. She made her way upstairs once she was sure Kasey would be out of the way.

She had been right. Brandon had left his on his stand by his door. Finally she got through but even having heard Jude's voice was no added comfort. She'd have to get there tomorrow. She crept back upstairs to slip it back. He was still absorbed in his reading and clearly hadn't even noticed. He looked like he would be a geek - star child no doubt. It was no surprise. The biological kids always were. The parents always put their interests above any in-comers, regardless of what kind of kids they were. She scolded herself slightly for thinking it; she didn't know this boy and was prejudging him based on past experiences. She wouldn't make the same mistake so many had done about her. She has been trying so hard to fight that habit - to not fall into that trap.

Callie shook her head and returned downstairs. She just wanted tomorrow to be here so she could get her baby brother. She didn't notice Kasey watching her again from her bedroom door.

**Preview: Kasey stands up for Callie in class and Stef and Mike discuss their partner assignment.**

_**"What is this about?" she demanded as he shrugged.**_

_**"What? It makes sense. We were married Stef, if you tolerated me enough to share a bed with me surely you can share a car?"**_

_**"If I recall our bed sharing came to a bit of an abrupt end - or have you forgotten that we're not married anymore?"**_


	3. Pilot - Part 3

**Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favourites guys! Love that so many of you have found your way over. Here is part 3! Would love to know what you think. Thanks to _Mea23_ for beta-ing this one.**

The morning had been busy and bustling as it always was. Callie had never been in a foster house with this many kids before. It reminded her of the group home she and her brother had been sent to the first few nights before they were first fostered. It was always overwhelming to her how lonely she could feel even when surrounded by people. They had gone off to school and the family had dispersed. Callie could feel Kasey's eyes on her and had tried to keep her distance. She was relieved that Lena had left Brandon with babysitting duty. She couldn't deny that she got a warmer feeling from him than any of the others. Maybe she really had been too scathing last night - he seemed OK. It wouldn't matter anyway - she wasn't going to be staying there once she had got Jude - but even though they wouldn't have her back she'd at least be re-located somewhere with him.

"So...you're staying with Brandon's family?" Callie once again snapped awake from her daydreaming as the redhead who was her latest chaperone demanded her attention.

"Uhm - yeah. For now." she answered bluntly as Talya eyed her suspiciously.

"I doubt it'll be for long. It never is." she responded sensing Talya's next question. She'd dealt with jealous girlfriend's of foster brothers before too.

The remainder of the short walk was silent; neither girl was interested in smalltalk.

They made their way into Timothy's class as the bell finished ringing.

"You must be Callie." the Englishman identified her immediately."Lena has told me all about you. Just grab that chair there. Surprised Kasey didn't bring you to class."

Callie's shoulders dropped slightly. Would she ever get away from these Fosters?

"Of course she'd have to actually be on time for once for that." he remarked pointedly as Kasey emerged.

"Am I the only person who sees these crutches? I swear you and my Moms just have a blind spot." Kasey moaned shuffling into her chair.

"Fine, I'll let you off as seeing as no doubt you already know all the answers to the questions I'm about to ask."

He smiled at her knowing full well she was by far his strongest student when it came to literature.

"Maybe you can give Callie your copy of _The Metamorphosis_ - I'm assuming you've finished it." Callie looked over to her. Maybe it was Kasey who was the nerd of the family.

"I've also got the film if you prefer." she offered quietly with a wink sensing that studying wasn't high on Callie's list. She was trying, but Callie left her effort hanging.

"I'll give you all a few moments to reconnect with the material - and for some of you to quickly skim it, right Wyatt?" Timothy teased a bored looking boy across the class before heading to his desk and ruffling through some papers.

"What kind of school calls teachers by their first name, right?" Kasey quipped with a smile as an aside to Callie.

"The kind that's on a beach?" she responded dead pan. Kasey sniffed out a laugh but saw Callie's face was still unbroken. She wasn't cracking at all.

Timothy began the lesson as Callie looked around the class. He was going on about whatever book it was that she would now apparently have to read - as if she was going to be there tomorrow. She had to get out of here and if there was one thing Callie had learned it was that to climb the ladder you need some people to step on - she had witnessed other people doing it at her expense enough. She looked around her classmates. There was Talya and Kasey, they were no use. There was the bored looking guy chewing on his pencil, clearly not engaged with the world. Probably not much help either. She looked immediately to her left and a glimmer of a key caught her eye. The guy next to her had a car. She was immediately snapped out of it as she heard Timothy say her name. Seriously? On her first day? She turned to him.

"I know you haven't read the material yet - but what would you do if you suddenly woke up and found you were living a nightmare?"

Callie gulped down. What the hell kind of a question was that? She looked around nervously. This guy knew nothing about what hell she had been through and he was asking her questions as if she should be grateful for the life she'd had?

"Living a nightmare?" she spluttered out. "You think I got these bruises from pillow fighting?"

Timothy stuttered as Kasey clocked Talya whispering something to her neighbour who giggled. She hadn't sussed Callie out yet but this was uncalled for. She had to take action.

"Come on Timothy. Poor girl woke up at our house. You've never seen my Moms before they've had their coffee. It's a sight scarier than any nightmare." Kasey attempted to divert attention as Callie took a deep breath. Timothy looked between the two girls and decided it was best to leave it there.

"OK Kasey, maybe you can answer the question?"

Callie looked across to her as Kasey flickered an eyebrow up and down before looking back to their teacher and answering.

Callie collected her thoughts and looked back across at the boy's keys. She needed to get out of here and maybe he would be her ticket. She looked at the girls across giggling and bitching. She knew how they would get what they needed and maybe it was time she followed their example.

At the end of class, Kasey piled her books into her backpack ready to make the hobble out as clutter free as possible. She was surprised to find Talya not far behind her.

"Here to give me a hand?" Kasey asked almost mockingly. She had never liked Talya that much but it was no worse than indifference. She made Brandon happy enough but as she never saw it lasting so paid little attention. They were civil but never talked out of Brandon's presence. Today however she had no time for her. She didn't need to hear what she said in class to know it would have annoyed her.

"Looks more like you need a leg." she quipped as Kasey forced a laugh.

"Funny. I see now why Marie was laughing before in class if you're whipping out one liners like that." Kasey bit back with slight reprimand of their behaviour. Talya's face dropped slightly. Making an enemy of Kasey wouldn't be in her best interest.

"So - how did she get those bruises?" she asked conversationally, letting the comment slide rather than retaliating. Kasey raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Any reason you aren't asking her yourself?" Kasey hopped up onto her crutches and began to make her way to the door.

"Just trying to be tactful - I don't wanna make her feel uncomfortable."

"So you'd rather talk about her behind her back?" Kasey kept her tone relaxed so as not to sound too aggressive. Talya knew how these things worked and that Kasey was looking after her own - she just had to establish if Callie was yet one of her own.

"I have every right to be concerned Kasey, after all she's in your house - I just wanna know you are all safe." Talya smiled slightly offended. Kasey beamed back.

"We're good, thanks, but I'll be sure to let Mom know that you are on hand should they need a hand keeping their house in order." it was slightly cold but Kasey was getting frustrated. She could spot someone fishing for gossip a mile off.

"I'm sure Brandon will fill you in on anything that is important for you to know."

Talya took a deep breath and scowled slightly as Kasey finally broke free. As she emerged into the corridor she saw Aiden walking away from a disheartened looking Callie. She approached her to check everything was OK.

"You alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned about how Callie may be feeling after her small outburst earlier in the class.

"Your Moms ask you to follow me or something?" she retorted before biting back her lip, regretting the force at which is burst out. She stuttered to apologise but Kasey echoed a similar gulped back smile that Stef had given her the night before. Her patience was wearing thin.

"We may have a beach but there are only so many routes around the school." She replied brashly before pulling it back seeing that Callie's eyes had a hint of regret. She cleared her throat and tried a different approach. "Sorry about Timothy, he gets so absorbed he forgets to think about what he's saying sometimes."

Callie nodded slightly but her mind was clearly on other things, more out of embarrassment than anything else. She wanted to get away from the awkwardness. Kasey sighed. She couldn't read her, but there was something that really made her feel sorry for her. She could see that beneath the bravado she was scared.

"Callie, I know it's not my place to say and I can't pretend to know what you've been through...but there are good people here. Use them. You don't have to figure everything out by yourself. You may not believe me...but just...once you're done trying to figure us all out you may be surprised to find we're not all against you." Kasey turned to move away.

Callie looked across to her as she moved. It was a similar sentiment to what Lena had said before Stef had interrupted them. She felt as close to figuring Kasey out as Kasey was to figuring out her. She had Lena's warmth but Stef's tough exterior. For a moment or two the night before she had wondered what Stef would be like if she ignored the fact she was a cop. She didn't seem aggressive but it was hard to see past the uniform. Maybe she had got this warm vibe from Stef too when she really thought about it. Maybe Kasey would help - maybe even Stef would. The thought of it caused a knot in her stomach and a compulsion to share her load about Jude.

"Kasey..." she quivered as Kasey stopped to turn back and looked at her warmly.

She gulped it down. She couldn't bring herself to say it - it was too dangerous.

"Thanks for what you did in class." She covered, though there was some sincerity behind it.

Kasey flickered a smile. She could tell a diversion when she could see one but it was progress.

"You're welcome." she smiled back before continuing her limp away.

Callie took a deep breath as Kasey disappeared around the corner.

She couldn't risk it. She would have to get Jude off her own steam and made her way to find someone else who may be able to give her some information about the buses or metro.

* * *

Stef stormed out of the captain's office studying the back of Mike's head. She could tell when he was trying to sneak away from her - he had the same habits as her children.

"Mike! Did you hear me?"

"I heard you." he kept walking. The conversation she had had with Kasey the night before was buzzing through her mind.

"Well at least I now know why you were asking Kasey all those questions." she grabbed his arm forcing him to face her.

"_I thought the divorce was meant to end the domestics?_" one of their colleagues from the party that was going on shouted over to laughter around them.

"_Can it, Henderson._" Stef called over before turning back to Mike with an accusatory stare.

"What is this about?" she demanded as he shrugged.

"What? It makes sense. We were married Stef, if you tolerated me enough to share a bed with me surely you can share a car?"

"If I recall, our bed sharing came to a bit of an abrupt end - or have you forgotten that we're not married anymore?"

Mike laughed to try and avoid answering. "Come on Stef - look I'm sorry I didn't clear it with you first but we're a good team. You hate rookies and they'd probably have put you with another one. We have a good relationship, we have two kids in common and I miss being on the beat with you. Don't pretend you don't miss me too. We used to have a lot of fun."

Stef scrutinised his face. It seemed genuine but there was something he wasn't saying.

"Is this about the kids?" She guessed, folding her arms - the conspiracy theories that Kasey had been boring her with were swirling round her mind.

Mike looked down guiltily. "So I would like to have the opportunity to casually be in the loop about what's going on with my family - is that so wrong?"

She squinted at him even harder. She could still tell there was more but whatever it was she wasn't getting it out of him. A few unspoken words almost made it out of her mouth but they all ended in a sigh.

"I guess there are worse partners I could have." A small smile creeped across Mike's face. She was waning but a few doubts still poked through. "Lena is gonna be nervous. Working with my ex..."

"Stef, you're gay - it's not like you're going to be jumping in to bed with me. That ship has long sailed. This is professional!" He laughed in response.

She nodded through a breath. "Just remember I drive." she conceded. He was right - Lena would be concerned because of the fear of the external influence but their marriage hatchet had been buried long ago. He was never going to be out of their life and she did miss his companionship every now and again. There were reasons she had fallen for his personality, even if in the end it was nothing more than friendship. He was no threat to her relationship and Lena knew that deep down.

"You gonna meet us at ours before the concert?" She asked deciding to at least be in control of the conversation.

"Absolutely. It'll be nice to see you fill Lena in on the news..." he teased poking his tongue out slightly.

"Don't push it." She warned. "Go get ready - I've got some paperwork to finish so you get yourself sorted and changed. If we both turn up in uniform the music nerds may start hyperventilating in fear that we're arresting them for drinking too much coffee or something."

"Hey would that increase Brandon's chances?" he joked with a straight face as Stef sniggered and clapped his chest lightly a couple of times. She strode off as Mike took in a deep breath and smiled a contented smile. He felt much better knowing that he could still protect his family - even though for his own protection he'd never admit it to her.

**Chapter 3 Preview: Tensions fly as the parents find out Brandon and Callie are AWOL and Kasey tries to find out why Jesus and Mariana are fighting.**

_**"Sorry - I just. Stuff is really weird right now. Mariana she...she's just being really...off." Kasey raised her eyebrows welcoming more but Jesus simply rolled his closed lips around trying to stop himself from saying any. He had found a lot of money in Mariana's purse and he wanted to tell his older sister but not even he knew what it was yet. Maybe it was time he found out.**_

_**"I'm sure it's nothing. Just the stress of thinking about Ana." he put the controller down and his leg tapped violently. Kasey sighed. He clearly wasn't ready to talk about it.**_


	4. Pilot - Part 4

**OK guys - here is the final part of episode 1! Thanks for the reviews - I love that you are enjoying this structure. I am afraid that as its the only character I can really play with, that Kasey will always be quite dominant as a character but I will try and cover as many of the others as I can. As I'm only on episode 5 and back to work tomorrow I can't promise daily postings but I will try and keep up to date. As always, would love to know what you thought! Thanks to _Mea23 _ for the pre-posting read-through and _TheTBone _ for always letting me idea bounce.**

Stef barely had time to grab a snack as she got home. She had filled Lena in on the development and it had gone about as well as expected. She left her getting the door as she bobbed upstairs to check on Mariana. Lena had shared some concerns that she was faking being sick. She poked her head round the door to find Kasey was getting ready as best as she could with one leg and Mariana was lying on the bed.

"This is a freakin' nightmare! Waiting for Lena every night is like having detention." she moaned trying to brush through her thick hair.

"You shouldn't have broken your leg then." Mariana retorted, disinterested, as Kasey turned round.

"Oh my God, Mariana - no wonder your stomach hurts." Kasey exclaimed in a fake panic. "You've swallowed Mom! Next you'll be making idle threats about sending us off to Yugoslavia."

"What makes you think they're idle?" Stef chipped in as Kasey swung round.

"Because Yugoslavia doesn't exist anymore." she smiled with a patronising flair. "I imagine it's hard to keep track what with how many years - "

"Finish that sentence and I'll re-form it just to send you there."

Kasey smirked before returning to her grooming routine as Stef wandered over to Mariana.

"You OK, sweets? I hear you're not feeling so good."

She put her hand on Mariana's head who flinched away slightly.

"I'm fine - just not feeling 100%."

Kasey looked round from the side with an eye-roll. Oldest trick in the book.

"You got something on your mind making you nervous?" Stef probed, also not convinced. She had read the book many times as a child and a parent.

"I'm fine, it'll just be something I ate." she insisted, slightly agitated. Stef knew when she was on a losing battle - Lena was right. There was something she wasn't saying. Seemed to be a popular theme of the day.

"Well OK." Stef resigned softly, "just get some rest and hopefully you'll sleep it off." She brushed her hair back and squeezed her shoulder before heading back over toward Kasey.

"You nearly ready?" she asked as Kasey tried to answer through a hair clip before balancing precariously on one crutch as she tried to put it in her hair.

"Almost. More ready than you by the looks of things. You not even getting changed?"

Stef shrugged.

"Thought I'd make sure no-one gets any bright ideas about cheating." she teased poking her tongue out slightly.

"They'll be quaking in their retainers." Kasey laughed in response as they both made their way towards the door.

"We'll be back in a few hours, honey. I'm assuming that as you're sick you won't be going anywhere...prove me right." Stef warned back to Mariana who forced a smile and rolled over.

"I wish I could stay for the party she's throwing ." Kasey whispered flicking her head as Stef chastised her with a look.

"Stop it. She's not feeling good."

"Oh come on - you're not buying that?" Kasey laughed quietly.

"I said she's not feeling good - I didn't say she was sick. There's something wrong. I'll figure it out. Especially if you keep an eye out..." Stef raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-uh. I'm not spying for you. It would disrupt the balance."

"What? You mean Mariana won't lie for you in the future?"

"Exactly." Kasey nodded with a smile as Stef rolled her eyes.

"Ah crap. I forgot my purse!" Kasey sighed rotating round to make her way back.

"I'll see you downstairs." Stef shook her head slightly and disappeared.

Mariana bit her lip thinking about the messages she had Sent earlier that day. She still had no idea what she was expecting from this. She hadn't spoken to her Mom in years - she barely remembered her. The last thing she really remembered was a shrill but slurred laughter and the closing of the door. She had said that she'd be back the next day and that Mrs Moran from next door would be there soon. She did come. An hour later - but Mrs Moran didn't realise Ana wasn't coming back that night. Or the next day. On the second night she called the cops and was gone before they had even come in the door. Mariana had seen Ana again, once or twice in passing, as she tried to attempt regaining custody in her few moments of sobriety but soon the call of the drugs and the fist of her latest boyfriend was too strong for her to not take the state up on its offer to remove her ball and chain.

Mariana blinked a tear as memories the past ones filled her head, all laced with fear. Fuzzy but haunting memories; the lists of names she didn't even bother trying to remember; having one hand clung to her blanket and the other clung on to Jesus; the screaming the first and only night they tried to separate them. She shook them away as the tear escaped. She had spent so many years hating Ana for leaving but she was tired of hating her for it. She barely recognised the woman from her memories in the words of the woman she was now speaking to. She seemed committed and engaged. She was trying to turn things around. Mariana was safe now, she had the net beneath her. Ana had never provided security for them because she had none of her own. Mariana was in a position to support her now - at least at the beginning. She'd just need the money to get back on her feet and then they could rebuild their relationship together. She could show her how well she had done - how much she had achieved. She could finally have all of the parents in her life together - join her two worlds. She repeated it over and over.

"What?" she shook her head after realising Kasey was talking to her. She wasn't even sure when she had come back in the room.

"I said I'd text you when we're heading back so you can hide whoever you're sneaking over." she repeated.

"I'm not sneaking anyone over." Mariana snapped back as Kasey recoiled.

"Chill out, Mari - I'm kidding." she assured her placing her bag over her arm with another precarious balancing act.

Mariana laid her head back to look back at the ceiling again.

"Sorry - I just...I'm really tired."

Kasey nodded gently. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." she commented before making her way out. Mariana didn't respond but simply continued her stare before checking her phone again anxiously.

Once Kasey eventually made it down the stairs she could sense there was tension.

Stef, Mike and Lena were heading towards the door, all three looking flustered.

"Hey, wait up!" she shouted limping slightly faster.

"Change of plan, sis. Brandon's AWOL so we get out of it too." Jesus smirked before a condemning look from Lena.

"What?" Kasey looked over to her parents, thoroughly confused.

"Right, Kasey. As if you don't know." Mike snarked at her as Kasey gawped.

"Brandon and Callie seem to have taken a roadtrip to San Ysidro." Stef added, agitated.

"That's crazy..." she replied, shocked. "Brandon? There must be some mistake..."

"And you don't know anything about this?" Mike asked her as Kasey flared up.

"Right - because if someone's in trouble I must have caused it. I can't believe you're..." began before Stef cut her off with a hand on her chest.

"Enough - Mike, Kasey has nothing to do with this." There wasn't time for that familiar and monotonous fight. It had become so frequent that the reaction had become reflex, but she quickly turned to her daughter suddenly realising it was possible. "I mean - you don't know anything, right?"

"I dunno - last night I saw Callie hanging round Brandon's room and snooping around a bit but I figured she was just checking out the house."

"So you did know something..." Mike said accusingly as Kasey got further riled.

"Right Dad - I know she was upstairs, yes. What's your problem? You think I'm her bodyguard while she cases the joint? That I'm covering for them?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you've lied to us..." Mike shot back as Stef grabbed a launching Kasey again.

"Mike! Not productive." she scolded him gripping Kasey's shirt tight.

"We have to get moving." Lena interjected.

"Right - Kasey. No-one leaves this house, got it?" Stef ordered as Kasey bit back another retaliation. It morphed into a frustrated sigh. The three of them left with Mike throwing her one last look.

"Do you have to bait her?" Stef scolded as they closed the door.

"She may know what they're doing!" he protested. "Where they are going."

"She doesn't." Lena replied firmly. "Why are you being so hard on her recently?" she asked climbing into the back seat.

"I'm trying to be a parent! Clearly they're both getting out of control." he responded.

"Oh come on Mike, we've talked about this. It was weeks ago and she's suffering the consequences."

"And what about Brandon? He's got us chasing him almost to the border for God knows what reason!"

"Well let's find him so we can find out..." Stef responded speeding the car out of the drive.

* * *

Kasey shook her head violently in anger at her Dad. This was exactly what she had been facing recently and she didn't know why. He just seemed to be on her case constantly. Brandon screws up and he's on at her - it never used to be like that. If anything he'd let her get away with everything in the past. He was always the good cop.

She plonked herself next to Jesus.

"I don't get it - what happened?" she asked him as he barely took his eyes off the video game. He shrugged.

"Brandon and Callie didn't come home, Mom tracked his phone and they were nearly in San Ysidro.

"He's not got the car; they must have been travelling for ages. The metro line there is useless and the bus stops at every corner.

Jesus shrugged again. "Well Moms and your Dad looked like they were ready to kill him. Doesn't look good for Callie."

Kasey shook her head. "She did seem pretty detached. There was something on her mind. Maybe she knows someone there? Maybe one of her parents or something. Rogue parents seem to keep popping up." Jesus snapped his attention to her with this latest comment.

"Is that a dig?" he asked as Kasey got defensive.

"Of course not, where did that come from?" she studied his face as he shook it lightly

"Sorry - I just. Stuff is really weird right now. Mariana she...she's just being really..._off_." Kasey raised her eyebrows, welcoming more, but Jesus simply rolled his closed lips around trying to stop himself from saying any. He wasn't even sure where his reflex had come from. Clearly it had been triggered by the reminder of Ana and maybe this was a sign that his suspicions about Mariana were affecting him, even though he had tried to ignore them. There had been her strange behaviour with the laptop the day before and he had found a lot of money in her purse earlier in the day. He wanted to tell his older sister but not even he knew what it was yet. Maybe it was time he found out.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just the stress of everything with Ana." he put the controller down and his leg tapped violently. Kasey sighed. He clearly wasn't ready to talk about it.

"You better take your pill." she said fulfilling the role of responsibility her Moms had left her with.

Without saying anything he got up and went to the kitchen. Kasey sat back with Jesus' discarded controller and began to play herself.

She got quite into the game before she heard some yelling and angry footsteps down the stairs. She waited to finish the level she was on before heading up to see what it had been. Jesus paced his floor furiously and just before she arrived he picked up a cushion from his bed and tossed it violently onto the floor with a grunt.

"Woah! Dude? What happened?" she looked back to the room Mariana would be in as if to look through the wall. "Everything OK with you two?"

"Does it look like it?" Jesus shot back at her and collapsed onto the bed holding his face in his hands.

"Where'd Mariana go? What did you fight about? Ana?"

"God!" he snapped. "Why does that woman keep coming up?" he rolled over onto his side and thumped the wall as Kasey flinched slightly.

She let it slide, seeing how upset he was.

"Did she run off out the house?" she asked, suddenly remembering the other events that had happened that night.

Jesus sat up and shook his head, his teeth firmly pressed down on his lip. He didn't even know for sure and he'd just let her go - probably to give that _addict_ the rest of that money. He couldn't tell Kasey, it was bad enough that _he_ knew. If he told his sister she'd probably cover for them and she was getting in enough trouble recently.

"Jesus! Where did she go?" Kasey demanded.

He shook his head again. "It doesn't matter Kasey, it's not your problem."

"It is my problem when Moms get back from chasing one lost kid and have to immediately find another one who bolted on my watch. They're not gonna be in the mood for drama."

"It's not...she just...look she just went to get some air. She'll be back before Moms are."

"Well she better be!" Kasey wasn't going to humour another lecture because of her siblings. She was about to say more but took a deep breath seeing how upset Jesus was.

"What were you fighting about?" she repeated softly she asked hobbling over to take a seat next to him. They both sat back against the wall and he leaned in against her. She put her arm around him and began to softly massage his hair. She had done it for the first time when they had discovered his ADD. Once when he had been having an episode and they were trying to balance his medication it had calmed him down. Kasey knew that fighting with Mariana was something Jesus hated more than anything - if it was about something serious. They had been inseparable the first few years and she knew that he held her protection above all else.

"I just think she's gonna get hurt if she lets her back in" he finally said raising a deep breath. "_I_ don't want to see her because I am scared that even I will get hurt and she's already got Mariana screwed up even thinking about her." he alluded to her bad decisions without giving them away. "I'm just worried I won't be able to pick her up again."

Kasey sighed.

"Yes you can, you always can." Kasey reassured him. "I don't know what you two are going through with this - but I know you've been through worse...and you don't need to lift her by yourself now."

He nodded gently, much calmer.

Kasey thought back to what her Moms had said the night before. They were right, this wasn't her business and she couldn't expect Mariana and Jesus to have the same reaction, nor was either right or wrong - but it was between them to decide and then for the rest of the family to support them through.

"If you're there for her she'll be there for you - and we'll all be there for both of you." Kasey squeezed him tightly, pulling him closer

"I better give her a call." he said. "Thank you." he whispered. "Just make sure she gets back here. I really could do without any more accusations tonight."

He nodded as she got up off the bed and made her way to the door.

Jesus took a deep breath and called his twin's number. Unsurprisingly, she didn't answer but at least she'd know he was thinking about her.

After a few more missed calls he finally did get through.

She seemed upset. She was on her way home and he went out to meet her on the porch.

"Did you see her?" he asked, nervously. She simply nodded.

"You were right." was all she could say, holding back a tear. She sat down next to him and he pulled her in close. He was still mad but that didn't matter right now. They only had a few moments before their Moms pulled up.

Their Moms, Callie and Brandon all filtered out of the car and both twins looked up confused as they spotted an extra body - a small boy with a backpack like Jesus used to have. They weren't even sure they made those any more, he must have been keeping it for years.

They stood up as they approached.

"Who...?" Jesus began.

"Let's go inside." Lena suggested as the family shuffled in.

Stef was last in and closed the door behind them.

Luckily, Kasey was already in the living room so calling any kind of meeting could be avoided.

"Everyone, this is Jude. He's Callie's younger brother." Lena informed the collected family. The rest of the kids looked around at each other. Callie was looking subdued and Brandon guilty. Jesus was first to speak, impatient with the painful silence.

"Nice meet you Jude...I'm Jesus, this is Mariana." Mariana nodded at her introduction. Kasey stared at Brandon, trying to get eye contact. He eventually looked over to her.

"Kasey.." Stef whispered snapping her out of her daze she shook her head and instinctively smiled.

"Right, hi Jude. I'm Kasey - I'm Brandon's twin." the evening had thrown so much at them that not even Kasey had the energy or imagination for a smart comment.

Jude nodded and backed quietly against Callie's stomach.

"It's been a long night." Stef finally said. "Maybe you four should go up to bed while we get these guys sorted."

"Here, I can help you..." Brandon offered stepping forward as Stef put a hand on his chest. "I think you've done enough for the day. We'll be having talk tomorrow before breakfast." she warned sternly. "Your Mom and I need to discuss how we're gonna deal with you." Brandon stuttered but gauged that it was probably unwise to protest. He turned it into a nod.

The others made their way towards the stairs as Lena shepherded Callie and Jude through to the living room.

"Kasey." Stef called her back. "Thanks for looking after things" she offered up sensing that she could do with some encouragement after her earlier confrontation with Mike.

"They both gonna be staying then?" she asked, filling in most of the blanks.

Stef sighed deeply.

"Let's get through tonight, OK? " she replied as Kasey nodded. Stef gave her a kiss as she made her way up.

As Kasey left, Stef leaned back against the wall with a deep breath. She hoped Jude didn't have a twin.

* * *

_**Next up - Episode 2! Jude makes a new friend and Kasey begins to become suspicious of Callie.**_

_**"Hi - I'm Connor. I mean, well, I guess you know that..." he stumbled nervously through the words. **_

_**"Jude - but I guess you know that too..." the two of them chuckled at the slight awkwardness. **_

_**"Here is the workbook, Jude. Maybe for today Connor can talk you through some of the things we've been working on and we'll have a little chat at the end about what you'll need to do to catch up.**_


	5. Consequently - Part 1

**Hello lovely readers. Here is the first chapter of the 2nd episode! This episode has had a fair bit added due to reviews so I hope you like it and continue to give me inspiration for new sections! _mcgirl6541 _requested Stef and Lena talking about Brandon which I had actually already written - so that scene is here. Across the whole episode, expect to see a different dimension to Callie and Kasey's relationship, Kasey's eavesdropping habit pushing Stef to the limit, some insight into Mike's behaviour, Jude finding his feet a little and a bit of a twist on how things unfolded the way the did in the TV episode. None of the existing scenes will change though - all changes are weaved in between.**

**I hope you enjoy it and continue to offer your thoughts and requests! ****Thanks for all of those so far. **You guys write this with me. :)

**Thanks to _Mea23 _as always for reading through and _TheTBone _for helping me figure out the following chapters.**

* * *

"I still think it's too soft. I'm really not sure the end justified the means - he knows better than that." Stef said quietly as her and Lena sat with their coffee before the kids were up.

"We put him in a difficult position - we told him to step up and look after things. He was just trying to protect her. He had no idea what it would end up like." Lena tried to make his case for a less firm approach but Stef wasn't convinced.

"All the more reason he shouldn't have tried to sort it by himself." she took a firm swig of coffee remembering the image of that man wielding a gun in her son's direction

"I think he knows that now...I really think seeing first hand the severity of it will be more productive that any punishment we can hand out." Lena reasoned as Stef sighed. Deep down that same image agreed with Lena's logic.

"OK - maybe you're right. I'm gonna give him a hell of a talking to though. I want this to be drummed into him so that he knows he won't ever get away with it again." Stef rubbed her forehead as Lena put a hand on her partner's arm.

Kasey and emerged as they were finishing up.

"Morning sweets."

"Morning." she groaned. "Dunno why you wanted us up so early."

"You have to walk in today." Stef informed her. Kasey looked back horrified.

"You're kidding right? It just took like an hour to get down the stairs..."

Lena and Stef looked to each other.

"We have a meeting with Bill, we can't take you."

"Moms, I have a broken leg!"

"And I've got a broken trellis." Stef replied with little sympathy as Kasey rolled her eyes.

"What do you have first and second period?" Lena asked with a sigh.

"English then History. One of which is my best subjects." she pleaded with her eyes. "Come on - Brandon went on an impromptu road trip and is getting of scot free while I'm still being punished for being a little late over a month ago?"

"You're not still being punished, you're just not being rewarded - and how do you know what we decided about Brandon?" Stef interrogated through a squint.

Kasey looked down guiltily before giving them a nervous smile. "Guessed?" she attempted as a cover for her morning's spying. Stef rolled her eyes.

"Will she be able to catch up?" she asked Lena lazily who nodded.

Stef got up off her chair and wandered over putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just this once - seeing as you've been tied to Lena's schedule recently anyway. But quit the listening in or I'll make you walk to school everyday - broken leg or not!" she squeezed her shoulder harshly as Kasey smiled mounting the stool.

"Thank you." she responded as Lena twitched an eyebrow at her with a smile just as Brandon arrived.

"OK - where are we doing this?" he sighed.

"You've got an hour to pack your things..." Kasey teased as Stef pinched her and she responded with a small yelp.

"Really? After the chat we just had?" Stef shook her head as Brandon threw Kasey and unimpressed glance.

"Outside, Brandon." Stef ordered sternly.

"Outside...sounds serious." Kasey whispered to him as he scowled. She began to move to go after them before Stef took her crutches and placed them out of reach with a glare.

"That's a mere taste..." Stef warned her.

Kasey was about to protest but shrugged down and proceeded to peer over the sink to lip read through the window instead.

Callie and Jude came down next followed by Jesus and finally Mariana. Breakfast passed with its usual bedlam. Jesus was more hyperactive than usual and there was small awkwardness with the new arrivals but Callie was a lot more approachable now she no longer had Jude's safety troubling her. Kasey made herself scarce to give her Moms some privacy before and during Bill's visit and Jude went about playing in the garden. Lena and Stef were being left with a difficult decision, made even harder by the sweetness of the wounded children now that Callie's aggression had been put into context.

They saw Bill out and Stef made her way into the garden. Jude was in a dreamworld, lost in a game in his head.

"You have a garden this big in any of your past foster homes?" she asked as he hopped down off their tree.

"I've never even _been_ in a garden this big!" he replied, laced with excitement. Stef's heart tingled as she thought of a younger Jesus and Brandon and how much she missed the innocence of pre-pubescents.

"Well we need to show you something else. Bet you've never been to a school with a beach either." she smiled putting a hand on his back.

"A beach? For real? Do we get to use it?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure -" she laughed. "But not during class times, young man. You've already had enough of a ditch today."

His face dropped. "I'll not be in trouble will I? With the teachers?" Stef sighed and rubbed his back at the genuine fear in his eyes.

"Of course not, you've got friends in high places, kid." she led him in where Kasey and Lena were waiting.

"OK Jude, you ready? Run get your backpack and we'll see you out at the car." Lena added. "Thank you for driving me." he said innocently as the three women exchanged a look.

"You're gonna exchange all of us for him, aren't you?" Kasey teased once he was out of earshot.

"You get to school." Stef replied kissing her head and giving her a soft pat on the back.

"I know he got to you." she smiled back, knowingly.

"You are not meant to be eavesdropping, remember?" Lena shot back at her with a smirk.

"I wasn't - I don't need to. Look at that little face." she teased "and look at this one!" she stirred further mocking a childish tone and pinching Stef's cheek as her Mom batted her hand away followed by a clip on the side.

"School!" she ordered "Get out of my house." she gave her one more hard pat on the back before striding off past her to get herself ready for her first day working with Mike.

Kasey kept her smile on her way out to the car. She had a gut feeling she knew where this was heading.

"It's not as simple as you think you know, Kasey." Lena commented being able to read her thoughts.

"I know it isn't. It wasn't simple with the others either." Lena threw her a glance.

"That was different. We were looking to adopt anyway."

"You'd spoken about it, but you stumbled across them..."

"Let's just not make things more complicated by stirring up excitement or false hopes, OK? These kids have been through enough. We can't offer them anything permanent."

Kasey nodded.

"Don't worry, I know that nothing is a given." she opened the car door and took her place in the back seat. Jude was already sat there obediently.

"You could have got in the front you know." she said to him.

"I figured you'd be more entitled." he replied as Kasey's heart melted a little too.

"Well hey, we can get to know each other anyway with Lena as our driver. _On James, and don't spare the horses._" she shouted through to Lena with a posh English accent.

"Charming!" Lena responded. "What do you think Jude? Should I make her walk?" Kasey shook her head at him, pleadingly.

"You can't do that when she's on crutches!" he replied with a smile sensing the playfulness in Lena's question rather than it being an actual threat.

"I like this guy, I think I'll hire him as my attorney" Kasey replied with a wink.

"The amount you'd need, you'd never be able to afford him." Lena replied in a mutter.

"You looking forward to school, Jude? What subjects do you like?" Kasey asked him, swiftly changing the subject.

He shrugged. "I'm not that good at school work." he replied dejected.

"That's not what I asked, what do you enjoy? Being good at it is irrelevant."

He gave her a smile. "I guess I quite like books and drama."

"Man after my own heart." Kasey winked.

* * *

Lena gave Jude the tour around and ended up in her office to give him his timetable and map. She brought him back to her office before they were interrupted by another teacher. When she returned to him he could tell she was flustered, but she walked him to his first classroom. She knocked on the door as a lady with short black hair and a nice smile opened it.

"Hey Sarah, this is Jude - as I told you about. Can I leave him in your capable hands?" She asked, her mind clearly on other things.

"Of course." She assured her as Lena bid a final word of reassurance to Jude and disappeared back towards her office.

The lady gave him an even bigger smile. "As Lena said, my name is Sarah. I'll be your math teacher."

"That's what we call you?" he asked slightly surprised at the informality. She laughed, it was a familiar confusion for new students.

"Yes, we like to keep a welcoming ethos and good partnership between students and teachers."

"Well, nice to meet you..._Sarah_." he replied cautiously, still looking for being tripped up. She laughed to herself again before placing a hand on his back and guiding him into the classroom.

"Here let's get you settled in." she put her arms on his shoulders and sought the attention to the class.

"Class, this is Jude - he'll be joining us here. Today's his first day so I want you all to look out for him. Connor, maybe you can keep an eye on him seeing as you have a free space next to you." as tall boy with brown hair smiled at him as Jude nodded back graciously. He wandered over to take the seat next to him.

"Hi - I'm Connor. I mean, well, I guess you know that..." he stumbled nervously through the words.

"Jude - but I guess you know that too..." the two of them chuckled at the slight awkwardness.

"Here is the workbook, Jude. Maybe for today Connor can talk you through some of the things we've been working on and we'll have a little chat at the end about what you'll need to do to catch up. For now just do what you can from page 17."

Jude took the booklet and opened it up. A look of fear flushed over his face. Most of it was like another language.

"You seen any of it before?" Connor asked, sensing the fear in his face.

"Not really...it's quite hard for me to remember though. I've moved around a lot."

He rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a couple of loose pens and a broken pencil.

He set about to write before Connor stopped him.

"Here, use this one." he handed him a sharp pencil from a pristinely neat case. "I got a new set and you'll need to erase some of the lines with the diagrams. It gets really messy in pen." Jude looked at the pencil and up at his face before thanking him and taking it.

"So you move around a lot? Your dad in the army?"

Jude stuttered slightly. "Not really. I mean, no. We just...my Dad isn't around so we go between lots of houses." He tried to lose his face in the work he didn't understand, hunched from embarrassment.

"Oh..." Connor paused. "You mean like, foster care?" he asked quietly.

Jude gave a small nod as his cheeks prickled with red.

"That's quite cool - my uncle fostered a couple of kids for a little while a few years ago. I used to play with them when I went round. They were really fun." he tried to make him feel better. "Must be cool to meet lots of different people." he tried further to bridge the gap.

Jude looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess...I dunno though. It gets a little...tiring."

Connor nodded. "Hey, you want me to show you how to do question 5? I struggled with it for ages!" he assured him proudly before pushing his book over the corner of Jude's He moved on so seemlessly that it was as if the sensitive topic had never been broached. Jude looked up at him and smiled, his nerves subsided a little as he felt he wasn't quite so alone.

* * *

Even after finally getting to class, the morning was once again interrupted for Kasey. She didn't mind the ditching opportunity but a locker search was even worse, especially hunched on crutches.

Luckily her friend Cooper made the situation more bearable, when they could get away with the whispering in the otherwise imposed silence.

"When was the last time we had a locker search? Can you even remember?" Cooper asked, poking his head round to see how close the security guard was.

"That guy - what was his name? I only remember him as Poppers." Kasey responded as soon as Lena's gaze was averted.

"Ooh! Handsome Mr Dreadlocks?" he poked his tongue out slightly.

"I swear there's not a guy in this school you don't have a thing for." Kasey rolled her eyes at his easiness to please.

"None as cute as Brandon..." he teased as she instinctively went to kick him but winced with the painful reminder of why she shouldn't.

Lena threw her a warning look as Cooper smirked at the disturbance they had made.

"I thought you and Peter got back together anyway, you shouldn't be looking." she teased him back.

"We're off again." he humphed. "What about you anyway? Did you ever see Zak again after the_ incident_? You've never mentioned it."

Lena cleared her throat towards them as both looked down guiltily, dropping their volume.

"That was never anything, I was only so late back because he got us into that concert. He spent the whole night bitching about his ex. Besides, my dating activity has been somewhat limited."

"And it may be further limited, based on the look your Mom just threw us." He bent his head round towards her to avoid eye contact with Lena who now glared at them both.

Kasey mouthed an apology as they both quietened. They looked over as Callie's locker began to be searched. It was practically empty so wouldn't take long, but Kasey could see it as a distraction to a nervous Lena. They maintained quiet as another conversation caught her ear.

"They better search that one thoroughly" Kasey recognised Talya's quiet drone. She peered round trying not to draw attention to herself.

"God knows what they bring out of Juvie."

Kasey rolled her eyes - as if Juvie was a more likely place to access contraband.

"You think she's bad news?" one of Talya's friends replied.

"I reckon so - she was all over Brandon this morning. You should have seen them." she scowled as Kasey snapped her head round again, unable to hide it at the shock. A _"Quiet please"_ silenced the room as the murmurs finally pushed Lena over the edge, but the lack of anger was clearly a sign that she hadn't heard the specifics.

"Well I'd be all over him." Cooper whispered to Kasey who dug a crutch into his foot. The immediate yelp and laughter from him was enough to make Lena stride over.

"If I have to tell you two one more time..." she warned them as they apologised again and she lingered for a few moments hovering from a new position in front of them until the message was clearly across. The remainder of the operation was silent which allowed plenty of time for Talya's accusation to swirl round Kasey's head. She looked across at Brandon who was opposite Callie and then back at her. She watched them smile at each other at the times the other wasn't finding distractions. She hadn't thought much about how attractive Callie was beyond her rough exterior - and at all costs she avoided thinking about people finding her brother attractive, despite Cooper's best efforts to constantly wind her up about it. Surely Callie wouldn't try and make a move on him? That was against all the rules, not to mention Brandon had a girlfriend. That would not be cool. Her mind buzzed about them running off the night before, maybe Callie's rebellious streak was a bit more dangerous than they anticipated.

Upon Lena's return from disciplining the talkers, Callie stepped forward nervously.

"As I've been done can I go check on Jude?" she asked quietly. Lena looked across at the bored faces and at the principal.

"He'll be fine Callie. You have to trust that he's safe now or you'll drive yourself mad." she whispered back.

"I know...I just..." her face looked longingly down the corridor and she shuffled with her sleeves nervously. Lena signed before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Five minutes, straight back. Got it?" she ordered as Callie smiled at her and wandered off.

"She's probably off to warn her customers" Talya whispered as Kasey threw her another glance.

Not wanting to risk another reprimand, Cooper just raised his eyebrows at Kasey who sighed. She knew better than to believe Talya but her mind did flash back to Callie snooping around Jesus' pills the night she arrived. She tried to shake the thought away and leaned back against her locker.

**Next chapter: Kasey's eavesdropping**** continues to** land her in trouble, Stef and Lena have a wake up call about the impact of their fighting and a painful memory for Mike leads to a realisation.

_**"And when would you have been sober enough to take the call?" She fired back as he recoiled.**_

_**"You're not my protector Mike, you're barely even being a father to our children right now. The kids told you about this? It happened a month ago. Maybe I didn't tell you because you've barely been around!"**_

_**He sipped at the stinging liquid again trying to counteract the memory. He could feel it warming through his sinus up to his mind numbing each part as it did. He looked over as the phone began to ring.**_


	6. Consequently - Part 2

**Hello friends. Here is today's chapter. Thanks so much for the feedback! I love that you are telling me which interactions you like as it gives me a great idea as to where to focus. Also glad that you seem to like how much Kasey there is - I'm never sure how much of an OC people want to see but obviously she's the only character I can really play with - and I always think I have too much irrelevant dialogue but I'm glad to see people seem to like it. **

**Thanks to _mcgirl6541_ and _RL13436_ for the end of this chapter as the whole Mike sequence was inspired by your reviews. I'm glad you're all liking the Jude parts as he's another character that there is a lot of room to expand on, so expect him to pop up quite a lot. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would love to know your thoughts as per! Thanks to _Mea23 _and_ TheTBone _for their help and patience as always.**

* * *

The school day ended eventually and Kasey made her usual trek to Lena's office.

"Don't bother sitting down, we're heading back now - I want to take Jude home too as it's his first day."

"Why don't you tell me these things in advance? I literally just walked past his corridor." Kasey moaned.

"Because you shouldn't have your phone on for me to tell you with - and, by the way, you're lucky you have it at all the way you and Cooper were behaving earlier." she admonished as Kasey rolled her eyes.

"So we were talking a tiny bit - along with every other kid. Did you find anything?"

Lena shook her head. "No - but we will. I'll be watching you all like hawks. Anything on the grapevine?" she asked her.

Kasey bit her lip.

"Not really..."

Lena turned to her.

"Not _'really'?_ Does that mean a little _'kind of'_?"

"No - just...gossip and presumption. Nothing worth your attention."

Lena raised her eyebrow interrogating her further.

"You'd be mad for me even suggesting it." she replied but Lena's face still urged her onward.

Kasey took a deep breath.

"People were whispering about the coincidence that Callie has just arrived, that's all." she shrugged. Lena tilted her head to the side, disappointed.

"You're right, I am mad at you for suggesting that. Give her a break, Kasey."

"I am! I told you, it's gossip and presumption. I'm not spreading it."

"Well I hope you're sticking up for her." Lena responded as Kasey's head dipped slightly. She was right, maybe she was just falling for baseless whispers.

"Hey Lena!" Jude beamed as they emerged.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?" she asked patting him on the back.

"It was OK. I met some nice kids in my class. My math teacher, I mean Sarah, she gave me some stuff I have to do that she said you'd explain?"

"Right - it's nothing major. We just need to see what you have covered and what you haven't. You just have to fill in a couple pages of your book. We'll have a look in the car." Lena guided the two of them out and they made their journey home. Kasey found the pages for Jude under her Mom's instruction and made a few unhelpful but humourous comments about her opinion of math, received to mixed reactions.

The three of them returned and Lena immediately retreated to the kitchen to begin with dinner.

"So I take it you don't like math then?" Jude asked Kasey innocently, continuing their conversation from the car.

"About as much as I like having these damn crutches." she replied lazily as Stef and Mike came through the door bickering.

"Mom...Dad? What are you...?"

"I've come to discuss your brother's punishment for his disappearing act last night."

"I thought he wasn't..."

"Your Dad is insisting on a review." Stef added, frustrated, as Mike shook his head.

"Oh what a surprise, here to lecture?" Kasey added with a snark.

"Not helpful." Stef squeezed her arm as she passed hurriedly into the kitchen to warn Lena.

"Believe it or not kid, I actually care about you two." he defended himself calmly, used to the taunting. "And if that means wanting to make sure messages get across then I'm not gonna apologise for it." he patted her arm as he followed Stef through.

"That's the guy from last night..." Jude commented.

"Yeah, he's mine and Brandon's Dad. He's been enjoying throwing his weight around recently."

Kasey edged as close as she could to the kitchen, still out of sight.

"At least it sounds like he cares about you." Jude offered. Kasey opened her mouth to protest but found it hard against the sincerity with which Jude delivered it. She suddenly felt quite guilty thinking back to what Lena had said the day before about being lucky to have three parents when some kids had none. Seeing as one with none stood before her, she decided to change her next comment before it was delivered.

"You're right, he does." she smiled before trying to listen closer.

"Hey should you be doing that?" he whispered.

"No - but they're focussed on Brandon so it's fine..._woah_, Dad! Easy." she advised to thin air as she heard her Dad deliver a verbal kick to Lena's gut.

"What did he say?" Jude asked concerned.

"He just stepmom-zoned Lena. I can't believe he said that...!" she listened harder.

"Side with Lena, Mom...side with..."

"What's going on? Are you spying again?" Brandon asked emerging from the front door, Kasey swinging round at his arrival.

"You're about to be blindsided, Mom's on thin ice and - " she listened again as voices raised. "Oh, she's dead." she commented as Brandon furrowed his eyebrows and rushed through.

"What's gonna happen?" Jude asked nervously. "Are they gonna fight?"

Kasey was about to make a flippant comment before seeing the fear in his eyes.

"A little but don't worry - it happens. Lena'll pout, Mom'll grovel and Dad will be read the riot act tomorrow. It's how we work. Everything works out in the end. _Ouch!_" she commented, turning her attention back to the fight. "Too far B - you're as bad as Dad..." she lectured her brother's off the cuff remark fired at their dad.

"Uh oh - he's stormed off, we have about..."

"You wonder why we're always lecturing you?" Mike admonished her, appearing too fast for them to clear. He passed and strode out of the house leaving Kasey stuttering and Jude cowering.

"OK we need to get out before..."

"I hope you enjoyed yourselves..." Stef folded her arms sternly as Jude ducked behind Kasey.

"My fault, not his - " she immediately owned up.

"Oh, I know it wasn't." Stef looked across at Jude while answering. "Jude." She blinked trying to lose her anger so as not to scare him. "How was your day? OK?" she asked through a frustrated sigh.

"Yes - " he replied sheepishly.

"Did you get homework?"

"I'll go do it..." he offered before running off, almost enjoying the playful dicing with danger when it was clear that the consequences wouldn't be aggressive.

Stef turned her eye to Kasey who gave her a guilty smile.

"You think I have time or that I'm in a mood to have to deal with you right now?" she asked her, chilling anger biting through.

"With how much trouble you're in? Probably not...siding with Dad? Really?!" Stef shook her head and grabbed Kasey's shirt.

"Start hopping." she ordered as she limped trying to keep up with Stef's stride.

"I'll go...I'll go..." she reasoned in a panic as Stef led her to the dining room table.

"Remember what I said this morning?" she asked before she forced her down on a seat and took the crutches away to lay them at the other side of the room.

"Come on!" Kasey protested.

"You definitely can't hear us from here." Stef replied dead pan before striding off back. Kasey sighed and leaned back in the chair, throwing her head back.

She sat there for a little while before Callie came wandering through.

"Kitchen's apparently off limits." Kasey informed her, momentarily glad of the company.

"You drop something?" she asked, intrigued and looking to the crutches.

"Yes. Eaves." she replied, disheartened. "I tend to be in the right place at the wrong time...I deserve it."

Callie raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seen Jude?" she asked deciding not to comment.

"He is doing his math review questions. Nothing to worry about, just standard." she mimicked Lena without even realising. Callie nodded and began to move off before Kasey remembered the earlier thoughts.

"Crazy locker search, huh? Glad we got away with it, right?" she half-joked, trying to sound conversational. Callie squinted, unsure of how to take the comment.

"Yeah, lucky for me I'd already sold my stash." she replied with a glint in her eye. She turned and rolled her eyes but along with the earlier questions Kasey sat up with slight concern. It was clearly a joke. Right? Or was it a double bluff? She cursed herself for setting the jokey tone as her mind did cartwheels once again.

Kasey was sat there for another little while, finally succumbing to pulling out some of her own homework when Stef returned down the stairs, changed out of uniform and after a chat with Brandon.

She closed the book she had opened, relieved to see her approach.

"Discriminating against your mobility impaired daughter is not appropriate behaviour for a police officer." she complained, sensing Stef's more relaxed demeanour.

"And listening in to a private conversation is not appropriate behaviour for a 16 year old." she retorted, arms crossed.

Kasey looked down at her feet briefly.

"I was just talking to Jude outside the kitchen...we were talking more than listening." her head drooped again and she looked up at her with half a smile. "You seem in a better mood anyway..."

"Well what did you expect me to be like before? If you pull a bull out mid-fight you're gonna get the horns, genius!" Stef wandered over to retrieve her daughter's crutches. "Better waiting till the end to be a pain in the ass."

"What...when the bull's dead?" Kasey trying not to giggle but unable to hide the humour in the analogy. "I can't believe you sided with - "

"You are terrible at not talking yourself into trouble, you know that?" Stef moved the crutches away again as Kasey sprang forward in her seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you know I did warn you about Dad..."

Stef guffawed sticking a crutch down in the ground like a crook as Kasey closed her eyes.

"Alright so I told you so-s aren't gonna work in my favour either - but do you see what I mean?" She pleaded, opening them again and desperate to prove her point.

Stef leaned against the table and took a deep breath. She couldn't deny that Mike's involvement had increased recently and now that clearly the sudden change had affected both of their kids she couldn't pin it down to Kasey making excuses. It was something he had every right to do and something that Stef had always wanted for them, they just had to be careful to integrate it more tactfully.

"Listen to me." She began. "We are gonna work this out - it's just going to take some getting used to. Your dad hasn't been involved as much as he would have liked and now he wants to be - he has every right to do so and just because you've lost your good cop does not mean you can use it as an excuse to belittle his role."

"Hey it was Brandon that said that he didn't care - not me!" She protested.

Stef smiled knowingly. "I thought you weren't listening in?"

Kasey began to speak but rolled her head instead.

Stef threw her a crutch to catch. "We're having a family meeting after dinner. Go get yourself sorted."

Kasey heaved herself up and collected the other crutch from Stef's grasp.

"Seriously though, what possessed you to -"

"You worry about your mouth, I'll worry about mine." Stef silenced her with a harsh pat on the back as Kasey limped off.

* * *

Stef returned to the kitchen where Jude and Lena chatted, finishing off preparing dinner.

Lena looked over to her nervously and then smiled back down at Jude. She tried to maintain a front but her suddenly fidgeting fingers betrayed her cool exterior.

"So, did you meet anyone nice at school?" Stef asked filling in the silence that now crept across.

"A guy called Connor was pretty nice, and the teachers all were."

"Connor is a good kid." Lena added.

Silence filled the room again as Jude sensed the obvious tension.

"Maybe I should go finish off that math?" he suggested looking between them.

"Right - that's not a bad plan. Things should be ready in about 30 minutes. Maybe you can round people up then?" Lena advised him as he bounced off the seat.

Lena continued to busy herself around the kitchen as Stef tapped the table anxiously.

"OK - this isn't right. He's been here a day and we just froze him out of the kitchen. Clearly we are not good with this yet."

Lena dropped the spoon she was stirring the food with but failed to respond to Stef's observation.

"Lena, I'm sorry." Stef said sincerely as Lena paused again and turned her head to her.

"This isn't easy and I'm bound to make mistakes." she went over to her and put one hand around her back and on her arm, the other settling on the other. Instinctively Lena cuddled into her slightly.

"You have no idea what it feels like to feel alienated in your own house, Stef."

Stef was about to protest but as she was there for reconciliation so decided not to drift into more anguish.

"And I never meant for that - I'm truly sorry. I was just trying to play peacekeeper and obviously failed."

Lena nodded softly.

"But look, we're about to bring two more kids into this house. Let's do it with this behind us...otherwise they'll wanna go back to the gun-toting maniac." Stef giggled but the look Lena gave her assured her the joke wasn't as funny as she intended.

"Wow I'm doing well tonight." she said to herself in response to the condemning silence.

Lena took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I over-reacted - it's just not something I'm used to. We've spent so long as a unit and tonight it was like you were cutting me out. Whether you intended to or not."

"Looks like Mike isn't just bothering the kids." Stef sighed. "He's well meaning, he's just going about it all wrong."

"Like someone else I know..." Lena snarked as Stef rolled her eyes.

"Are we safe to protect our children from any more awkward silences now?"

"Poor Jude, did he even know what we were fighting about?"

"Oh he did, he was with big ears. He knows it's not about them."

"He's a sweet kid..."

"Well let's show him that when we fight we make up, God knows what fights led to in other homes he's been in."

"Gun toting maniacs?" Lena offered as Stef threw her a look. Lena flickered her an eyebrow and the tiniest hint of a smile. All was well for now.

* * *

Mike leaned back against the back of his sofa. He replayed the fight in his head - he had promised himself going in that he would try to be rational but knew he had always been too heavy footed. He just didn't know how to handle himself recently - it seemed everything he was doing was wrong. The knot in his stomach reignited a compulsion that he hadn't felt for a while. A calling. He got up from his sofa to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle and a glass. He poured himself a measure and inhaled the strong scent.

_"I didn't tell you because it is not a big deal!" Stef whispered harshly as Mike came in behind her and slammed the door of the interview room. "I can't believe you made a scene like that here at work!"_

_"I hear from our six-year old son that you're facing an assault charge and you expect me not to be angry about it?"_

_"I didn't tell you because it's not your concern! We're divorced, Mike! I've got Lena giving me hell about controlling myself, I don't need it from you too."_

_"Lena, of course. I'm sorry - I forgot that you have your fairy tale now but sometimes, Stef, I like to know what's going on with my family. This involved my kids - I had a right to know."_

_"And what would you have done? If I'd have told you about this you'd probably have killed the guy and we'd be dealing with more than assault." Stef waved her arms furiously at him as he shot a finger up to her face._

_"Don't try and pin this round on me! You're the one who got out of the car and tried to confront a thug."_

_"A homophobe who attacked said car with my partner and kids in it. I'm not proud of losing control but I'm not going to apologise for defending my family! __Besides, he dropped the charges - he didn't have a leg to stand on. It's over."_

_"I don't care that you knocked the guy out Stef, I care that you didn't tell me!" He flapped his arms down to his sides._

_"And when would you have been sober enough to take the call?" She fired back as he recoiled._

___"You're not my protector Mike, you're barely even being a father to our children right now. Brandon told you about this? It happened a month ago. Maybe I didn't tell you because you've barely been around!"_

He sipped at the stinging liquid again to counteract the memory. He could feel it warming through his sinus and up to his mind, numbing each part as it did and branching out down through his shoulders, easing the tension in them. He looked over as the phone began to ring. He stretched over and picked it up, seeing Brandon's phone number show up on the caller ID. He took one more gulp and answered nervously.

"Hi B."

_"Dad...I...I'm sorry."_

"It's OK, son. I know you were angry." he put his glass down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"That's not an excuse to say those things, I didn't mean them. I really don't know where..."_

"You weren't completely wrong. I'm not involved enough and I shouldn't have just come storming in like that. It's just sometimes, it's...well I just feel so out of the loop...and I know it's my fault that it's that way. I just want to feel like I have some place in your life."

_"You do, Dad. I've got all three of you and I know how lucky I am for that."_

Mike stuttered to find a response. He wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or the sentiment but something was tingling through him. "Well that means a lot, kid."

_"Well, I'll maybe speak to you soon then."_

"Goodnight, son"

They ended their phone call and Mike flipped the phone down onto the vacant seat next to him getting lost in the continuing memory.

_"I've been trying to sort myself out. You didn't want me around the kids until I got my drinking under control. It's you who hasn't let me see them so don't go accusing me of being a bad father!"_

_Stef bit her lip and tried to calm herself. She took a deep breath._

_"You're not a bad father, Mike. I didn't mean that. You just...you're going through a bad time and its affecting your abilities. You need to figure this out. You need to get the balance and come to terms with the part you play and the part that you don't. I want you to be involved with the kids but not when you're like this. If you're not careful you're going to miss them growing up - you can't waste away with self-pity and then just jump in when something pisses you off."_

_Mike turned and leaned on the table in the centre of the room._

_"When did this happen, Stef?" he bowed his head down. "When did you slip away from me? When did I stop being able to protect you?"_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head softly doing everything she could to not let her emotions take over._

_"Mike...you know it's not like that. I wasn't yours to protect - I was barely even my own back then. I'm only just finding myself now. I'm making mistakes along the way but you can't protect me from the world, you need to step back from that role."_

He took another gulp of whiskey. So much had happened since that day, the first day he really felt powerless - his faults laid bare before him. Since then he had found his place but more often than not had taken a back seat to play it safe. Recently however he feared it had swung too far the other way. His days of protecting Stef had long been over, even if he had tried recently to change that at least at work, but he had hoped he still had some influence on his kids. They had always been good kids but as time sped away he could see them growing at such a pace he felt he wasn't able to slow them down. His relationship with Kasey was temperamental and fiery - not helped by him seeing Stef in her whenever tensions flew. Stubborn and independent. Brandon had been his easy child recently but now even he too was taking on the world. Mike was realising fast that now was the last chance he had to maintain the right to protect his children. Finishing his glass he resigned to the situation. He knew he had to respect Lena and Stef, and he would make that right, but he'd be damned if he was going to lose his grasp on the two most important things in his life...and he would earn back his right to hold them.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: Mike makes amends with Lena, Jesus loses his cool and a misunderstanding gets more than one teen into trouble.**

_**"I went off them briefly, I lost a bunch a couple nights ago and wanted to make sure they'd last." he tried out the excuse Mariana had given him, although failed to relay it perfectly as it mixed with the truth.**_

_**Kasey's mind immediately flashed to Callie looking over the bottle that day in the kitchen. Then the drug search, the comment about the stash...**_

_**"It was her - wasn't it!"**_

_**Jesus nodded, his head immediately flipping to Mariana. Nothing ever got by Kasey.**_


	7. Consequently - Part 3

**Hi all, thanks for the reviews and the reads! Here is the next chapter. As requested by _mcgirl6541 _I put in the Lena/Mike phonecall. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks again to _Mea23 _ and _TheTBone_ for your help.**

* * *

The next morning had a mixed air around it. Stef and Lena had filled in the kids on the new situation the night before. There was a hint of frustration from Mariana about having Callie in their room. Kasey had volunteered to sleep down on a camp bed in the basement for a little while as an alternative to Callie being shoved down there. Neither Stef or Lena were comfortable about making her feel isolated. In time there would be some renovation to form another room out of one of the closets if it was deemed necessary, but Kasey was less attached to the contents of her bedroom than Mariana, plus there were fewer steps to the basement - and less windows to climb through from Stef's point of view.

Jesus was less resentful of the changes going on but his mind was elsewhere. He was back on his pills after the trouble he had got in the day before, but from experience he knew that going back on after a couple days of withdrawals would not be an easy ride. He was distracted by the kiss he had shared with Lexi as well - it was something he hadn't intended but it had felt so perfect he couldn't get it off his mind.

Brandon was still frustrated with being grounded, despite his making up with Mike, but the more permanent addition of Callie and Jude had made him excited somehow. He wasn't sure what it was about Callie, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. She intrigued him and he was looking forward to the opportunity to get to know her better. A couple of times he had even found himself looking across at her before shaking the look away.

Lena sat at her desk and checked through another form, trying to stop blurring it as her eyes drifted in and out of focus. Realising her concentration wasn't in a mood to play, she succumbed to the easier option of staring out of the window. The phone rang and she answered it on the first ring, another distraction proving too tempting to resist seizing immediately.

"Lena Adams." she responded. In her speed, she hadn't even registered it was her cell that had rung.

_"Lena, hi. You sound very formal - is this a bad time?"_

She blinked and rubbed her forehead. "Mike. Sorry, I go into auto-pilot at work." She gave a nervous laugh before suddenly realising the strangeness of this call. Her mind immediately flicked to the worst. "Is everything OK with Stef?" She asked, unable to hide her concern.

_"She's fine. We're on a break and I thought I'd use it to call you. I wanted to apologise for what I said last night."_

Lena became more alert than she had been all morning. Mike was calling to apologise to her? Stef must have been giving him hell. She hadn't realised how long the silence she had left had been but he was trying various angles of remorse, mistaking her lack of response for anger rather than shock.

_"I had absolutely no right to shoot you down like that and I fully respect you as a mother to my children. I handled it completely wrong." _He lingered at the end causing her to realise he would be waiting for acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Mike. That means...well, it's big of you to say. I imagine Stef has been on your case..." she rubbed her forehead with her thumb, revisiting her phrasing and hoping it was reasonable.

_"A little but don't think that is why I'm saying this. I mean it - I was upset and I took it out on you. I know we may have very different styles but that doesn't give me the right to shoot yours down, not when you've raised my kids."_

Lena detected a quiver in his voice. Her qualifications may be in children but that didn't mean she didn't also have insight in adults. She could tell regret when she heard it and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"Mike, I don't want you to feel ousted by me. We all love those kids and we were in the wrong not to have included you. You're trying to be involved with them and we should be doing what we can to make that easy for you - not harder. They love you very much, you know." There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone as Mike gulped down the words.

_"We're all on the same page then."_ was what he finally ended it with. _"Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry and that I hope you didn't take what I said out of anger to heart."_ Lena paused and took a breath. Looking back on it really made it seem a lot less offensive than it had the night before.

"I appreciate that - and for what it's worth, I'm sure the same applies to what Brandon said to you." Lena added, still sensing the sadness in Mike's voice.

_"I know. Well, I better go or I'll be getting an earful from your partner. See you soon, Lena. Have a good day."_ They bid their goodbyes and Lena hung up, placing the phone down and sitting back in her chair. She knew this would not be the end of the teething problems but to hear an apology from Mike was a welcome and unexpected weight off her mind. She heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to her form, at least there was one ugly chapter in her mind she could close for now.

* * *

Jesus jogged over to his locker in a dash. Lexi consuming his mind had caused him to leave his books for final period in his locker. He had flirted with her earlier about the kiss and the excitement of seeing her again buzzed through his body. Although he knew he'd be late, a dappy grin filled his face as he remembered his encounter , however he wasn't the only person who had it on his mind.

"Now I know what you wanted. You were after her yourself..." Vico emerged from behind him. Jesus bit back his lip and opened his locker, trying to keep calm. Vico slammed it closed.

"You trying to steal her?" he asked.

"She's not yours to steal from. She's her own person and clearly she got bored of you, so back off." Jesus tried to walk past him but he had him blocked in. By this point the hallway had cleared.

With no people around, Vico got close. "You wanna finish what we started yesterday?"

"Just back off man, I don't wanna fight you." Jesus replied calmly.

"She doesn't put out you know..." he whispered to him as Jesus took a deep breath. "Maybe I'll just go for your sister instead."

It was too much for Jesus who lunged forward and Vico smiled, the bait taken he shoved him back before Jesus took a swing for him and he crashed him into a trash can.

"What's going on round there?" they heard a voice and Jesus ran towards the door Vico in another direction. Jesus' heart raved, adrenaline pumping. His head buzzed. He hated the first day back on his pills. Searching for air he ran out of the school. He was so furious his head was beating hot. He heard a yell behind him. He turned to see Kasey moving as fast as she could and trying to stay close to the wall.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked through an angry whisper. His head spun round, he wasn't even sure.

"My head just...I lost control."

"The security guard's after you, I think he saw me leaving. Did you just have another fight? What's going on?"

"It's being back on the pills I just..." Jesus barely registered he was talking aloud but Kasey's face flooded with confusion.

"You were off them? What's going on?"

He looked around anxiously and sighed. He'd already said too much.

"I went off them briefly, I lost a bunch a couple nights ago and wanted to make sure they'd last." he tried out the excuse Mariana had given him, although failed to relay it perfectly as it mixed with the truth.

Kasey's mind immediately flashed to Callie looking over the bottle that day in the kitchen. Then the drug search, the comment about the stash...

"It was her - wasn't it!"

Jesus nodded, his mind immediately flipping to Mariana. He knew nothing ever got by Kasey.

"She needed it..."

"I know you're out here!" a voice yelled.

"Ugh! Mom's gonna freak if I get done for fighting again."

Kasey looked at him and back.

"For God's sake. Just stay here till I'm in." she sighed. She at least had a free. She could swing it.

"Kasey - don't...!" Jesus tried to grab her but she was off. Even with crutches, when she was determined, she could move.

"Is there a problem?" she asked the chubby guard who panted slightly to catch his breath.

"You didn't hear me yellin'? You're busted kid, don't try and pretend you're not doin' anything wrong!"

"I've got a free - I just wanted some air."

"Yeah, yeah - save it for your Mom."

He put a hand on her back and guided her back in.

Jesus peeked round the door before sneaking back in. He took a deep breath. He was a lot calmer. He felt bad for Kasey but he knew she'd figure her way out of trouble. She now knew about the pills however - he would no doubt be facing an interrogation later.

* * *

Kasey took a seat outside Lena's office. Next to her was Kelsey, biting her thumbnail.

"You look nervous." she commented as she turned to look at her.

"I'm in pretty deep. Your Mom's talking to the Principal. She busted me for snorting your brother's pills in the bathroom."

Kasey whipped her head towards her.

"Jesus' pills? Did Callie give them to you?" she asked, horrified, without even thinking.

"Why would you..." Kelsey stuttered slightly as the idea glossed over her eyes. "I mean...you knew she had them?" Kasey was too distracted with the confirmation to notice Kelsey was seizing an opportunity to keep Mariana out of trouble.

Kasey shook her head. "I can't believe her!" she said aloud.

"They're pretty bitchin' pills. You should have seen how fast I wrote my paper for History. It's like you're flying over the rainbow, girl. You never been tempted?" Kelsey smiled to herself, remembering the high.

Kasey still ignored her, trying to figure things out.

"So you saw Callie with the pills, huh?" Kelsey probed again, looking for this to be watertight.

Kasey looked at her and shrugged. "I saw her snooping around them, yeah. I can't believe she actually was dealing them though, that's just messed up! And that Jesus knew? I'm gonna kill him for not saying something." She crossed her arms angrily.

"Well I ain't complainin'" Kelsey added as Kasey pulled a face at her apparent lack of care.

Both snapped to attention as Lena's door opened. Lena clocked Kasey with a sigh before looking to the other girl.

"Kelsey - get in. Your parents have been called." without protest she made her way into the office.

"You seem busy, I can come back..." Kasey asked, shuffling in her seat.

"What are you here for?" Lena snapped.

"Nothing major - just sorta went outside the school a little during my free. It's not like I could have gone far...I was just -"

Lena raised her palm.

"Save it. I'll deal with you later. You're on study?" she asked as Kasey nodded.

"Then don't move." she closed the door leaving Kasey's mouth flapping shut. She rested her head against the wall and waited. Jesus really owed her for this.

A little while later the door opened and Kelsey and Principal Sanchez emerged before she was briskly escorted down the hall.

Lena grabbed her bag and turned to lock the door.

"Come on, we're going home." she ordered. Kasey could sense the anger in her voice.

She hopped up. "Home? I'm not getting suspended for taking a walk outside, surely?"

Lena licked her bottom lip and got her phone out.

"No. You're getting your ride home and can go to your room. Your Mom and I have something we have to sort out."

Kasey knew she must be talking about Callie but she wouldn't be stupid enough to give up information - she didn't know what was known and didn't want to get anyone into trouble if they weren't yet.

Lena strode out barely saying a word. She was stewing. If what Kelsey had told her was true she had no idea what they were going to do. They couldn't keep Callie now, surely? But what about poor Jude? She shook her head and returned her attention to finding Stef's number. Kasey was keeping quiet, in the hubbub of it all she may get away with her misdemeanour after all. She too was slightly more concerned about Callie.

Lena put the phone to her ear as Kasey looked up.

"Hey Stef, it's me. Can you come home? Something important has come up that we have to deal with." she paused to listen.

"I know...but you'll want to be home for this...and..."she put her hand over the phone. "Kasey go wait in the car." she freed the mouthpiece to hand her the keys. Kasey lingered momentarily but quickly decided pushing Lena was not a good move right now.

Lena turned away and began to whisper.

"I caught Kelsey with drugs in the bathroom at school. It turns out they were Jesus' pills. I know - but no, it's not him...this is where it gets even worse...she says that it was Callie who sold them to her." she nodded with a sigh as Stef exploded on the other and of the phone. "I know...well that's why we need to...well we have to talk to her...OK...good. I'll see you there..." she hung up and looked down at the screen for a moment before making her way to the car.

Kasey was obediently sat there in silence, keeping her head down.

"You're eerily quiet." Lena commented, eyeing her up and down. "do you know what happened?"

Kasey looked at her from the side with a shrug.

"None of my business." she responded. Lena looked at her again but let it lie. Kasey admitting something was none of her business meant that she was hiding something, but whatever more she heard she wanted it to come from Callie.

She tried to distract herself from her anguish by focussing back on a silent Kasey.

"So you tried to sneak off during study?" she asked. Kasey was vaguely shocked she had spared her some of her thought.

"I was just feeling a bit...locked up..." she pretended.

"Well, the way you've been at school recently you can have 2 days detention. How's that for locked up?" Lena ordered, clearly not wanting to think much more about it in her list of priorities. Kasey simply nodded, no matter how disproportionate it seemed. Now was not the time.

They arrived back to the house a few minutes behind Stef who had used the time in between to change.

"Well this is a nightmare." Stef whispered to Lena who agreed with an eyebrow raise. "I see you managed to hitch a ride...you're getting way too much time off school." she commented to her daughter.

Kasey remained silent hoping Lena would be distracted enough not to bring up the reality. She wasn't.

"She was sat outside my office anyway. Brought in by the security guard for leaving the building during school hours."

Stef turned to her with a reprimanding glare.

"I wasn't gonna leave school grounds...I was on a free." Kasey protested. "It's not nearly as bad as it sounds..."

Stef rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Just go be somewhere else that is not in my eyeline." she advised as Kasey quickly departed. Lena and Stef wandered into the kitchen.

"Are you sure? _Absolutely_ sure?" Stef asked her partner as Lena shrugged.

"According to Kelsey. The pill warning did arrive just as Callie did...and ...oh God - Kasey said the kids were gossiping about it too."

"What? When?" Stef replied, shocked.

"After the locker search. She said there'd been murmurs. I just scolded her for suggesting it but..." she began to pace.

"Look we don't know anything for sure yet..." Stef reasoned.

"But what are we going to do? We can't stand for this...3 days and..." Stef approached her panicking partner and put her hands on her arms, steadying her motion.

"Let's hear her side before we worry about that."

Kasey sat on the other side of the wall. She knew she had been in trouble for this just a day before but she had to know what was going on. Whatever this was it involved Jesus - it was what had caused his outburst yesterday and today.

"You caught her in the act?" Stef asked as their conversation continued.

"I heard her in the bathroom. I heard her snorting it. I can't believe after all this that the drugs came from our house!"

"When was she last even in our house?" Stef thought back.

"She was doing that history paper with Mariana last week." Lena recalled.

"So it was at school then? Well at least it wasn't on our watch..." Stef commented without thought before seeing Lena's glare. "Well...my watch..." that didn't help. "I mean...look you can't be watching them all at school Lena." Stef quickly began to pace towards the window, busying herself looking out to avoid facing a response.

Kasey's attention wandered back to the chat she had with Kelsey. That history paper last week...Callie wasn't there last week...her thought train cut off as the door clicked open and 3 nervous kids entered in. Kasey ducked away slightly, only half focussing on the exchange taking place. She had to figure this out. If Kelsey had been on the pills the week before then Callie couldn't have been the one selling them. But she saw her with them, why else would she be fiddling with them? She could hear that her Moms were now interrogating Callie. She peered round. She looked hurt. Oh God - it was her who had said Callie's name to Kelsey - was this her doing?

She heard Callie leave and her Moms voices dropped.

"If not Callie then who?" she asked herself, just as the only other person she knew was involved came in.

He saw Kasey listening over. Moms were clearly discussing something serious - it must be about what happened with Mike. At least it would distract them from any trouble he may or may not be in regarding the close call this afternoon. He nervously tried to pass her without her noticing but he felt a harsh tug on his hoody and was pulled to face her.

He looked at his older sister, anxiously. She must be mad at him for earlier.

"I'm really sorry about before..." he immediately responded.

"I don't care about that." she spat. " I wanna know about these pills. What the hell is going on?" she asked with authority. She wasn't messing around. Jesus stuttered.

"What do you mean? I told you, I ran out so I went off them a few days but I'm back on now."

"A few days?" Kasey probed further. "So it's got nothing to do with Callie?" she added, concerned.

Jesus squinted at her. "What would it have to do with Callie?" he replied, genuinely confused.

Kasey's voice went high and panicked. "Because right now Moms think she sold Kelsey your pills!" Jesus looked at her with fear.

"Why would they think that?" he looked up towards where Mariana would be and across to where his Moms were sat before snapping back realising he could give it away. Luckily Kasey was too busy panicking with guilt to notice.

"Kelsey said it was her - we were talking, you'd just said...oh God!" she put her hand to her forehead. "They're gonna kill me - and you! If not Callie who had your pills?!" she asked prodding his chest with anger.

"Not Callie - look...I'm sorry, I just...I'll fix it."

Kasey looked towards the direction of her Moms and back at Jesus.

"I just need to check something upstairs..." he said before he was gone. He couldn't believe this. It was one thing to be dragging him into this, but Callie? That was completely out of line. She had more at stake than all of them and she was facing a further knock. He had to sort this out - whatever the cost. He made his way to Mariana's room.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The guilty parties try and make things right.**

_**Kasey shook her head. "No - I don't know what happened just that he was skipping them to hide the fact he ran out."**_

_**Stef nodded. "So why the guilt?"**_

_**Kasey looked round to her. She hadn't verbalised it but she wasn't surprised Stef had identified it.**_


	8. Consequently - Part 4

**Hi all, thanks for reviews as always. Just to say that remember I'm not changing any of the events of the main story, I'm just weaving bits in between - the outcomes will always be the same. If I tweak how we me have got there a little it will still result in the same scenes we know and love in the show. Here is the final chapter for this episode. I may well not start episode 3 tomorrow as I am short of time at the moment but I will try and keep things flowing. By the way, has everyone seen The Honeymoon sneak peeks? There are 4 (5 if you count the one shown on TV during Cinderella Story) so if you haven't seen them yet look for Shine On Media on YouTube and you can find them there. I am so excited I can hardly stand it!**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this final chapter of episode 2. I would love to know what you thought of it and what you thought of the Kasey involvement twist as a whole across all 4 - it helps me gauge whether to put in similar twists in future chapters.**

**Thanks and enjoy - oh and by the way I posted a new Fostering Fun!**

* * *

"You're enjoying torturing me about this aren't you." Stef sighed in response to a small dig about Mike as her conversation with Lena continued.

"Let's focus in the issue at hand. If Callie has been selling Jesus' pills then we need to come down hard but we can't push her back into the system as a punishment." Lena replied.

"It's another thing Lena - after the other night, now this..."

"We just told them they were staying, we can't wash out hands of them at the first sign of trouble!"

"I know that...I didn't mean that...at least, I don't think I did." Stef buried her face in her hands.

"Selling prescription pills at school is a criminal offence...it's drug dealing and she's on probation..."

"You really think Callie sold pills at school?" Brandon asked, interrupting them. Both women turned.

"Don't say you've started spying too!" Stef chastised, rubbing her face with frustration.

"There was an allegation - she denies it. We're trying to figure it out." Lena added, irritated.

"You can't honestly believe it?" he asked. "Where is she? " Stef and Lena exchanged a look and sighed. Stef flicked her head towards the garden and he followed the direction, leaving them to it.

Lena looked at her watch. "We need to get a start on dinner. We still have 6 kids to feed." she patted the table and stood up as Stef followed.

"Let's say she has done this - how would you treat it if it wasn't for everything else? If it was just any of the kids at school."

Lena shrugged. "It _always_ depends on the kid - on the circumstances. We don't like to have a blanket policy when it comes to our children. It's not in line with our ethos."

"But surely that should work in her favour? All things considered." Stef asked as Lena turned to her confused.

"So now you want to go easy?"

Stef began to prepare a salad as Lena pottered around the side.

"I don't know what I want - I want to give this girl a shot and this has happened so fast we've not had a chance." the two of them mused over it for a while before another distraction.

Jesus and Mariana came down the stairs.

* * *

Jude had made his way down to Kasey's room among all the movement and whispers.

"Is Callie in trouble?" he asked her as she looked up from her guilty reflection. She took a deep breath.

"Even if she is right now, we'll fix it. I promise." she assured him.

"She keeps getting into trouble but she's not a bad person." he told her heading over to her bed.

"She only ever does things to try and protect us."

Kasey looked at the sadness in his eyes. As if she couldn't feel any worse. If that was the case then this wouldn't have even made sense anyway. She couldn't believe how wrong she had called her, it had always been against her gut - why did she fall so easily into it?

"Don't worry - Moms will hear the truth. If not from anyone else then from us. I bet they're up there getting the full story now anyway." Kasey had faith in her brother.

* * *

"How could you do something so incredibly stupid?!" Stef scolded as Jesus looked down guiltily.

"I didn't know it would do any harm, they don't do any harm with me." he protested.

"They're prescription!" Lena snapped. "You need them! To someone who doesn't you never know what damage they could do. You know and have assessed the possible side effects. You go through that with a doctor - have you got any idea how dangerous it is for people who don't know those risks? Who aren't being monitored?"

He bit down at his lip. He was so angry he had got himself into this but he had made the decision. Of course he knew all this - it was exactly why he would never do something so stupid.

"Well?" Stef prompted, though he hadn't heard whatever their question was.

His eyes swelled as he attempted to guess an answer.

"Look I'm really sorry. She seemed to know what it was she was talking about - I did tell her about all that but she insisted. She really seemed to need the help and I figured there are tons of kids on them."

"That's not good enough." Lena shook her head. The anger was amplified by the guilt that consumed her for doubting Callie's innocence.

"Well needless to say you're grounded." Stef filled in a looming silence. "Go to your room - we'll be up to confiscate anything even resembling fun once we've figured out what we're gonna do with school."

He took the opportunity to get out as fast as he could and high-tailed it up the stairs.

"Jesus - I..."

"Don't bother." he shot back as Mariana poked her head out of her room. He went into his and slammed shut the door. He flopped over to his desk to try and gather his thoughts. His phone bleeped breaking his trance - he smiled looking down at the name. At least there was one good thing going on.

* * *

Stef wandered down to the basement to see Jude and Kasey sitting there.

"Guys, dinner will be ready in twenty."

Jude sprang up. "Is everything OK? With Callie I mean?" Stef raised an eyebrow at Kasey who looked down guiltily.

"Everything is fine - she didn't have anything to do with the issues we were sorting. Why don't you go up and see her." A huge smile spread across his face and he scurried past. She ruffled his hair as he did so and watched him head up the stairs.

"You two seem to be getting on." Stef raised an eyebrow again as Kasey shrugged.

"I think I owed him some reassurance."

Stef squinted after taking in the comment. Kasey took a deep breath, it was pointless trying to hide her guilt - she needed to expunge it.

"Meaning?" Stef asked nervously.

"You know what happened?" Kasey asked as Stef wandered over and took Jude's vacated space next to her.

"About Jesus being the one who gave Kelsey the pills?" Kasey's head drooped slightly in surprise.

"_Jesus?_ He was selling them?" She asked, genuinely shocked.

"Selling? Well he better not have been - he said he gave them to her to help with a paper. Do you know differently?"

Kasey shook her head. "No - I don't know what happened just that he was skipping them to hide the fact he ran out."

Stef nodded. "So why the guilt?"

Kasey looked round to her. She hadn't verbalised it yet but she wasn't surprised Stef had identified it.

"Well in the context of everything else I may as well admit it - I left school today because Jesus did too. He'd been caught up in some minor argument with that idiot Vico. Anyway he said he had only just got back on his pills and well...the other night I followed Callie a bit and she was looking at his pills..."

"Oh Kasey..." Stef admonished shaking her head. She could see where this was going.

"So...I was outside Lena's office with Kelsey and I guess I said too much about what was on my mind and..."

"You put the idea in her head." Stef rolled her head back against the wall.

"I swear I had no clue it would lead to this - I had been trying to give her the benefit of the doubt it just was all adding up and..."

"The conclusions drew themselves." Stef nudged her as Kasey looked down to her feet. "I think we're all a little guilty of that."

"Yeah, you sounded pretty convinced too." Kasey added without thought as Stef snorted out an embarrassed laugh.

"So how long into our conversation that you shouldn't have been listening into did you figure out she was innocent?" she looked down to her.

Kasey shrugged. "Kelsey had said she'd used them for that history paper and you guys reminded me it was last week."

"And you knew Jesus had something to do with it so he decided to come clean." Stef filled in the rest of the blanks.

"He knew he had to come clean as soon as he knew Callie was in the dock - he'd never let someone else go down for something he did."

"He let you cover for him today..."

"I didn't give him a choice." Kasey looked over to her after a small pause. "Am I in trouble?"

Stef heaved a deep sigh.

"This eavesdropping is extremely annoying. Extremely."

"But hey, this time it worked in everyone's favour." Kasey defended herself with a hopeful nudge.

Stef drooped her eyebrows. "Except that if you hadn't been spying on Callie you never would have drawn false conclusions about her."

"You're the one who told me to keep an eye on her..."

"Yes but..." Stef sighed, unable to think of a coherent enough way to put her thoughts across. She looked across at Kasey's beaming eyes and shook her head before grabbing her daughter's head in her arm and driving it down towards her chest.

"I have no idea what to do with you right now." She admitted as Kasey tried to struggle her way out.

"I know - I'm sorry. I just like to know what's going on and there's so much whispering and..."

"That's because sometimes we need to figure things out fully before we involve you..."

"Because you're so good at working things out yourselves?" Kasey jibed with half a smile. Stef squinted before slapping her leg a couple of times.

"Listen, it's good that you are trying to be aware of what is going on - but can we please be a little more respectful?"

"OK - I know."

"Good. And I mean it when I say if I catch you outside the door one more time you're grounded. One week. _After_ your leg is better. Point blank."

"Shouldn't you clear that with Dad?" She asked as Stef drove a cushion into her daughter's face.

"Oh his problem is with us going too soft. You shouldn't be too worried about that seeing as I want a 1,000 word paper on the importance of not drawing conclusions from questionably obtained information by tomorrow."

"You're joking?" Kasey, pulling the cushion down as Stef got up.

"Handwritten, and I may well make you count the words in front of me so you better be accurate. I will double check with Lena and your Dad but I can't see either standing up for you after your behaviour today."

Kasey was still in shock. "For what? Just the eavesdropping?"

"For spreading half-baked theories that nearly got a completely innocent girl into serious trouble. You're lucky that you redeemed yourself by trying to fix it before we found out." Kasey opened her mouth to protest before Stef continued. "Plus I know you're seeking penance, otherwise you wouldn't have come clean. Why I'm sure I don't need to tell you to apologise." She hinted as Kasey nodded.

"I will."

"No more lingering around corners, understood?"

"Understood. Hey, can you tell Lena why I left school so that I can get out of the detention?"

"Sure - but good luck getting home before 6 with all the paperwork this has given her though." Stef raised her eyebrows with a taunting smile. "But don't worry. No doubt Jesus will be keeping you company for the next ten years." She grumbled before taking her leave.

* * *

Dinner was tense and quiet. Most of it was Brandon trying to make conversation and divert attention from the obvious ill-feeling in the air. Jesus was mad at Mariana, Kasey felt guilty about her part in judgement and everyone was mad at Jesus. He disappeared quickly at the end to try and delay the further lecturing.

As the others cleared, Kasey followed Callie over to get the dregs of her things from the living room now she was almost moved in.

"You settled up there OK?" She asked nervously as Callie turned before looking back with a nod.

"I think so. I travel light." She joked at her obvious situation. "Um, thanks for giving me your bed and stuff..." Kasey smiled to acknowledge it but she wasn't looking for thanks.

"Listen - " She began, Callie's shoulder dropped. She still couldn't read Kasey and had no clue what this was about to be.

"I owe you a huge apology and I have been a complete idiot." The unexpected admission captured Callie's full attention. She paused for a moment studying Kasey's face.

"You thought I'd done it too?" She asked finally.

"Yeah, I did. And what's worse I put the idea in Kelsey's head too which I never meant to happen." Callie sighed down looking at her.

"I'm pretty sure Kelsey would have thought of it as a cover anyway - what use is a juvie girl if you can't blame your criminal activity on her, right?" She continued to fold some clothes.

"You're not a juvie girl, Callie. You're feisty, independent and you would do anything for your brother. The fact that we've managed to warp that into a stick to beat you with says more about us than you - and that's why I want to start again properly. I've let whispers from vindictive people crawl under my skin, but that isn't me and clearly this isn't you." She looked her up and down before extending her hand. "Fresh start?"

Callie paused for a few moments before nodding. She was going to be here for a while and she hadn't forgotten that Kasey had tried to stick up for her on her first day, even if she had taken her eye off the ball since. Her speech had made her realise that they had a lot in common.

"Fresh start." She agreed shaking her hand.

"From now on - I've got your back. You're one of us while you're here - for however long that is."

Callie nodded.

"Well that makes me feel safer. I'll hold your crutches while you fight them." Callie teased sarcastically, the first time cracking a genuine smile towards Kasey as she laughed. "I don't even have a broken leg, I just have these bad boys to beat the crap out of anyone who messes with us." Kasey laughed as Callie threw her another smile back. Kasey flopped down into the sofa as Stef appeared around the corner, passing Callie on her way out. She watched her leave before turning back.

"Good girl." She commented with a smirk.

"You weren't seriously eavesdropping after all the lecturing you've given me?"

Stef wandered over before grabbing up a pen and paper.

"I don't need to eavesdrop to know you were going to make things right." She kissed her head leaning over her before dropping the paper and pen in her lap.

"Get writing." She ordered, turning away as Kasey grumbled and poked her Mom with her now discarded crutches.

"Ooh good point!" Stef turned back and removed them from her clutch leaving them by the door.

Kasey rolled her head back with a helpless laugh before she began to write.

* * *

**Episode 3 Preview (4-5 chapters) - Jude struggles to cope with his nerves about the test but finds comfort in some brotherly reassurance. Mariana gets a reminder about what it was like to be in Callie's position and while the possibility of Brandon moving out triggers some uncomfortable memories for Stef, the guilt assignment helps Kasey process her recent anger towards her Dad. **

**If anyone has any requests for scenes in this episode that you would like to see then please do let me know and I will try and provide it.**

**Quite a heavy one so chapter 1 kicks off with some fluff: **

_**"You'd be more sympathetic wouldn't you, Principal? I bet you had a scrape or two back in your wild days pre-pant suits." Kasey chanced a dig, if anything to make Jesus laugh a little. Lena threw her a look as Principal Sanchez turned, brazen. She wasn't known for her sense of humour.**_

_**"I'll see you all tomorrow." she replied firmly, clearly not glorifying the comment with a response.**_

_**"You're impossible." Lena whispered once her boss was definitely out of sight but she couldn't help sneak a smile, Sanchez was not in her good books right now after the news she had given her about Jude.**_


	9. Hostile Acts - Part 1

**OK guys - I have finished tinkering with Episode 3 so I will begin to post it. I have added some flashbacks to kind of make it a little deeper so I'm afraid it's got a bit longer! This is gonna be 5 chapters and it's quite an emotional one I guess but I hope I've done it OK. The first chapter is pretty much pure fluff though as the next few are pretty heavy as it looks into more of Stef and Mike's past and Kasey's relationship with Mike. Also quite a interesting one for Jude and the stress of the test for him.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks to _Mea23_ for reading not only the first time but then again when I had my mini freak out and decided to start adding things in.**

* * *

"Looks like Brandon needed that cold shower this morning..." Kasey whispered to Callie, snapping her attention away from the display Brandon and Talya were engaged in outside the classroom window.

Callie let out a small smirk. She had been with the Fosters for a week now and the atmosphere had definitely improved since the difficulties they had faced the week before. She would be settling in, if she dared to say it.

"He can do better if you ask me." Cooper added under his breath winding his neck out towards Kasey's ear.

"Don't be mean, she can have her moments but she's not all bad."

Kasey tried to defend Talya from Cooper's bitchiness, more to reprimand Cooper than protect Talya.

"How long have they been together?" Callie asked curiously as the two friends shrugged.

"Not quite a year" Kasey thought back.

"She was with L'Oreal over there for a bit in freshman year." Copper added flicking his head towards the shaggy haired boy who always seemed slightly detached

"OK - settle down, folks. Sorry I'm late." Timothy called the class to order as he entered.

"Late night?" Cooper asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes actually - trying to decipher your last paper, Cooper." he responded as Kasey smirked.

"Today we are going to be talking about guilt."

"Doesn't sound like marking papers was all he was up to..." Kasey whispered as Timothy caught her eye.

"Good - a volunteer. Wanna share something you have felt guilty about, Kasey?" he asked staring her down.

She paused for a moment.

"I once got a dent in my Mom's car once." she admitted. "I felt pretty bad about that." she said almost instantly.

"OK - but did you feel bad because you were going to get into trouble or because you felt bad you had done something wrong?" he probed. She shrugged. "The latter when my Mom blamed my other Mom and the former when I came clean and they got hold of me..." she raised her eyebrows as Cooper laughed.

"Alright - but what about something you've felt bad about, not because you got into trouble but because you saw it in a different light. Something you would have done differently."

She flickered a look at Callie.

"I've judged people too quickly in the past." Callie threw her a side glance before looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Good - sometimes guilt is induced from something originally innocent. As we gain more knowledge we look back and regret what we previously would have thought of as something reasonable. With hindsight."

He continued the lesson and assigned a task to fill a journal of an experience that had made them feel guilty. After some reading of the material the bell rang.

"This is insane - as if no-one is going to read it. It's asking for trouble!" Cooper voiced his opinion as they left the classroom.

"Why would anyone want to snoop into your sordid past, Coop? They could just go on your Facebook page."

"Oh please. Timothy's just angling for some juicy gossip. I would!" he admitted. Kasey turned to him with a look.

"Don't be so invasive! Snooping like that is not cool."

"Did you not just get in trouble for that like last week?" Callie questioned, slightly shocked.

"Eavesdropping is not the same as snooping. I'd never listen into something super private - if the conversation is being had in the house you have to know that there's a chance someone will hear you. If it's sensitive I wouldn't dream of listening - or of reading someone's private thoughts."

"Uh-huh, pot meet kettle." Copper commented smugly.

"Well either way..." Kasey glared at him, "those days are behind me."

"Yeah - 'cause you finally got your ass kicked." Cooper laughed as Kasey clipped him with her crutch.

"You really think he'll read them?" Callie asked nervously.

"Why? Dark tales of Juvie?" Cooper whispered suspiciously before another clip from Kasey's crutch - this time it was hard enough to make him hop.

"Ignore him - he's just stirring because his Mom won't let him watch TV after 9 and he is desperate for excitement."

"I can too watch TV!" he shot back. " I just have to ask permission." he added quietly as Kasey pinched his cheek and her batted her away. Cooper's Mom had always been extremely strict and he extremely obedient - as long as she wasn't there to see otherwise. "Gotta head out - see you later." he quipped before bounding off. They carried on walking and passed the long haired boy from their class as he put his books in his locker. Kasey noticed the lingering smile he gave Callie as they passed.

Kasey turned to her and spotted the small grin..

"Guilty thoughts?" She asked to Callie's surprise.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, nervously as Kasey shrugged before moving off.

Mariana watched as Lena reprimanded Jesus for playing volleyball during his punishment stint. She felt bad for his being in this situation but was also becoming increasingly concerned about the time he was spending with her best friend. There had been a lingering tension between the two of them anyway since the pill fiasco but it was more manifesting in silence rather than anything else.

As Lena departed, a dejected Jesus threw his volleyball back towards his teammates and headed towards the school. He was getting so sick of the inside of ISS and he hadn't even done half his time. Mariana scurried over to him, eyeing another opportunity to try and fish for information.

"What did Mom have to say?" she asked.

"Other than still yelling at me?" he huffed resentfully. "Not much."

She looked down to the floor before he got ahead and quickly caught up again.

"I can talk to her if you like..." she offered.

Jesus looked to her for a moment. "What, confess?" he asked doubtfully.

"No just...I don't know." Her head drooped as he finally broke his stride feeling a twang of pity.

"Look I'm doing this now, I knew what it would mean. Just don't worry about it." he tried to sound as compassionate as his frustration would let him. She gave him a small smile before her attention flicked back.

"So...I'm gonna go home with Lexi for a little while before dinner..." she tested the waters for a reaction.

He looked at her, briefly interested, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Good for you." he finally replied before turning off. The name sent a tingling down his spine but he didn't want Mariana to see that. He smiled to himself. His excitement for tomorrow replaced any jealousy that it wouldn't be him that got to see her tonight.

* * *

Jesus sat out the rest of his short afternoon and waited for Lena outside her office as she sat in with the principal.

Finally, Kasey emerged from around the corner.

Her heart dropped a little seeing him. They had been on strange terms the last few days. She hadn't been used to Jesus hiding things from her and she hadn't quite forgiven him for the trouble he was in. He had become very sheepish around her.

"You getting a lift back too?" she asked making small talk.

"Yeah - Mom caught me playing volleyball and she wanted to make sure I went straight home." he murmured.

They sat in silence for a few more moments, occasionally checking for signs of life from Lena who looked deeply engrossed in whatever it was she and Sanchez were discussing.

They could be out here for a while. It was the first time they had been forced together for any period of time since and the pressure was getting to Jesus.

"I didn't mean for this to happen you know." he finally broke the cool silence as his sister looked up. He was now pacing the floor.

She let it hang for a moment.

"What? You didn't mean to get caught or you didn't mean for your pills to fall from your hands into Kelsey's?"

He sighed. He wished he could tell her the truth but he knew Kasey would urge him or Mariana to come clean. She was so protective of him. He would rather the issue was dropped now that Ana was out of the picture. He hadn't wanted her involved before when she would be at risk of being sucked in and he definitely didn't want her to be now.

"Either. I was off the pills when Kelsey asked me - my head was screwed up and I wasn't thinking straight. Everything had just got so on top of me."

She took a deep breath. He had been under huge amounts of pressure. She knew how much the thought of Ana coming back into their lives had affected him and thought back across all of the strange behaviour. She hadn't noticed anything too out of character over the length of time that this had been happening, but a few things came to mind. Maybe it had just been incremental and he had been very good at hiding it.

"Is that why you and Mariana were fighting the other night?" she asked, finally softening.

"Yeah..." he partially lied."I guess she was mad at me too." he finally sat down and rested his chin on his clasped hands. He looked so sorrowful Kasey couldn't keep up the cold shoulder.

"Well at least Moms went easy on you." she broke. "Though it was mortally stupid." she nudged him as a smile finally crept across her face. Relief flooded down through his chest and he smiled.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble too. If I'd have known Kelsey would try and cover for me at Callie's expense..."

"That's sorted now." Kasey folded her arms in a subconscious defense of her own actions. "If anything it worked in everyone's favour. A wake up call for all of us." Kasey's guilt once again seeped through and finally Lena's door clicked open.

Sanchez looked down at them.

"I hope you two are just waiting for pick-up. You are on thin ice as it is." she directed at Jesus.

"That's why he's got a ticket for the delinquent-mobile with me." Kasey chipped in as Lena came out behind, locking the door.

"Why? Are you in trouble again too?" Sanchez asked accusingly. Kasey very rarely did anything bad enough to see the principal but she knew she was aware of her mischief rate at home.

"No I just need the taxi." she assured her.

"When you get that cast off you're in debt about 50 trips - I hope you realise that." Lena quipped as the two kids got up.

"You'd be more sympathetic wouldn't you, Principal? I bet you had a scrape or two back in your wild days, pre-pant suit." Kasey chanced a dig, if anything to make Jesus laugh a little. Lena threw her a look as Principal Sanchez turned, brazen. She wasn't known for her sense of humour.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." she replied firmly, clearly not glorifying the comment with a response.

"You're impossible." Lena whispered once her boss was definitely out of ear shot, but she couldn't help sneak a smile. Sanchez was not in her good books right now after the news she had given earlier her about Jude.

Kasey shrugged. "What? I'm just trying to induce some nostalgia from her glory days as the ice princess before she became the queen."

Lena shook her head unable to suppress a laugh. "You're going to get one of us in serious trouble with that mouth. Come on, let's get home."

She spared a look at Jesus who was staying out of the way and lingering a few steps behind. "Both of you, come on." she added gently as they headed to the car.

* * *

"Well lookie here! It's the grounded contingent!" Stef chirped as the rest of her family emerged. Brandon was with his Dad and the rest were scattered throughout the house.

"Hey Mom." Jesus smiled before disappearing into the hallway.

"Wait - I'm not grounded!" Kasey protested before a look of fear came across her. "Am I?" she asked nervously, suddenly worried about what may have been uncovered.

Stef smiled. "No, but seeing as by the time you get anywhere you have to be back for curfew I wouldn't say your social life is bursting at the seams."

Kasey rolled her eyes. "When I get out of this cast I'm gonna be out every night." she threatened as Lena laughed.

"If you get our permission." she responded.

Kasey turned her head away, aloof. "I won't need your permission." she replied with a mocking act of defiance.

Stef put her hand on her daughter's forehead and her face dropped.

"I was worried about this. The cast is cutting of the blood supply to her brain." she gripped her tighter as Kasey tried to wriggle out.

"Oh my baby! She's so disorientated!" Stef cried in a panic as Kasey finally broke free and batted her off.

"She was certainly missing a cell or two when she decided to try and humour the Dragon Lady."

"The Dragon Lady?" Kasey laughed. "I get yelled at for trying to get her to reminisce about her youth and you're allowed to call her 'The Dragon Lady'?" she beamed in disbelief as Lena raised her eyebrows smugly.

"Oh honey, don't try and crack jokes with that woman. Trust me - I've made enough faculty dinners awkward to learn that the hard way." Stef laughed. "What did you say?"

"I just alluded to her early days when she may or may not have been rebellious."

"'Pre-pantsuit' was the exact term, I believe." Lena recounted as Stef laughed again.

"It's a miracle you're not in her office more often you know."

"Only because she always seems to be in mine." Lena chimed in as Kasey looked up innocently.

"Speaking of which..." she added looking seriously at Stef and remembering the news she had about Jude.

Kasey looked between them as Stef's face dropped.

"What? Is Mom getting sent to your office?" Kasey observed with mock seriousness as they eventually turned to her.

"Kase..." Stef turned to her bluntly.

"Remember our talk last week?"

"Has Lena found out what you confessed to me?" she whispered with horror as Stef whipped her gently with the towel in her hand, un-amused by the joke.

"Your Mom and I need to have a catch up." Stef hinted firmly with a soft gravel.

Kasey looked between them again before eventually deciding she'd tortured them long enough.

"Fine, fine." she began her slow journey out of the room.

"You can get started, I'm on my -"

"The grounding threat from last week still stands..." Stef reminded her as Kasey's mouth shut and her speed quickened.

"What's this about?" Stef asked once Kasey had descended to the basement. Lena rubbed one of her arms with her other hand trying to figure out the best phrasing.

"So Sanchez came to see me today and it seems the parent board are asking questions about Jude."

"Jude? What on earth could that doodlebug do to the parent board?" Stef asked, genuinely oblivious.

"It seems there are grumblings about how a kid with such a low grade level could hop the list."

"You're kidding me? God, some people have no ounce of compassion." anger quickly began to replace Stef's jokey front.

"It's funding and politics, but bottom line: if he doesn't pass the entrance math exam on Friday he's gonna be removed."

"Friday?" Stef gasped trying to keep her voice down. "The poor kid has barely been here a week!"

Lena shrugged. "Karina was unbending. I'm gonna try and catch him up this week but I don't think there's anything else we can do."

Stef shook her head. "You told them yet?"

"I think I'll wait till after dinner. I don't want to panic them." Stef looked at her nervously as Lena rubbed her arm. "We'll get him through it - he just needs a 65." Stef breathed deeply before nodding and giving her a kiss.

* * *

"Hey I'm not gonna be an accessory!" Kasey commented, seeing Jesus hunched over her laptop as she returned to her room.

"One message, I swear."

"How did you even get in? I have a password."

"Yeah - the same one for like the last 3 years." He teased, moving off the chair as she drew closer. He clicked send and tried to shut it but Kasey whipped her crutch up to impede it.

"Are you hiding something from me?" She asked through a smile as she looked. "Oh my God - is there something happening between you and -"

"Shh! There isn't. We're just friends."

Kasey laughed trying to get the message history.

"I thought you weren't allowed to snoop anymore!" He complained fighting her to log out.

"And you're not allowed on a computer - how long has this been going on for?" She asked as she gave up her fight and he succeeded in clicking the logout button.

"It isn't - we just...I dunno, we're just getting to know each other a little better."

"You dark horse - does Mariana know?"

He looked down nervously.

"I get it." She replied with a smirk.

"Hey - young man, you better not be trying to get online." Stef scolded appearing at the door. "And you better not be letting him!" She ordered looking at Kasey.

"He's not, don't worry." They both looked at her innocently.

"Good - because I will take away any computer or phone he uses whether it's his or not."

"I know, I know." Kasey defended. "We were just catching up."

"Well I'm glad you're friends again - " Stef patted Jesus' arm. It was always obvious when Kasey and Jesus had fallen out. They exchanged a warm look that made Stef smiled.

"Anyway, dinner's ready so come on up." Stef made her way back up.

"This isn't over you know - I want details." She whispered before Jesus cleared his throat to silence her as Stef turned with a suspicious look.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: The fight with Brandon causes Stef to get lost in her past.**_

_**Stef's head buzzed as she hunched over the kitchen table. She was glad that the dishes had been done and there were no kids still around to see her so vulnerable. Fears of a decade ago flooded her mind. It twisted and turned and the fights of worse times gone by drowned out all else. She was projected back to the aftermath of a fight many years before.**_

_**"I can't do this, Lena - I can't face it. I can't face losing them" Stef paced the living room.**_

_**"So what, exactly?" Lena caught her in her stride and gripped her shoulders. "You want to go back? Is that what you're trying to say here, Stef? You came out - you can't go back in the closet - the cat is out of the bag."**_


	10. Hostile Acts - Part 2

**OK chucks - here is the next chapter. I hope that the flashback scene in here works. Thanks to _Mea23_ as usual. Would love to know your thoughts!**

The family sat down to dinner. Various cutlery scrapes and requests for condiments clinked around the table.

"Where's Brandon?" Jude asked, noting his absence.

"Tonight is the day with his Dad." Stef informed him.

"Since I've been incapacitated they've been going on weekly man-dates." Kasey added.

"They went to the batting cages I think." Lena chipped in.

"Dad still trying to kid himself that Brandon can swing a bat?" Kasey smirked as Stef nudged her.

"You ever been to the batting cages, Jude?" Stef asked, quickly trying to suppress further teasing on behalf of her missing son.

He looked at Callie. "I was taken there by a foster brother once." He said nervously before diving into his food.

"Can you pass the salt?" Callie chirped, briskly cutting off further conversation. She tried to not let the weakness show in her voice, but clearly something Jude had said had sparked a latent memory.

"It's um...right next to you there Callie." Mariana responded as Callie looked down to find it inches away from her hand. "Right." She laughed it off to try and divert attention.

"It's a pretty fun place - whether you can play or not. Maybe even a fun place for a date wouldn't you say, Jesus?" Kasey spoke up, removing the light off Callie. Jesus threw her a deathly stare.

"I dunno. Maybe." He shrugged.

"There something going on?" Mariana immediately chimed in noting the awkward exchange of glances between them, her neuroses still fresh in her mind.

"Nope." Kasey replied. "Just teasing the fact he won't be going on any for a while."

"Like your last one was so successful." Stef put Kasey back in her place. "Though she's right - you won't be."

Jesus shook his head gently in Kasey's direction as she sipped at her drink with locking gaze. She would be thrilled if he got together with Lexi, she wasn't quite sure why it would be an issue, but clearly Jesus disagreed and she wouldn't push it. Mariana looked between them again and pushed her food around her plate. This didn't help her nerves.

Dinner continued with various levels of small talk and pleasantries about the day. Kasey complained about the bizarreness of their guilt assignment. Stef joked about how she'd have to monitor it to see if there was anything she should know and Lena made a few not so subtle attempts to coax out of Jude how he thought things were going at school, the test still preying on her mind.

"Well that was lovely. Thanks Stef." Lena commented at the end of their dinner. "So - I'm thinking Jesus and Mariana dishes, OK?" Lena requested. They both nodded before looking towards each other.

"Good plan, Mama. I will be spending the evening balancing the checkbook." Stef commented with a sigh.

"Wanna borrow my computer or have you got your abacus?" Kasey asked knowing full well she'd never gone near a spreadsheet in her life.

"Sure - you can have it back in a week when I've learned how to do them on it." She fired back, likewise knowing the underlying dig.

"Point taken." Kasey replied before hopping up. "I better go write the guilt journal." She said as she turned.

"That may take a week too..." Stef added as Kasey threw her a look and walked off.

"I guess I better start thinking about mine too." Callie resigned, getting off her chair. Stef immediately glanced at Lena who looked to Jude and back at Stef.

"Actually Callie, can I have a quick word first? Jude too - Principal Sanchez was on about some red tape I need to talk through with you." Callie looked back at her nervously before a nod. Lena motioned them out to the living room before looking back at Stef.

"Everything OK?" Jesus asked as they disappeared.

"Nothing to worry about." she assured him, rubbing his head.

"Right - checkbook time." Stef clapped her hands and left leaving the two twins alone again with their awkward silence.

"Jesus!" Kasey called up from the basement. Mariana gave him a nod, giving him leave to go down and see what she wanted. He threw the towel over his shoulder and edgily sauntered towards where his older sister stood.

"You didn't log out as well as you thought." She whispered. "And you left these in my room." She handed him his headphones.

He looked at her, eagerly waiting for her to continue.

"She'll be there at 2. You better not get caught ditching." She smirked. He smiled at her and ran back down the stairs.

* * *

Mike's car drove away leaving Brandon in the driveway. He waved him off and took a deep breath. He hadn't been able to get the question he had just been asked out of his head. Part of him wished he hadn't been, but the other part of him was intrigued by the suggestion. He couldn't say he'd never thought of the idea; he often had, but usually only in the heat of an argument, and he had never thought of it as a genuine possibility. That was probably because it wasn't though - he imagined he knew what Stef's reaction would be and it was unlikely to be in favour. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The yelling that followed reverberated throughout the house. Stef stormed out of the room as the door slammed and after a blazing row that loud, none of the kids wanted to risk being in the sights of either of their Moms.

Stef's head buzzed as she hunched over the kitchen table. She was glad that the dishes had been done and there were no kids still around to see her so vulnerable. Fears of a decade ago flooded her mind. It twisted and turned and the fights of worse times gone by drowned out all else. She was projected back to the aftermath of a fight many years before.

"I can't do this, Lena - I can't face it. I can't face losing them" Stef paced the living room.

"So what, exactly?" Lena caught her in her stride and gripped her shoulders. "You want to go back? Is that what you're trying to say here, Stef? You came out - you can't go back in the closet - the cat is out of the bag."

"I'm not trying to - I just...I can't..." her voice broke as she collapsed down into the arm chair.

"Stef." Lena crouched down next to her and put a gentle hand on her arm. "You need to get a grip. You're getting hysterical over one off the cuff comment."

"_'What makes you think they'll automatically stay with you',_ Lena, that's what he said." Stef bit down on her thumbnail replaying the blazing row she had just got into with Mike.

"In anger!" Lena shook her gently. "And only because you confronted him about what Brandon said. Mike's not made a custody challenge and nothing has changed that implies he intends to now." She pulled Stef's hand down from her mouth and used the other to cup her cheek gently.

"But it's always going to be hanging over me, Lena. I can't lose them, I..." her voice cracked as her head dived into her hands.

"And you never will - the state aren't going to take them out of your hands to put them into the custody of a lone alcoholic." Lena got up and placed herself on the arm of the chair, placing a hand gently on Stef's shoulder.

"He's not technically an alcoholic - he's never -"

"Stef. You're being irrational." Lena softly massaged Stef's shoulder. She couldn't help but take comfort in the warmth that filtered through her body, not just where she could feel Lena's touch.

Stef leaned her head back to look up at Lena for a few silent moments.

"And what if we get a homophobic judge?" Stef's voice was quieter and calmer but it was still wrought with anguish. "There are a lot of people who think same sex couples shouldn't raise kids." Lena took a deep breath and began to massage the other shoulder as well.

"There are not _'a lot'_ of people, not who are in any way able to affect our legal rights. If in the unlikely event Mike has a sudden change of heart and then on top of that California suddenly employed a rogue judge from a fire and brimstone state with a blind spot for rationality we would rinse them at the appeal and hit them with a law suit." She dipped her head down close to Stef's ear and whispered soothingly. "You are worrying over nothing."

Stef took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head gently. "It's not nothing Lena - it's my kids." Lena moved back off the arm of the chair and returned to kneel next to the chair.

"And for that reason I know you will never let someone take them away from you." Stef took the words in and eventually nodded. She mulled it over and the tears began to flow again. The nod turned to a shake as another thought seized her mind.

"I promised myself, I promised I would never make them choose. I've glimpsed that at a much older age and I could never put them through that."

"Stef - no-one is going to make them choose..."

"Then why was Brandon in tears because his Dad said he could always go to live with him..." Lena could see that Stef was in a mood to stress. She was pulling out reason after reason - all of which had clearly been bubbling up inside throughout the stress of the divorce. She could see Stef's perceptions were being skewed and had wished she'd divulged more of this as it was going along. She realised she would have to do something she wasn't sure she had ever attempted - to defend Mike.

"Stef, I don't think he meant things like that. I think Brandon misinterpreted Mike's sloppy attempt at trying to reassure him and he panicked - we know kids have been teasing them about the divorce and about having to choose. It sounds like Mike was annoyed you were accusing him of trying to steal them and is just being petulant."

"And what about in the future? What if they get mad at me one day and run off to their Dad? Play us against each other?"

Lena took Stef's hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Then we will face it together. Stef, you may feel alone and vulnerable in this divorce - but you have to remember that you're not. You're not alone any more."

The memory morphed into reality as she felt Lena's familiar touch on her back. She hadn't even come in but immediately felt the same rush of calm that washed over her whenever Lena held her. She love Lena more than she had ever thought possible which was why Brandon's other comments had also cut right through. It was the first shadow of an implication that her lifestyle had ever impacted her kids. She knew that it didn't, deep down, but that didn't soften the blow.

"He didn't mean all that." Lena finally broke the silence, her words now helping to quell the thumping in Stef's head.

She did her best to nod but there was still a ringing in her ears. The quietening of her fears just made way for anger that he would dare talk to them like that. Her emotions were so volatile right now that it was a see-saw of extremes.

"I can't believe he said it. What just happened?" She uttered with disbelief placing her palms flat on the table.

"He is confused and emotional. You think this has shocked us, imagine what it must have been like for him?" Lena reasoned. "It sounds like Mike just sprung it on him - he's not had time to process and the pressure tipped him over the edge. Things have been tense recently and he's struggling. It was just a bad outlet."

"I could murder Mike for doing this - if he had a problem why didn't he talk to me? All this time - all of the opportunity –" her voice grew more scathing. "After everything he was spouting off about last week about us not including him he goes and makes a decision like this without consulting us?" Lena put a hand on her shoulder to bring her back down from the returning rage.

"Just try and remember what you said last week. He's panicking too - he's trying to figure this out as well and he's going about it wrong. It doesn't change his intentions - he's just trying to be more involved."

Stef swung round to look at her. "This isn't exactly offering to help him with his homework - it's asking him to move in! To not live in the house he's lived in for the last ten years! Split him up from his siblings...and how will this look for Kasey? Mike asking Brandon and not her?"

"Come on now, I think we both know Kasey would hate to live with Mike right now. She won't even spend an evening a week with him without a nudge. He knows that too." Lena debated back.

Stef rubbed her chin. "He's too young to make a decision like this." She whispered to herself.

"Is he?" Lena asked honestly as Stef once again swung her head round.

"You can't be serious? You think he should be forced to choose between us and Mike?"

Lena raised her hands in defense, "He's not being forced to do anything - he wanted to make the choice, he's not still that five year old kid Stef. He has the facts. It's not about choosing if he loves you or Mike more, it's about practicalities."

"Who said anything about loving one of us more?" Stef shot back, confused and defensive at the suggestion, but really in denial of the fact Lena was right, it was an echo of one of her many past fears.

"That's the point - that isn't a factor. I want Brandon here as much as you do, but do you really think you can take the question out of his head now? If you take this away from him you may as well strip him of his independence. We need to support him, not dictate."

Stef heaved a deep sigh. "So, what? I tell him he can choose?"

"It doesn't mean he'll choose Mike - he's not going to make it lightly. Right now he just wants to be able to have a say. If it's too much for him we'll support him. All three of us."

Stef didn't respond she simply rubbed her face down with her hands. Lena massaged her shoulders softly just like in Stef's distant memory. She could tell a response wouldn't be coming any time soon so kissed her head and moved off.

"I'm sorry, love. I - you know I appreciate -" he voice clicked off and she cleared her throat. "I just need some space to think." Stef replied. She kissed Lena softly on the cheek and moved out of the room to collect her thoughts. Lena sighed and took up the vacant seat. This was something she too had always feared, though she was surprised at how easily she was taking it, probably because of seeing that Stef needed her more. The week before she had felt ousted by Mike - she realised now that Stef was probably feeling the same however this time she could see it from the other perspective. A few moments later Kasey emerged, the silence that now penetrated the house was an indication that it may be safe to do so.

"You OK?" She asked on her approach and catching Lena's distracted attention.

"You're getting better at walking with one crutch." She commented helping her onto a stool and ignoring the question. Kasey smiled sympathetically, but waited for an answer.

Lena took a deep breath realising she'd have to give one. This wouldn't be an easy topic for Kasey either, she had been more wary than anyone of Mike's increasing involvement and the last thing they needed were more fireworks.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Your Mom's a little upset."

Kasey's brow furrowed. "She have a fight with Brandon?" She asked, having heard the other voice earlier on.

"Glad to see you've cured your habit." Lena remarked.

"It was pretty hard not to hear - but I couldn't hear anything other than the shouting." Lena opened her mouth and hesitated for a moment. She couldn't put it off any further.

"Don't over-react." She warned her as Kasey looked round concerned.

"It seems that your Dad has suggested that Brandon may want to go and stay at his..."

Kasey's face dropped and her mouth opened slightly as she tried to absorb the words. After a few moments of vacancy she finally coughed out a sound.

"Is he going?" She asked, choking out the words.

"We're nowhere near there yet - there were a few angry words exchanged. Brandon stormed out."

"Out of the house? Mom let him?" Kasey's tone was climbing a similar ladder that Stef's had.

"He needed to cool down, he wanted to have a say and your Mom told him he couldn't. That was where it was left."

Kasey sighed. She couldn't hide the emotional strain this was having. She couldn't even begin to imagine the stress this would have on both her brother and her Mom.

She sat quietly for a few moments, trying to think it all through. Lena rubbed a hand down her back before getting off the stool and making her way out.

Kasey sat there a bit longer trying to put herself in either situation. She shook away some of her thoughts before feeling a calling to be with her Mom. She felt like she needed her, but more so felt her duty to be there.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: It's Kasey's turn for a trip down memory lane as her and Stef have a heart to heart.**_

_**Stef took a deep breath and looked into Kasey's eyes. There was a memory on her mind that Kasey had clearly forgotten.**_

_**"You know you may not remember but Brandon's not the first one to get overwhelmed with the living situation."**_

_**Kasey looked at her blankly as Stef took a deep breath to begin the story.**_


	11. Hostile Acts - Part 3

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here is the next chapter - another flashback one. How excited is everyone for tonight (or tomorrow for those of us who are cableless and/or location-ally challenged)?! It's been a long wait but we can finally yell "Callie! LET STEF AND LENA LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!"**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and looking forward to hearing what you thought of the flashback - think it's the first time I've ever done Kasey/Mike bonding.**

Stef sat on the sofa after her migration to the living room. She sat, mindlessly staring while tried to process what it was that Lena had said. Why didn't she want Brandon to make this choice? Was she trying to protect him or was she simply trying to protect herself? Kasey slipped through and poked her head round the side. It was eerily quiet. She could almost hear her Mom's heart thumping. Her face was vacant but she knew there were probably a million thoughts going through her head. She quietly edged over and snapped Stef out of her daze.

She took a seat next to her on the sofa and cuddled in under her arm. Stef looked down at her as she instinctively pulled her in.

They sat there for a few moments in silence before Kasey finally spoke.

"Lena told me." Was all she said. Stef nodded gently.

"So you here to tell me you wanna go too?" She tried to joke, but it was a transparent attempt.

Kasey looked up at her. "I just wanted to get kudos for never having stormed out the house." Kasey replied with an equally sorrowful attempt to lighten the mood. Both were too heavy to be convincing, but it served its purpose temporarily as Stef smiled as best as she could.

"How would you feel about it?" Stef asked, moving the subject back to seriousness.

Kasey shrugged. "If it's not Brandon's decision it's definitely not mine."

"And if I make it Brandon's decision? How would you feel about that?"

Kasey shrugged again, but refused to divulge an opinion.

"You've never been separated before." Stef added as if clarifying it. The observation made Kasey gulp down a feeling she hadn't even really contemplated. It was true - would she miss him if he wasn't there?

"He'd still be here occasionally. I guess I'd still be going over there. We don't exactly hang out...besides, he will probably be here for most dinners. Dad can't exactly cook and he won't be able to afford take out every night with the extra body to keep." her eyes darted down to her fingers as Stef squeezed her a little tighter. "I'd be more worried about you." She added honestly as Stef looked down again. A kiss on her daughter's head was her only response.

"What did you say to Dad when he brought it up?" She asked innocently as Stef slipped out a small laugh.

"He didn't." She responded quietly, anticipating the response. Kasey sat up straighter.

"He didn't ask you first?" she snapped, the anger seeping in again. Stef was too jaded to go back to outrage. She patted Kasey a couple of times on the arm.

"Don't be mad at your father. He's just off the mark again."

"How much are you going to keep defending him?" Kasey asked, frustrated, as Stef tried to pull her back down to her side to try and calm her.

"I know you're just as mad." Kasey accused as Stef bit her lip. It was true, she was furious, but she had never been one to badmouth Mike in front of the kids.

"There's no point distracting the issue. I guess he could have gone about it better, but here we are." She rubbed her face firmly with her free hand, it was a valiant effort but it failed to remove any of the sludge currently clogging up her mind.

"I like that he didn't even mention it to me." Kasey added sarcastically as Stef nipped her softly on the arm.

"You've barely said two words to him recently - he'd probably be scared of getting a crutch to the head."

"You wanna borrow one for work tomorrow?" Kasey replied, still quiet as Stef shook her head with a reluctant laugh. "He can use it to walk with after you finish with him." SHe looked back down at her fingers as her voice went low and cold. "Or maybe I should use it to knock some sense into Brandon."

Stef took a deep breath and looked into Kasey's eyes. There was a memory on her mind that Kasey had clearly forgotten.

"You know you may not remember but Brandon's not the first one to get overwhelmed with the living situation."

Kasey looked at her blankly as Stef took a deep breath to begin the story.

"You remember when you were younger - I can't remember how old you were exactly, but it was when you had a bit of a jealous thing going on with the twins having moved in..."

"I was not jealous. It was just getting...crowded."

"Right, OK - well anyway - you lied to me about being at a friend's house and tried to go to the mall with some of the older girls you knew. A minor rebellious phase. Remember?"

"Oh God." Kasey cringed at the memory. "I've never been more terrified of you. There was a reason that phase didn't last long."

"You got cut off from them and panicked and went to find the cops -"

"Which, by the way was what you always told me to do." Kasey tried to score points, even though it was long past the point it could have worked in her favour.

"Ha!" Stef scoffed. "Right, like that made up for it...but do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I told them to take me to Dad's because I was scared you'd go ape." she sighed with nostalgia. "That was when Dad was still the good cop instead of jumping down my throat all the time."

"Maybe so, but you asked him if you could stay there permanently and not come back home." Kasey peered up at her as Stef looked back knowingly.

"How did you even know that? I never told you that."

"Your dad did. Of course bringing it up just made me paranoid but as always it was just a misguided attempt to do the right thing. He wanted to reassure me that it was just a phase, in case you brought it up yourself when you got home."

"And it _was_ just a phase, I was just a bit me against the world."

"Maybe, but that was because you felt restless. You were scared of how you'd fit into the changes going on here. And you wanted your Dad."

Kasey looked back guiltily. "I just didn't want to get into trouble...and with good reason. You kicked my ass when I got home..."

"I sure did. You'd have been better off coming back the night before when scared and alone would have worked in your favour." Stef twitched an eyebrow accusingly.

Kasey looked down to her hands, subdued.

"My point is that there are lots of things that can affect our desires. Sometimes it's fear, sometimes it's guilt...sometimes it's just curiosity. Don't be too hard on Brandon and your Dad."

Kasey looked back up at her. As much as Stef was trying to give Kasey a lesson in tolerance, her true feelings were plastered across her face. She was using the memory as an example for Kasey, but it had come to her as an another example of a time she feared taking on more responsibility would threaten her relationship with her children.

"You're not OK with this though Mom, as much as you're trying to pretend you are...we all heard your fight." Kasey observed, her voice cracking sympathetically. Stef bit down softly on her bottom lip.

"He was being disrespectful - and said things that were inexcusable...but that doesn't change that some of what he said...was..._understandable_." She choked the words out quietly, hard to say them aloud even though with a cooler head she knew she had no excuse to be irrational. Kasey managed to avoid the temptation to taunt Stef's careful choice of words. They sat in silence a little longer enjoying the mutual stability and support each was providing the other.

After so long Stef began to talk again. "You done your homework yet?" She asked rubbing Kasey's arm a little. Stef laughed through her nose at the look of horror she received in response to the apparent ridiculousness of implying life should continue as normal.

"I'll be fine, you need to do it. Come on. It'll take your mind off things." Kasey groaned slightly as Stef pushed her up and slapped her gently on the back. "I'll be fine." She repeated as she stroked her daughter's cheek. Kasey squeezed Stef's knee in return.

"He'll be back soon - he's always been a useless rebel." Kasey assured her with a departing, albeit disheartened, smile.

Stef sighed deeply before getting up to make herself a cup of tea. This night still had more to throw at her, she may as well prepare for the inevitable lack of sleep.

Hours passed and Kasey flicked her pen round. She realised she had seen this coming for weeks - why was it such a shock? She knew she had a gut feeling about her Dad creeping in closer. Maybe it wasn't the worst thing in the world...but it had worked for so long, why did he want to change things now? She had only made a half-hearted attempt at her homework but knew it would be enough to satisfy Timothy. With her homework done her mind cast back to the event her Mom had reminded her of.

"She's safe, Stef, don't worry. She's just a little flustered." Kasey listened around the corner as her Dad picked paint off the wall, holding the phone to his ear.

"Well...actually..." he turned around nervously to now lean against the freshly scabbed paint. "...she wondered if she could stay here tonight."

"I know, I'm not trying to reward her, Stef, but she's quite worked up. It may do her some good to have some space for a night - clear her head a little. There's been a lot going on at yours recently." Kasey darted her head back behind the wall as he caught her snooping gaze. He couldn't help but flicker a smile at her failed discretion when he knew she was no longer looking.

"OK - I'll bring her home after lunch tomorrow. Yes I'll let you know, but nothing will - don't worry. No problem. See you tomorrow." he hung up the phone and put it back on the base. He poked his head around the wall to see Kasey looking up at him nervously.

"Why don't I make some grilled cheese?"

She smiled up at him before running after as he went to the stove. She hopped up onto a chair as she watched him prepare. He always made grilled cheese. She was never sure if he knew how to make anything else so never really had the heart to ask. She leaped to his aid as he burned himself and suppressed a curse.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Kasey asked innocently as he shook it furiously, bubbling with all of the words he couldn't say out loud with a minor in the vicinity.

"Do you think that will help?" he asked, the sweetness of the offer distracting him through the pain as she grabbed his arm to inspect it.

She pulled his hand close and gave it a kiss. "It always helps me. Even though I'm a little big for it now." she explained proudly.

Mike gazed down at her, his eyes brimming with affection. He couldn't remember the last time he had alone time with Kasey.

The pair of them sat on the sofa, Kasey cuddled into her Dad's side as the TV quietly droned a baseball game.

"Do we have to watch this?" she grumbled before he tickled her side and she flinched away.

He looked down at her softly, choosing his time carefully to broach the subject.

"You know just because you're here it doesn't mean you're not still in trouble. That's why I'm making you watch sports instead of cartoons." Kasey looked up at him before dropping her head down with the reminder.

"What you did was very dangerous, Kasey. You shouldn't do things like that - it really upsets your Moms and me." he rubbed her side.

"I didn't mean to get lost." she sighed.

"No, but you lied to your Mom and that's not good. You're growing up now, you are old enough to know better than that."

"Will Mom forgive me?" she looked back up, her eyes swelling.

Mike patted her side. "Of course she will, she'll always forgive you. You just made a bad choice." Mike had been furious when Kasey had turned up on his doorstep but it had taken so long for her to calm down from being so scared he had had plenty of time to cool. He knew this was just a failed act of rebellion and was enjoying the rare opportunity to try and get through to her - plus he knew Stef would likely be reading her the riot act the next day.

"Now you're going to be in trouble, but part of growing up is knowing when you've made a mistake and accepting the consequences."

Mike left a pause for Kasey to mull over his words. She was quickly distracted by how quiet it was when neither of them were talking. There was the buzz of the TV but that was it. No other sounds. No background voices. Her house had been so noisy recently. The twins were finding their confidence and Brandon was exhibiting a persistent knack for memorising factoids and sharing them with the world.

"Can I not just stay here with you?" she asked biting her lip.

The request had caught Mike off guard. He had barely even thought of custody during the divorce - only in anger at the thought of it being taken away from him altogether - let alone since. It had always been the obvious option for Stef to have the kids and both she and Lena were so natural with them - he had always admired it in Stef, and when his pride was put aside he couldn't deny knowing it was also an inherent skill of Lena's. As he sat there lost in the selfish bliss of having Kasey there, even knowing he should be giving her a harder time than he was, he couldn't help but feel a pull to welcome her in with open arms. He gulped it down as sense took over. He wasn't in a position to give her what she needed, and what was more it would break Stef's heart. They may have had their differences but he still couldn't bear to do that to her. He knew in himself that he wasn't as well equipped, not in these formative and delicate years. What's more, he knew that Kasey was saying it for the wrong reasons as he couldn't take advantage of that, no matter how tempting it may be.

"You don't want to stay here, slugger." he pulled her in closer. "You need to be with your brother and your Moms..."

"No I don't - they have Jesus and Mariana now too, and I'd still see them - just like I still see you." she wrapped her arms around him tightly before pulling away slightly.

"Do you not want me here?"

The comment cut at his heart. He wanted them back more than anything but he knew it didn't work like that. It wasn't ideal but it was the best way to go.

"I would love for you to be here, but more than anything I want you to be where you can be happiest and that's with the others. You'd miss them too much if you were here. You'd get very lonely being stuck here with your old dad." Kasey pulled away further and looked up at him, a realisation of what it was in his voice that made her sad.

"Do you get lonely, Daddy?" Kasey asked, catching him off guard once again.

He stuttered momentarily before brushing his daughter's hair behind her ear. "Don't you ever worry about me - I have everything I need."

Kasey's attention veered back from the past. Suddenly guilt consumed her throat. She suddenly remembered it all vividly and knew deep down that she had accepted that answer back then, convincing herself that it was true. She may have been young but she still knew something had been wrong. Was the loneliness finally too much? Had they been neglecting him all this time? She decided she needed a break from the depths of the basement. She needed a change in scenery. She got up and made her way through to the kitchen. Maybe she could sneak some late night TV as a distraction.

She was surprised to find Brandon sat in the place her Mom had been. The sight stopped her in her tracks. She was less prepared for this than she had been to try and comfort her Mom.

They stared at each other momentarily before Kasey dared to speak.

"You're back." She commented coldly, colder than she intended.

He nodded.

"So - come on then. Let me have it." he responded reluctantly. "Is this Dad's conspiracy? Am I breaking Mom's heart? What should I do?" He asked scathingly, but Kasey saw through it.

"Don't try and deflect this on me." She added drowsily before taking a seat.

"You're the one who got yourself into this."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she was right. He wanted an easy solution to a complicated problem. He hadn't asked for it though - or did he?

"Why would you want to choose?" She finally broke, unable to hide her dismay. The one time she had ever vaguely thought about moving in with her dad she was young and scared, unaware of the implications it would actually have.

He looked across at her almost ashamed.

"Do you not ever feel bad for Dad? All alone while we have everything?"

Kasey looked down at her fingers guiltily. She hated the answer but she could deny it no longer. She had kid herself for years that their arrangement worked for all of them. To think otherwise would mean wanting days gone by and giving up all of the wonderful things since. She couldn't go there. Then her Dad - he was the one who suffered, but that was something she couldn't bear to think of either - all the more reason the choice was one she was glad had been made for her. Brandon had made the same assessment as her - the difference was he was trying to make the move to do something about it.

"Just do what you feel you have to do, Brandon." She finally responded, unable to say anything else. It was so easy to be mad at him for bringing this all up, but it was harder when she could see him - and even more so realising where it was coming from.

He laid his head back against the sofa as she moved off. She then paused,

"I'll support you either way." She added softly as he sat up, surprised. It was a small gesture, but an important one to combination of the memory and seeing Stef had highlighted the harsh truth of it all. She wouldn't want to be in his position for anything.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Stef and Kasey continue to process their emotions in the wake of Brandon's decision and **__** Jude is in need of some brotherly advice.**_

_**"I don't know how you remember it all." He finally responded. Connor looked to him.**_

_**"Practice I guess...you'll get used to them."**_

_**"I don't have time to get used to them. I never do!" He snapped back, immediately regretful, as Connor recoiled. He'd never seen Jude lash out like that before, even if it was only slightly.**_

_**Neither was quite sure what to say.**_


	12. Hostile Acts - Part 4

**Hello friends - HOW AWESOME WAS THAT EPISODE?! Wow did I need that Fosters fix. Looking forward to next week's episode even more for hopefully some Mamatigers coming out. Anyhow, back to the story! Here is the penultimate chapter for Hostile Acts. I've very much invented this next part even though it involves canon characters. I just thought it would throw in a nice little step on the journey for Jude and Jesus - and anyone who's read my Fostering Funs knows I like that pairing! Thanks to _Mea23 _as always and please let me know what you think.**

**To the _anon_ guest - thanks so much! Your review really made me smile and was very flattering. I haven't thought ahead to I Do in any great detail but I will definitely throw that scene in for you! I always like to know people's opinions and requests so don't be shy!**

**OK - Enjoy!**

* * *

Jude tapped his pen nervously. He couldn't get the test off his mind. He looked at the page and it was a haunting reminder of the mountain of the task. Each question felt like an avalanche of pebbles under his feet as he climbed, dropping him down further.

"Are you doing OK with these?" Connor asked, noticing his friend's anguish.

Jude looked round to him with a shrug.

He was too embarrassed to tell him, but he wanted to more than anything. He was the only friend he'd made and he desperately wanted to share the burden. What would be the point though? He would be out of school on Friday and he'd lose him - just like all the others.

"I don't know how you remember it all." He finally responded. Connor looked to him.

"Practice I guess...you'll get used to them."

"I don't have time to get used to them. I never do!" He snapped back, immediately regretful as Connor recoiled. He'd never seen Jude lash out like that before, even if it was only slightly.

Neither was quite sure what to say.

Panicking and embarrassed Jude put his hand up.

"Bathroom, Jude?" Sarah asked with a smile. He nodded and quickly got out to leave.

He tried to fight back a tear. He was so used to change. Why did this scare him so much? He knew what he should do but he went outside. He sat on the step for a few moments and gazed out at the view. He loved this school and the people in it. Why did something always have to go wrong?

He was surprised to hear footsteps behind him.

"Psst." He heard the familiar voice. He turned and Jesus hovered at the door frame.

He wiped a tear away, turning back so that he couldn't see.

"I can't come out there buddy - I only saw you because my window looks onto you. Can you come inside?" he asked.

Jude took a deep breath and got back up.

"Come with me." He said pulling him round the corner into an empty classroom.

"You not gonna get in trouble for being out of ISS?" Jude asked honestly. Jesus shrugged.

He smiled. "Douglas would rather let me out a few times before he has to have an awkward conversation with Mom about my 'weak bladder'."

The joke made Jude smile a little.

"Is this about what Mom wanted to talk to you about yesterday?" He asked.

"I have to take a math test on Friday in order to stay at the school." He admitted. "It's making me so nervous and I just snapped at my only friend."

Jesus took a deep breath. "We all do reckless things when we're nervous." He assured him, speaking from experience.

"I remember the proficiency exam. A different level I guess, but it felt impossible. At that time I could barely look at the page for long enough to read the questions. My leg would go at a hundred miles an hour. I was so scared that Mariana and me would be separated."

"Lena would never have let that happen, right, you were so young?" He asked.

"She didn't." he stared at him. "She got me through the test." He put his arm around him. "She'll get you through it too - through whatever happens."

"I don't want to move again." He admitted. "I know this isn't forever but it feels like we've only just got here. It's not fair."

"It isn't." Jesus replied. "But we got you - just take it a step at a time and we'll keep you upright." Jude smiled up at him gratefully. "Even if this isn't forever it doesn't mean we can't have fun while you are. What's the alternative?" Jesus shrugged.

"You two shouldn't be out of class." A voice cut them off. Their guts wrenched as they identified it as Lena at the doorway.

Jesus stuttered as she flicked her head. Luckily she'd also heard the reason behind it - not that she would tell them. He scurried past her as Jude walked out slowly.

"He saw me upset - don't be mad at him." She put her arms on his shoulders and pulled him close to her. "I'm not." she squeezed him. "Let's get you back there. You're putting in all this work - best make the most of Sarah during class." She walked him back to class.

"Just hijacked him for a moment." She winked at his teacher, returning him to the classroom.

Connor followed him back to his seat with his eyes, still embarrassed at their earlier exchange.

Jude took a deep breath.

"I have to take a test on Friday." he admitted. Jesus was right, what was the alternative? "If I get less than 65 I have to move school again."

Connor nodded as Jude waited anxiously for a response. He was expecting the inevitable pulling away.

"Wanna borrow my workbook?" Was all Connor said. "You can check your answers while you study." Without a second thought he went back to his work as Jude flickered a smile.

"We can still hang out either way, right?" Connor added without taking his eyes off his page. Jude felt a warm feeling tingle down his spine.

Maybe he would get through this.

* * *

Callie sat through the impromptu detention Timothy had given her with too many thoughts grinding through her mind. She had known guilt a lot, but she had also known a lot of pain and sometimes it was hard to distinguish between the two. She had done many bad things in her life but guilt was a strong word when many of them had been for survival or protection. There was one niggling thought she couldn't get out of her mind. It had skirted her thoughts when Timothy first mentioned the word but she had suppressed it. It had then resurfaced coincidentally when Jude had mentioned his trip to the batting cages. Really though, she knew it was something she thought of every day. It haunted her constantly. Finally she had the strength to put at least his name down on paper. That would be all Timothy got for now. It was her deepest and darkest secret and Cooper's comments from the day before swum around her head. No-one was supposed to read it, but what if they did? Could she really commit it to paper?

The bell rang and she was surprised to find Kasey peering through the window. Callie was still most comfortable with Brandon in the house, but her relationship with Kasey had grown since their decision to start anew and she was finding more and more that they enjoyed each other's company. Kasey already had several friends however and Callie wasn't quite ready to submerge herself in such a busy lifestyle. Not quite yet.

"Do anything to be guilty about?" Kasey asked Wyatt as he passed. He threw her a laugh and walked off as Callie rolled her eyes coming up from behind.

"He was staring at you for the last five minutes." Kasey informed her.

"Will you quit it?" She asked, folding her arms.

"What? People-watching beats sitting outside Lena's office." Kasey was just about managing to hide the truth that prying into other people's business was easier than processing her own right now. "How was it?"

Callie looked at her, confused. "How was what? Sitting in a classroom for an hour trying to wrack my brains for memories you feel shit about? It was the best afternoon of my life." She responded sarcastically as Kasey laughed at her resentment.

"You had good company."

Callie looked back at her as she limped behind. "I'm starting to think that you are the one with a thing for him..."

"Ooh - are you implying that I'm saying you do?" Callie rolled her eyes with a reluctant grin before striding off with Kasey trying to keep up.

* * *

Back at the house everyone was about their usual business. Time had relaxed the situation from the fiery exchanges from the night before, but there was still a lingering nervousness about Brandon's imminent decision. Brandon had decided he wanted an extra night with his Dad this week to try and help him make the decision. He had spoken to most of his siblings now and it wasn't helping him narrow things down.

The doorbell rang and it was Kasey who was passing, she had almost forgotten that her Dad was coming as it wasn't the usual night. She opened it and froze as she saw him. She hadn't realised how the feelings she had tried to suppress from the other night could hit her so hard with seeing him.

"Hey Kase." He greeted her. She paused for a few moments before responding, trying to stop something unplanned from coming out of her mouth.

"Hey Dad." She finally said. He stood there helpless for a few moments before she reconnected with the world and invited him in with an apology for not being more prompt.

"Mom! Dad's here." She shouted through hoping she was nearby to arrive quickly break the tension. She had so many conflicting thoughts. She was still angry about how all of this was happening, still frustrated with the relationship with her Dad and now also feeling responsible for letting it get this way.

"You're welcome to come tonight if you..."

"I have a ton of work and this thing's still slowing me down." She replied before he could finish the question.

"Kasey..." Mike began, knowing full well there were a few causes for the obvious awkwardness, though unaware of the most recent one.

"You know...I would have invited you too - I just assumed..."

She looked across at him and once again cut him off before he could finish.

"I'm not jealous...we both know that we'd get under each other's feet." She looked him up and down before calling for Stef again slightly louder.

"I also didn't mean to put your Mom in a difficult position - it was never meant to be more than an option - something to take the pressure off..."

"Take the pressure off?" She snapped, automatically. She had promised herself she would try not to take this out on her Dad, but he had been such a common target of her frustrations recently it was a bigger task than she anticipated. She may have sprung a hidden well of sympathy for him the night before, but it had still been her Mom's pain that she had been trying to soothe. In the face of all of the emotions, she knew she still had a lot of thinking to do before she could maintain any kind of control over her reactions. "Sorry - I..." Stef emerged with Lena much to Kasey's relief. She caught her in her peripheral and immediately took it as an opportunity to get out.

"Dad's here." She said before making her way out. She walked so many steps before turning back. "Have a good night. Sorry I can't...you know." She mumbled trying to make amends.

Stef looked between her and the other two adults in the room nodding down slowly as she left.

"She uhm...she's just trying to figure this out..." Stef tried to reassure her ex-husband as he nodded in understanding.

"It's OK - I know this must be hard for her." He responded with grace. He really was trying - they were just clashing so much recently that he had succumbed to the idea there would be no quick fix.

"Brandon." Stef shouted up the stairs before he came scurrying down.

* * *

Kasey went straight to her room and tried to focus on anything else that she could.

"You can't blame him for everything, you know." Stef commented as she entered in slowly. Kasey rolled over to look at her from her position on her bed. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I do." Kasey admitted rubbing her face.

"Whatever Brandon decides, we are still a family. We always have been and we always will be - your father included."

Kasey laughed at the refrain she'd just about convinced herself to believe many years before.

"That's what you always say." Kasey said staring glassy eyes up to the ceiling through a hopeless smile.

"And I mean it." Stef said throwing a cushion to her. Kasey batted it off as her Mom bent down onto her haunches at the edge of the bed, lining up with Kasey's face.

"Don't punish your Dad for mistakes we made as a couple. There's no rule book or guideline - he's just doing his best and you wouldn't be here if things had been different." Stef squeezed her gently as Kasey nodded.

She patted her a couple of times on the arm before getting back up.

"It's not that." Kasey croaked, causing Stef to turn back

"Is this our fault?" she asked bluntly, the weakness showing through.

Stef paused. The simple question wrenched at her stomach. This whole situation had spawned her worst fears - her kids trying to bear responsibility of her failed relationship.

"Listen to me," Stef began before folding her arms. "None of this - none _is_ or ever was your fault. I have even grown to believe that it wasn't even mine or your father's fault. It just is." Stef shrugged off the blame she had tried her best to teach herself to lose. "OK?" she whispered as Kasey gently nodded. She wasn't sure if she entirely believed her but she wouldnt be the cause of any more anguish for her Mom. As Stef departed with a reluctant smile, Kasey rolled over onto her front and looked at the journal. She thought back to what Timothy had said about putting things down on paper making you feel better. She began to write everything down.

* * *

"Jesus..." Jude poked his head round their bedroom door. "Moms want us all to play a game." he told him as Jesus looked across, confused.

"A game? Really? We haven't done that for years!" he commented.

"You got something else to do?" Jude teased.

"Ha! You've certainly cheered up." Jesus laughed getting up and heading towards him.

Jude stepped back slightly as Jesus ruffled his hair.

"Thank you...for that." he said simply as he passed. Jesus punched him lightly on the arm.

"Anytime, kid." he replied fondly. "Now come on - let's kick your ass at whatever game you've picked." he remarked before disappearing down the stairs.

The family were about to start their game as Brandon returned and dropped his bombshell. He had decided to move in with Mike.

Stef had hurried through to the kitchen trying to keep herself from exploding into tears. She knew she had to remain composure but her emotions were fighting it with every fibre. She pulled out the jar of tea bags and her hands shook violently as she unscrewed the lid. She twisted it too hard and it rolled off with a clatter as she slammed the jar down and collapsed into her hands.

Kasey, as ever running slightly late, appeared in the kitchen to see her crippled over the sink. She wasn't crying, but it was taking all of her strength.

She looked at her and looked at a brooding figure in the doorway that Stef hadn't yet seen. Brandon.

Kasey looked at his expression and put two and two together. She gave him a nod and he returned it as Kasey went over to Stef. She put her arm around her waist and held her tight as Stef freed an arm and clasped her in as close as she could. They held the pose for a while before she began to rub down her arm.

"We'll always be a family, remember." Kasey whispered as Stef finally let a tear escape.

She pulled Kasey in close and kissed her head several times.

"You wanna go beat Lena at monopoly?" Kasey asked gently after a few more moments.

Stef let out a laugh and brushed a strand of Kasey' hair behind her ear.

"Let's do it." she replied giving Kasey a firm pat on the back to set her free.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: Jude gets the news about his test and Kasey temporarily puts her own struggles aside to help give Mariana the opportunity to reflect.**

**_"But why would she think I'd want to read -" she began to flare up before Kasey cut her off._**

**_"Why were you scared of sleeping alone?"_**

**_She let her think it over a few moments._**


	13. Hostile Acts - Part 5

**Hi folks! How about those sneak peeks - right? Jeez I was shouting at my computer when they ended the dinner scene one where they did. Here is the final part of Episode 3. I would love to know your thoughts! Thanks to _Mea23_ and _TheTBone _as always and if there are any scenes you want to see in Episode 4 then now is the time to let me know, before I start posting! Cheers!**

* * *

After the game Callie returned up to her room. She had really hoped that it wouldn't come to this. Brandon was her closest friend in the house and, more than that, she couldn't shake the guilt that this wouldn't have happened if she and Jude hadn't moved in. Brandon insisted it wasn't and she knew that Stef wouldn't see it like that, but no-one could deny that it was the shuffle that had prompted the thoughts. What was it with this guilt recently? Was it just because Timothy had been talking about it that made her notice it more? She felt compelled to read over her journal entry again. She went to her desk to retrieve it, but as she removed it something was different. She paused and counted up and her heart dropped down into her stomach, making her want to be sick. She counted up again and pulled it out. It had been moved. She was sure of it. Someone had read it. Her deepest, darkest secret. Information that could get Jude moved again - that was the whole problem in the first place! Tears prickled her eyes - why would this always happen? As soon as she let her guard down something would always attack. She opened it up and all she could see was his name. The memories, the scars. The fear. It all came back, but now someone had invaded it. Who though? Who? Kasey was a snooper but she wouldn't do that. Brandon would never, it couldn't be Jude. He'd know anyway. There was only one person in the house who didn't trust her and it was the person who had access to the room. Just then she walked in.

"How could you?" Callie breathed out. It took a moment for Mariana to even process she was talking to her.

She looked up and she repeated, slightly more hysterical.

"How could you do that?!" she stormed towards her, the book flailing. Her hands shook, along with the rest of her.

"Do what? Are you high?" Mariana responded, thoroughly confused.

"You read my journal! I knew it, I _knew_ you'd never trust me. Always so suspicious! So self-centred! Do you have any idea what that is like?" Callie went on to a violent spiel as Mariana tried to keep up before her own voice raised.

"Why would I give a crap about your stupid journal?" she yelled in defense, no longer even trying to hear what Callie was saying. They fired back and forth until Lena eventually interceded and put a stop to it.

Having done her best to defuse the situation, Lena returned to her bedroom where Kasey lay with Stef to share some further moral support.

"What was it about?" Kasey asked as she joined them. Lena shook her head.

"Callie thinks Mariana read her journal."

Kasey closed her eyes. She knew how hard it had been for Callie to put anything down. Whatever she had put there had taken extreme extraction.

"She write something bad?" Stef asked turning to her. Kasey shrugged.

"I wouldn't know - they're not meant to be read."

"Starting to think Mariana would have been better off in the basement." Lena added with a groan.

"It'll be good for her to be out of her comfort zone a bit." Stef waded in. "It'll make her see she can't always have her way."

"Mom she grew up in foster care - she hasn't always had her way." Kasey replied.

"Yes, I was there, thank you Kasey." Stef scolded gently through a squint.

"But that was a long time ago now and a lot has changed since. She's got very comfortable - at least this is giving her an idea of the other side. Your attitude changed a lot when you had to accommodate her, remember? You grew up a lot - even if at times it became too much for you. You never took that out on her."

Kasey shrugged. "I had to grow up, seeing as you practically neglected me." She replied, mocking sadness. She was enjoying the distraction for both her and her Mom. Stef shook her her slightly and pulled her head down under her arm overcompensating with smothering kisses until Kasey slithered out.

"Why do you always mess up my hair?" she screeched once she was free and tried to tidy herself up.

"Why? You going somewhere?" Lena laughed without thought as Stef looked down with the sudden reminder.

"Not anytime soon." Kasey added softly, hoping she may get a little reassurance. She winked at her and ruffled her slightly neatened hair as Kasey rolled her eyes. She slid off the bed and made her way out.

Stef heaved a long hard sigh as Lena jumped onto the bed next to her, rolling her chin onto her partner's thigh.

"You doing OK?" was all she asked, looking up at her diverted gaze. Stef forced a reluctant smile and rubbed her hand along Lena's back. "I guess part of me always knew this was a possibility. I've feared it for so long maybe it's good for it to just be happening."

Without saying another word, Lena pulled Stef's other hand to her lips and kissed her softly. They locked gaze for a moment before she gave Stef's arm a tug and pulled her down, their bodies side by side. A million words passed between their eyes, but none that either one needed to hear out loud to understand.

* * *

As Kasey passed her old room she saw Mariana balled up on her bed against the headrest.

She poked her head round.

"Were you two putting in your entry for loudest fight of the week?" Kasey asked.

Mariana looked at her.

"Can you move back in?" she huffed.

Kasey let it slide before finding a space at the bottom of Mariana's bed.

"Remember why we ended up sharing a room?" she said.

"Lack of space." Mariana replied.

"Yeah, but Brandon and Jesus shared first remember?"

Mariana tried to think back.

"I thought Jesus and me did first?" she tried to recall.

"No - Jesus and Brandon did, but every night Jesus would go into your room and sleep on your floor because you hated sleeping alone."

Mariana was silent, but it slowly came back.

"Moms had to stop him though because of those stupid regulations they couldn't officially put you together or something and they didn't want him camping out like he had been."

Mariana nodded. "So Moms told him we should try and stay apart..."

"And that first night, you were so scared."

"You heard me crying and snuck me down to watch TV..." Mariana firmly caught the thread.

"And then the next morning Moms found us curled up together on the sofa with the empty cookie jar." Kasey recalled, a smile growing on her face.

"And you got in _so_ much trouble." Mariana laughed.

"Ha. Not the first or the last time." She threw her a side glance. "But then they suggested that maybe you could come in my room...I'd shown you that you were safe with me..."

Mariana nodded.

"And it took a while, but you settled." Kasey reminisced.

"Why the trip down memory lane?" Mariana asked, sceptically. Kasey thought about her own reflective thoughts and how it had changed her perspective.

"I dunno - been a theme of the week I guess...but it made me think how you and Callie have a lot in common. It's just stuff in common that you've found is easier to forget about. She's not settled here yet Mari. She doesn't know us yet or that she can trust us."

"But why would she think I'd want to read -" she began to flare up before Kasey cut her off.

"Why were you scared of sleeping alone?"

She let her think it over a few moments.

"Callie may be older but she's just as vulnerable as anyone who's had a tough time. You of all people should know what that's like." she continued gently. "You're in the other role now - you need to be the one to make her feel safe here."

Mariana sighed. "But she won't listen to me..."

"Then maybe you need to let her a little into your world, like I let you a little into mine. I mean, until I regretted it because you started to annoy the hell out of me..."

Mariana nudged her older sister affectionately with her foot.

"You doing OK?" she asked, remembering that this hadn't been an easy night for Kasey either. "With the whole Brandon thing."

Kasey sighed. "_He_ annoys the hell out of me even more, I guess." she shrugged. "I won't miss being forever outshone by Mr Goody Two-Shoes. But I guess I can't pretend I won't miss him a little...and his stupid cardigans laying around the house."

Mariana smiled and leaped over onto Kasey pulling her down into a rolling hug.

The two of them laughed as they almost fell off the bed, only narrowly avoiding crushing Kasey's leg.

"Hey watch it - I don't need this thing on any longer!" she exclaimed with relief.

"Sorry!" Mariana giggled as they shared another smile. Neither were having a great week, but at least in this family there was always someone there to pull you back up.

* * *

Jude had been watching the door anxiously ever since he'd sat the test. He had been waiting and waiting - it was like his entire future rested in that 65. Eventually he was washed with both fear and relief when Lena finally appeared. He was up as soon as his teacher granted the permission for him to join her, practically running over.

"Well?" he asked.

"You're staying." Lena smiled as he leaped forward, his arms around her as the week's worth of stress drained away.

Lena bit her lip guiltily trying to enjoy the moment. It had been so close - she told herself - her input didn't really change anything and it would never be detectable. She'd do it again in a heartbeat...but it did still niggle. She had never cheated anything in her life. She looked down at Jude's head as he squeezed her tighter. This boy though had been cheated his entire life - maybe this was just compensation. That idea was what she resolved to live with. She took a deep breath and decided not to think about it again. She fought off her guilt with a smile and stroked his hair. She pushed him off and knelt down to look up at him.

"I am so proud of you." she smiled. He beamed back before turning back to his classroom.

She watched him go. It was done and it was how it should be.

"I passed!" he practically sang to Connor who was also washed with relief.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed with a hi-five.

"Settle down, boys." their teacher ordered as they exchanged an ecstatic look of glee. It wouldn't matter now anyway - they had no time limit on their celebration.

* * *

The family were preparing for what would be the last night together in the house. They had agreed to all watch a film but it would be a little while before it was ready. Kasey lingered around Brandon's door. They had barely spoken. She didn't even know where to begin.

"You packed up?" she finally asked as he noticed her for the first time.

"I think so." his voice cracked before he coughed the weakness in it away.

"I'm not doing this to try and hurt anyone, Kase. This isn't me being selfish or bailing." he said as if trying to clear his own conscience.

She looked confused. She never thought that he had been.

She sighed. "I know." she assured him.

"You're trying to be there for Dad. I guess...I dunno. In some ways you're being the brave one. I just don't know how you have the strength to do it...to take that on...but I did mean it - do support your decision." she finished quietly even though the words tasted vinegary. In some ways she was grateful - Brandon making this decision meant she never had to. She gave him another nod before leaving again.

He took a deep breath. _Did_ he have the strength to? He felt like the responsibility would crush him. He couldn't help but think back to what his Mom had said in their fight - was he too young to be making this decision? He suddenly felt smothered even though this was meant to be about independence. He needed air.

* * *

Kasey sat in the kitchen doodling on the corner of her journal page. She was one of the few people who had actually kept doing it every night. She had mocked it, but Timothy had been right. She was almost becoming addicted to the relief it gave her. Brandon came in through the door behind her. His face was red and he had clearly tried to come in from the back to avoid being seen.

"You OK?" she turned to him as he tried to hide it. She grabbed his arm.

"Where have you been?" she asked concerned. It almost set him off again.

"I couldn't do it." he replied, fighting back a relapse.

Kasey's heart skipped a beat. Part of her was thrilled but part of her thought of her Dad alone again after his hopes being raised.

"Brandon - it was never something you had to do." she replied trying to reassure him.

"I was so sure - I needed to give him something... anything... he..." his voice cut off again.

Kasey looked at him for a moment.

"How did he...?"

"Well." neither had to finish their sentences to know what the other was thinking.

"He was really good about it." his voice dropped quiet again as Kasey took a moment to think. Yet another reminder she really hadn't been cutting her Dad enough slack recently. She looked at Brandon and thought about how much they had been through over the last few years. There was a light relief knowing that this seemed to be at a resolution but it didn't change what she had discovered in the process. She knew she had to make things right with her Dad. Even if uprooting their home was something that neither she or Brandon had the strength to do it didn't mean she couldn't try and give her Dad more of her time and less of her impatience. She felt herself choking up and decided to try and shake it off by doing what she did best. Winding up her brother.

"Stop being such a wimp." she laughed, punching his arm as Brandon could see he nearly set her off too. He laughed through a held back tear, slapping her arm back.

"He's right though - he will be fine." she assured both him and herself while squeezing Brandon's shoulder. He could feel her weakness in the strength of her grip but decided not to expose that he was seeing past her façade.

He nodded slowly before wiping his face again.

"If you tell anyone about..." his voice drifted off before she finished it.

"I got you." Kasey replied through a loving smile as they exchanged a mutual look of understanding.

"Oh good - you're both here. It's movie time!" Stef interrupted them. They both turned to her without responding.

"You two done something bad?" She asked nervously, noting the silent reaction. Brandon shook his head and smiled as Kasey looked between them.

"You know, you two need to talk."

"We do?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow as Kasey nodded.

"Yes - and I have a phone call to make. Don't wait for me with the movie." She smiled before heading down to the basement.

She flopped down on her bed and grabbed her phone with one hand, bunching a handful of her hair with the other. She stared at the screen a few moments, trying to rehearse what it was that she was going to say, but realised it was just stalling. She finally dialled and whipped it to her ear.

_"Kasey? Are you OK?"_

"Hey Daddy. I just...I just wanted to see if _you_ were OK." She licked her bottom lip and blinked her eyes closed hoping he would take lead of the conversation.

_"I'm doing fine." _She heard a small crack in his voice._ "You uhh...have a good day?"_

Kasey didn't want this to fizzle into a pointless exchange of pleasantries. She took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"Dad, I'm sorry for everything."

_"Kasey - you don't have to -"_

"I do. I'm sorry that we've fought so much recently and that we're probably going to keep fighting because I'm a teenager and you're my Dad and you drive me insane but I love you and I...well I just want you to know that."

Her heart beat firmly at the silence on the other end. She heard a gulp and the faint sound of sports in the background.

_"That means a lot, slugger."_ He finally responded. She could hear a hint of a slur in his voice but she couldn't blame him for a bit of liquid companionship under the circumstances.

_"And I'm sorry too, it's hardly been just on your side."_

Kasey sucked at her bottom lip before it broke into a satisfied smile. For the first time in days she felt the weight had been lifted.

"Do you wanna...maybe watch baseball game tomorrow or something? I dunno. Maybe you can make grilled cheese - or I can make some proper food?" She giggled.

_"Well I did rent your brother a piano so I guess I can spare you a couple slices of toast."_ Kasey laughed silently with relief.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

_"It's a date. Goodnight, kid - and thanks for calling me up. I love you too."_

"Goodnight, Daddy" She whispered before hanging up. It would take more than some grilled snacks to make things right, and she knew it wouldn't be the last time they fought - but it was a start.

* * *

Kasey awoke with a stir as she felt Mariana nudge her. She snapped awake.

"Everything OK?" she groaned, it was a memory of times gone by when she would wake her after a bad dream.

This time though she had a beaming grin.

She held up two boxes of cookies.

"Fancy it?" she asked as Kasey squinted through the dark. Callie stood in the doorway and a smile trickled across Kasey's face.

"You two sort things out? She whispered quietly as Mariana looked back at Callie who nodded.

"Well, I never say no to midnight cookies." Kasey replied sitting up as Mariana jumped onto her bed. It creaked and they both shrieked.

"Camp bed!" Kasey exclaimed in warning trying to stabilise it. Callie came over shushing them through her own giggling.

Each had a mountain of things on their mind, but they could put it aside for now to enjoy the moment.

* * *

**Well that's it for Episode 3! I hope folks are still reading and enjoying! Would love to know your thoughts on this chapter and the whole episode as it's good to know what I can change to improve - or keep doing! Thanks to everyone who has put in input - I really appreciate the feedback. Not sure when I'll start posting Episode 4 as I'm only half way through episode 5 and don't want to get behind but it will be in the next couple days!**

**Episode 4 Preview: Kasey helps Jesus and Lexi get some alone time and Stef deals with Mariana's answer to her question.**

_**"Hey, listen - " she turned back. "You know Mama said something to me and I just wanted to check in with you - you're not embarrassed to dance with us at your party, are you?" She paused to wait for Mariana's reassurance. It soon became apparent that she may not get it. Stef blinked down and she felt a disheartened smile creep across her face. She could tell Mariana was trying to think of a way to break this to her gently, but she hadn't seen it coming. Her youngest girl's face said more than she needed to. **_

_**"I see..." Stef interpreted as Mariana continued to struggle in silence.**_


	14. Quinceañera - Part 1

**Hi all! OK thanks for the reviews for the last chapter - and _AddieJane_, welcome to the story. Glad to see your enthusiasm! Here is Episode 4 for you all. I was very nervous about this one but I hope what I settled on works. Obviously there are a few obvious gaps where the scenes from the show are - I think that is more obvious in this one than in any of the others - but hopefully it's still OK. I've tried to keep the extra stories light in this one, Kasey is more of an observer and a source of fluff (except for maybe some foreshadowing with where her story with Mike will go), I've tried to explore Brandon and Callie's early feelings and looked a little more into Jude without defining too much. I want to wait for the show to do that, but hopefully what I have is inline with what we have seen!**

**I asked a few of my good fanfic friends for scene suggestions in this episode but I can't remember who said what as it was so long ago. Either way, you know who you are and this whole episode was grown from your suggestions and requests, so thank you for that! I hope you enjoy and would love to hear from you as always. **

**Thanks to _Mea23_ as usual for reading over!**

* * *

"Well that was a good appointment." Mike smiled, pulling up outside the craftsman.

"One week to go - I can't wait." Kasey sighed placing her head back against the head rest and raising her crutch up in a cheer.

"OK - well say hi to your folks, I gotta get going."

Kasey looked at him excitedly. "You got plans?" She beamed. She had been honouring her decision to try and improve their relationship but it had made her keen to see him get a little more happiness and companionship in his life.

Mike laughed. "Nah, I just got a bit of paperwork to do or that partner of mine is going to haul me over the coals in the morning."

Kasey dropped her head down, slightly disappointed it hadn't been something more fulfilling.

"She sounds like a bit of a ball-buster." Kasey teased back as Mike laughed. He cupped his hand round her head and pulled her in to give her a his on the forehead.

"I'll see you Saturday, kid." He patted her fondly on the arm.

"Night Dad." She smiled before getting out. Now down to one crutch and a boot she was moving more swiftly.

She headed into the kitchen just as Callie was leaving, speeding up as she caught the end of the conversation.

"Did I hear that right?" she asked as Callie looked at her.

"You're dancing with Brandon at the Mariana's mini wedding?" she clarified with a smile.

Callie shrugged. "Any chance you can get out of that boot by Saturday?"

"Not making an ass out of myself dancing with my brother is why I'm keeping it on..." she poked her tongue out as Callie shook her head.

"Making Callie dance with Brandon? Hasn't the poor girl suffered enough?" Kasey asked Stef as she walked in.

Lexi and Mariana had made their way out just as she entered. She attempted to steal a piece of food off the chopping board but was rewarded instead with a slap on the wrist.

"Don't listen to her, sweetheart. She's just jealous because she can't get a boot colour to match her beautiful pink dress." Stef teased as Kasey glared at her. She had never been a big fan of pink.

"I know Mom, who wouldn't wanna dance with this?" Brandon replied smugly in response to the comment.

"I bet Callie will love dancing with him." Talya added, laced with menace. She was becoming less subtle, though apparently Brandon was still oblivious. Kasey and Stef weren't. Neither would Lena be if she hadn't got absorbed in yet another organisational phone call that had taken her out of the room.

"We have homework." Talya announced before making her own exit, Brandon following behind.

"Well that was awkward." Kasey whispered to Stef who looked up at her with a comment on her lips but unsure of whether to make it. She decided against.

"Speaking of your dress..."

"I thought we were speaking about Brandon's dancing with -"

"Speaking of your dress." Stef repeated with extra emphasis to inform her that even if they had been that wouldn't be the subject any more.

"Have you tried it on since it was fixed up? We're going to take Jude and Callie tomorrow so it's your last chance."

"Right. I wouldn't want to have a loose dress taking attention away from the huge boot on my foot and crutches." she rolled her eyes.

Stef smiled mockingly.

"If you want sympathy..."

"Go elsewhere. I know. Hey Gram is coming soon right? I'm sure she loves me enough to have an ounce of compassion." she moaned.

"Wow Tiny Tim, you're whiney today." Stef observed returning to her chopping.

"Be careful with that knife Jude." Kasey warned, knowing it would make Stef look over. She snuck a carrot before Stef could notice it was a diversion, but as she had the knife in hand she simply clipped Kasey's good leg with her foot instead.

"So Jude, you getting suited up too then?" Kasey asked diverting away from the disapproving look she was getting for the theft. He looked nervously at Stef.

"Won't it be really expensive if you have to get us all new clothes?" he queried as Stef simply smiled sweetly at his innocence. The reassurance in her eyes said more than her mouth could.

"I wouldn't worry about that Jude, they've just temporarily forgotten that Mariana's a twin so have money to burn." Kasey contributed, showing that her mouth could say more than Stef's eyes.

"Is there any chance you're father is still outside so he can take you away again?" She shot back, squeezing the knife with frustration. Kasey pulled a face back at her Mom who shook her head and continued chopping.

"I don't mind the double standards Kase." Jesus weighed in, earning his own look. "I don't need the fuss anyway." He smiled as Stef ended her glare with a wink.

A smile prickled across Kasey's face. "You getting something else out of it?" she asked as Lexi poked her head in and Jesus' cheeks stung red.

"Stef, where are the little gift bags?" she asked. Stef looked up at her and licked her thumb. "That is an excellent question..." she bounced up onto her toes, looking around as Jesus shook his head with a glare, warning Kasey not to say anymore .

"I thought they were some of the things we moved to keep out of the way in the basement?" Kasey commented suggestively.

His look changed to confusion for a second but Kasey mouthed "alone". He got the hint and hopped off the chair getting lost in Lexi's eager eyes.

"Right, I'll show you." he offered, sharing a smile with his secret girlfriend.

"OK - that's looking good bud - I can do the rest." Stef assured Jude who also hopped off his chair and made his exit, skipping contently into his own world now that his task was complete.

Kasey began to fidget with some of the carrot peelings on the board in front.

"So...how long before Talya rips Callie's tongue out?" She asked bluntly as soon as she and her Mom were alone.

"Kasey Anne Foster." Stef reprimanded slamming her knife down. "You're like a dog with a bone." Her daughter shrugged in her defence.

"Don't pretend you're not thinking it..." she challenged.

"Even if I was, I would keep it to myself - and you would be wise to do the same, young lady. The last thing poor Callie needs is you stirring up rumours."

"No, the last thing she needs is Talya being a bitch because Brandon has eyes and a hot new girl living in his house."

"Enough." Stef warned as Kasey snapped her mouth shut. She looked at her daughter sternly but couldn't deny the earlier exchange had unsettled her too. She would have to make sure Brandon was familiar with the rules.

Lena returned to join them. "Well I think that's the DJ and bar sorted."

"You explain that IDs aren't necessary because we'll all be too busy grinding against each other to want to drink?"

"Close. I told him if anyone with a limp orders anything even vaguely alcoholic to let us know immediately."

"Are you trying to stop those pesky pirates from gate-crashing ?" she replied with a squint as Stef shook her head.

Lena raised her eyebrows, unamused.

"Wait - you mean me? As if. I'm just gonna drink Mom's when she's not looking."

Stef flicked her own eyebrow up at her before moving off to prepare a pan.

"You can try it but I dunno why you want to be footless and handless. Which is a warning that stands for right now too." she added, swinging round to snatch away the chopping board from Kasey's once again out-reaching hand.

"You check your dress fits?" Lena asked as Kasey groaned a yes.

"She's very sensitive about the dress." Stef whispered loudly.

"You? Self conscious? Since when?" Lena laughed.

"Since I've been walking around with an astronaut boot. It doesn't exactly compliment silk." she grumbled looking down at the table.

"Kasey - you once went trick or treating as a zombie pole dancer." Lena reminded her.

"Ha! I forgot about that. The year you weren't home before we went out."

"Also known as the year your candy got donated to all the other kids in the neighbourhood..." Stef chirped as Kasey turned back to Lena.

"I think it's because Mom hasn't given me enough encouragement since my injury." Kasey whimpered. "It's lowered my self esteem."

"Oh please." Stef quipped as Lena rolled her eyes.

"You want more love and encouragement?" she asked putting her wooden spoon down and approaching her. Kasey drew a crutch knowing what was coming.

"You've been neglecting her for 6 whole weeks remember..." Lena reminded her as Stef moved the crutch away and went to softly grab at her daughter, threatening another smothering of kisses.

"I take it back, I take it back!" Kasey yelped trying to hit Stef off with her crutch. Stef stopped but not before rustling her hair into her face.

"The hair. Every time. Why?" she moaned.

"You're the one who asks for it." she responded returning to her cooking as if it had never happened.

"If you don't behave on Saturday I'll be sure to do it during the family photo." she smirked.

* * *

"I take it your sister knows about us then?" Lexi asked through a kiss. Jesus wasn't interested in talking about his sister.

"Yep - she's cool." he replied before continuing, pushing Lexi up against the wall.

"Think she'll tell Mariana?" she asked as it glazed off him again.

"Will you stop worrying about it." he eventually replied through a smile, cupping her cheek.

"I can't help it - I just feel constantly on edge." she responded.

"I think you need to relax..." he replied as a devilish grin spread across his face. Danger flickered in her eyes as he scooped her up and swing her round. She uttered out a delighted shriek before he flopped her down on the bed, not remembering that it was a camp one. They screeched further as a leg folded down and it slid into a pile of stacked boxes that had been cleared to make room. They fell with an almighty crash.

"What the hell was that?" Stef snapped to attention dropping the spoon down into the pan as Lena and Kasey also looked towards the source. "Jesus still in the basement?"

Kasey's eyes widened and she jumped up knowing full well a possible cause.

"I'll go check..." she offered, slightly panicked, but Stef easily beat her to it.

"I'd rather find out today." she replied already out the room with Lena close behind.

"Are you sure it came from the basement, Moms?" Kasey yelled as loudly as she could with hopes it may at least serve as a warning if she couldn't impede them in any other way.

Lena threw her a look as she shrugged. Jesus had already come up to the door, flustered.

"What's going on?" Stef exclaimed, arms crossed. "Are you OK?"

"Fine." he smiled guiltily. "I just knocked over some boxes looking for the gift bags...to take up to Lexi and Mariana. Upstairs."

He flashed a look at Kasey but quickly returned his gaze to Stef.

"And how deep into the boxes in here were you expecting the gift bags we got 2 days ago to be exactly?"

"Well..." he looked around and the mountain of stuff around him. "I thought that but then I couldn't find them..." he looked at Kasey again.

"Oh wait - we moved the gift bags under the stairs. My mistake!" Kasey added with a nervous laugh.

Stef and Lena looked at each other before sizing up their two children sternly.

"Clean this up." Lena ordered before returning towards the kitchen.

"And then take those gift bags up to Mariana and Lexi." she added with a nod eyeing Kasey as she passed.

She paused at the smile she was receiving from her.

"You better not be up to something." she whispered before returning to the cooking.

Both Jesus and Kasey exhaled as Lexi crept around from where she had been hiding.

Kasey turned furiously to Jesus.

"I was trying to give you five minutes alone - not an opportunity to trash my room!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry - we didn't mean to. The bed collapsed and..."

"You better not have been doing _that_!" she cut him off in horror, slightly freaked out.

"Nothing bad - just kissing. I wouldn't do _that_ in your room. We haven't even - I mean..." he looked nervously at Lexi who was trying to look anywhere other than at Jesus as he embarrassed them both digging further. They hadn't even thought about _'that'_ yet. Kasey raised her palm, she wasn't immune to the anguish.

"Just help me clean up." she moved past him.

"I better get those gift bags up - at least I have a bit of an excuse for taking so long..." Lexi passed them.

"I'll see you before you go...?" Jesus whispered with a smile. Lexi was powerless to not give him one back, lost once again in the connection between them every time their eyes met. She passed him up the stairs, glancing her hand off his arm.

He paused to take in the sight of her ascending before he was awoken by a thump to the back of his head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed looking at the small toy on the floor that had bounced off his head.

"Will you pull your tongue in?" Kasey ordered.

He shook his head and got about putting the stuff back in the boxes.

"I don't get it you know...why you don't just tell Mariana?" she focussed on collecting the spilled out contents rather than looking at him.

He shrugged. "She's gonna be mad and Lexi doesn't want to upset her before her party. Mariana told me she didn't want me dating her."

"But you are anyway?" Kasey asked, slightly surprised.

Jesus rubbed the back of his hair angrily. "Mariana can't dictate my life."

Kasey squinted at him. Something had definitely happened between them.

"Is there more to this than you're letting on?" she asked suspiciously. Jesus paused.

"No." he lied, thinking about all of the reasons he was angry at Mariana. He would usually do anything to keep her happy. He had done - he had almost sacrificed this relationship once already, but it was becoming clear that it was a one way street. Mariana didn't deserve anything from him - he'd already done so much and she never appreciated it. Why should he keep putting his own happiness on hold for her while it was clear he still wasn't good enough for her? If she appreciated the effort why was she so desperate to find Ana? Clearly she wanted more than him so he wouldn't keep trying to keep her fulfilled at his own expense. It was never worth it.

* * *

Stef made her way up the stairs. The day seemed half in order. Callie was in the court - that should help her feel more involved in the family and make Mariana a little more welcoming. The girls did seem to be getting on better - she had busted them for a midnight party a week or so before but Kasey and Mariana had dominated that (they certainly got the rebuke for it) but there was still a bit of a wedge between Mariana and Callie. Their characters were so different and it was a lot harder to force a bond at teenage age than it had been for young Mariana to bond with a very different Kasey. She had also confronted the awkward situation with Talya. She trusted Brandon when he said there was nothing going on - there was no reason not to - she just hoped that it stayed that way. There was still however one more minor thing on her tick list that Lena had brought to her attention. She had to remember to tackle it after she'd bid the kids goodnight.

She went from Jude and Jesus' room into Mariana and Callie's. Callie was in the bathroom but she was able to wish Mariana goodnight. She was so impressed with the effort Mariana was putting into the preparations she had almost forgotten to ask but she remembered as she was leaving.

"Hey, listen - " she turned back. "You know Mama said something to me and I just wanted to check in with you - you're not embarrassed to dance with us at your party, are you?" She paused to wait for Mariana's reassurance. It soon became apparent that she may not get it. Stef blinked down and she felt a disheartened smile creep across her face. She could tell Mariana was trying to think of a way to break this to her gently, but she hadn't seen it coming. Her face said more than she needed to.

"I see..." Stef interpreted as Mariana continued to struggle in silence.

"Mom...it's not that..."

Stef gulped down the cannonball forming in her throat trying to look everywhere except at her daughter. Deciding she would have to face it with grace, she went over to Mariana and cupped her cheeks. "Listen, you don't have to explain yourself."

"It's not that I'm ashamed of having two Moms...I just...I just don't know how it would work..."

Stef shushed her again and gave her cheeks a soft caress.

"You don't have to explain." she repeated. "This is your day - we want you to be as comfortable as possible. And let's face it - most 15 year olds wouldn't wanna be seen dead dancing with their parents - dad or mom, right?" she tried to joke. Mariana gave her a sympathetic smile. If she was going to break her heart she could at least make an effort to laugh at her jokes.

Stef moved her hands off Mariana's cheeks and down onto her arms, patting them lightly.

"You just have a think about who you want and we will ask them. Him. _Whoever._" she struggled to find the words but was relieved to finally have them out. She patted her one more time before clearing her throat awkwardly.

On cue to save them from any more, Callie appeared from the bathroom.

"Well - anyway, I better get to bed. And you two should too. Callie - dress fitting tomorrow! And you both need to learn how to dance. Fun times ahead." she stumbled through the words, trying desperately to at least maintain control over something.

Callie nodded.

"Uhm Mom..." Mariana chased after her, stopping her just short of the door.

"How about Mike? I mean, at least he's a parent of my brother and sister."

Stef stuttered again almost through a sigh.

"Unless it would be too..."

"No, no. Of course not. Great idea." Stef focussed all of her energy into maintaining the front. "I'll ask him."

Mariana smiled gratefully before pulling Stef into a tight hug. Stef collected herself for a moment before fully embracing her and kissing her firmly.

"See you in the morning, love." she whispered with one last stroke of her cheek as Mariana scurried back into the room.

Stef pulled the door to close and leaned against the wall with her face in her hands.

She hadn't seen this feeling coming - even with Lena's warning. She knew that it didn't really mean anything - Mariana was trying to stick as rigidly traditional as possible and they were the definitive example of non-traditional - but it worked. Nothing would change that. Then there was Mike. She loved it and hated it. He was part of their family in the wider sense of the word and Stef trusted him more than anyone else outside of their brood. They often relied on him for help if in a jam and he had been involved a little with the younger twins despite not being their father - it was impossible for him not to have been. He stood up for their family and defended them as a couple. If Mariana wanted a man to fulfil the patriarchal role then he was a natural choice - but what a slap in the face that could be for Lena. Especially in light of recent tension. Stef let out an audible groan to the empty hallway. She would have to approach this gently...and she would maybe leave it till tomorrow.

_**Next Chapter Preview: Stef regrets her method of breaking the Mike news to Lena, Kasey makes a prediction about Brandon and Talya's future and **__**Callie deals with her inner turmoil at the dress shop.**_

_**"Callie..." She heard Jude's little voice. He was stood, gawping up at her, two suits in hand. He couldn't take his eyes off how she looked.**_

_**"You look...really pretty...I don't think I've ever seen..." He tried to stop, knowing it would make her embarrassed but he couldn't. He knew his sister was pretty but he was much more used to her hiding it behind baggy clothes and dull colours.**_

_**"You like it?" She asked nervously to him.**_

_**"I think you look amazing." He smiled. There was no sense of teasing in his voice, it was genuine, and he was the one person in the world she could always trust.**_


	15. Quinceañera - Part 2

**Hi chucks! Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter! So the story continues...got some (hopefully) sweet Jude Callie in this one and some Mischievous Kasey winding up Stef (as always).**

**Thanks to _Mea23_ as always for reading!**

* * *

"How did the dancing go?" Lena asked Callie as she gazed out of the window of the car. The last time she had sat up front was when Lena had picked her up - and it had never just been her and Jude in Lena's car before. It was inclusive and yet separate. She couldn't help but still feel like she stuck out in this setup. Wearing the same dress as Kasey and Lexi didn't make her part of Fosters' world. She couldn't fault Lena and Stef, or the rest of the family, for effort in trying to make it seamless, but there was so much she still wasn't part of.

"_Callie!_" Jude chirped, snapping Callie out of her dream world. She turned to find both of them looking at her and clearly waiting for an answer to an unheard question.

"The dancing." Lena repeated with a smile.

"Oh - yeah. I'll be able to learn it." She guessed at an answer.

"Will all of you? Did it go well?"

_'No - it was awful and awkward and Talya didn't stop glaring at me throughout.'_ She thought, but luckily didn't say.

"I guess..." Callie shrugged. She had been able to at least try and forget about that. She had been trying so hard to not think about Brandon - that was just another chink in the armour. Something had happened today - something had sparked when they were dancing. As if she'd ever feel part of this family when the one person she had really connected with was now making everything so complicated for him. She wasn't even sure why she was thinking about it. She'd never make that mistake again. She wasn't falling for him. But why did it feel like he was always there now? Before, she loved it. Now it was awkward. Was it just Talya getting to her? Was her paranoia contagious?

"Well let's get this dress sorted so that you look as beautiful as you dance!" Lena stopped the car and patted her foster daughter's leg. Callie turned to scold a giggling Jude with a dirty look. This was the second time now he was laughing at her.

They got out and made their way into the dress shop. The small hispanic lady looked vaguely nervous seeing Lena but she gave her best smile. Callie weighed up the surroundings.

"Can you believe we're in a place like this?" Jude whispered to her. "With parents who are getting clothes fitted just for us?"

"They're not our parents." Callie responded, blunter than she intended. She hadn't meant it to sound offensive or ungrateful - it was just the thoughts that had plagued her every time she felt herself slipping in more fondly and it had slipped out without thinking. She looked to apologise but was interrupted by a spanglish bark.

"Bueno, venga chico. You go with Ramón, he will show to you the trajes." the kindly woman put a hand on Jude's back before he had a chance to respond to his sister's sloppy comment. He went with a tall man with a nice smile.

"I'll be through soon, honey." Lena assured him. "Just choose a couple you like, try them on and pick which one you want. Don't worry about the cost for now." She winked. She knew she was supposed to reign in the spending but she also knew Jude wouldn't take advantage.

"OK - Callie. This is the dress that the others are wearing." She handed her a covered up pink dress that the seamstress had ready for them. "This should be your size but if you go try it on we'll see what needs done. Changing rooms are just through there - come out when you're done." Lena beamed as Callie tried to hide the nervousness in her face.

She took it through to the back and sighed. She couldn't remember the last time she wore something this bright - or if she ever had. She understood now why Kasey had been making fun of it all week. The thought of backing out flashed through her mind but she peeked out back towards the shop and saw the smile on Jude's face as he filtered through the different shirt colours. She took a deep breath. If they were doing this she owed it to him to do it properly.

She shuffled and writhed pulling the dress up and then down. It just didn't sit right - that was why they were here though, right? To _make_ it sit right? Why did she get the feeling it would take more than a bit of stitching. She gulped down and dared to face the light of the store. She expected everyone to pause and stare as she emerged. Apparently only Lena did. How could everyone in the store not see how ridiculous this looked?

"Callie - you look amazing!" Lena smiled, apparently genuinely. "I know it's probably not your usual colour but you do suit it." She brushed Callie's cheek with the back of her forefinger as the small woman herded her onto the stand.

She pulled and tweaked, mumbling to herself in Spanish. Callie tried to look everywhere but at Lena who stood there smiling proudly.

"Ta! Ta perfecto." The lady mumbled. "Pienso que no necesito cambiar nada - ta bien para ti? The dress is OK?" She clarified looking at Callie.

Callie looked down at herself, her mouth slightly open in confusion.

"Uhm...it's OK...if you say so..." she asked. If it fit, why did it feel so awkward? Was this how dresses were supposed to feel?

"Is there something you would like changed? Make it more comfortable?" Lena asked pulling the skirt out of it slightly to get a better look herself.

"Callie..." She heard Jude's little voice. He was stood, gawping up at her, two suits in hand. He couldn't take his eyes off how she looked.

"You look...really pretty...I don't think I've ever seen..." He tried to stop, knowing it would make her embarrassed but he couldn't. He knew his sister was pretty but he was much more used to her hiding it behind baggy clothes and dull colours.

"You like it?" She asked nervously to him.

"I think you look amazing." He smiled. There was no sense of teasing in his voice, it was genuine, and he was the one person in the world she could always trust.

"Then I guess it's fine." She smiled nervously at the woman who nodded and helped her down.

"Which do you prefer?" He asked, his excitement brushing the shock away. He held up his two suits. "This one is a little more expensive and it goes better with the shirt I like but I guess this one is OK..." He was innocent in his appraisal but was clearly looking for approval to get the one he really wanted.

Callie looked at Lena who gave her a wink.

"Which do you like better?" She asked him. "You need to wear the one you can wear a smile with." She said, almost embarrassed by the corniness but the joy of seeing him happy replaced all else.

"Then this one I guess - but are you sure it's OK?" He reaffirmed with Lena who checked the price tag. She laughed as she did.

"Honey, it's nowhere near the cost of the dress your sister has."

He smiled and ran off back into the changing rooms with Ramón unable to keep up.

"Lena, this is really all too much - I don't mind wearing a cheaper one...or not going at all if -"

"Stop - don't even think about it." Lena cupped her cheeks and patted her on the back. "Just be aware that you may need to be creative with it for prom and if we have any weddings coming up." Lena quipped before heading off to the register with the shop owner. Callie lingered for a moment before heading back into the changing room. Everyone spoke as if they would be there forever. Why could she not shake the voice that taunted her about how deluded they all were?

* * *

"I thought you were going to the dress shop with Lena?" Stef asked, arriving home to find Kasey at the kitchen table.

"Cooper gave me a ride instead. I'm fed up of that place."

"But you're gonna look so pretty!" Stef teased pinching her cheek as Kasey threw her a look.

Stef smiled, placing some shopping bags down before biting her lip nervously. She looked at Kasey who had returned to her homework.

"So..." she began. Kasey looked up, nervous of what was to follow. Stef smiled, stalling to find the words.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me?" she tapped the table nervously as Kasey stopped writing with a sigh. "I already dug out the photos for your montage - I'm not doing a stupid speech or anything. I love my sister, but this is already getting way too over the top." She returned to her writing.

Stef took the pen off her and placed it down.

"It's not anything to do with the party - well...it is but not directly. The thing is..." she cleared her throat, "Mariana has decided that she would like to do the father daughter dance...well, she would like to do it with _your_ father." Kasey looked at her confused for a moment before bursting into a laugh.

"Why would anyone want to dance with Dad?" She sniggered as Stef poked her arm.

"Hey! I've had many a dance with your Dad - and you will be doing so at your wedding I'll remind you."

Kasey raised her eyebrows. "I think I'll be eloping. I don't think both you and I would survive the planning stage and I need you alive for the baby sitting."

Stef's eyes flared. "What do you mean baby sit-...you know what...never mind. That is so not something I want to think about any time soon." She waved it away. "So back on topic..."

"What? You want me to ask Dad, now that we're on civil terms again?" Kasey asked.

"No...I can ask your Dad..." she hesitated again as Kasey looked to her blankly.

"I was just wondering...seeing as you've been getting on better with him recently and you said you were nervous about how he is doing - I just thought it may be a possibility that if you were the one to break it to Lena..."

"Woah, woah, woah - " Kasey cut her off. "Lena doesn't know?" Stef clenched her teeth, guiltily.

"She knows that Mariana isn't really comfortable dancing with us but you know what it's like with her and Mike...if I get Mariana to tell her Mariana may think there's an issue and I just think it may be better coming from you rather than coming from me...so that she doesn't feel threatened or jealous or..."

"Mom." Kasey laughed. "Mariana wants to have her fairytale Quinceañera. I doubt that Lena is going to think that this is some master plan for Dad to sweep you up and speed us all off into the sunset while she gets a ride back to an empty house with the mariachi band. You're being paranoid."

"It was hard enough for me to hear - I just want the blow to be softened a little..."

"Isn't that all the more reason you should do it? Then you can do all those gross things that I don't want to think about to make her feel better afterwards. Besides - I really don't think you're giving her enough credit - you're being over-protective. She handled Brandon moving out really well - and..."

Their chat was cut short as Lena opened the door with Jude scampering behind and Callie just after.

"Guess who's all suited up!" She smiled.

"Stef! I got a blue tie and blue shirt!" Jude beamed.

"Nice - you're gonna be so handsome. Wanna try it on and show us or you gonna wait to surprise us on Saturday?"

"I can show you now!" He gave Callie another smile before running off to get changed.

"Thank you both so much." She said to Stef and Lena. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Don't mention it, sweets." Stef winked.

"You can wear it again for mine and Brandon's birthday - now we know the budget we're allowed I was thinking family party in Hawaii. Expenses paid." Kasey chirped as Lena rolled her eyes.

Callie smiled and headed up the stairs as Kasey faced her glaring Moms.

"What? I thought you were planning on re-mortgaging the house every birthday now?" They let the comment slide as Lena moved over to the sink, via kissing Stef.

She watched her as she walked over and looked back to Kasey. If this had to be done they may as well get it over with...

"Speaking of the party...you spoken to Mariana about it? She excited? Discuss anything with you?" Stef hinted, her eyebrows in overdrive. Kasey looked at her.

_"Now?"_ She whispered, horrified. Stef responded with an obvious cough.

_"5 minutes to think of an approach, seriously?"_ She further clarified with an even harsher whisper Lena turned her attention to the exchange that apparently was taking place behind her.

"Something going on?" She asked, concerned. Both Kasey and Stef looked at her guiltily.

"Mom doesn't know how to tell you that Mariana wants to dance with Dad for the father-daughter dance."

"Kasey!" Stef snapped while Lena looked between them, her shoulders deflating.

"Why sugar coat? Mariana loves you both and couldn't be more proud of having two Moms. She's turning 15 though and is trying to playing _'Cinderelita'_ which puts all logic aside to fit the hallmark card. She doesn't want Mike to be her father - she just chose the closest parent with a penis."

Stef buried her face in her hands at the impeccable display of tact.

"Even with only five minutes - _that's_ the best approach you could come up with?" Stef scolded as Kasey shrugged.

"Stef. A word." Lena sighed before striding out.

"I'm gonna find somewhere further than Hawaii to send you to. With a one way ticket." She threatened Kasey through a mumble before following, reluctantly.

"Lena - I'm sorry. I had the _deluded_ hope that maybe hearing it from someone other than me would make it easier to cope with. Of course I should have realised that hearing it via a megaphone at the mall may have been a better choice than Kasey."

"Stef." Lena sighed with compassion. "I'm not mad or offended." she assured her.

Stef screwed up her face. "You're not?"

"I'm disappointed - of course - but I can't say that I'm surprised. I saw that look in her eyes at the dress shop. She's just trying to have a glimpse of normalcy."

"And the fact that she wants Mike...?"

Lena folded her arms. "She's doesn't have any male relatives, she doesn't have a godfather we know of and we don't have all that many male friends. It makes sense." She shrugged. "I can't say I'm excited about seeing her dance with your ex-husband rather than us but Kasey's right - it doesn't mean she values us any less..."

Stef put her hands on Lena's arms. "You are an incredible woman, you know that? I wish I had been as calm as you about it all..."

Lena unfolded her arms and brushed Stef's face. "My heart broke in the store when I saw that look - it's natural...but teenagers being embarrassed by their parents is unfortunately just as natural."

Stef leaned forward and kissed her softly. Suddenly all of Stef's shame and fear from the night before vanished. Lena somehow always made it that way for her, she always had. She wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and kissed her more. They sailed away in the moment.

"Told you so - gross things to make her feel better." Kasey whispered as she passed. Stef was enjoying the feeling too much to do any more than a small backhanded clip.

* * *

Jude spun around a couple of more times in the mirror. Saturday had arrived. He loved dressing up - whether it was suits or even dresses he just loved the colours and the textures.

"I can't tie this stupid tie!" Jesus moaned, fighting with it in the mirror.

"Ramón at the dress shop said that the tie makes the man. It's all in the knot." Jude informed him, uselessly, adjusting his jacket once again. "I'm gonna go see when we're going." He bound off towards the stairs in his own happy world. He got mid-way down to see Talya storming away from Callie, instantly draining his mood. He could tell something was up.

"What's going on?" He asked as she was leaving.

Callie lingered a few moments, Talya's departing figure holding her gaze. She barely noticed Jude behind her but once she felt his presence her eyes closed down. She knew Talya would try and pull a stunt like this. She knew this would be her downfall. Jude's downfall. She turned to him with her best smile.

"You look really handsome." She said, trying her best to hide the avalanche of emotions flying down through her body.

"Thanks." He smiled, reluctantly. She licked her bottom lip, unsure of how to continue conversation without giving herself up. She was relieved to be saved by Kasey who shouted through from the other room, getting a first sight of them both.

"Wow - you two look amazing! Now that's how to wear fancy clothes."

They both turned to her, Jude's smile more genuine than Callie's with the reminder of the happy place he was in. Callie however was struggling to show anything beyond concern as she tried to locate Talya through the window and look for any signs of her talking with Brandon or Stef. She could vaguely hear Jude rabbiting on about his dressing experience and used it as an excuse to slip away.

"And I have this waistcoat too, see! Ramón said the waistcoat makes it classy. I thought it would be better with a different colour tie than the shirt but Ramon said that a slightly different shade can look just as good." Jude recited to Kasey who had now sat on the sofa after he followed her through. He twirled looking down at himself, clearly made up with his choice. She could see the buzz he was getting from his experience at the dress shop.

"You could have a future in fashion, Jude." she observed.

"It ran in Ramón's family apparently. His Mom was the seamstress and his Dad was a tailor before he died. They now run the business together.

"You're looking handsome there Jude! Very nice." Stef observed coming through to fetch them.

"Wow Mom. You're lookin' hot!" Kasey exclaimed with a rare but genuine compliment behind it.

"Smokin' hot!" Jude giggled to a slightly disapproving look.

"Okay, let's work on the wording for Lena - but thank you." she squeezed Jude's ears. "Can you go check Mariana and Jesus are ready please, Jude?"

"Of course." he replied before striding off to complete his assigned mission.

"Being as dazzling a role model as always I see." she quipped.

"You do look amazing though." Kasey smiled.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself, even with the boot." Stef held a hand out to help her off the sofa.

"OK - we ready to..._Kasey,_ you look beautiful, darling." Dana came through, distracted mid sentence.

"Thanks Gram." she smiled. "You seen Callie? Talk about hidden figure. She looks amazing."

"You're all such a beautiful family." she smiled. "Are we ready to go?" she looked back at Stef.

"Yep, I'll be through with Lady Limpsalot in a second."

"Talya seen Callie yet?" she asked as Dana left.

"Kasey."

"I'm just worried about Callie, that's all." Stef looked at her and put a hand on her cheek.

"Don't be. I spoke to Brandon and it's fine." The two of them turned as they heard re-entering voices.

_"Of course I think you look beautiful...Talya?"_ Brandon scurried after her as the two of them passed through before again being out of sight.

"It looks it." Kasey whispered back as Stef looked at her. "Five dollars says that's over by the end of today."

"Leave it." Stef nudged her. She could only try to keep her from saying it though - she couldn't deny it didn't look good for Brandon.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Kasey's concerns for Mike grow and both Callie and Brandon try to understand the growing chemistry they are sharing.**_

_**"Jude saw it too. He could tell you'd screw up." Another point of view chimed in as the shaken memory made space. He really did pay attention - her baby. She couldn't do it again. Not to him or to herself. She rubbed her forehead furiously with her thumb to try and massage it into quiet. The last time she strayed into this territory it ended wrong in every way.**_


	16. Quinceañera - Part 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews - it looks as if Kasey's choice of wording was a hit with people - it was a fun scene to write and I'm glad you like the Stef/Kasey pairing as there will be a lot of Kasey still to come. I do like to try and mix it up but it is easier to keep things flowing if I can have a lot of Kasey.**

**Anyhow, here is the penultimate chapter for Quinceañera. It may be a few days for the next episode after tomorrow's posting as I've not finished episode 5 and am extremely busy, but I will try to get it to you as soon as I can.**

* * *

Once at the venue, Kasey had taken up residence at their table, not planning on moving much.

"Hey kiddo." Mike approached putting an arm on her back.

"Hey Daddy." she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Just saw your Mom and brother. Everyone's looking very snappy." he swilled a beer in his hand. "You'll make a pretty picture." he added with a smile patting her knee.

She could detect the small hint of sadness in his voice - not resentful, but longing.

"You look pretty good yourself Dad. I hear you're taking centre stage." she asked conversationally. Mike gulped down another mouthful of his drink at the reminder.

"Your Moms really OK with it?" he replied.

Kasey raised her eyebrows. Honestly, she wasn't sure but that admission would do no favours to anyone.

"You're part of _my_ family and so's Mariana..." she shrugged. Mike nodded with a smile, grateful for the vague answer but knew it was made with the best intention.

He returned to his beer and she looked at him with a flicker of sadness.

The reduced tension between Mike and Kasey had reinforced something to her, and sometimes she almost wished she hadn't noticed. Mike really did seem sad. She had inferred it and flippantly referenced it, but it was only now after all that had happened that she could really see it in his eyes. Whenever her looked forlornly at Stef or at Brandon, and she imagined that he did it with her too, though not when she was with him.

"So..." she asked. "You got much going on this week? Anything with your buddies...?" she hoped that this time the answer may be more substantial than just paperwork. He looked back at her from a daze across the room.

"You guys I guess - you gonna be joining us more when that thing is off?" he looked down at the boot and she couldn't help but draw it under her chair slightly. She still hated the look of it next to the dress.

"Yeah, probably." she replied softly as he smiled and took another sip.

"You not doing anything with anyone else though? Any of the guys from the station or...I dunno. You thought about...maybe trying to meet anyone?" she danced around the subject as Mike laughed.

"I may have scrubbed up well, kid, but I'm not twenty one." he punched her cheek softly. "Guys from the station mainly have their own families to take up their time. They got theirs, I got you guys. Anyway, I'm gonna get me another drink before the big show. You want anything? Gotta look after my girl." he stood up in the hope the original question would remain at the table.

Kasey's shoulders dropped down, she couldn't hide the look of pity in her eyes.

"Just make sure you're looking after yourself too Dad." she responded, ignoring his question.

He flicked her cheek softly with his forefinger.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm doin' fine." he gave her another smile before gulping down the rest of his drink. "I'll get you a coke." he turned but Stef hurried over and grabbed him.

"That can wait - everyone get ready. Especially you." Stef put his bottle down on the table and dragged him off. "Come on Kase, you may be getting out of the court but you're gonna be standing with us. You wait with your Dad for us to join."

Stef strode off, tray of corsages in one hand and Mike's sleeve in the other before plonking him next to Dana.

As the tables of people rose, Stef returned, hand in hand with Lena having both sorted out the rest of the kids. They clasped hands and made their way across to join the rest of the observing family.

The audience applauded as the court was announced.

First, was Lexi and an old childhood friend of the family's - except that it wasn't Lexi who emerged. It was Callie. Stef looked across to Kasey who raised her eyebrows suggestively. Next came Lexi with Brandon, announced with Callie's name. More looks were exchanged and Kasey noted Talya's relieved grimace. She indicated to Stef with her eyebrows and after flashing a look, Stef raised a warning eyebrow to her daughter. It could have just been a mistake - a last minute panic. Or maybe there was more to it. Stef shook it off - no teenage drama was going to ruin this for her.

Even through the dance with Mike, both she and Lena bore it well. Their daughter was a vision of beauty and in some ways it was more special for them to be able to watch and see her in all of her glory, knowing she was happier this way. They exchanged a look between each other. They knew they were thinking the same and Stef nuzzled into Lena briefly as their hands squeezed tighter.

The dances rounded up, with the observers barely noticing the tensions shooting between the dancers. As the formalities ended the disco began, but fireworks flew that weren't in the budget.

Brandon stormed out of the back hallways away from Talya and back into the party room. He couldn't stand the noise right now. He kept walking out to the balcony wall and took in the sea air hoping it would blow his mind clean. He was so angry. He had a tingling through his body and his head buzzed

How could Talya do something like that? He knew she had been jealous but this was just too far. She didn't even know Callie and she was trying to what? Blackmail her? Get her kicked out? Did she do it to try and humiliate her? Those journals were about guilt and Talya made a point of reading it. Even when it was over and exposed, she was trying to take her down.

_"Who would do that? "_ He whispered to himself.

He leaned over the side and rubbed his hair. Was he sad about losing Talya as well? They had been together for almost a year. Surely he should feel more? What did he really lose though? Talya had shown her true colours and if that was the kind of person she was he hadn't lost anything. It made him think about all of the good things though, all of the reasons that they had fallen for each other. Then all the reasons he was falling for Callie. Wait - _what?_ He didn't just think that. That was insane. He heard his Mom's words echo in his mind.

_"Get a grip, Brandon. It's not allowed."_ He instructed himself in more mumblings.

He knew it was forbidden even before his Mom had brought it up. Not that it mattered, he had a girlfriend. Though now he didn't. He wished he could dive into the sea below to cool his head down. He also couldn't ignore that whatever Talya did read in Callie's journal was bad enough to try and use against her. He shook it out of his head. That wasn't fair. Callie had a difficult past - who knows what context that entry was in? Callie was starting a new life and her last one had been determined by more misfortune than anyone should have to suffer. That was an old page and this was a new one. He had seen the good in Callie - more good than he had ever seen in Talya. He could think that without it being anything more than admiration. Right? He took a deep breath and decided to go back to face the noise. Maybe it would drown out the voices in his head.

* * *

"You wanna dance Kasey?" Mike asked gently with a hint of a slur and patting her hard on the shoulder. He placed down a finally arriving glass of coke in front of her.

"Uhm...I think I'm fine thanks, Dad. Boot - remember...". She pulled her head back slightly as he burst into laughter.

"Right - idiot!" he smirked gripping her chin affectionately. "I'm sorry about all that you know Kasey."

"It's OK, Dad." she assured him with a reluctant smile.

"No, I made you feel bad and you're so important to me...you and your brother. I love you both so much. Your Mom too, I always will..." he squeezed a little tighter as she tried to break free.

"I know Dad...can you maybe let go...? You're kinda hurting me..."

He quickly let go and patted her cheek as she forced another smile. He chuckled again taking another drink but finding there was none left.

"Well - you don't wanna have to talk to your old man. Looks like I need a refill. I should find Brandon. Where does that kid get to? Be with that girl o' his no doubt." He turned to take off towards the bar.

The feeling returned to her chin just as another squeeze caught her attention. This time her Mom, with a hand on her shoulder and glass of wine in the other.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Oh it's super - the table entertainment is exquisite." she quipped as Stef gave her a slightly harder squeeze before taking the seat next to her and putting her glass down.

"I'd happily come sit with you if Lena wasn't dragging me off every few minutes to dance. Will enjoy the break now while she's talking to her Mom." She indicated with her head seeing that Lena and Dana were absorbed deep in conversation. "I'll take her a drink after. She'll probably need it." Stef laughed to herself.

"I know the feeling." Kasey teased as Stef shook her head with a look.

"So come on - I don't believe you've just been daydreaming. What _have_ you been doing here?"

Kasey shrugged. "People watching. Brandon and Talya had a fight, Little Wilkins is wallflowering, Jude's got a little girlfriend and Jesus keeps trying to get Lexi to dance. Oh - and Dad's drunk." she added taking a sip of Stef's wine while she was distracted looking in all the directions Kasey had pointed in. The last statement caused Stef to turn, mainly because of the underlying concern in Kasey's voice.

"You worried about him?" Stef asked nervously.

Kasey shrugged again playing with the cutlery on the table.

"I'm just observing." she answered with a half hearted smile. She didn't need to say more for Stef to get the hint. She didn't know if the kids knew Mike had struggled with alcohol in the past but she knew never to underestimate Kasey's perceptiveness.

Kasey gave her an exaggerated smile to try and shake it off. She was worrying more and more about Mike's state of mind. This was a party though, and maybe he was just using the opportunity to let loose. Stef looked back across the hall at her husband at the bar. She had similar fears but also a similar understanding that they may just be over-reacting. Pushing her own reservations aside, a distracted Stef gave Kasey a chance for another grab of the wine and having succeeded she hid it on the chair next to her.

"The dancing was fun though, right? Shame you couldn't join them." Stef nudged her, turning her attention back but having given Kasey just enough time for her crime.

"Fun to watch, yeah." she laughed nervously having cut it fine. "I'd pay to see that again."

"Hehe, me too." Stef looked around the table. "Hey did I bring me glass over?"

"I didn't notice one..." Kasey lied with a smile as Stef brushed it off.

"Better re-stock and get one for Lena too." she stood up patting her daughter a couple of times on the shoulder and headed towards the bar. Kasey pulled the wine out after she had gone and laughed smugly to herself only to turn and see Stef had been replaced by a sulking Jesus. He was hunched over the table.

"'Sup bro? You only just realised you Moms have forgotten your birthday?" Kasey asked.

"Mariana knows." Was all he said. Kasey sighed, realising the possible repercussions he must be facing. She rubbed his arm.

"I thought you two looked like you were fighting during the dance. I'm guessin' she hasn't taken it well?"

The look he gave her was enough to answer the question.

Kasey turned to look at Mariana, dancing and smiling away with some other friends.

"She looks OK - " Kasey observed before Mariana turned to look at them and her face dropped down into a full on evil eye.

"OK - maybe not..." Kasey turned back to Jesus.

"She'll get over it..." she assured him.

"I don't even mind if she doesn't - but now Lexi's all sad and it's ruining everything! I just don't get why she has to be so pissed about it!" He moaned flicking a fork furiously. It turned over and rattled off the table.

Kasey thought for a moment.

"Hey, do you wanna slip something racy on the DJ's playlist while I distract him. Mess with Moms? It'll be just like Janet's wedding." Jesus looked up at her from under his frown, it turning ever so slightly into a smile. Kasey raised Stef's glass to her lips before it was snatched away.

"I'll be having that..." Stef's voice scolded, retrieving it. She gulped down what was left and put the empty glass back down. "No more!" She warned her before pushing Kasey's face back playfully and making her way out to find Lena.

The siblings exchanged a defeated laugh and turned to look at the DJ.

"Go on then." He finally responded before they made their way to the DJ booth.

* * *

The party headed towards its close. Photos had been taken, the cake was eaten and the montage had induced tears.

Callie sat on the stairs leading down from the venue. She couldn't believe how much had happened. Her brain thumped in over-drive replaying all of her concerns. Her feet ached from the shoes. She slipped out of them, along with the façade that this could ever be her. She left them on the step and continued down to the beach. She sat on the step ladder that went down to the sand. As she looked out over the sea a multitude of competing voices fogged her head.

_"Brandon broke up with Talya..."_ One shouted.

She focussed on that one first. The bitch was gone - but the bad feeling wasn't. Now it had morphed into dread.

"_Your secrets are safe now - you've got nothing left to fear. So why do you?_" the next butted in.

_"That 'look'. He had that look."_ Another taunted across. Brandon _had_ had that 'look'. That look in his eyes as he said something from the heart. She had seen looks like that before. Infatuated looks masked as something else, even if the beholder didn't even know it yet. She shook the memory away.

_"Jude saw it too. He could tell you'd screw up."_ Another point of view chimed in as the shaken memory made space. He really did pay attention - her baby. She couldn't do it again. Not to him or to herself. She rubbed her forehead furiously with her thumb to try and massage it into quiet. The last time she strayed into this territory it ended wrong in every way.

_"You wouldn't trap yourself like that again."_ One attempted to comfort her but the fog in her mind grew even thicker as the more voices shouted.

_"You may have ignored it so far but you're both single now."_ a more negative one reminded her, unhappy that her reasoning was gaining unprecedented control over her fear.

_"You may know the consequences but he doesn't. He doesn't know how this works."_ A wise and experienced one added in. It was right, he clearly didn't - not if he said what he said for the reasons she thought he did. Jude really was right - it would all happen again. Brandon would tempt her and she'd screw up just like she did before. It would all be over for another house. The best house.

She looked down at herself. All of these things they had bought her. She had slipped into it - almost fallen for the lie for Jude. It wasn't her - why pretend it ever would be? This dress, those shoes that had caused her feet to ache. It was just more pain. She needed a distraction. She thought back to a chat with Wyatt in the hallway. He was having a party. She suddenly found his offer drawing strong - the thought of it almost cleared the fog. When your thing gets boring he had said. How about when it gets smothering and awkward and complicated? She _longed_ for boring. She felt her body deciding for her, finally dominating her head. Maybe it was because he was a boy who wasn't Brandon, maybe it was because of the air of danger around him or maybe it was just because he was the only person who'd even tried to talk to her - but most importantly it was away from here. She felt her body climbing off the ladder and beginning to walk.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: Jesus makes Mariana think about her actions, Kasey and Jude have some peanut related fun before Kasey finds Callie to give her some sisterly reassurance.**

_**It wasn't long before Kasey saw the smoke coming from the makeshift campfire and heard the sound of laughter and a ukelele.**_

_**"I think you've got a visitor..." Wyatt whispered to Callie who looked to see her arrival but then quickly looked back towards the group. It wasn't the worst Foster it could be but she would rather it weren't any of them.**_


	17. Quinceañera - Part 4

**Wah! How much did I love Stef being able to hammer drop in yesterday's episode? And Mariana came out with a line or two I could only dream of for Kasey! Wowza! OK guys - I'm afraid this will be the last chapter for a little while due to various commitments but I will try and leave it no longer than a week. I don't want to post until it's right and I have so many things on right now tht I am working on, it has slipped a little down the pile - I'd rather leave you with completed episodes than a chapter halfway through one. Can I just say it's really hard posting this chapter - which is pretty much full on home truths for bratty Mariana. She has been so perfect in the last 2 episodes that she's almost working out my favourite of the teens right now (Judicorns excluded) which is something I never would have predicted! I feel I should add as well that I wrote this dialogue before I saw The Honeymoon so the parallel to the Jesus/Mariana Lexi time fight was completely coincidental!**

**OK - without further ado:**

* * *

"Mariana..." a familiar voice asked sheepishly. She had left the main hall back through into her dressing room. The montage and memories had been perfect - it was a reminder of all of the eclipsing happiness she had experienced over the years since she had found her family. The voice however was a reminder of the larger weight on her mind. She wished she could escape back into the montage where everything had been fine.

"Why can't it be like that again?" Lexi asked, once again demonstrating their almost telepathic intimacy.

"You're the one who's changed it." Mariana snarled. She wasn't sure she meant it to sound that aggressive - she was just so confused and so hurt.

"I saw the way you looked at me - don't pretend you didn't wish the same..." she protested.

"But it isn't, is it? You've chosen Jesus over me! So what? Now when you come over? Would it be me you're there to see or him?"

"Mariana!"

"No, I mean it - is that why you've kept disappearing? All of this time planning my party and you were what? Screwing him out the back?"

"It's been like a week!" The girls continued to interrupt each other, barely letting the other finish. It continued until Jesus stormed in.

"This is pathetic!" He shot at his sister, rendering her speechless.

"You're unbelievable. We go out there and play happy families and now you're back on at her? How can you treat her like this? Treat _us_ like this?" He strode forward getting right up to her face as she pushed him back.

"Treat _you_ like this? I'm the one who's been in the dark! I'm the one who's the victim here!" Unable to face seeing them fight, Lexi ran out of the room. Jesus tried to call after her but turned back angrily instead

"Why can't you just get a grip Mariana?! It's always about you! _Always!_ Look at what you did to Moms! You think it's bad Lexi didn't stand up for you when I was bitching about you being selfish, but that's because it's true - every word of it. Forget about me, forget about Lexi! This whole party, _everything_ has been for you and have you even _thanked_ Moms? You give them a slap in the face and then parade yourself around like your some damn saint. I'm sick of it!" He swung around and slammed the door against the wall.

Mariana stood gawping, fighting back the tears. She couldn't believe he had just come out with all of that - but what was worse was that she knew that it was true. She took the tiara down off her head and looked at it. A tear dropping onto it like one of the diamonds. She turned to run after Jesus - she wasn't' sure if it was to fight her corner or because he was always her first port of call, but either way he was nowhere to be seen. She collapsed down onto the sofa outside in the lobby and put the tiara back on her head, wiping a tear. She knew what she had to do and, right on cue, her Moms appeared.

Jesus strode towards the front door, his heart was thumping with anger and adrenaline. He approached the doorway and stood, the vision of Lexi looking out over the sea suddenly calming him down. She had clearly been stopped in her exit and paused, latching onto the banisters as if they gave her strength. He could tell she had been crying and his heart beat hard in his chest. Why couldn't it be easy? It should have been. In that moment all of the tension, everything drifted away and all he could see was the girl he wanted more than anything else. Mariana had taken away his birthday from him - she wouldn't take away this moment. He crept up behind her and pulled her away from the banister. She wiped away a tear and looked into his eyes as he carefully supported her chin.

"Lexi, I'm not letting you leave here without dancing with me..." He whispered gently.

She looked straight into his heart and could see that it was pointless trying to fight it. It was too late not to do this. It meant no more sneaking around, no more debating - it just _was_...and that's what they wanted. Mariana would come around or not - but even if she didn't right now, she had so much more and she wasn't going to throw it away. She put her arms around his neck and finally gave in to his wish. She wasn't sure what would happen next, but she felt safe.

* * *

The final song stopped on the playlist and the hall had completely cleared.

"I think that's our get off the stage cue." Stef informed her dancing partners. Mariana had made her peace with them in her broken state and they did what they did best to make it better.

"I better go get my stuff together." Mariana informed them as Lena rubbed her arm and she departed.

"Well I think we could call the party a success. Congratulations!" Stef smiled at Lena as they picked up their shoes.

"It was a joint effort." She replied hooking Stef's arm in her own.

They headed towards their table seeing a couple silhouetted against the ever so slightly fading sunlight outside.

"Is that...?" Stef squinted to look closer.

"When did that happen?" Lena added, also investigating further by picking up their pace. They headed over towards Kasey's table where she sat with Jude throwing peanuts into a glass at an adjacent table.

"Ho! Another one. Nice!" She laughed as Jude landed another one in. "Clearly the champagne flute challenge is too easy."

"OK - my turn!" He exclaimed. "You gotta get it in the pint glass, but the left over beer inside has to splash over the edge." He ordered.

"Make it hard!" She laughed easily achieving it. She saw Stef and Lena's approach and also their distracted gaze looking out the door.

"Right Bullseye, I got a dangerous one...you up for it?" He nodded eagerly.

"Hit Mom." She whispered. "Get it down the front of her dress and you win."

"No way!" He shot back, though clearly excited at the boldness of it. He sized up the distance as both Moms continued to discuss the spectacle outside.

"I'll do it too if you want...?" Kasey sighed and the smile that lit up Jude's face was enough confirmation.

"OK...one..." they each grabbed a peanut. "two..." they looked at each other. "three!" they chanted in unison and Stef turned as one bounced off her arm and the other falling short about a yard. She threw them a chastising look and continued their journey over. Both put their hands down inconspicuously and faked their innocence looking everywhere but at her.

"Mom! Didn't see you there." Kasey smiled.

Stef picked up a handful of nuts of her own and pelted them both.

"OK - let's not encourage the childishness..." Lena scolded her as Kasey smirked and got one more to the face once Lena had turned to look again at the young couple outside.

"You laugh as if I don't know you were responsible for that Fuzzy Lines song coming on midway through the party." Stef whispered as Kasey looked down at the table with a guilty look.

"_And_ as if you haven't just put yourself in our sights for interrogation about when on earth your brother hooked up with Lexi...?" Lena added, both now looking at her sternly.

"What would I know about that?" She asked innocently.

"I dunno...the sudden basement episode that now makes a lot more sense."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." Jude weighed in harmlessly as both mothers turned to him. "It was pretty obvious."

They looked at each other through a stutter and back at Jude.

"OK - no more hanging around with Kasey unless it's under my supervision...I don't like this sass." Stef ordered with a furrowed brow as Jude looked down through a smirk of his own at the light rebuke. He loved feeling like one of the kids.

Brandon arrived back from taking his father home and walked over to join them.

"We better get moving - after you've picked up these peanuts. You guys know where Callie is?" Lena asked looking round the room. "Brandon?"

Brandon gulped down in fear. Were they onto him? Did they know what happened? Did _he_ even know what happened?

"Why are you looking at me?" He replied brashly to a surprised reaction. He realised how suspicious it must have sounded. He wasn't even sure why he got defensive. Kasey studied him and saw him rub his palms like he always did when he was hiding something. She also looked at Jude whose head suddenly dropped, subdued.

"I mean, I was driving Dad home. I wouldn't know." Brandon tried to cover.

"Well, can one of you find her please, and one of you pull Jesus and Lexi apart. We need to sort the dregs out with the management. Jude, Kasey - the peanuts." Stef left after the final instruction and Lena close behind.

"I'll get them." Jude offered, getting off his chair.

"Then I'll go find Callie..." Kasey hopped up.

"Are you sure...I think I should go..." Brandon suggested anxiously, stepping forward.

She gave him a condemning smile. "I'm no psychic but I have a feeling you've done enough today." his forehead dropped and he sighed in submission.

"I think she may have gone out onto the beach...her shoes were on the steps."

Kasey nodded and made her way out. She suddenly remembered a vague comment Callie had made about Wyatt having invited her to a party. The crutch would slow her, but hopefully it wouldn't be that far down.

Jude knelt down and began to pick up some of the stray nuts from their game.

"Want a hand?" Brandon offered but Jude looked up at him nervously.

"I think I got it..." he assured him, but Brandon ignored it and helped him anyway, one eye on his departing sister. Could she see right through him, the things that he couldn't even admit to himself?

Jude watched him watching. He hoped he was wrong about what he predicted but for now he would have to give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kasey saw the smoke coming from the makeshift campfire and heard the sound of laughter and a ukelele.

"I think you've got a visitor..." Wyatt whispered to Callie who looked to see her arrival but then quickly looked back towards the group. It wasn't the worst Foster it could be but she would rather it weren't any of them.

By this time she had been through a small beer but had kept it at that.

"So now you're as many as the Von Trapps are you all having to wear this as a uniform?" Wyatt quipped smiling at Callie. It was just loud enough for Kasey to hear.

"It would be if my sister got her way every day rather than just on her quinces." Kasey responded. "Shit, crutches are hard on sand." she complained to herself.

"You didn't have to come out and get me..." Callie responded apologetically.

"It was me, Moms or Brandon." Kasey replied, equally as apologetic. It was clear that neither was thrilled to be in the situation but Callie flashed a look of resigned appreciation.

"How long you got the boot for?" Wyatt asked, trying his best to be welcoming. He had no issue with Kasey, they'd just never really spoken.

"Next week, thank God. I'm sorry to have to snatch you away but Moms are asking questions."

"It's OK." Callie sighed. "Thanks for the beer..." she smiled at Wyatt but he could see in her eyes it was also gratitude for something she wouldn't or couldn't say out loud.

"You had a beer?" Kasey asked as Callie looked at her surprised that there would be any judgment.

"Hey Wyatt - do you mind if I have a gulp or two?" Kasey held out her one crutchless hand. He looked down to his bottle and offered it to her curiously.

She took a few mouthfuls and handed it back as Callie looked on confused.

"Any questions get asked better both of us than just you..." She shrugged. "Mom already caught me having some at the party - she won't bat an eyelid if it was my bad influence."

Callie looked down bashfully. She was never sure how she'd taken so long to warm to Kasey.

"See you Monday." Wyatt called out as they started back along the beach.

"I'm sorry if my brother was an idiot." Kasey began the conversation bluntly. Callie looked at her in horror. What had Brandon said? Worse - what if someone else had? Had it been obvious? What was there to be obvious? She almost hoped someone had interpreted their exchange to tell _her_ what it was that was happening.

"What do you mean?" she decided on the safe option.

Kasey looked across at Callie before brushing away a strand of her hair that was being suspended in the wind.

"I mean that I know my brother and he has a heart of gold. I also know that Talya has for some reason been acting like a total bitch and that it certainly looked like they'd ended it. Now knowing Brandon wouldn't want you to blame yourself and knowing that he can be a complete robot with verbal diarrhoea when it comes to talking to girls, I know that could be a little intense. Hence - idiot."

Callie inhaled deeply. She wanted to let it all out but she wanted to keep it all in.

"It was just a bit awkward." was what she settled on. Non-descriptive and non-committal.

Kasey nodded through a laugh.

"He wants to see the good in everyone - he sees the good in every girl he meets and he's forever being taken advantage of by these girlfriends of his." Kasey ranted. Callie watched her nervously from the side as they walked. She was waiting for the inevitable ultimatum - the _"so if you hurt my brother I'll make your life a living hell"_. Only, it never came. Kasey was talking about this as if she hadn't even contemplated Callie as a love interest for him. That was one good thing. Or was it? She didn't have time to obsess as she tried to keep up with Kasey's fast paced thoughts.

"Now at least I have one more level headed person to try and keep him in check." She joked. Callie looked across at her, still nervous, but at least with a glimpse that maybe there was another angle to this. That Brandon was just good natured and it could be nothing more than misinterpretation. As if further answering her silent thoughts Kasey continued.

"Just don't worry too much about him. He's usually got the best intentions - just really bad at communicating them." Callie gave her a nod. It was the most comforting thing she'd heard that day. She was still nervous but maybe Kasey was right, maybe she was over-reacting and Brandon was just trying to be supportive - and more so, maybe her own feelings were just unfamiliar ones as a knee-jerk response to someone who actually cared.

"Do you know if it's over between him and Talya then?" Kasey asked.

Callie sighed. "Looks like it."

Kasey couldn't help but smile. "Well I won't be sorry to see her go - she could give Sanchez a fair fight for these Ice Queen these days. Know what the final nail was?" she asked further .

Callie hesitated as to what answer to give. Part of her wanted to divulge it all. Kasey had made her feel a lot safer than she thought she would, but at the same time she didn't even trust her completely yet.

"Talya was the one who read through my journal - it was a bit too much for Brandon." she decided as a compromise.

"Jeez!" Kasey exclaimed. "Bunny boiler much? Well rid, I'd say." The girls continued their walk back the way they came. Kasey picked up Callie's shoes as they approached.

"If you want to ditch the fancy stuff you'll have to find a better disposal place. Don't worry, you can go back to trainers as soon as this charade is over - until the next one that is. Who knows though? Maybe we'll find a way to get away with more comfortable shoes at the next one. Or in my case, being able to wear shoes at all!" She teased chucking them back. Callie looked down at them. She was OK to carry on the charade for a little while - and maybe it wouldn't be impossible for it to one day be somewhere in between.

"Where have you two been?" Stef asked, arms crossed as they got back to the hall.

Kasey shrugged. "Went for a rager on the beach. Figured it was our last chance to destroy these dresses."

"Sorry Stef, I needed a bit of air - I didn't think the party would be over so soon." Callie offered her excuse. Stef nodded but raised an eyebrow as her senses tingled.

"While I imagine you're kidding about the rager, I am slightly concerned at the smell of beer coming off both of you...care to explain?"

Kasey shrugged. "What? Dad left a bottle and I didn't want to risk somebody tampering with it - when I found Callie I remembered that you always taught me to share. You're both really bad at leaving your drinks unattended you know - as cops I'd expect you to be more aware."

"As the daughter of cops I'd expect you to know we can handcuff you to your bed if you push us too far." Stef replied as Kasey gave her an innocent smile. Callie too finally broke into one, unable to not be impressed at the smoothness of Kasey's operation.

"I said no more." Stef emphasised tapping Kasey on the head with her purse.

Brandon had bee-lined over upon their return, his hands in the pockets of his pants. He interrupted them before Stef could add anything further.

"Hey...you OK?" He tried to ask casually, but clearly aiming it at Callie.

"Not really, my head's a little sore." Kasey answered deliberately while rubbing the spot Stef had swatted her. She had picked up on the clear fact the question hadn't been intended for her so decided to play a little before Callie could stutter out her response.

Both Callie and Brandon threw her a look as Stef swapped her focus between the triangle.

"Let's go find the others shall we..." she hooked Kasey's arm and pulled her away before she could protest.

"OK - what's going on?" She asked, intrigued

"You owe me five dollars." Kasey quipped back as Stef sighed. "They broke up? Poor baby." She turned back to look at her son.

"Seems Talya was the one who read Callie's journal. Think there was a bit of unfounded jealousy and Brandon put his foot down."

Stef looked back towards the two teens as they stood awkwardly, small-talk clearly flowing between them.

"As long as it's unfounded..." Stef warned as if they could hear her.

Kasey looked back too before grabbing back Stef's attention.

"So...that five dollars?" She asked expectantly. Stef stared at her for a moment.

"I see that beer went straight to your head. Sorry kid." She tapped her face with the purse once again before rounding up the others.

"I'm really sorry if I freaked you out..." Brandon offered up, swaying slightly. "I didn't mean to - I just...well, I didn't want you to worry about whatever was worrying you."

Callie looked firmly to the floor. Coming back to it made her throat lump up again.

"It's OK - I'm sorry I over-reacted it's just...it's been a strange day." She responded before looking deep into his eyes. He gave her an understanding smile back.

He wasn't yet sure what it was that was going on inside him. He cared for Callie deeply but he'd had an emotional day and he knew it may have been affecting his judgment. All he knew for sure was that right now he wanted Callie to feel safe and he could do with as much family as possible to be around him after the break up.

"How about we forget about all the mess Talya made and just look at moving forward? Yeah? I could do with not thinking about her when I'm with you guys right now, she'll be on my mind enough when I'm by myself."

Callie took a deep breath. "That sounds pretty good."

Brandon nodded with a smile and they walked off to follow the others.

"Hey - did you see Jesus kissing Lexi? When did that happen?" He asked, initiating a welcome change of subject.

"Apparently Jude picked up on it days ago." Callie informed him back.

"Well this should be a fun one..." he flicked up his eyebrows as Callie smiled back. She still had a list of fears to work through but once again the warmness of the family made them slip away.

**Wow it's weird writing this now - I fell like I want to change the course of the show but I guess I ain't allowed! Anyhow - would love to know thoughts, especially on pairings that you enjoyed/want more of/want less of. Any feedback is really, really welcome and it helps me plan things out and write faster.**

**My story around The Morning After will be a little different. I'll be starting it the day before the episode and it'll be the first (and probably only) time I change something that happened in the show to involve Kasey directly in a scene, but only in a way that doesn't effect any outcomes. I'm also taking on a completely parallel (and light-hearted) Kasey/Mike storyline that I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Kasey and Cooper devise a questionable plan to try and help Mike and after Jesus and Lexi explore their feelings, Lena and Stef decide that it's time for a reminder about the birds and the bees.**_

_**Lexi pushed forward and kissed him again stroking his cheek.**_

_**"You're the best." she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." he opened the door for her as she went out, stealing one last kiss. He leaned back against the closed door and rubbed his hair, enjoying the feeling of how lucky he was. As Lena emerged from the kitchen with crossed arms, he wasn't sure how lucky he'd remain.**_

_**"I think we need to have a little talk." she said flicking her head towards where she had come from.**_


	18. The Day Before

**Hello friends! I m back after writing Episode 5 - known locally as the most teeth pulling episode of all I have written. Dunno why this one has been such a chore but think I'm just finding it harder to fit into my schedule. Anyhow, this chapter is more of a prequel to episode 5 canon as I need to set up Kasey's major storyline in this one (the first time I've really attempted a parallel storyline aside the others so I hope it works...) and also I wanted to explore some things that Lena and Stef were referr to later in the episode, as well as Jesus/Lexi's relationship before they go all the way. Anyway - it's mainly fluff but see it as a stepping stone before the main episode. **

**Opinion poll - this will be a looong episode, I have quite a large Kasey storyline and also go into a lot of depth with the pill story and Lena and Stef's decision making (looking at 8 chapters, sorry!). I wrote a portion all about Jude's nail polish too but that is quite standalone. I think instead of making this have too many plots running through, I may write the Jude story as a self-contained story/one-shot. Does anyone have any preferences? If you have any thoughts I'd love to hear them, though obviously I'll make my call based on lots of things.**

**Right - enjoy your build up to tonight's episode (wow I can't wait!) and I hope you enjoy this set-up chapter and don't find it boring! Thanks to _Mea23_ as always for her help with this and thanks to _TheTBone _ who gave me the random nominations for the opening game (as well as the game suggestion...)**

* * *

"OK - your turn. Justin Bieber, Hugh Hefner and Christopher Columbus."

"Sex? Easy. Bieber. I'd do it for the look on his face when the paternity test came up." Kasey mused. For marriage, I guess I'd have to go with Columbus. He'd be travelling all the time which would give me some space while he was away discovering new worlds - and plenty of time for my illicit Bieber affair." Kasey reasoned with a smile as Cooper poured them both a glass of orange. "I guess that means I'd have to off Hefner...but hey, I mean it'd make some gold-diggers pretty rich right?"

"Fair call - I think I'd go with that...well except that with Bieber the paternity thing wouldn't work...but hey I could sell the gay thing for millions!" Cooper flicked his fringe to the side. "And boy would that be a tryst. Hey your brother is a similar physique, I wonder if it would be like that dream I had about him..."

"You promised you would never mention that again!" Kasey thumped his arm.

She squinted as Cooper snorted through his glass. "But your face is so funny whenever I bring it up."

"Shakespeare, Mel Gibson and Bill Clinton. Go." She silenced him, changing the conversation swiftly back.

"Oooh!" Cooper mused it over. "Well it would be rude not to re-unite Gibson with his God, right? And some of his films deserve a capital punishment at best."

"Controversial!" Kasey teased. "I love it. Next. Which Billy would you bang?"

Cooper licked his lips, deep in thought. "It'd have to be Clinton, just for the scandal - and to see if he really speaks like that during it. Plus I wouldn't mind whispering in Hilary's ear on the way out to secure the chances of me and Shakey being able to tie the knot, right?"

Kasey laughed. "You think she has power over gay marriage?"

"Honey, if I'm gonna be marrying a corpse I think we'll need more legalised than just gay marriage."

"Well, decent choice. I know which Moms would choose. They'd do anything to get in Clinton's ear."

Cooper observed Stef appearing distantly from behind as Kasey took a drink from her glass. A wicked plan crossed his mind.

"You should follow the same trend of thought then, take your Moms with you. Do you think that would work? If you met Clinton."

"Of course. I get my Moms to distract Hilary while I have my wicked way with Bill in the back. At least he's experienced I guess." She clocked the childish smirk on Cooper's face and sensed the reason.

"And my Mom's standing right behind me isn't she. You are such a dick." Kasey kicked him under the table as he laughed into his glass before she swore at the pain of it.

"No armour around you any more there, sweets. Maybe keep the violence to the minimum? And the presidential sex fantasies."

"You have no idea what I have to put up with." Cooper complained.

"Hey Mom, did Cooper ever tell you he once had a sex dream about your son?" Kasey blurted out.

Cooper sprayed out his orange juice across the table before throwing Kasey a deathly glare.

"Nice." Stef responded, unimpressed. "Clean that up please." she ordered bluntly, chucking him a cloth. "And by the way you are both too young to be having these kinds of conversations. What would your mother say, young man?"

"She'd make him wash his mouth out with soap."

"She actually would. I still haven't got the taste out from last week and all I said was that Laurie Bresner was a bitch." Cooper agreed with a slight look of fear. Kasey laughed.

"Is that why you had to get off the phone?"

He gave her a look of affirmation.

"Well your Mom has the right idea. You could do with tidying up your language too, my friend." Stef raised her eyebrows, staring sternly at Kasey.

"Mom's just bitter because Lena doesn't let her swear." she teased back as Stef continued to put away the groceries.

"Your Mom prefers some words not to be said, it's just a matter of respect."

"Riiiiight." Kasey smiled. "That's why when you stubbed your toe the other day you sounded like a predictive text dictionary."

"Do you not have homework to do or something?" Stef challenged, trying to remove the irritation.

"Oh duck, I forgot. We'll be in deep shot with Timothy if I don't get that dabnabbin paper written."

"Hey Cooper, what soap does your Mom use?" Stef ruffled through the bags. "I only have the squeezy kind but I also have washing up liquid?" she pulled the two bottles out to examine them as Kasey rolled her eyes.

"OK, OK. We're going. Clucking bell!" Kasey added dodging the retrieved cloth speeding towards her as the two ran off to Kasey's room.

"I wish I had the kind of relationship with my Mom as you have." Cooper sighed.

"It is pretty cool." she replied. "You get on OK with your Mom though - she's just a bit of a dragon. Besides, your Dad is awesome."

"He is!" Cooper smiled. "Hey how's _your_ Dad getting on? You two made up?"

Kasey looked down sadly. "We have - but now I just feel bad for him. I just wish he had more in his life..."

"So that you don't have to be responsible for it..." Cooper replied teasingly, reading through the lines. Kasey winced back at him guiltily.

"Does that make me a horrible person?"

Cooper chuckled in response. "sounds like you need to get him laid."

"Cooper!" Kasey smacked his arm. "That's my Dad your talking about, I don't wanna think about him having...well."

"How we all got here, babe." he winked as she slapped his arm again.

"OK, so maybe not phrased like that but maybe you should encourage him to find someone." Cooper suggested climbing back on Kasey's bed and opening her laptop.

"I've tried, he's not interested. He doesn't want to go out looking." she bounced on next to him.

A devilish grin crawled across Cooper's face.

"Well...maybe you could find one for him."

He spun the laptop round to show a dating website. Kasey glared at him. "He would never agree..."

"Well, maybe you could do the leg work, set it up and then they just happen to meet. 21st century baby, we're the social network generation - our parents rely on us to open up the world to them."

"Do it without telling him? He would kill me!"

"He'll be too busy with his new friend to do so..."

Kasey opened her mouth to protest again but something was stopping her.

"What if he ends up with some psycho bitch?"

"it's a safe site, we can vet - you can even just look for friends on here. Check what people have said about them. Besides, your dad is a cop - he can handle himself."

Kasey looked back and forth between Cooper and the screen.

"We could keep it informal right?" She conceded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Absolutely!" he smiled turning it back towards him and typing in some details. "OK, we need a photo..."

"I took one on my phone the other day at the party." Kasey sprung up and grabbed it from the desk scrolling through as Cooper mumbled to himself.

"OK, Mike Foster...email - I'll put yours. Which do you want?" he looked across at her as she squinted at her screen. "Kase!" he prompted. "email."

She turned to him, slightly confused. "Oh - use Gmail. I took way too many photos..." she complained deeply absorbing herself in her phone screen again.

"OK...select friendship or dating...dating. OK - next page. Personal details. Maybe you're gonna need to do these..."

"Got it!" she shouted, clearly having not been paying attention. "I'll beam it over now." she tapped her screen a few times and hopped back over next to Cooper.

"I'll fill these in." she smiled, taking control of the keyboard and typing in the remaining fields. "Age...ok. Occupation..."

"You can't just write "Police" what rank is he? You need to make him sound important." he reprimanded her.

"How do I know what rank he is? I zone out when it comes up. He has more stripes than Mom..."

"Well...let's go ask her!" Cooper beamed with a glint in his eye as he jumped off the bed.

Kasey leapt up after. "Don't you dare let this slip..." she ordered running up after him.

* * *

"What if someone catches us?" Lexi whispered as soon as Jesus freed her lips from his kiss.

"They won't. Besides, my Mom's upstairs - it's OK."

"But we have the door closed...won't they get mad?"

He was moving his way up her neck.

"She's on the phone to people about tomorrow, we have at least a half hour. Mom's downstairs, Jude's shopping with Callie. We're good."

"Half an hour isn't very long. Maybe we should go back to playing video games or watch an episode of something...I just don't wanna get into something that..."

He stopped at the extra comment as he could feel her tense up.

He sat up away from her, stuttering slightly. He hadn't thought about what they would end up getting into or any complications it may have.

"We don't have to...I mean I wasn't even meaning to rush into... don't feel pressured to..." he cleared his throat as Lexi pushed herself up onto her elbows suddenly feeling awkward and embarrassed.

A knock at the door interrupted them before it swiftly opened and both looked towards it.

"Door op- " Lena paused mid word seeing their position. They weren't quite on top of each other but the guilty look on both of them was enough to lead her to draw conclusions - even if they were worse than what was happening.

"Door open." she repeated after collecting her voice. "You know, maybe it's time you went home, Lexi." she added.

"That may be a good idea." she replied, rolling off the bed onto her feet. She was pink with humiliation as Jesus jumped up after.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled anxiously at Lena as she passed. Lena stared at Jesus who followed Lexi out. She gave a sigh. It was time for another talk.

Jesus scurried down the stairs after Lexi and stopped her before she got to the door.

"Hey look, I'm sorry - I really, I wasn't trying to..."

"It's ok." she stopped him. "It's just...I don't want it to be like that..."

"I wasn't going to push you, really, I don't want you to think that's what I wanted. I mean not that I don't want it I just..." his ears prickled hot as he began to regret his wording. Lexi silenced him with a kiss and he relaxed.

"I know. I'm sorry, you didn't do anything wrong - I'm just a little nervous I guess. Look I'll see you tomorrow." she slid her hands down his chest and he took a deep breath. He gently took her arm.

"Listen, I won't be trying anything like that until you're ready. It's just kissing, and until you make it clear you want otherwise it'll stay just kissing. You've got nothing to feel awkward about. You're not giving me any misleading signs or anything." he kissed her hand softly as her heart melted.

She pushed forward and kissed him again stroking his cheek.

"You're the best." she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." he opened the door for her as she went out, stealing one last kiss. He leaned back against the closed door and rubbed his hair, enjoying the feeling of how lucky he was. As Lena emerged from the kitchen with crossed arms, he wasn't sure how lucky he'd remain.

"I think we need to have a little talk." she said flicking her head towards where age had come from.

"Mom, we weren't gonna do anything, honestly - the door just..."

"Doesn't mean we don't need to talk. Come on."

Jesus' shoulders dropped down and he passed into the kitchen where Stef sat waiting.

"Wow, word travels fast..." he observed, judging her look.

"Jesus, you know the rules." she responded, disappointed.

"And Mama was upstairs - we didn't break them."

"I think I see the problem here." Stef responded. She put her hands on the table in a gate formation.

"Here Jesus, watch closely. Closed..." she touched her finger tips together sad he rolled his eyes. "Open..." she explained separating them again as she swung her right hand open like a door. "Want me to go through it again?"

"I got it." he replied, unimpressed.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Lena glared at Stef. "Now if we can get back to topic - Jesus if you and Lexi are thinking about going further..."

"Mom..."

"Jesus, we have to have this talk. We need to know you understand the seriousness of having sex."

"We've already had the sex talk, Moms. I don't need to know how to have sex..."

"We'd rather talk about how you can not have sex, to be honest." Stef added in. Jesus rubbed his forehead, mortified. They'd had so many of these conversations and it never got any easier.

"But we want you to understand what you need to do to be safe if it does come down to it."

"Please don't tell me any more rhymes..." he replied through a whisper.

"I can explain with my hands instead if you like..." Stef threatened, moving her hands up again to motion but Lena threw her another look and grasping them, placed them back down on the table firmly.

"OK - I may be joking around but this is serious." Stef continued. "As we have said many times before, you are too young to be having sex. I repeat - we do not want you having sex. Understood?"

"Yes." he groaned, cringing.

"But if you do we want you to be safe and not afraid to come to us about it. We understand that it may happen and we don't want you to do something rash because you're scared of what we may do. We'll always support you."

"And if you do have sex we want you to be safe. There are condoms in your bathroom - they're not anything fancy but..."

"Mom!" Jesus cut her off again. "Wear condoms, I get it."

"And do you get that condoms are not a hundred percent effective? Sometimes they can split." Lena added.

"I wish I could split my head open right now..." he whispered as Lena let it slide to continue.

"Honey, I know this is awkward but it's important that you have all of this on your mind...so it's harder for other...impulses...to take over."

"Oooh! Sex talk. Someone got caught with their pants down." Kasey chimed as her and Cooper came up from the basement.

"I'm so out of here..." he responded turning briskly to the door as Stef grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Do you two mind, we're trying to have a serious conversation here." Lena turned furiously to Kasey.

"We don't mind at all - carry on." Kasey smiled taking a seat as Stef glared at her.

"I think we're finished anyway." Jesus grumbled, realising he should actually be glad of the interruption.

"Fine." Stef conceded. "But to summarise - don't get out of your depth when we can help you, OK? No matter how uncomfortable it may be. The alternative is much harder." Stef assured him seriously.

"But if things are hard -" Stef clasped a hand firmly over Kasey's mouth to prevent any further commentary. Cooper hid a smirk, finishing Kasey's comment off in his mind. Jesus looked between them all, embarrassed.

"I know I can Moms, but don't worry. We're not even ready for that yet and when the times comes we are we'll be smart about it." he nodded gently.

Lena rubbed his arm. "OK, good - and no girls in your room with the doors closed."

"I know - I'm sorry. Can I go now?" Jesus sighed.

"Yes, you can go." Lena nodded.

"So what do you two want anyway?" Stef asked, finally taking her hand away from Kasey's mouth.

"Other than condoms?" Kasey asked as Stef squinted at her.

"We were just wondering what rank Mike was. Like, what police rank." Cooper filled in, trying to be coy.

Stef looked between them both.

"Why on earth do you want to know that?"

Kasey and Cooper looked at each other. "A bet...we were just talking about it."

"He's a sergeant."

"and what are you?" Cooper asked, now just interested.

"I'm a corporal."

"So does that make Mike your boss?" Cooper added, his genuine curiosity making him still quite oblivious to the implications.

"No, he is not my boss. We're partners." Stef replied forcefully as Kasey smirked.

"I guess it just means Dad could pull rank." Kasey added as Stef cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Is there any way I can legally gag her permanently?" Stef inquired turning to Lena who shrugged.

"You do realise that any more questions and we'll push to find out why you're asking this..." Lena warned to give Stef some support.

"Don't worry, any more questions we will direct to your superior officer." Kasey replied seriously as Stef gave a sarcastic laugh.

"OK - Cooper, it's time for you to go home. Play date's over - Kasey has chores to do." Stef responded getting up off the chair and squeezing Kasey's shoulders.

She turned to gawp at her. "I've done all my chores..."

"I thought of some more." Stef replied mercilessly. "We have a big party tomorrow, lots to do."

"She's pulling rank." Lena clarified as Stef nodded in agreement.

Cooper gave Kasey a one armed hug.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mamas." he shouted back as he sauntered out of the door.

"Fine...you win. As always. Just let me finish something off first." Kasey grumbled as she pushed herself off her chair. She returned down to her room.

She sprawled in front of the laptop again and reviewed the fields "OK. Police Sergeant." she typed.

"Interested in meeting..." she continued to narrate as she filled in the fields.

**The next chapter will kick off the commentary for Episode 5. I'm going to do this one a little differently as I will actually be changing a scene from the show (I imagine you'll be able to guess which). It fitted more naturally in this context! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the changes :)**

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Lexi and Jesus get closer and he has to enlist Kasey's help**_

_**"You better not drop me in it if you get busted..."**_

_**"I won't, I swear. This is on me. I'll ditch too, I'll meet you out the back."**_

_**He squeezed her arm one more time before leaving. Kasey watched him go with a churning wrench in her stomach. She had a terrible feeling about this.**_

* * *

_******Before I forget - shout out to an awesome story by my pal **__thesameguest_ titles "someThing missing". If you like this between the scenes stuff, you'll love that story! It's AWESOME so check it out!


	19. The Morning After - Part 1

**OK Guys, I'm just gonna chuck in the whole shabang so this will be an 8 chapter episode (including yesterday's)! Hope that's OK :) **

**Another great episode last night. I keep getting new ideas from it. Just wish I had more time to write!**

**Thanks for feedback. Here is the first directly in episode timeline. I broke my rule for this episode and have re-written a scene from the show. This is actually a scene I envisioned ages ago when I first created Kasey. At that time I thought of it as a one shot and it did kind of inspire this whole set. I hope it works for people (though I still don't intend to change the show scenes much). Anyway, I'd love to know what you think of this slightly different style.**

**As always, thanks to _Mea23 _and _TheTBone _for your help with this episode and everyone who has given me advice on what to include!**

* * *

"Never again. Honestly, it's just not worth it - you may as well get a plumber in." a blonde woman harped on to a bored looking Jesus. "Water everywhere. Ended up having to get the boy from next door to wrench the tap closed."

"Sounds like a nightmare." Jesus finally responded, thoroughly disinterested.

"At least I learned the lesson for the shower."

"Hey did your Mom just call us?" Lexi interrupted.

"I think she did - sorry Sandra. Will catch you later."

"OK sweetheart!" the woman kissed his cheek sloppily as they departed.

Jesus wiped it off once she was out of sight.

"That's not fair, I can't believe we've been here for an hour and the first person to kiss you is your Mom's hairdresser."

Jesus gave her a smile and sprung around grabbing her into a hug and pushing her round the corner. Lexi giggled as he pressed his lips firmly against her.

"That better?" he smiled.

She stroked his cheek softly. "Did you get in trouble yesterday?"

"Not really, they just wanted to make sure we were prepared if we go any further. I told them that it's not an issue yet and won't be until we're both ready." he squeezed her a little tighter as she smiled.

"So we're still allowed upstairs then?"

"Yep. In fact - they said no closed doors but they didn't mention the them having to be upstairs rule...maybe it doesn't apply anymore..." he rationalised despite knowing it was a technicality. "These are blurry circumstances anyway...I mean, they're sort of taking over the downstairs..."

Lexi licked her lips as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the stairs dashing past a bored looking Cooper munching on a celery stick.

"Finally! Did you get lost?" He moaned as Kasey finally re-appeared after a phone retrieval mission a little while before.

"Sorry I got distracted. We got a chat response! Check it out! Divorced dude, teenage daughter, totally cool with playing along with Dad not knowing. His marriage even ended because of his partner being gay!" Kasey chimed waving her phone in front of Cooper. "Into football and baseball - this is perfect."

"His partner was gay too? Are you sure your dad doesn't just have another profile?"

"He even made a joke about it_ 'apparently one of you being gay doesn't make for a happily ever after.'_ This guy will make a perfect friend for Dad!"

Cooper scrutinised her excitement. "Are you sure _you_ don't want to be with this guy?" he accused as Kasey threw him a look. "You went for friendship profile then I take it?"

"Mmhmm -" she answered by reflex, only half listening. "Look he's even got a Padres username. This is perfect!" she beamed, scrolling through their messages.

"I think I'll arrange a bowling trip with my Dad, bail and then I'll get Danny to pretend he's been blown off too or something."

"You think that will work?" Cooper shrugged.

"This was your idea, Coop. Don't start giving me doubts now." she scolded, folding her arms.

"OK, OK - I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You guys got any trash?" Jesus moaned flapping open the bag in his hand.

"How did you get cleanup duty?" Kasey laughed.

"Ooh! Does it have anything to do with you dashing up the stairs together? Tsk, tsk!" Cooper teased.

"Apparently Mom likes her friends being called old as much as she likes to be." Jesus sighed.

"Oh, little brother." Kasey commented putting her hands on his shoulders. "If you ask me, you're going about this all wrong. I was talking to your parents earlier - aren't they going to the theatre tonight, Lexi?"

"That's a good point..." Jesus looked to her.

"Stay out of trouble now, and sneak over tonight." Kasey shrugged before her phone beeped. Her eyes lit up. "Ooh, Cooper. We have some planning to do!" she sprang on her feet slightly, before jumping off into a guy munching on a stolen carrot and causing them both to drop their phones.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed picking them back up and handing his to him.

"You are getting way too excited about this." Cooper poked her as they went to hide in her room.

"You want me to sneak over tonight?" Jesus asked Lexi, sweetly.

She bit down on her bottom lip. He was being so patient and caring but it was now making _her_ impatient. Making her want him. There was something extremely attractive about the possibility now that the stress of how she would react if he pushed too far was removed. She smiled.

"Of course." she replied, a flutter of excitement fizzing through her. She wasn't sure what would happen but was she now starting to feel that she was ready after all?

* * *

The rest of the day had almost been a blur for Lexi. The events that preceded everything up to that moment had all been eclipsed by what had just taken place.

It had been nothing like what she had imagined. She wasn't sure how far she had intended to go but something had taken over. Jesus had made it so easy - the whole time checking with her every step. They had both joked nervously about their inexperience, making it even easier and before they knew it, it had happened. Her heart thumped and her hands were almost numb, tingling with the aftermath of the sensation. Jesus lay next to her, panting lightly and just as overwhelmed with what had just happened. He couldn't believe how connected they had felt. It felt stupid because he imagined it should have been obvious, but talking about sex with his friends had always been portrayed as such a conquest. He hadn't counted on how it would bathe Lexi in a new light to him. He had never wanted to care for her more than in that moment, never been so grateful and honoured to be lying next to her. He had never felt so lucky.

He gripped her hand and smiled at her as his phone bleeped.

"You should probably check that..." Lexi breathed out, unsure of what would happen now. He opened his mouth to tell her he'd ignore it but realised that he too didn't know where to go next. He grabbed it and skimmed over.

_"I've heard Moms wandering about. May wanna get back."_ read the text.

"Kasey thinks I should head back." he sighed. "I can stay a little if you want...I don't mind getting caught."

Lexi sat up and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's OK - it's not like I'm expecting you to never come back. Get home...I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He leaned forward and pulled her into another passionate kiss. "Thank you for being so wonderful." he whispered. She laughed gently at the lovesick expression that dreamily swam around his eyes. He pushed off her and grabbed his clothes. She sat up to see him off but he held out his palm. "Don't. You lie there, I just want to take in that sight." he blew her another kiss before taking his leave.

She flopped back down onto her bed as simplistic thoughts passed through. Blunt, hard facts. They'd just had sex. She was no longer a virgin. At 15. Her life really was different. She basked in it for a moment before being suddenly hit by a haunting realisation as the hormones drifted away. Had they genuinely just forgotten to use a condom?

* * *

"Kasey, can we talk?" Jesus appeared at her lunch table. She was sitting with Cooper and their friend Kelly looking over the messages she had exchanged with her Dad's new prospective friend.

"Now?" she asked, surprised.

"It's really important." he wrapped his fingers tightly around the strap of his backpack.

Kasey gathered her things and followed Jesus to a quiet corner.

"Kasey, I really screwed up and I need your help." Jesus twitched.

"What did you do? Are you in trouble with Moms?" she replied with concern.

"So much more than that...I need a morning after pill..."

Kasey's shoulders dropped. "Je! Really? Already? I thought you weren't even having sex?"

"We weren't...and then well...we _were_...and I guess in the mix-up of all the other stuff...with it being the first time and all..."

"You forgot the single most important thing Moms have been drumming into you since before puberty?" Kasey exclaimed through an angry whisper and crossing her arms.

"I know, you don't have to tell me how stupid it was." he winced.

"So what? You want me to get you a pill?" she asked, flustered.

"I would get it myself but we don't have ID - you have a license. Please Kasey, Lexi is really freaking out."

Kasey bit her tongue down over her lip and studied the worry in his face.

"I dunno Jesus. Aren't her parents really religious? Are you sure Lexi even _wants_ to take the pill? She may have her own reservations..."

"She's the one who asked. I don't think she's been able to get it off her mind. She did all this research and everything. Please, Kasey."

She looked back at him again, her mind in a tug of war.

"I think you should talk to Moms..."

"They'll freak...or at best become overbearing and awkward about it...and worse, they'll tell the Riveras and God knows what they'll do. I swear I will never put you in this position again, just please help me out. What would you do if it was one of your friends?"

"That's different, you're my little brother...and our Moms would be OK about it if you spoke to them...sort of...if it was a friend with a supportive parent I'd get them to talk to -"

"Then think of it as Lexi, not me!" He interrupted.

Kasey processed Jesus' pleading eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I can skip health class period 6...but so help me Jesus this better not come back on me!"

"You're the best!" he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh the poetry of it - skipping health class to buy the morning after pill." she moaned.

"Think of it as an assignment." he shrugged as she threw him a chastising look.

"You better not drop me in it if you get busted..."

"I won't, I swear. This is on me. I'll ditch too, I'll meet you out the back."

He squeezed her arm one more time before leaving. Kasey watched him go with a churning wrench in her stomach. She had a terrible feeling about this.

* * *

Stef hopped out of the car and made her way towards the pharmacy. She and Lena had scheduled a date that afternoon and she couldn't help but feel a teenage guidiness at the prospect of recapturing their intimacy. She remembered back to the epiphany she had the first time her and Lena had ever slept together. The nerves, the excitement and then more than anything the pieces all fitting together.

She wanted to make an effort - she had no idea when the next opportunity she and Lena would have to be alone would be. She sauntered into the pharmacy, her head buzzing. She spotted a display of oils...it couldn't hurt, right? If they were going to do this properly she may as well get something special. She looked around nervously and paid, collecting Jesus' pills as she did. She felt like a naughty schoolgirl. Clearing her throat, her heart plummeted as she saw and actual naughty school girl enter into the store. It very rapidly switched to anger.

Knowing Kasey's ability to play a situation, Stef ducked aside behind the shelves as Kasey strode towards the counter. She was on a mission. Not being close enough to hear, Stef looked over. She asked for something quietly and nervously. The pharmacist asked for ID it seemed and Kasey already had it to hand. He scrutinised it and then her before reluctantly heading out back. Kasey looked around the store and Stef ducked aside. Kasey couldn't look more suspicious if she tried but then neither could Stef. She paid and took the bag, making her way quickly out the store. Stef squinted and stormed out after. She would catch whatever this was in the act.

Kasey left the store, a clammy feeling in her gut. She felt the air on her face as she left and briskly turned around the corner. Jesus sprang forward and the two of them kept walking.

"I am never doing that again - you should have seen the way he looked at me. I thought you only got judgmental pharmacists on SVU!" Jesus was about to respond before a chilling yell froze both of them in their tracks.

"What is going on here?" Stef's voice cut through and Kasey closed her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me..." she whispered under her breath.

Jesus and Kasey looked at each other before turning back to face Stef.

"One, why aren't you in school and two, what's in the bag?" She crossed her arms angrily.

"It's a practical assignment for health class..." Kasey fluffed out, thinking back to their earlier conversation in a desperate measure. Stef gripped her hand in a fist tightly to avoid strangling her daughter.

"What. Is in. The bag." She repeated adjusting her pose and causing her own bag to open slightly, the temptation being too much for Kasey's curiosity.

"Surely we could be asking you the same question..." She stalled further observing the massage oil as Stef closed the bag nervously and snatched it away from her view.

"You really want to play this like that?" she exclaimed, finally ceasing Kasey's inappropriate stalling.

Knowing it was the end of the road, Kasey looked hard at Jesus. She wasn't taking the fall for this. Stef followed her daughter's eyeline as a previously quiet Jesus stuttered guiltily. "Jesus?"

"I...well...I kinda needed a pill...and Kasey got it for me." Stef threw a damning look at Kasey but she could identify that she wasn't the main culprit here.

"What kind of pill?" Stef asked, the heavy feeling in her stomach indicating that she already knew the answer.

"A morning after pill..." he replied quietly. "Last night...well...I sorta snuck out to Lexi's and one thing led to another..."

Stef stretched her head forward towards him and squinted furiously.

"We literally talked about this two days ago. You're honestly telling me that the day after we practically beat you round the head with a packet of condoms you have sex _without_ one?" She was unable to hide the anger in her voice as Jesus dipped his head embarrassed at the volume at which Stef was airing his dirty laundry in the street.

"Mom...can you keep your voice down? People are looking..." Jesus whimpered out, cringing. Kasey closed her eyes knowing full well that it was not only a futile request but a baiting one.

"Keep my voice down?" Stef roared back. "Are you embarrassed, Jesus? Worried about people looking at you and judging? Tell me, son, how would you feel about the looks you and your _fifteen_ year old girlfriend would get as you pushed a pram down the street?"

"Mom, in fairness, the pill should be preventing that..." Kasey added in before stepping back away in response to the subsequent glare.

"If you have any interest in making it through the day I strongly suggest you get your ass back to school now. I will deal with you later." She shot back at her. "You - come with me." she grabbed Jesus roughly by the arm.

"Where are we going?" He yelped.

"Home - to talk to your Mom. Start walking." she pushed him towards the car.

Kasey turned to her confused. "Why is Mama home?" She asked before clocking the bag again and a look of realisation filling her face. "Oh my God - please don't tell me...no wonder you're so mad! Did we just interrupt...ugghh!" Kasey winced. "You can't ditch work for that!"

Stef exhaled furiously. "School. Now. And I will personally make sure you get detention for the ditching."

"Isn't that a little hypocriti-"

"Move!" Stef ordered as Kasey scurried round and away.

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview: Lena and Stef discuss their position as well as Kasey's role in the situation. Callie, Kasey and Stef debate Mariana's choice in men._**

**_Mariana hurried Garrett out the door as he tried to shout through his goodbyes._**

**_As it closed Kasey looked to an oblivious Stef._**

**_"Is Mariana going on a date...with Garrett?" she asked, still unable to believe it._**

**_"Uhm, yes. Do you have a problem with that or are you just determined to be involved in everyone's relationships today?"_**


	20. The Morning After - Part 2

**Hello folks! Here is the next offering. So excited about how much Stef and Lena in the sneak peeks! This chapter has a fair bit of both of them too! I've got a bit of a debate at the end of this which is quite similar to a debate I had with a friend on mine watching the show and I've seen it dropping various forums/discussions. I thought I'd paint 3 perspectives anyhow. Thanks to _Mea23_ and _TheTBone_ as always and I have a vague recollection that I put the Talya/crutch comment in because of review from _RL13436 _so thanks to everyone who contributes to the way I think up these things!  
**

******Hope you enjoy and please do tell me your thoughts. On anything really, I just love speaking to people!**

* * *

Lena settled into the car and buckled her belt up, looking over to an already secure Jude. He looked longingly out of the window and Lena immediately recognised something his tutor had just warned her about. He was extremely quiet today.

"Well that was good, Angie sounds very optimistic about your midterms." Lena smiled starting up the car. "Now you have something to focus towards, things should be even easier."

He turned his head towards her, doing his best to put what was on his mind aside. "I really like Angie, she makes things a lot simpler." He offered up before dipping his head back towards the window.

Lena started the car and waited a few moments to try and think of a good approach to find out what was bothering him.

"So..." Lena began, eyeing him from the side. "Did you have a good day at school?"

He shrugged a response, his mind clearly on other things.

"You seem a little quiet."

He bit down on his lip and instinctively hid the blue nails that had made him a target for the day. He was so embarrassed that it almost felt like the bullies were watching him - even though they themselves hadn't been his main issue. Lena was OK though, he could tell her. She already knew about the nail polish and she didn't find anything strange about it. But then neither had Connor, not until he saw him getting picked on. Was that what he was scared of? How people's perceptions changed when they saw him weakened? His deliberating took longer than Lena's wait for a response.

"Did something happen at school?" She could read him like a book. He couldn't lie to her- she would tell Callie though, and she would be mad at him for wearing it when she told him not to. Knowing he would have to give some kind of an answer he shrugged his shoulders again.

"I just got into a thing with some guys, it's not a big deal." he felt an instant relief but still left her hanging. Part of him hoped she would ask more so he could divulge and part of him just wanted it to go away.

"Were these guys picking on you?" her voice remained calm even though she was bubbling with anger inside.

"I know Callie told me not to wear the nail polish but I can handle bullies. It'll be fine."

Lena looked across at him patiently but it looked as if that was all she would be getting. She knew that Jude's relationship with Callie was complicated and Callie was doing her best to protect him, but she could see that Jude's internal struggle had to be explored in order for him to progress.

"Did you report it?"

"I didn't have to, they got caught and sent to the principal. It's over now."

Lena licked her bottom lip. "Well I'm proud that you stood up for yourself. If you get any more trouble you make sure to tell me immediately, even if it is already being dealt with."

He nodded but she could see he was still holding something back. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Jude looked up at her, his eyes wide. _'Yes'_ he thought. Connor's reaction had affected him more than any bully but he knew there was nothing Lena could do to help that. Connor had backed off in Jude's weakness, he didn't want Lena to do the same. "No. I guess I just need a bit of time to myself." Was his eventual reply.

"OK." Lena nodded. She could tell there was more but she would give him the space he needed and try again tomorrow. Right now he was safe and they had opened the dialogue, that was the important thing.

* * *

Kasey made her way down the stairs, a borrowed book from Callie in hand. She had decided to keep a low profile this evening and was hoping to be tucked away in the basement before her Moms got back - they would be too distracted with Jesus to go looking for her but probably not if she drew attention to herself.

She sped back towards the kitchen but heard Stef and Brandon returning from his dentist appointment. She quickly ducked behind the wall with a quiet curse.

Small talk batted between them but Brandon had soon made his way up the stairs. There was no sound of Stef as Kasey peeped around the wall only to jump with fright as Stef was there face to face with her.

"You're going to have to do better than that. Were you actually hiding from me?" She asked, arms folded.

"No...I was just..." she looked around. "Hiding from Brandon! He always wants to tell me about his dentist appointments and..." she stopped her pathetic excuse midway through, Stef's expression confirming it was pointless.

"We need to talk." Stef informed her as Kasey sighed. "Step into my office." She signalled towards the backyard. "I need to see if Lena's back so we can talk about this."

"A sit down, really?" Kasey grumbled.

"Yes, a sit down. You made a very bad decision, my friend. We need to tell you why." Kasey's face lit up.

"If you know why I made it then why do you -"

"_Why_ it was bad decision, smartass." She silenced Kasey's chanced remark before turning her head to see she wouldn't have to find Lena after all as her and Jude returned to the house.

"Ah, good. Time for a talk?" Stef flicked her head to Kasey as Lena nodded.

"Jude, why don't you go upstairs." Lena patted his back. "And remember what we talked about." she winked at him. He looked up at her, still nervous, but nodded and made his way up the stairs.

"Everything OK with him?" Stef whispered, slightly concerned.

"I don't think everyone was as accepting of his nail polish as we'd have hoped." Lena sighed.

"Did someone pick on him?" Kasey asked, enraged.

"I don't mind putting the fear of God into some 7th graders..."

"First of all, I don't think his foster sister fighting his battles is going to do much for his place on the food chain, and secondly - I think you have been doing enough for your brothers today, young lady." Lena looked at her sternly. "Karina will deal with bullies, we just need to be a support for him."

"Fine, but all I'm saying is I better not see them...or any of us for that matter. I don't think any of us would be held responsible for our actions."

"OK, Godfather, let's tackle your responsibility for today's actions rather than your delusions about not getting into trouble for hypothetical ones. Outside."

"Why do we have to go outside?" Kasey asked slumping out in front of Stef's guiding arm.

"I don't want to risk anyone hearing us." Stef and Lena took a seat on the table outside and Kasey joined them opposite.

"Look I know it was a bad move, but he was really scared Moms. I told him to go to you but they were really worked up about Lexi's parents. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same." she pointed out, looking at Stef. Lena quickly joining her. Stef exhaled deeply, knowing she'd have to play this carefully if she wanted to stay on Lena's good side.

"That doesn't make it OK to do things behind our back. This is a serious situation and it's not one that Jesus or Lexi should be trying to face alone. They're too young - and so are you for that matter..."

Kasey shrugged. "What do you want me to do? Whatever I did it wouldn't have changed the fact that Jesus needed help."

This time it was Lena's turn to respond.

"And what if Lexi had taken the pill and had got ill? Or if she wasn't prepared emotionally for it? Would you want that to be your responsibility?"

"Her taking it would have been her decision - not mine..."

"But Kasey," Stef took her hand. "By buying it for her you're taking responsibility for preparing her...do you understand that? You weren't going to just give it to her and leave her to her own devices. That wouldn't be in your nature."

Kasey dropped her head down as Stef patted the back of her hand, letting go. "I guess..."

"As parents it's our role to handle these things, not yours." Lena added.

"So what? That means you're going to tell Lexi's parents?" Kasey asked as they both went silent.

She drew her own conclusions.

"So you're mad at me for going behind your back because it's not my place to do so...and you're about to do the same?" Kasey asked her as Stef sprung on the defensive.

"It's not as simple as that. Jesus is our son and this affects us as much as it will The Riveras."

"Well hang on..." Lena cut her off. "We haven't decided either way yet anyway." She threw Stef a glare.

Stef breathed out through her mouth being careful to not start the debate they still needed to have in front of Kasey.

"Either way, the point is that whatever decision we make, we are well equipped to be the support they need - you just have ID." Lena looked at Stef from the side but silently agreed that their argument would have to be had at a later time.

"Nice. So me caring about my brother doesn't factor here at all?" Kasey shot back, slightly offended.

"I didn't mean that. Look - put it this way:- if you have to ditch school to do something then it is probably not a good idea, got it?" Stef tried to re-focus the attention back to her daughter's misjudgment. Lena followed suit.

"And on that note, I don't care if it was health class or a core subject - you do not leave school premises without permission."

"OK, I know, I'm sorry." Kasey threw her hands up.

"You can have detention tomorrow and the day after." Lena informed her as Kasey nodded in defeat before a quiet pause.

"OK." Stef broke the silence. "Well I think that's all for now." She looked at Lena for agreement. It was granted with a nod. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay off our radar for a bit. Why don't you go in and put some water on to boil for dinner. Your Mama and I have a few things to discuss."

Kasey looked between them. "You really think you're gonna talk this out before dinner?" She asked in disbelief.

"Just do it, please." Stef added indicating towards the door with her hand. Kasey widened her eyes and made her way inside. They waited until the door closed before continuing.

"She's right you know, we're not going to get this sorted in time for dinner." Lena looked hard at Stef who brushed her hair back with her hands.

"Well we don't have much of a choice. We're going to have to face Jesus soon and we need to at least be in the vicinity of a united front." She stopped fiddling with her hair and stared back. "And that's not the only thing Kasey is right about either." she added, alluding back to Lena's earlier comment. "If Jesus had come to us would we really not have got him the pill?"

"Stef, we've talked about this - I can't even give students band-aids, never mind contraception." She tapped the fingers of her right hand into the palm of her left to emphasise her point as Stef raised her palms.

"But we're not talking about just any student, Lena. This affects Jesus almost as much as it affects Lexi. He's your son, not just your student."

"And that may be true but it doesn't mean we override the fact that the body concerned is not Jesus - it's Lexi."

Stef patted the table down in front of her.

"Lexi's parents will not give her the choice. Technically Lexi can legally get that pill and take it without their permission, they are going to take that choice away from her..."

"And we have the right to stop that? We're making that judgment based on what two scared teenagers are telling us. I'm not comfortable making this call for them."

"Well what do you suggest?" Stef cut her off, unable to stop her anger seeping through. She bit it back with a blink as Lena took a deep breath, also trying to maintain calm under the stress of it.

"We still have a couple of days for it to work. I think we need to at least try to persuade Lexi to talk to her parents - if she still refuses to then we can take it from there."

Stef shook her head even though she was going to agree.

"Fine. But are you prepared to deal with the fact that they may not let her take it if she does?"

Lena exhaled deeply. "Well we will have to deal with that as it comes. Nothing we do will reverse the situation."

"Well that's not entirely true." Stef muttered.

"Stef." Lena reprimanded her, sternly.

"OK - you're right. It won't change the fact they got into this mess. We'll tell Jesus that you want to talk with Lexi tomorrow and that we'll make our decision depending on how that goes." Both women nodded in a final agreement, happy to have at least temporarily postponed the difficulty of the decision. With nothing further to discuss they made their way inside to prepare dinner.

* * *

Kasey and Callie worked their way through the dishes after they had finished eating. Lena and Stef had immediately taken Jesus for a talk, Jude had disappeared rapidly to his room and Mariana had gone to prepare for some theatre trip.

"Anyway, that's why I missed health class." Kasey finished filling Callie in on the day's events after she had inquired over her absence. "May be best not to shout about it though - probably best that as few people know as possible." She added as Callie couldn't hold back a laugh at the hypocrisy.

"Which is why you just told me?" Callie raised and eyebrow as Kasey gawped back gormlessly deciding to not respond to the accusation.

"So how are things going with Wyatt?" Kasey asked, quickly knocking the smile of Callie's face.

She looked at her thinking back to a disagreement they'd had that day.

"I didn't know there were things to be going on about..." she lied, drying a plate.

"Right." Kasey smirked. "Whatever...he just spent his Sunday evening drying our dishes and trying to impress our Moms because he had nothing better to do." She teased, flicking some water off her fingers into Callie's face.

"You're really annoying, you know." Callie grumbled, though she couldn't help but like Kasey's blasé approach to everything. It was so laid back it made things seem a lot less complex than in her own over-analysis.

"So I'm frequently told." she smiled proudly. "Come on, something or not, you two hang out a lot. I mean maybe you just give each other hair care tips but you seem to be getting along."

Callie laughed. "Well he wasn't that cool with me today. It seems he doesn't like me probing his reputation."

Kasey looked a her confused. "Reputation?"

"Brandon said he dumped Talya as soon as she gave him what he wanted. Wyatt's side is pretty different and he wasn't too thrilled about me jumping to conclusions."

Kasey laughed. "You took Brandon's version of events? You have so much to learn. He may have seen Talya's true colours but he's still as dumb as a day old puppy. Anyone could see Talya was driving Wyatt mad - I mean, I barely knew either of them then but Cooper delighted in warning me about it when she started dating Brandon."

"So you've never liked Talya?" Callie asked, picking up a handful of cutlery to dry.

"I had little opinion of her until she started being all possessive of Brandon. I can't say she's my favourite person since she went all Nancy Drew on your private life."

Callie lifted an eyebrow. "I'm starting to wonder if her tripping over your crutch last week was an accident or not..."

Kasey looked at her with an innocent glare. "I have no clue what you're talking about". She lied as Callie shook her head with a reluctant laugh. Once again Kasey's simplistic view of events that had been haunting her was making her take a less severe perspective. It was a nice relief, even though she knew it would fade once she was back to her own company.

"Well anyway, apparently I have to make it up to him now so I guess that will determine whether he will remain to be my only friend or I'll go back to eating lunch in the music room."

"_Make it up_ to him?" Kasey replied through a laugh, an ecstatic look across her face. "Honey, you can kid yourself all you like but you are in there." This time it was Callie who flicked up some water in Kasey's face with an eye roll.

"Hey, hey - chores aren't meant to be fun." Stef jokingly reprimanded them both as Kasey flicked some water back at Callie.

"Just teasing Callie about her boyfriend. I mean, _friend_."

"Kasey!" Callie shot back at her.

"OK, OK - Kasey, stop being a pain in the ass." Stef ordered playfully. "You know you need to ask us before you go on any dates, right?" Stef reminded Callie who was now turning pink.

"We're not dating." She replied sheepishly. "We're just hanging out."

Stef nodded. "OK, well when, I mean _if_ it becomes anything more then you keep us in the loop. And _you -_ stay out of things." she looked sternly at Kasey who threw her hands up in defense.

"Noted." Callie nodded folding her arms awkwardly.

"Mom, I'm going - I'll be back before curfew." Mariana scurried down the stairs and bee-lined for the door.

"Hey, hang on there speedy." She turned. "Is Garrett picking you up or do you need a ride?"

"He's at the door now." she opened it up to reveal Garrett standing there smartly in a hat and with tight pink shorts. A look of disbelief splattered across Kasey's face.

"Hey there Garrett!" Stef shouted.

"Hey Stef, what's happening? Did Mom give you that recipe we had been working on?"

"Yes she did honey, we're going to try it at the weekend. I hear you're taking part in some competition this week?"

"_Mo-om!_" Mariana glared at Stef, frustrated. She put her hands up to apologise.

"OK - I'm sorry for being interested. Go enjoy yourselves."

Mariana hurried Garrett out the door as he tried to shout his goodbyes.

As it closed Kasey looked to an oblivious Stef.

"Is Mariana going on a date...with Garrett?" she asked, still unable to believe it.

"Uhm, yes. Do you have a problem with that or are you just determined to be involved in everyone's relationships today?"

"Of course I don't have a problem with it." She folded her arms. "I'm just worried that Mariana might when she realises he's gay."

"Garrett isn't gay, he's just unique."

"Oh come on Mom, he's wearing pants he bought in the children's section, exchanging recipes with you and writes poetry..."

"Kasey Foster!" Stef scolded. "You of all people should know better than to judge someone's sexuality on their appearance. I thought you were better than that."

"I ain't judgin', I'm just calling it - come on Callie, you must agree with me?" she turned in hopes to get some support for her observation.

"Don't get me involved." She put a palm up to Kasey as Stef folded her arms.

"Just because he's feminine doesn't mean he's gay. He was raised by two Moms, he just has just inherited their interests."

"So was I and not even I'm as feminine as he is."

"Being feminine isn't the same as being gay..." Callie added.

"Thank you." Stef signalled a hand to Callie. "You're lucky Lena isn't hearing you say this, she'd tear you apart. Gay or not, he doesn't need you attempting to out him because you're stereotyping his style."

"I'm not even implying he's in the closet - all I'm saying is Mariana's gaydar needs calibrating."

Stef shook her head and squeezed Kasey's shoulders. "I'm going to say this once; stay out of people's private lives...you can listen to me or ignore me, but be prepared to deal with the repercussions of sticking your nose in other people's business. You're meant to be staying off my radar. We can go back outside if this is going to be a problem..."

"Fine, fine." Kasey conceded as Callie smirked. She may admire Kasey's ability to be so carefree but it certainly got her into a lot of unnecessary trouble.

"I'm gonna go finish my homework." She announced before heading up towards her room.

"Thanks for your help with the dishes." Stef shouted back as Kasey's phone bleeped. A smile developed across her face, Stef's advice already having left her head.

"Do you mind if I go bowling with Dad tomorrow?" She asked, processing the message on her phone.

"Uhm...if you want...any particular reason?"

Kasey shrugged. "I just think he needs a bit more company these days, is all."

Stef scrutinised her face, her intentions seemed innocent enough and Kasey had been trying hard with Mike recently.

"OK - check if Brandon wants to go too though."

"No, no - I think we need some father-daughter time." Kasey smiled.

Stef squinted. "OK...keep us up to date with when to expect you back." she informed her as Kasey departed. She followed her out with her eyes, it seemed strange but she would check all was as it should be with Mike the next day to put her mind at ease.

_**Next Chapter Preview: Lena talks with Lexi producing an unsatisfactory conclusion for Stef. Their heightened sensitivity on the subject leads to an awkward talk for Callie.**_

_**"Make sure?" Callie queried clasping her fingers together and pushing her shoulders out in an awkward pose. She was suddenly cast back to her first night in the house.**_

_**"We just need to make sure you know the facts"**_

_**Callie squinted out a confused smile. "The...facts?" she looked across at both women's expectant glances, a look of both horror and realisation flooding her face. Oh God.**_


	21. The Morning After - Part 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for feedback on last chapter. This episode will mainly be the pill and Kasey's storyline. Ep 5 is my favourite episode of the show but I still felt that sooo much was missing so I have included a lot of Stef/Lena/Lexi in this. It was quite hard to pace this episode as to be honest I think the time period in the episode was longer than would have been realistic (though I understand why). Anyway, I hope that it doesn't feel like it drags - I'm working very much to the timings they set out.**

**Thanks to _TheTBone_ who requested the Callie/Moms scene in this. Also thanks to _Mea23_ for the read over!**

**Right, enough from me! I hope you all enjoy would love to know thoughts if you can spare a moment or two! :)**

* * *

"Come on in, Lexi." Lena opened her office door and beckoned the scared looking girl to come in.

Lena pulled out the chair for Lexi to sit on and pulled one up for herself, slightly angled next to her. She didn't want to appear intimidating and she was worried a desk in between them may give too stern an impression.

"Lena, I'm really sorry about -"

"Let's not worry about that right now, you made a mistake - it happens." Lexi looked up at her with her bottom lip firmly clasped in her mouth.

"The important thing for us now is that you get the support that you need to handle this." She feared she knew wht was coming but would still follow the script in vain hope Lexi may have solved the problem already. "Have you ever spoken to your parents _at all_ about emergency contracep-"

Lexi shook her head briskly. "Lena, you don't understand!" She didn't want to sound angry but the panic was leaking through. "If it was up to them I wouldn't know what a condom was, as far as their concerned the only contraception you need is abstinence and fear. It's simple. I could never tell them, Lena I could never -" She put her hands over her forehead as Lena pulled her arm down gently.

"Sometimes people can surprise you when they're put in a different situation - when there is more at stake. They're your parents - we will help them to understand..."

"They won't!" Lexi sprang up and leaned on the desk, biting her lip from further outburst. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as Lena took a deep breath. She'd hoped so much that she wouldn't have to be the one to make the call - that by some miracle it wasn't going to come down to her. It was an impossible situation. She couldn't give Lexi the pill because doing so knowing her parents would feel so strongly about it would be unethical for someone in her position, but forcing her to tell her parents would effectively take contraception off the table altogether.

"Please, Lena." Lexi's eyes pierced deeply through. Lena's hands twitched and her teeth and tongue began to flex ready to bend behind her closed mouth. She was slipping. She had to help this girl. She opened her mouth to concede before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Principal Sanchez bustled her way in.

"Sorry to interrupt." Lena snapped her head angrily towards her. "I need you to approve the revised school policy. If you could look it over and highlight anything we'll go over it in our meeting tomorrow." There were times she could strangle the woman. She was a good principal, but she had no tact or respect for the students' personal needs if it hindered the school. Here she was bursting in on such a sensitive conversation purely for red tape.

"I'll look when I get the chance." Lena growled back, the resentment going over Karina's head.

"Lexi." Principal Sanchez smiled in acknowledgement before disappearing as fast as she had emerged. Lena shook her head and looked down at the policy, Lexi's eyes still begging for an answer

She took a deep breath and thought about why she was really annoyed Karina had interrupted. It was a wake up call. She really was the Vice Principal and she had to do what she would do without the personal interest. The policy document was a glaring reminder in itself.

"Lexi, I can't..."

"Please!" she cut her off immediately as Lena raised a hand.

"Listen, I'm on your side here but my hands are tied. I'm not allowed to do this. This is a decision that can only be made between you and your parents."

Lexi blinked back a tear, using all of her wasting energy not to start screaming for her to reconsider. She wanted Jesus. Her arms began to shake as Lena tried to calm them with a soft cradle.

"Look - this doesn't mean you won't be able to take it, or that you're pregnant. I want to give you these leaflets and I want you to have a look through." she grabbed a handful she had assembled from the nurses office.

"I know you must be scared, and if you want I will talk through it all with you. They talk through your options, other options, as well as advice on how to discuss this with your parents." she handed them to her as Lexi used the same arm to wipe her tears from her eyes.

"How did this get so screwed up?" Lexi whimpered, finally losing her composure."Two days ago I was a virgin and now..."

Lena grabbed a tissue from a box on her desk and handed it to her, placing her other on her arm. Lexi took it and dabbed her eyes.

"I promise you that whatever happens, however your parents react, Stef and I will be here - and you know Jesus will too. You may feel alone, but you're not."

"Then why can't you just give it to me?" she asked softly through a sniff.

Lena licked her bottom lip. She was tugging the other way again, seeing her so broken. She found her mouth moving before she had regulated the words.

"There's still time to take it. Just read the leaflets and please try and think about talking to your parents. You can come and talk to me at any time while you think, day or night. Just don't give up on turning to them. If you want we can be there with you - we can even tell them for you...try to persuade them."

Lexi shook her head and clasped the leaflets. "I'll read them, but it's not going to change anything." she resigned before turning to leave.

Lena took a step to try and catch her before she left the office but she had already gone. She flapped her hands onto her face. It was one stupid pill - they couldn't fire her for..._no!_ She silenced her thoughts. This was bigger than that. It was about what was right for Lexi and her parents too. She couldn't endorse her keeping something as big as this a secret. She knew they could be difficult people, but the Riveras still loved their daughter more than anything else. If it was really the case they wouldn't let her use contraception it was still their right to help her in a way they believed in. It was not her place to take their right to parent their daughter away from them.

She picked up the school policy document and returned to her seat. She opened it and managed to read four lines before slamming it back down on the desk. She could convince herself all she wanted but she also knew she was stalling and that Lexi would be going through mental torture. Wasn't it her job to prevent that? She looked out of the window and tapped her foot, furiously. She was fufilling her role as a teacher. She was treating this the same way she would any other student. Her hands were tied from doing anything else. She repeated it in her head to quell the persistent contradiction from her gut.

* * *

Later that night, Lena busied herself in the kitchen as she heard Stef's arrival. She knew what it was they would have to talk about and knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"So...any progress?" Stef asked after a quick hello as Lena immediately absorbed her attention into fiddling with folding a towel. She cleared her throat before diving into re-arranging some dishes.

"I had a talk with her about it all, gave her some leaflets including ones about talking to her parents and told her to come to me anytime if she needed us."

Stef immediately dipped her head to try and get eye contact, darting a glare straight at her. Lena down at her and slapped her palms down noting the unmistakable disapproval in her face. "What? It's exactly what we discussed."

"You're waiting for her to come to you? I thought the whole point was to try and guide her." Stef folded her arms angrily.

"Stef, I flipped back and forth so many times, but the facts remain the same. I cannot give her that pill."

"So, what? We're just going to risk her getting pregnant? That's our plan?" Stef's voice dropped to a flustered whisper.

"You're over-reacting. She may still -"

"Over-reacting?" Stef spat back in the same lowered tone. "We're relying oh a girl who is terrified of her extremely religious parents to admit to having underage sex and now needing contraception. Lena - you're deluding yourself!"

"Well it's all we can do, Stef! I can't force her to tell them, I've tried talking to her, I've offered for us to tell them - she has to make the decision of what she wants to do."

"She wants to take the pill!" Stef shot back immediately.

"And we can't give her one." Lena fired back with just as much force. They were interrupted by a flicker of a body disappearing, both of them snapping their heads to identify it.

"You OK out there?" Stef asked as calmly as she could, hoping the listener would identify themselves and that they could figure out if they had to do any damage repair. They were relieved it turned out to be Callie.

"I'm really sorry - you guys are in the middle of something."

"Honey, we're always in the middle of something - you're still the priority. What do you need?" Lena added putting her hands on her hips.

Callie looked between them before working up the courage to make her request.

"So, Wyatt was wondering if...well I guess_ I_ was wondering if you would mind me going to hang with him tonight."

Lena and Stef looked her up and down before exchanging a look. Stef cleared her throat.

"You mean like a date?"

"No." Callie replied immediately. "Well, _yes._ I mean...I don't know..."

Stef squinted trying to keep up. Her head was too full right now for dithering.

"Well will it just be the two of you?" she asked, trying to make sure her tone at least didn't reflect her other distractions.

"Uhm, yeah - I guess."

Lena and Stef exchanged another look, a silent conversation firing between their eyes. Callie, panicking slightly at the delay, quickly thought back to what Wyatt had said.

"You know Wyatt, right? He stayed and helped washing up Sunday night." she blurted out. She was taken aback by how desperate it had sounded once it was no longer in her head.

Lena breathed out a small giggle. Neither her or Stef could miss the glaring motive of the reminder and both relaxed slightly at the innocence of the plan.

"He is a very nice boy." Lena raised an eyebrow towards Stef.

"Yes - he is." she agreed. "Well...I suppose we could allow that. It's good to see you settling in."

Callie nodded nervously with a smile. "Thanks." she turned to leave before Stef and Lena shared a different look as their minds darted back to the main topic of the evening. Callie was going on a date. They wouldn't have thought much were it Kasey or Mariana but they suddenly realised Callie was different. They hadn't raised her - and didn't know who had. "Do you think we need to -" Stef whispered to Lena.

"Well with all that's happened - " she murmured back without needing her to finish the sentence.

"Wait - Callie..." Stef quickly stopped her in her tracks as she turned, slightly confused.

"We...can we have a quick talk before you go...?" Lena indicated the chair opposite. They were in enough of a mess this week, they weren't going to take any chances.

Callie hesitantly took up her position and both Moms sat opposite, waiting for the other to start. Lena finally did after a winning eye prompt from Stef.

"We know that you've probably had all this before but as you're in our care now we have to make sure..."

"Make sure?" Callie queried clasping her fingers together and pushing her shoulders out in an awkward pose. She was suddenly cast back to her first night in the house.

"We just need to make sure you know the facts."

Callie squinted out a confused smile. "The..._facts_?" she looked across at both women's expectant glances, a look of both horror and realisation flooding her face. Oh God.

"Like...the facts of life?" she whimpered out nervously. She squirmed in her seat as she rubbed one arm with her other. Not again. Not another set of adults fumbling their way through the birds and the bees in the same way they'd talk to a kid they'd gone through it with when it was still relevant.

Lena immediately put a hand up to calm her nerves.

"Not quite, we imagine you know those. More our facts. Don't worry - we don't want to make this any more awkward than it has to be...just..."

"Just with Jesus practically knocking up Lexi you're on high alert?" she asked awkwardly. She didn't mean for it to sound as blunt as it did, but she was trying hard enough not to beg they kill her instead that other sentiments slipped through.

Stef's eyes immediately flared.

"How did...?" she paused, open mouthed before rolling her eyes. "I swear I am gonna staple Kasey's mouth closed." she whispered as an aside to Lena.

"She briefly mentioned it but you were also kind of just arguing about it..."

Lena waved her hand at them both before regaining control of the conversation.

"OK - that aside, yes - that is fresh on our minds but more so it's our duty to make sure you're safe."

"In all senses of the word." Stef chipped in to a look of distaste from both of the others in the conversation.

"I appreciate it - I do...but really. I know the facts. Don't feel pressured, there are other ways you can be close to someone and if you do do it, wear a condom. I really, _really_ know." she rubbed her arm again, cringing not just with the awkwardness of discussing this with yet another set of adults but also because of past memories. She knew more than anyone how easy it was to be seduced and then no longer be in control of what could happen to your body.

"OK. Well that's good, but almost more importantly we want you to know that we are always, _always_ here to talk about anything like that. One of us, both of us. Just please come to us. If you get in a difficult situation we won't be mad, we always have your happiness and safety at heart. We would rather you didn't have sex but if you do there are condoms in the bathroom."

Callie blinked back another awkward look. She remembered Talya boasting about Stef giving her and Brandon condoms. It was probably the least awkward sex talk she'd ever had but it didn't make it any easier to discuss with people she was still getting to know, no matter how approachable or understanding they were.

"Thank you...but you do realise this is barely even a date, right?" she winced.

"Yes we do, but wouldn't you still rather get this over with now?" Stef sighed as Callie nodded.

"That all?"

The couple looked to each other in a silent review before nodding and giving her leave to go. As she disappeared Stef pushed herself off the stool.

"Wow that's easier when they're little and the dialogue grows with them."

"Well I like your optimism but if it was easy with the boys we probably wouldn't be in this mess." Lena sighed.

Stef rubbed her neck with frustration at the reminder they were still in this fight. "Look Lena, I don't know what to suggest. Clearly I have no bearing on your opinions so I-"

"It's not my opinions it's my restrictions." Lena cut her off to clarify as Stef held her hands up in defence to correct herself.

"Your restrictions, whatever. My point is, clearly we're at an impasse so we'll just have to do it your way and pray that the Riveras' God know what he's doing." she threw her hands down in resignation and walking towards the door.

Lena bunched her hair up with a silent bicker..

"Oh, before I forget -" Stef turned back, still inadvertently retaining her frosty tone. She tried to cough it away before continuing. " I added my old phone to the plan like we talked about. We should probably give it to Callie tonight if she's going out." she suggested as Lena nodded, the subject change being a now peaceful acknowledgement of their latest debate hiatus.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Mike meets a new friend, Kasey tries to give Mariana some advice and a phone call she receives from Callie leads to a confrontation with Brandon. **_

**_"Jeez!" Brandon swung away from her, cutting her off before flapping his arms out firmly. "How about you lecture me on my feelings when you've had a relationship that lasts more than a couple hours and doesn't involve scaling a building."_**

**_Kasey furrowed her eyebrows and stared him down. "Nice. You know it's exactly that kind of aggressive response that makes me think there is more to this..." Brandon pushed his hands firmly in his pockets before turning back to the house._**

**_"Do you have a thing for Callie?" Kasey asked bluntly, stopping him in his tracks._**


	22. The Morning After - Part 4

**Hello friends! Thanks for the reviews and the messages. I love to hear what bits you like and what you think! It makes me so happy. Another pretty Kasey centric chapter here though spanning a few storylines. I tried my hardest not to pour my current frustrations towards Brandon into this chapter but he's annoying me so much right now it was quite an effort! I also was maybe a wee bit hard on Mariana but I'm sorry - flower in the garden of your face? What can I say? Kasey and Cooper bring out my bitchy side. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy and I would love to know what you think :)**

**Thanks to _Mea23_ for the read over and idea bouncing and to _TheTBone _who helps me form my ideas by politely cyber-nodding and insulting my Britishness a lot as I bombard her with suggestions. Speaking of that crazy Mariska fan, she has a new story out called _Lucky Seven_ and it is well, _well_ worth a read! It'll make your little Judicorn loving heart melt. I got the working copy and even sacrificed my breakfast to read it. Check it out and give her a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You've got a big smile on your face." Mike looked across at Kasey who was struggling to hide her excitement at meeting her Dad's blind playdate.

"I'm just excited that we can hang out." she tied her bowling shows firmly and hopped up patting her Dad on the back. She scanned the alley to try and get a glimpse of Danny and thought she spotted him sat in the spot she had advised. Her heart gave a little jump. She had spoken to him over the webcam briefly to try and make sure there wasn't anything suspicious about him and he had passed her test.

Trying to keep suspicions down she made her way over to the lanes and threw and excited glance to Danny who smiled back nervously.

They made small talk until they were close enough for her to fake the reaction.

"Mr Lewis! What are you doing here?" Kasey exclaimed springing round to the smartly groomed man leaning at the bar.

"Kasey - right?" he replied nervously while trying his best to seem smooth

"Right! I know your daughter, Alice. This is my Dad."

"Mike Foster." Mike held his hand out to shake Danny's firmly.

"Danny Lewis." he took another swig of his beer as a short silence followed.

"So...your daughter go to Anchor Beach?" Mike asked to try and fill the void.

As Danny flashed a confused look at Kasey she grabbed Mike's arm and dived in to translate.

"No! No - I don't know her from school, I know her from..." she hesitated being caught off guard as both men stared at her expectantly.

"You know it's a long story. So Danny, you here alone?"

"Well, yes actually. Speak of the devil - my daughter blew me off."

"Oh - shame. I guess we old men are used to it though right?" Mike joked nudging Kasey. "Well - it was nice to meet you." he smiled and turned to pull Kasey back towards their lane.

Danny threw her a concerned look as Kasey stood firm to hold Mike back.

"Hey is that a Padres keychain?" she asked, thinking quick..

"Right - yeah. Huge fan!" he smiled.

"Really? Were you at the game last week? Sounded like a whitewash. I couldn't see it because we had this party thing." Mike jumped in slightly excited for the excuse to talk about it.

Kasey watched with a smile as the two men absorbed themselves in a deep conversation. Her plan was falling into place.

"Shoot - phone's ringing. Give me a sec..." Kasey pretended to answer her phone leaving the two men barely noticing her departure.

She talked to herself with an eye on them as they laughed and timed it carefully. After enough time she went back over.

"Dad - I am so, _so_ sorry. That was Mom and this whole thing kicked off with Jesus today and I think I need to get back..."

"What, seriously? We just got here!" Mike's face dropped.

"Welcome to the reject pile, my man." Danny laughed lifting his beer as a toast.

"I wouldn't do it if it wasn't important..."

"OK, OK - I'll drive you home. Nice to meet you, Danny."

"Wait, look. I don't wanna ruin your night. We have the lane already...why don't you use my ticket Mr Lewis? You guys can make something of your evening after all. Hell it can't be worse than sitting here drinking alone right?"

Mike looked nervously across at the shrugging man at the bar.

"I dunno - I mean no direspect, Danny, I'm sure you're great company but..." he looked at Kasey, irritated she would put him in this situation but she stared him straight back. "Dad come on - you've been desperate to talk about the game. You were practically asking the alley employees." He looked at Kasey and round at the bustling room.

"Would be a waste of a ticket, I guess...I need to drive you back though, Kase..."

"No you don't, I've grabbed the bus a million times from here. They're super frequent. Please, Dad. It'll be good for you to have some guy time - no?"

Mike gave a belly laugh. "You sound like you're trying to set me up!"

Kasey's heart jumped for a second with fear before quickly hiding it with the most convincing smile she could. "Right - like I'd have time to run your social life and mine."

"Well - can I get you a beer then?" Danny asked with a shrug.

Mike squinted between them for a moment before resigning with a sigh. "I guess it can't hurt." he turned back to Kasey pulling her to him by her shoulders. "You owe me a date, young lady!" He kissed her head pushed her back with a pat on the arm.

"I'll speak to you later, Dad. Nice to see you again Mr Lewis." she smiled as Danny gave her a small wave.

Kasey left with a buzzing feeling through her body. This was all falling into place.

* * *

"They clicked immediately. Honestly Cooper - this is perfect. Danny seemed really nice." she sipped away at her soda as Cooper rocked back on his chair to look behind them.

"_Mustard burrowed in the crack of your frown?_ God these poems are awful. I can't wait until we get our café back."

Kasey rolled his chair back onto four legs with his foot. "Are you listening to me at all? This was your idea."

"Yeeeeah - I was in for if you went for dating drama. You setting your dad up with a football buddy isn't exactly scandal worthy."

"Well here's scandal worthy" Kasey lifted her eyebrow. "The guy who spoke before with the old man cap and the hipster clicking. Garrett - does he ping for you?"

"You know him?" Cooper asked surprised, looking back as Garrett and two girls that were obscured by other passers by sat down at a table.

"He's our Moms' friends' kid. Known him since we were small."

"He's cute - I'd hope that he'd ping but always hard to tell with the artistic types." Cooper took back to his drink.

"Seriously?" Kasey looked back slightly surprised.

"Why? You interested in a toy boy poet?" Cooper teased, nudging her.

"Hell no." Kasey cut him off immediately. "But my sister seems to be, my Mom rinsed me for suggesting he was gay."

"Ha!" Cooper laughed gulping down a mouthful of his coffee. "Well I'd say it's a close call but I guess I'd have to judge by the definitive test..."

Kasey raised an eyebrow.

"See if he'll go out with me or not." Cooper explained arrogantly dusting off his shirt as Kasey laughed.

She instinctive patted her jeans as she felt a buzz in her pocket. She looked down curiously until she saw it was an old number of her Mom's. She suddenly panicked about if Mike had contacted Stef. Was she trying to trick her in hope she no longer had the number saved?

"Hello..." she answered cautiously.

"Kasey..." Callie gasped out in relief, almost having expected the call to fail.

"Wait - Callie? Are you OK?" She put a finger to her other ear and squinted to try and hear what she was saying over the poetry going on at the other end of the room.

"I'm fine - look uhm...any chance you're near a car?"

Kasey covered the mouthpiece. "You got your car?" she asked Cooper who shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hon, I'm not home and we didn't bring transport. Are you sure you're alright? I can hear sirens." Cooper looked up at her concerned as she shrugged back. She could hear Callie's obvious fear on the other end of the line.

"It's fine...look I just need a car or I'm gonna miss curfew. Stuff didn't quite go to plan with our evening...I'll tell you all about it, I promise, but I can't get your Moms to pick me up here." Kasey sighed deeply. She was getting to know Callie better and as someone who had done her fair share of Mom avoidance damage control she didn't have any reason to not trust Callie to have not done anything too serious. Unfortunately, that trust wasn't enough to help her. She told Callie the inevitable, the answer that she had hoped calling Kasey would avoid.

"You could try Brandon?"

She could hear a small sigh on the other end of the line.

"Yeah...I guess I'll have to...thanks..." Callie replied, disheartened before hanging up.

Kasey put the phone down and studied it, thinking back. There was more to this.

"Hey, looks like Callie isn't your only sister in need of help..." Cooper commented as they both turned at the familiar sound of Mariana's voice. Putting Callie's unsettling response aside, Kasey shifted focus to her younger sister. They listened, cringing, as she launched into a poem.

"Oh honey..." Kasey whispered aloud as if Mariana could hear her. Cooper sniggered into his drink. "She needs to get over this guy..."

"_The garden of your face..._" Cooper giggled out, not taking in anything further Kasey had said. She punched him hard on the arm. "Don't make fun of my sister...God love her." Kasey looked at Mariana with pity but was still unable to hide a smirk at the quality of her poem. "I should really go talk to her...she's gonna come down hard."

Kasey waited until Mariana had finished speaking to one of the judges before making herself known.

"Well hey there Emily Dickinson." She shouted over. Mariana froze, embarrassed.

"Kasey - where did you...? You heard me?"

"Yes..." Kasey smiled. "It was...very _bold_ of you to do something like that. So!" she quickly changed the subject. "Taking up poetry...?" She guided Mariana down to a nearby empty table as Mariana looked up at her nervously.

"What...?" Mariana asked accusingly, being able to detect the cynicism in Kasey's voice even though she was trying to hide it.

"I'm just interested in what's going on with you. What's going on with you and Garrett. Come on, I'm your big sister. You're supposed to keep me in the loop with this stuff!" she nudged her.

Mariana looked around nervously.

"I just don't know what to think...I mean...I really like him but I just don't know how to grab his attention."

Kasey was trying her hardest not to make the jokes that were on her mind. She coughed one back.

"Well, honey, if he's not interested maybe it just isn't meant to be. Or maybe he doesn't know that you are...maybe he doesn't get the right vibes."

"I just wrote a poem for him..." Mariana shrugged as Kasey couldn't hide her dismay.

"He's garden face?" She replied without thought as Mariana cast her a hurt look.

"Wait, that came out wrong - I mean, I just didn't realise he was your muse..." she tried to recover as Mariana looked as if she was about to leave. "Kasey, if you don't have anything useful to say...look I'm going home."

"OK - I'll come back with you. Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you're just not his style. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with who you are...maybe he's just into other things. I mean look at these guys..."

Mariana looked at her and back around the room. Kasey was right - she didn't for the part at all.

"So what do you suggest?" she looked up pleadingly at Kasey.

"Honestly? Enjoy what you have with him and maybe look further afield. Well, that or pierce your nose, right?" Kasey laughed as Mariana sighed. Kasey's face broke seeing her joke hadn't cheered her up.

"Come on, let's go home." Kasey hooked her arm around Mariana with a head nod to Cooper who lifted his drink in acknowledgement.

* * *

As the girls got back to the house, Brandon and Callie could be seen talking outside the front door. Callie strode off into the house leaving Brandon lingering. Kasey's mind flipped back instantly to the call she'd had with Callie. Mariana, still consumed with her thoughts about what Kasey had said, passed right by both of them with a half-hearted attempt at a "goodnight".

Brandon had immediately recoiled as Mariana appeared, not easing Kasey's suspicions. As he turned to follow her in, Kasey shouted after him.

"You been out?" she asked as he turned back.

"Uh, yeh. I was just..."

"Picking up Callie?"

"Right. She was out with _Wyatt._" He spat his name out before continuing his walk through the door before Kasey stopped him again.

"Brandon..." She folded her arms as he turned again, frustrated.

"What's going on?" Her face was wrought with concern, the porch light reflecting the crease in her eyebrows. Worried about who may be listening, Brandon closed the door behind him and moved back to face her.

"Nothing."

Kasey snorted out a laugh. "You know if you ever want to start lying to Moms, you better learn how to do it better than that."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked defensively, his voice dropping low. "What are you accusing me of?"

"I dunno, what do you mean when you say Wyatt's name like you're allergic to it?"

Brandon rolled his eyes and dropped his hands to his side. "Why is everyone on at me about this? He just about got her arrested - I don't trust the guy and I'm looking out for her. Aren't we supposed to do that?"

Kasey raised her eyebrows at the anger-laced response.

"I'm not 'on at you' about anything, I'm just worried about why you've clearly got Callie rattled recently." Kasey kept her tone calm and concerned. "Look I know you and Talya broke up and that may be _affecting_ -"

"Jeez!" Brandon swung away from her, cutting her off before flapping his arms out firmly. "How about you lecture me on my feelings when you've had a relationship that lasts more than a couple hours and doesn't involve scaling a building."

Kasey crumpled her eyebrows and stared him down. "Nice. You know it's exactly that kind of aggressive response that makes me think there is more to this..." Brandon pushed his hands firmly in his pockets before turning back to the house.

"Do you have a thing for Callie?" Kasey asked bluntly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Kasey, stop looking for drama." He snapped back immediately, a look of outrage trying to mask his panic.

Kasey looked him up and down, keeping her calm demeanour.

"You know, it's OK if you do..." she began as his eyebrows drooped in shock.

"Brandon. She's hot, she's our age and she's a cool girl. There's nothing wrong with you noticing and liking that - I'd be kind of surprised if you didn't."

He tilted his head, confused. He wasn't sure what was happening but he didn't trust it.

"That doesn't mean you can act on it though - you know that, right?" Kasey added with genuine sweetness, providing the rub. Brandon looked at the floor and up at her again. He knew approval was too good to be true. He remained silent as she took a deep breath. He wouldn't admit anything but she could read his face almost as well as she could read her own. She had hoped she was wrong but what he wasn't saying was speaking volumes.

"Brandon, I don't know what is going on with you and Callie, if it's mutual, if it's even anything or what - but she doesn't need more complications in her life..."

He shook his head, frustrated at Kasey's new direction.

"And what would you know about what she needs? Since when are you two even friends? Five minutes ago you were pinning her for drug dealing!"

Another accusation was enough to prod at Kasey's temperament.

"Wow!" she laughed in disbelief. "Maybe if you'd pulled your head out of your ass even for a second recently you'd have been able to think up more than cheap shots. We may not be BFFs but if you hadn't noticed, a _fair_ bit has happened since then. If our relationship is so inferior to yours then tell me, why did she call me first?"

"Oh nice." He scoffed. "So what is this? A competition?"

Kasey checked her temperament and took a deep breath. If he was going to be petulant, she at least needed to attempt to remain calm.

"Brandon, we're not in kindergarten. I couldn't care less who Callie is closer to - the fact is she called me because she was too nervous about how you'd react to call you."

"Or maybe she just knows you're more likely to have experience dodging prison stripes."

Kasey turned and guffawed. Her attempts weren't working. "Do you even hear yourself or is your jackass filter on? Stop deflecting, Brandon, and face facts. If you care about her enough to worry Wyatt is gonna cause her trouble, then do what you wanna do to help her - just make sure you don't end up being the one causing her the trouble." Kasey replied, firmly, stunting any response from Brandon. "This isn't some fairytale you can play around with - this is her life."

"This isn't even an issue anyway." he finally grumbled as Kasey looked at him hard in his averting eyes.

"Good." she responded firmly as the door opened and both turned.

"What are you two arguing about out here?" Stef crossed her arms, her figure silhouetted against the light of the hallway. "It's past your curfew and...wait, Brandon I didn't even know you were out?"

"I was just..." he looked back and forth to the car, struggling for an excuse that wouldn't drop Callie in it.

Kasey looked between them realising she was better equipped at protecting Callie here. She'd have to act fast to make up for Brandon's amateur dithering.

"Relax, I was joking." Brandon and Stef both looked at her in confusion.

"I wanted to freak Brandon out pretending he'd scratched the car. I was hoping he'd run out in his PJs or something."

Brandon looked over to her without saying another word.

"Kasey, when are you gonna grow out of picking on your brother?" Stef scolded her. "Come on, get in. If you're going to bicker at least do it inside." she stepped aside as they passed her.

"I think we're good." Kasey stared hard at Brandon to make sure her meaning was understood. He gave her a nod through a deep breath.

"We're good." He replied coldly. He could see Kasey's point, even if he wouldn't admit she had been right about him. This was complicated, even if he didn't want to accept it.

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview: Jude starts to doubt his confidence and at work, Stef reflects on her position with Lexi leading to an important decision._**

_**Stef put a hand on her knee and looked deep into Lexi's terrified face. She was trying to be so strong, that much was clear, but she was all alone. No matter how independent Stef herself was, she knew what it was like to feel alone with your fears, even when surrounded by people. It had been her life for many years before she found her soulmate.**_

_**"I'm not here to talk about your parents. I'm here to talk about you. I want you to make this decision but I want you to do it with the support to understand what your decision means. Without restriction."**_


	23. The Morning After - Part 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Covering Stef's talk with Lexi for this one. _TheTBone _ did a great little oneshot for that scene called _The Last Resort (_and I would strongly recommend it) so I was a little nervous writing it, but this is my interpretation. Thanks to her and _Mea23_ for all of their help. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Stef? _Stef!_" Stef heard the distant call and recognised it as Mike. She had almost forgotten she was at work and not in one of the discussions with Lena she was replaying in her mind. She shook her head back into awareness as the car sped on around their route.

"You seem a little spaced there. Makes it harder for me to dig at you for stealing Kasey away last night." Mike quipped, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Who stole Kasey away?" Stef replied confused.

"Last night...we were going bowling...you called her home." he explained as they pulled up to a red light.

"Not me, she didn't come back till almost ten. Sounds like she tricked you there, Sherlock."

"What?" he looked at her, feeling abandoned. "Then where did she go?"

Stef took advantage of their brief stop to take a sip of her coffee, still mildly distracted. "I'll interrogate her tonight, don't worry."

"I can't believe her. She got a phone call and said it was you..."

"She must've got a better offer. She just leave you alone in the bowling alley?"

"Not quite alone - actually had a pretty good night as it turned out. Made a friend at the bar - his kid is a friend of Kasey's."

Stef looked at him slightly taken aback. "Well look at you making friends." she teased gently. "Your Mom let you play with him till late?"

He let out a small laugh. "Very funny. I will admit, it was nice to be out of the house for a change. I'm actually meeting him again tonight. His kid's got some show at a bar or something. Figured it would be more exciting than watching CSI re-runs alone with a beer."

Stef was about to make a witty retort before a young boy spraying graffiti caught her eye.

"Oh Darren." She cursed to herself. "I'm gonna kill him." She pulled the car up and shook her head.

"Looks like your little friend is at it again. Come on - let's get him home." Mike sighed, unclipping his belt as they exited the car.

* * *

Jude hauled his bag up onto his back. He had been trying to avoid Connor ever since his awkward confrontation the other day and he was relieved that the classes he'd had were able to provide the space he needed. He knew he would have to face him that afternoon for math and it made him feel sick.

Lena had been trying to make him feel better since she found out - and it had worked for the most part. She had opened up to him and he had gone to school ready to face the world, but he had caught a glimpse of Connor and it had shot down the balloon that had raised him above it. He looked down at the newly painted nails he had asked Mariana to re-do after he had removed most of it and changed his mind. He had decided to wear it with his head held high, just like Lena had inspired him - but he suddenly had doubts. What if Connor would be mad that he was putting him in danger too by hanging around with him? Lena had said she and Stef sometimes didn't hold hands. He understood that she didn't like it, but she still did it. Maybe Callie was right, maybe he should be more worried about survival. Why did this suddenly bother him? All from one look?

He didn't have time to think about it, his doubts winning the fight. He needed to find Mariana and get some nail polish remover. Fast.

He made his way through to the crowds to the high school lockers and found Mariana there.

"Jude?" She looked at him surprised.

"Do you have any nail polish remover?" He asked her, briskly.

"You change your mind on the colour?" She looked at him concerned as she folded her books up to her chest.

He looked down at his hands again and back up at her. "No...I just, well I thought I should probably just take it off for now."

Mariana's head dropped slightly. Jude was so confident with himself, so much more confident than she could ever be. To see him self-conscious broke her heart.

"I only have a little...for emergencies." She handed him her book to hold as she reached into her bag and produced a small vial with some cotton pads.

"You can use it if you want...but you know, it looks really good Jude. Don't let anyone make you feel otherwise."

She handed it to him before taking back her book and giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I don't care what people think...at least, not most people. I just..."

Mariana suddenly twigged what Jude was getting at and she realised it was something she could relate to.

"Well you have it if you need it." As the warning bell rang he put the bottle in his bag. There was nothing he could do with it now anyway.

* * *

Stef knocked on the door of the run down house before her, a sheepish looking boy stood next to her with his head down.

"Mrs Kennedy. Police. Can you please come to the door?" She knocked again.

"She won't answer." The boy grumbled. "She doesn't give a shit."

"Watch your language, Darren." She scolded him, knocking again.

"You promised me I woudn't catch you again! What happened?"

The boy shrugged again and picked a stone up off the floor, pelting it at the house.

"Hey! Don't make you write you up for vandalism!" She warned him. "Stand here."

"Why do you even care? I'm headed to juvie anyway, why not just take me now?"

Stef turned and stared at him sternly. She couldn't help but feel affection for her familiar captive. His father had run off many years before and she had sat with him while his brother was arrested for arson a few years before. She knew he was a good kid deep down but he couldn't help but find himself in trouble.

She banged on the door again. "Mrs Kennedy, if you refuse to open the door I will be forced to take your son into our custody and get CPS involved."

The boy smirked behind her. "Something funny?" She silenced him. As much as he wanted to show his bravado he did respect Stef and immediately snapped his head down.

Eventually the door cracked open and a brash looking woman with a cigarette in hand answered.

"Mrs Kennedy, your-"

"Ms." She cut her off firmly as Stef clenched her fists.

"Ms Kennedy. Your son was found spraying graffiti on public property. You are aware that he's been suspended from school?" She couldn't suppress the irritation in her voice.

The small woman glared into Stef's eyes. "I'm done trying to stop him, lady. He wants to get himself into trouble, arrest him. See if I care."

Stef tried hard to keep the anger down inside her. If there was one thing that made her blood boil it was people with kids who didn't deserve to be parents.

"I don't want to arrest him - I want _you_ to understand your responsibility to look after him while he is suspended. Your son is a minor and he is in your care."

"Then lock him in his room - I've got better things to do than babysit that delinquent." She went to slam the door as Stef impeded it with her foot.

"You do understand that if you are being neglectful of your son I can take him from your care?"

"Jeeez!" The woman moaned, stubbing her cigarette on the door frame. "I ain't stopping him from coming in. He's fed, he's sheltered."

Stef bit her lip to prevent her from saying something she'd regret.

"You see why I don't want to hang here?" Darren complained. "Who'd wanna be stuck with this bitch." He kicked another stone at the house as his mother became irate and lunged forward at him.

"What did you call me? You ungrateful little..." She grabbed his hoodie and thrust her hand into his pocket. "You don't want to come home, then you can go to prison." She pulled out a bag of weed and threw it at Stef. "Ain't finding that your job?" She turned back into the house and slammed the door as Darren stuttered.

Stef turned to him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Goddammit, Darren. What are you doing with that?"

"Look it's just a tiny amount - "

"It's enough for an arrest." she sighed. "You know I have to arrest you?"

"It's not even mine! How do you think she knows I have it!" Stef looked back to the house. She wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if he was telling the truth.

"The difference is, you have it on you. Look you really shouldn't say any more. I have to take you in."

The boy shook his head and headed back towards the car. Stef watched him stroll, kicking more stones as he went. She hated her job sometimes - more for the parents. The kids she didn't blame at all. She read him his rights but didn't need to force him into the car. He had long given up.

She heard Mike talking as they drove but the whole event was still working on her mind.

She knew how these things would work - the parents would get away with it and the kids would suffer. The lack of accountability infuriated her. How could someone be so ignorant of everything their kid was doing? Not care in the least and the one thing they could do - provide for them - they couldn't even be bothered to attempt. This boy had no-one to turn to. No-one to look out for him or even care if he came home. All she could do to support him was toss him into the system - the flawed system that almost did more harm than good.

Mike looked back through the grill at him sitting there, staring into space.

"I shouldn't have arrested him." Stef whispered. "No way he's gonna avoid juvie. We've done so well to keep him out."

"You don't have a choice, Stef. That's a lot of weed for a 14 year old to be carrying."

"It's probably not even his." She looked at him in the rearview.

"You gotta do your job, if we can get anything on the mother we will but right now this is all we got."

Stef heaved another sigh. She couldn't help but think of her kids whenever something like this happened. Darren was younger than Jesus and it made her sick to think of what life Jesus could have found had they not brought him under their wing. She thought of the mess he was in now. It may not be drugs or felony, but he needed their help. He needed them as parents and Stef would not be responsible for turning a blind eye to it. Neither was more responsible than the other and even if Lena's hands were tied she knew she would never be content to convince herself hers were tied too. She had been vaguely angry at Lena's stance but she saw Darren and thought of the restrictions on her job. She knew deep down that she understood where she was coming from and how powerless her partner must feel. Maybe she was longing for a get-out clause just like Stef had longed for someone else to be able to intervene with her arresting Darren. She thought of the chat she had with Jesus last night. She looked at the clock. She was done trying to fight it - she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart. Glad Jesus got you the message. Let's walk." Stef took Lexi under her arm as if scooping her under her wing. They walked to the edge of the campus away from where the kids laughed and ate until they got to the edge of the beach.

Lexi trembled slightly under her arm. "If this is a different approach to persuade me to talk to my parents...I'm sorry Stef - but I just can't."

Stef put a hand on her knee and looked deep into Lexi's terrified face. She was trying to be so strong, it was very clear, but she was all alone. No matter how independent she herself was, Stef knew what it was like to feel alone with your fears, even when surrounded by people. It had been her life for many years before she found her soulmate.

"I'm not here to talk about your parents. I'm here to talk about you. I want you to make this decision but I want you to do it with the support to understand what your decision means. Without restriction."

Lexi looked up at her, shocked.

"You mean, you're going to let me take the pill?"

"No." Stef replied as Lexi's head dropped slightly.

"I'm going to let you make the choice either way. You've read the literature, yes?"

"Yes..." her voice was more hopeful.

"You understand that if you don't take the pill we will support you whatever the result? I can't speak for your parents or what they will or won't allow, but Lena and I - and more importantly Jesus - we are prepared to help you through this, even in the case you get pregnant. There are options - there's adoption, there's support we can find you. That is all there." Her voice struggled slightly forcing herself to lay all of this out even though she knew deep down what she wanted her to choose.

Lexi nodded, fighting back tears of days of stress.

"And finally, if you want to take the pill - I will give it to you." Stef pulled the paper bag out of her purse as Lexi's eyes lit up through the mist.

"However, you have to listen to me first. There's a lot you need to know before you decide to take this - most importantly that this is not a get out of jail free card. I know it's easy to get swept away in the moment, but this isn't something that should ever be thought of as a substitute for making responsible decisions. You need to see this as a wake up call."

"Trust me, I never want to go through this ever again. I don't care if I have to wait till I'm married." Lexi vowed through a sniff. Stef knew that would probably ware off, but she didn't doubt it for that moment in time.

"Even if you had managed to get someone better than dumb and dumber to pull this off - there are implications with relying on this. Like anything it's not 100% effective and the side effects can make you feel pretty sick sometimes. It's called emergency contraception for a reason, honey. You have to understand this."

"I do...I never thought...well I guess you don't think the first time that anything bad could happen. I just didn't think."

"We all forget to think sometimes. But this experience, it has to be something you remember. It has to be something to _make_ you think. Those few seconds when you're deciding if you use contraception, compare that to the hours, the _days_ you've spent fretting over this. It's not worth it." Stef's advice was acknowledged with a silent nod before a small pause. There wasn't any decision for Lexi to make, she had made it over and over again after days of careful thought.

"Will you stay with me while I take it?" Lexi asked looking up.

"Of course I will, honey." Stef took her hand and got out a bottle of water and the packet. She read through the instructions with her and explained any of the possible side effects Lexi didn't quit understand as well as make sure she understood exactly what the pill would do to her body. Even though Stef knew her own beliefs were different, she made sure that Lexi had consolidated what she was doing with her own - it almost saddened Stef to see how much she had been analysing every detail - not that she wasn't impressed, but she was also saddened at how this must have been eating away at her mind. It made her more confident however that she really was doing the right thing. Finally, Lexi took the pill and drank it down as Stef rubbed her back.

"OK, honey?" Lexi nodded and gulped down another few sips. The relief flowing through her veins became overwhelming as she shook and tears began to slip out. Stef cradled her into her arms and let her cry into her chest.

"We all make mistakes, sweetheart. You just have to do your dust yourself off and get back up with the knowledge of how to try to not make it again. Turn that weakness into future strength, yes?"

Lexi nodded and wiped her tears away. Stef produced a kleenex from the bag she had brought the pill in - the Mary Poppins bag of birth control paraphernalia.

"Stef I don't want to be in this position again." She sniffed. "But what if Jesus..."

"Hey - " Stef cut her off. "I know my boy. He's been fighting your corner more gallantly than you could imagine - you tell him how you feel and I have no doubt in my mind he will support you. For one, if he doesn't he's going to need Kasey to do another drug run for him. For different kinds of drugs." She stated as Lexi chuckled through another tear. "But more so because he cares a great deal about you and I'm sure nothing is more important to him than you feeling safe and happy. Don't be scared to tell him how you feel." Lexi nodded as Stef looked across the beach. "Speak of the devil. Now listen, if you have any problems you call me OK?" Lexi nodded as Jesus approached.

Stef jumped up and gave Lexi a hand to follow.

"All done?" He asked nervously as Stef took his chin in her hand.

"All done.

Now you listen to me, I don't ever want you in this situation again. I don't care what Lena says about fear based warnings - I'll buy a dozen packs of condoms and make you practice putting them on bananas until they're empty." She then pulled him into a hug. "But seriously though, don't you ever go through something like this alone." She whispered as he nodded with a smile.

"_Nothing_ is more important than you being able to talk to us about things like this, OK? Both of you." She turned her head to Lexi as well as they both nodded.

"Now, you guys get something to eat and don't be late for school. Jesus, straight back home after detention - we have the poetry slam tonight." She reminded him as he nodded and put his arm around his girlfriend. Stef smiled gently to herself as she saw the look in his eyes. She knew Lexi had nothing to worry about with him and she couldn't be more proud.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Callie repays Kasey for past favours, but no-one can help her when her plan for Mike goes awry.**_

_**"Right..." Kasey squeaked as dread sunk to her stomach. "Could you excuse me for just a second." She forced a smile turning back and forth in a small panic as she tried to figure which way to turn. **_

_**She looked at Mike and Danny laughing in the corner and gulped down. No. No, no. She could not have missed that...**_


	24. The Morning After - Part 6

**Hi guys, penultimate chapter of Ep 5! I am not finished writing Episode 6 yet so there may be a wee bit of a gap between 5 and 6 but I will do my best to finish it and post as soon as possible. Glad to hear people like the Stef/Lexi chat!**

**Thanks to _Mea23 _ and _TheTBone_ who helped me bounce this idea - and for convincing me I could take it in this direction. It's a bit unorthodox and maybe a tad silly, but I thought it was nice to make it a little different!**

******Hope you enjoy and please tell me your thoughts! I love to hear them :)**

* * *

Jude sat in the bathroom stall and looked down at his nails. He had the bottle placed on the toilet roll holder and it cast him back to the scene he had been in with Lena the day before. He hated the vial. It represented the repression he was so desperate to stand up to. Nail polish was liberating for him - it was expressive. More importantly, it was fun. He liked it. He had spent his whole life getting beaten down for trying to be who he was and for the first time he was in a family and a place where he could be those things. He couldn't just give that up because of Callie or Connor. He stared at it for a few more moments before making his final decision. He grabbed the bottle and forced it back into his bag. The act in itself felt freeing. He may have no friends. He may have to put up with bullies - but it was him. This was him.

He stormed out feeling powerful again, even though his face was taking longer to catch up with the rest of his confident spirit. He tried to catch eye contact with those around, they barely even saw him. That was a start - he must not be that obvious. He grabbed the first available table and pulled out his sandwich - the blue on his fingernails shining bright. He would sit proudly with it and if people wanted to avoid him for it then they would - that had always been his world. He felt the table move and saw that someone wasn't avoiding him. His heart sunk. He wasn't ready to talk to him yet - he hadn't prepared. Why was he sitting there? He tried to smile nervously to hide his fear. Was he here to tell him they couldn't be...Jude stopped his thought train as he caught a glimmer of hope. A glimmer of blue - and not his own.

He was overwhelmed as he saw the smile behind it. Had he? Did he actually? Connor's dimples cut brightly into a smile and they exchanged a look in silent solidarity. Jude's heart exploded a warm tingle through his body. In that moment he felt truly accepted. This wasn't just him against the world any more. It wasn't just him and Callie. He had the Fosters and he even had Connor. In that moment, he was on top of the world. A better world.

* * *

"So!" Kasey appeared behind Callie who jumped, dropping her book.

"Wow you're stealthy without that boot." She grumbled picking it back up.

"Sorry. I was gonna try and talk to you earlier but apparently the only way to keep you in the same place for more than 5 seconds is to nearly get you arrested the night before." Kasey tilted her head towards Wyatt who had just left Callie's side. "Was the finest hair this side of Mariska Hargitay too alluring?" Kasey teased as Callie rolled her eyes.

"Come on - you promised you would tell me." She pattered behind a walking Callie as the two of them headed towards the closest bench to the beach.

"Fine. Wyatt took me to this beautiful beach house to watch the meteor shower." Callie looked across at an eager Kasey as the two of them sat down.

"And what? Your metors got too noisy and the neighbours called the cops?" Kasey lifted an eyebrow.

"No. The people who owned the beach house did. A small fact Wyatt neglected to mention." Callie replied wryly.

"_Shiiit!_" Kasey gasped. "Oh my God, no wonder you needed a ride. My God, if the cops picked one of us up for B&E Mom would probably make us mow their lawn for the next ten years."

"Yeah - well I think your Moms would be the least of my worries as I sped away to juvie." Callie snarked back as Kasey gritted her teeth. It was easy for her to forget that Callie's reality was harsher than a glaring whisper or being sent to an imaginary kennel.

"Right, sorry. But wait, you two looked pretty snug right now - is all forgiven already?"

Callie looked at Kasey nervously before looking back to the ground with a shrug. "He apologised. Besides...it's good to have a friend, you know. He's sort of my only one. Means I don't have to find...new people to spend time with or hide in the...music room." Her voice got low and Kasey sensed the hesitation. She remembered back to the confrontation she had with Brandon the night before. She wasn't sure whether to bring it up with her or not. She didn't know what Brandon had said and she certainly didn't want Callie to think she was jumping to conclusions.

"I hope Brandon didn't give you a hard time for dragging him out. I know he's not the biggest Wyatt fan." She responded, testing the waters. Callie's piercing look of fear was enough to answer Kasey's questions.

"He wasn't thrilled but you know, there's no reason he should have a problem with it." She answered quickly. The walls shot up in a way Kasey hadn't seen with Callie for a while.

"Well...Brandon knows he has to act like your brother now - I guess he's just being protective." Kasey nodded softly. "He knows his role, I'm sure he'll fill it." Kasey said firmly but affectionately with hopes it may ease Callie's nerves. It was clearly something that was an issue. She threw Kasey a concerned look. The words weren't being said but the message was clear.

"And if Brandon ever over-steps his mark - you know you have all of us too. There's no _us_ and _you_ while you're part of our family, OK? We're all _"us"_. I mean that." Kasey added. "I don't want him stressing you out."

Callie's mouth twitched but she couldn't find any words to respond. She didn't need to as they were interrupted by a shout.

"Well look at you staying on campus." Stef's voice echoed over, shocking them both in the unfamiliar setting.

"Speaking of being on campus...Mom? What are you doing here?" Kasey raised an eyebrow.

"I came to arrest you for lying to your Dad last night." She folded her arms as a tingle of nerves flushed through Kasey's body.

"Uhhhh..." She gulped. She was sure she had a plan for this but the unplanned confrontation had thrown her off.

"_Uhhhh..._" Stef mimicked, arms still firmly clenched and eyes fixed on Kasey.

"I'm sorry - I just, well Dad got talking to this guy we bumped into and I thought as it was the first time he'd had human contact with someone other than us that it may be nice for him to have some grown-up time..." she skirted over the truth.

"Kasey - you may be able to lie to your Dad but you can't lie to me. I know your motivation."

Kasey's mouth dropped in time with her stomach. Had Stef pieced it all together?

"You do?"

Stef bent down and lined up their eye level.

"You used your Dad to get me off your back and blew him off for something better. Come on, what was it?"

Kasey stuttered slightly. She was glad she wasn't on to her about the date but she had to think fast of a good enough excuse.

"I called her." Callie chipped in to Kasey's surprise. "Wyatt and I were hanging out at this cool place, I started to get a bit gun-shy and called her to join. I had forgotten she had plans and I think she felt too guilty to not come. Or resist the temptation for a chance to wind us up." Callie looked at her fondly. Kasey had easily earned a coupon for being covered for. She had done so for Callie numerous times, even though she was still struggling to be completely comfortable with her doing so it didn't mean she didn't feel happy to return the favour.

Kasey turned her head with unexpected relief. "Right." She nodded before squeaking out a nervous laugh. "I wasn't sure whether you knew she was out with him or not so didn't want to say anything..." Stef shook her head.

"No, Callie doesn't lie to us about her whereabouts. You could learn a bit from her." Kasey tried to suppress a smile at the irony.

"Until you finally _do_ learn that, at least learn this:- use me as an excuse to lie to your Dad again, I'll be a permanent excuse for all of your plans being cancelled. Understood?"

"Got it." She nodded with a sheepish smile, catching a glint in Callie's observing eye. She too was struggling to suppress a grin at the dodge.

"OK. Now you're meeting us at the café tonight I believe?" She asked as Kasey nodded.

"Right. Well I'll see you both later. _You_ - stay out of trouble." She prodded Kasey's shoulder as she saw their squad car roll up at the place she had agreed with Mike. As she disappeared Callie turned to Kasey.

"Apparently I need to teach you how to sneak around more effectively." She whispered with a vague taunt as she got off the bench..

"I dropped the ball for like a second!" She protested, hopping up behind and chasing her back towards the school to the ringing of the warning bell.

* * *

The Fosters sat around the front tables at Café Scuro. The poetry readings were between acts and the room buzzed with conversation and laughter.

Callie played with a napkin between her fingers. She hadn't intended to join the family tonight but she looked down at her small brother and felt more strongly than ever why she was there. He was flipping coasters with Jesus off the edge of the table to catch in their hands. The two of them laughed and competed, The brightness of Jude's nails echoing the new found colour in his face when he was with the family. After the situation last night with Brandon, spending those few seconds facing the lure of temptation, she had only been able to subdue it so quickly by remembering that only results in the loss of family, she was feeling more than ever how important it was to try. She had been resisting to avoid falling into the trap of security, but she was seeing more and more that that feeling of security was becoming beyond her control. Maybe, like Jude, she had to learn to accept that they had been hurt and they may be hurt again, but it shouldn't mean they avoid the comfort for the time it was available.

She looked across to catch Brandon looking at her. She wondered momentarily what he was thinking and if she had been clear enough last night. He gave her a smile. A small, non-threatening smile. Maybe she had got through to him, especially now she was cementing her attachment to Wyatt. She watched as he nervously sipped at his glass, clearly looking for as much of a distraction as she was. Luckily, Kasey provided it.

"Callie! You came!" Kasey chimed appearing behind them.

"I am so sorry I'm late..." She slipped through the chairs, pulling up her own. "Did we miss much?" Cooper plonked himself next to her and bid his hellos to the family.

"No reason to break a habit of a lifetime." Stef quipped taking a sip of her coke.

"Did you speak to your Dad on the way in?" She added with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad?" Kasey asked confused.

"Seems his new friend dragged him here. Looks like your impromptu abandonment actually did result in him making a friend." She looked behind and lo and behold, Mike was sat there laughing with Danny.

Cooper looked at her with a surprised grin. "You told your Mom about -" He quickly re-routed as Kasey pinched his arm "- ditching your Dad." Stef scrutinised them both as Kasey beamed innocently.

"Oh you know Mom, can't get anything past her." She added firmly as Cooper thoroughly got the hint.

"You know, I'm gonna grab us a drink..." He offered, deciding it best to avoid any further hole-digging.

"So who's the guy Dad's with?" Brandon asked as Cooper left, the unfamiliar face piquing his own interest in their Dad's social life.

"We bumped into him at the alley and I recognised him as the Dad of a girl I know."

Stef may have probed further into it but Mariana's appearance served as a distraction.

Kasey shuffled to let her past before noting something glaringly different.

"Holy crap, Mariana! You fall face-first on your jewellery box?" She gawped before looking at a clearly still disapproving Stef. "How are you still alive?" She whispered noting her Mom's icy expression. Mariana looked at her defensively.

"What do you mean? This was your idea." She replied as Kasey's mouth dropped and Stef turned to her furiously.

"I...ha...woah-kay..." she stuttered as Stef folded her arms to stare her down. Kasey put her hands up in her defence. "I was exaggerating! I didn't mean for you to actually do it." She shuffled nervously. Mariana looked at her sheepishly before the next poem began and she was forced to take her seat.

"How could you suggest something so -" Stef began as Kasey moved away slightly in her seat and coughed.

"No talking during performances Mom..." She cut her off bravely as Lena tugged on her partner's arm to prevent her from responding.

"_So_ not over." Stef whispered back as Kasey winced an inch further away.

The girl on the stage flew into her poem. It was more powerful than any of the ones Kasey had heard the night before and actually kept her attention. She had always been much more into reading than listening, but she couldn't deny that the addition of the music made the event much more exciting. As she completed her piece, Kasey realised she recognised the girl, and not just from the café. She had seen a picture of her when she met Danny - it was his daughter, Alice. It made more sense now that they should be here.

As the girl finished her performance, Kasey saw that she went over to where Mike and Danny were sitting. They began to talk and congratulated her as Kasey peered over. She saw Danny point in their direction and Mike nodded his head towards her. Alice turned and smiled as Callie grabbed Kasey's attention.

"You know her?" Callie asked, noting the lingering stare. Kasey looked round and shrugged.

"No. I mean, _yes_ -" she quickly remembered the guise with which she had lured Mike to Danny. "Not well - she's Dad's new friend's daughter."

"I thought you recognised him as _her_ father?" Lena observed beginning to see a crack in the story.

Kasey's palms began to get sweaty as the heat began to focus on her, along with the eyes of Callie, Stef and Lena.

"Woah - Mariana, why you do that to your face?" Cooper chimed in, returning. It would have once again been a good distraction had it not now been promoted to another awkward subject to a flailing Kasey.

"Indeed. Excellent question, Cooper." Stef lapped up the topic change, swapping an interrogating look between her daughters. She had been waiting for another opportunity to tackle it once again without being accused of nagging. "You give any other advice this week I should be aware of? Is Jude gonna turn up with a tattoo or Jesus on a motorbike?" Stef mumbled accusingly as Kasey shrugged.

"Doesn't look like Jude needs fashion advice from anyone else." Jesus chirped in, picking up his foster brother's hand. "You seen these babies? This will be a trend in no time." He smiled as Jude chuckled.

"Maybe Mariana should do yours!" He beamed as Jesus shook his head. "What do you think Callie?" He asked her. Jude's face dropped to look at her. She looked at Lena's warm glow, the only person at the table who knew in detail what had been happening recently with Jude and also knew Callie's reaction and fears for him.

"I think you're going to chip them if you keep flipping coasters." She replied, non-committal but with a hint of a smile. It was enough acceptance for Jude who sensed the hidden meaning. She was finally able to resolve her own inhibitions to give him what he needed. Her blessing for him to feel secure. The acceptance in the secret words buzzed through Jude and his smile returned with a flicker.

"Connor even painted his to be the same colour." He smiled proudly as the next poem began and a silent accompaniment fell across the room until it was ready to break into applause.

* * *

As the next interval came, Kasey made their way to the bar. She was stopped by Alice. She could see Danny's dimples mimicked in he face, further emphasised by her happiness at meeting Kasey.

"Kasey, right? My Dad has told me all about you. I'm Alice." She lifted her drink as a form of introduction.

"Right, of course - I loved your poem." She smiled.

"Thank you, glad you guys are here too! Must be fate! Look, I just wanted to thank you so much. It's been so long since my Dad had been on a date and this just all seems perfect. They seem to be getting on great. Been trying to set him up for so long since he and Jack broke up."

Kasey nodded a few time before she picked up on what Alice was actually saying. She was about to respond before Alice continued.

"I mean, I'd been trawling that site for ages but finding a guy with the same interests as my Dad. You don't often find that on those sites."

"Right..." Kasey squeaked as dread sunk to her stomach. "Could you excuse me for just a second." She forced a smile turning back and forth in a small panic as she tried to figure which way to turn. She looked at Mike and Danny laughing in the corner and gulped down.

No.

No, no.

She could not have missed that...it was a friendship site - Cooper said. She was sure of it...it was Danny's partner that was...Oh God. She excused herself again quickly, leaving Alice looking confused as she rushed over to Cooper.

"Can I borrow you for a second?" She heaved him up by his arm and dragged him to the side of the room. She flicked her phone out and began to scroll through quickly.

"That site - it was for friendship _or_ dating right?"

"The company is yes, you choose which one you want."

"When did you choose?"

"We chose at the beginning then you set up the account. You changed your mind though and changed it after I did the dating one..."

Kasey's face dropped as she looked into his eyes. "No, no - we were doing friendship from the beginning - we talked about it! Keeping it informal."

"No we didn't, you changed your mind...I checked that you changed the profile when you said he was meeting a guy...you...oh God, you didn't change it." Cooper's hand flew up to his mouth as Kasey finally found the appropriate field on the site.

"_That's_ the information? _That's_ the difference between dating or friendship?" She complained, exasperated. "What kind of hair-brained dateless nerd invented this site format?"

"Honey, it's pretty obvious when you sign up..."

"I didn't sign up, you did. Interested in men. Oh _God_! Why didn't you warn me?"

"Nuh-uh. Don't blame me for this. I talked you through it, if you got too excited to listen to me that is _so_ not my problem."

Kasey closed her eyes, knowing deep down that he was right. She opened them reluctantly to look again at Mike, feeling as if the room froze around them.

"I...am _so_ dead." She gawped as Cooper too joined her stare."

"Dead for what?" Stef appeared behind her as Kasey quickly rammed the phone into her pocket.

**Well, it's the penultimate chapter so why not end with a cliff?**

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Kasey has to deal with the reactions to her blunder.**_

_**"You need to tell him now. That poor man has completely the wrong impression." Stef folded her arms firmly.**_

_**"Are you kidding? He's gonna kill me!" She looked at her mother in horror.**_

_**"Yes! As would I! And no, I am absolutely not kidding. You can't do something like this behind his back! t's invasive and controlling - and incredibly dumb!"**_


	25. The Morning After - Part 7

**And here is the final chapter of Episode 5! Thanks for the reviews, fun to see a lot of dread for Kasey - poor kid! I do put her through the mill. I hope you don't mind the shift of Mike's attitude in this chapter for her. It wouldn't be realistic to keep it fluffy all the time but I do promise everything always works out in the end!**

**Episode 6 may be a little while away but I will work on it as fast as I can. They do take time and I am pretty busy at the moment. How excited is everyone for tonight?! Been desperate for some Callie/Moms so glad it looks like we will finally be granted some!**

**Would love to know what you've thought of this episode, especially the format with it having been a bit different from the others (Kasey's through storyline/changing the pill scene). I'm keen to know so that I know whether to try and do future episodes like that or whether you prefer her being a more passive observer. I never know how much Kasey people want! Anyhow, any and all feedback welcome. **

**Thanks to _TheTBone _and_ Mea23_ as always and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cooper turned to look between the mother and daughter before realising it was his time to bail.

"Yeah...good luck..." Cooper chirped before dashing away from Stef.

Kasey looked at her through lost words as Stef pulled her further to the side.

"_What_ is going on with you? I want answers." She folded her arms firmly as Kasey looked back and forth to Mike. She finally took a deep breath, Stef was bound to find out eventually anyway.

"Well - see...I was kind of worried about Dad and his lack of friends so I wanted...well, really _Cooper_ suggested..." she tried to deflect blame as she fumbled through. "...he suggested that maybe we should look to more innovative - "

"_Kasey!_" Stef cut off her rambling to force her to the point. She bit her lip and winced.

"We signed Dad up to a finding friends website...only...we may have signed him up to the part that was more...for _dating_."

Stef looked across at Mike and the handsome man next to him before looking back at Kasey in horror.

"You signed your Dad up to a gay male dating website?"

"It's not a gay website - it's just a website Cooper found..." Kasey raised her arms.

"Your _gay_ friend Cooper, Kasey!" Stef motioned a strangle, partly to assert the point and partly because she genuinely had to stop herself from just motioning it. Kasey stuttered for a second before collapsing into a sigh.

"I know! I'm sorry, I was just trying to help..."

"Oh you are batting a thousand this week, my friend. What's the matter? Two gay parents not enough for you?" Stef swung round in disbelief as Kasey took a step away. "Are you telling me that you engineered this entire thing through the internet? Let's put the interfering in people's private lives aside - which by the way I warned you about _two_ days ago - do you have any idea how dangerous it can be to use internet dating websites?"

"We checked him over really carefully so there was no danger. It's a safe website!" Kasey protested.

"Oh OK, so you checked this guy fully." Stef swapped her tone to a more accepting one.

"Yes. We looked into everything." Kasey's hope lifted slighly at Stef's reasonable tone. It quickly switched.

"You mean aside from a pretty crucial fact about his sexual orientation and _intentions!_" She flicked Kasey's forehead. Her daughter rubbed her head but didn't do anything to complain.

"You need to tell him _now_. That poor man has completely the wrong impression." Stef folded her arms firmly.

"Are you kidding? He's gonna kill me!" She looked at her mother in horror.

"Yes! As I would! And no, I am absolutely _not_ kidding. You can't do something like this behind his back! It's invasive and controlling - and _incredibly_ dumb!"

Kasey looked over Stef's shoulder to them.

"But they get on so - "

"Kasey!" Stef shot at her snapping her attention back.

"Can't we just leave it - I'll explain it to Danny. Let him know the mix-up. There's no reason to embarrass Dad._ You_ can punish me for it and everyone will be happy..."

"You want me to punish you for it?" Stef confirmed.

"As an alternative to being murdered, yes."

"Fine." Stef agreed. "Wanna know your punishment?" Stef grabbed her daughter's shoulders and walked behind her.

"Go tell you father!" She pushed her towards them as Kasey struggled round stepping back towards the furious blonde. She was saved by the sound of the applause and the MC.

"Oh - wait...next poem's up..." she took the opportunity to run back to her seat before Stef could groan her response. She shook her head and followed as the applause concluded. She threw a further look at Kasey who moved her chair back slightly in response to the piercing glare. It continued throughout most of the poem and only eased off once the speaker had finished, Kasey only daring to glance at it a couple of times. She could feel the eyes darting the side of her face. With the end of the recitation also marking the end of her avoidance, the stare turned into an urging head nod.

"You need to go now and fix this, I mean it..." She turned back to a cowering Kasey who was cut off before she could come up with a futher delay tactic.

"I'm not too sure you're gonna have to..." Cooper observed, noting Mike speeding towards them.

He grabbed the back of Kasey's shirt and hauled her up.

"Mind if we have a word?" He asked Stef, exasperated, who waved her hand in approval.

Lena looked at her for an explanation as Garrett was announced to the stage.

"Let's just enjoy the poems - we have enough going on." Stef assured her as they turned to watch their friends' boy wow the room.

* * *

"I cannot _believe_ that you would do something like this!" Mike yelled as the two of them went to the street outside.

"Daddy, I'm sorry - I swear I had no -"

"_Sorry?!_ Kasey, what were you trying to accomplish here? To humiliate me?" He swung his body round, fuming.

"Of course not! I was looking for a friend for you, I had no idea he was looking for something else." She flailed her arms towards the café, genuinely regretful of how badly this had gone.

"Well that's what happens when you try and do things over the _internet!_ God Kasey! The internet? Do you think so little of me that you think you have to play with me like some doll?"

"I was just trying to help you, Dad. You seem so lonely all the - "

"That is _not_ your business!" He roared back as Kasey was dumbstruck. This had cut much deeper than some stupid misunderstanding. She knew she deserved to be yelled at but it couldn't help but awaken her defences that she'd suppressed in the wake of their previous disagreements.

"Well who's business is it Dad?" The old frustrations rushed to her surface and before she could regulate her feelings she was shouting back. "You need to decide if you want us in or out. You can't have it both ways!" She was at a loss for how she could help Mike. She could do no right recently, no matter how good her intentions.

"You know - I just can't. I can't deal with you right now."

He turned to stride towards his car. Seeing him flee reawakened her compassion. Watching him try and go off, once again alone. She had to try and keep her emotions in check and pulled herself back down. She knew she was wrong and he was right to be mad. She shook her head and bobbed behind him, stubbornly resilient to giving in yet.

"You're embarrassed, I get it. I'm sorry - I never meant for this to blow up." She picked up her pace as his too quickened. "Dad please, I just hate seeing you with nothing going on..."

Striking a nerve Mike flung his body round, causing her to step back. "So, what? You think I'm some kind of loser?" He looked back at her, his eyes were brimming with hurt. It cut right through her and her voice dropped low. Her feelings flew all over. Compassion, sympathy, regret, frustration.

"I didn't say that...I just think you can do with some help." Mike softened, his head twitching to the side. Kasey put her arm on his arm.

"Come on, Dad. You guys had fun didn't you?" As much as she thought she was making progress, Mike thoughts couldn't avoid flashing back to his wounded pride.

"Right, up until the point where his daughter told us what a lovely couple we were making." He sniped back after a scathing pause.

Kasey closed her eyes and took it in. Stef was right, she should have stopped this straight away. She was desperate to try and rectify it.

"So there were crossed wires, but you must have enjoyed the bits before then" Once again she tried to plead to his reason despite Mike's patience for it being too thin. "Maybe you should talk to him, see if he wants to - "

"Kasey - let it _go!_" He stormed away around the corner leaving her with just the cold stone of the building to slap her hand against, angrily. This was pointless. She had to let him cool and hope that he would regulate his anger before going to sleep with it.

Mike buzzed as he strode, anger and humiliation penetrating his veins and prickling every hair on his body. It wasn't even because of the mix-up - more because of the idea that his daughter had seen him so vulnerable that she felt she needed to arrange his social life. Had he really become that pathetic? He thought it had picked up, that it was going well. Now it seemed their relationship had gone from loving to distant to hostile to happy to pity and he almost longed for them to go back to anywhere else but that final stage. He sighed as he realised it was clearly now back to hostility and would be for the foreseeable future after that exchange. She would have her walls up and he wouldn't be able to look at her without seeing her sympathy. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't face anything else right now, not in this frame of mind. He was her father! _He_ was meant to be the one who looked after her, not the other way around. How had it come to this? He lingered at the door of his car but a flash of a sign next to him caught his eye. This realisation of what Kasey had exposed of his situation had opened a can of worms and he was desperate to lure them back into their can - and there was only one way he knew how.

He strolled through the welcoming doors and ordered a whiskey.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the basement door as Kasey lay, staring at the ceiling.

She turned, slightly shocked, to see Stef.

"Mom? I thought I heard you guys get back ages ago." She mumbled.

Stef cleared her throat guiltily at the thought of what had kept her. She and Lena had finally found some time to reconnect, though they had since snuck back in and got ready to join their children in going to bed.

"We had some things to do." she responded. "Just wanted to check you were OK. Got your text but I still would have preferred you to come and tell me in person you were heading home."

Kasey took a deep breath and returned to her position staring up at the ceiling.

"What's the point? I think it's safer for everyone if I just keep to myself." she grumbled, as Stef blew out a laugh through her nose.

She made her way to Kasey's bed and took up a similar position laying next to her recklessly affectionate daughter.

"Surprised this thing squeaking doesn't keep you awake." she commented as the bed shook and screeched. She was disheartened to see Kasey too down to reply.

"Kasey." she grabbed her hand, whispering softly. "You are annoying as hell sometimes, you know that?" she chirped as the young girl turned to her looking hurt.

"Wow Mom, super pep talk. Jeez!" she replied deflated as Stef chuckled gripping her hand tighter.

"You know why though, don't you. You can't help but try and help people. Sort everyone out."

She turned back to look at her, slightly confused at the direction she was taking.

"My sweet girl." Stef continued. "What you have to learn is that sometimes people don't want your help - and they _especially_ don't want you to try and help them behind their back." she threw her a warning look.

"Mom, I can't just sit by and watch him be so miserable. He needs something in his life!"

"I know babe, but there are ways to approach it. You can't decide that for him. Maybe he's happy being alone."

"You know he isn't." she shot back calmly.

Stef took a deep breath and clasped her hands over her stomach, Kasey's still in her grip.

"It doesn't matter anyway. He's never going to speak to me again after this." her daughter moaned.

"Don't be so dramatic." Stef scoffed. "He'll just need some time to recover his pride. I don't think it's really in your father's make up to have his daughter trying to organise play dates for him - and you should have known that."

"Well that's why we did it in secret..." Kasey protested as Stef let go of her daughter's hand to free hers. She rubbed her face with frustration.

"What am I gonna do with you." she sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better or something?" Kasey complained as Stef laughed.

"Sweetheart, I feel for you, I do. I know what it's like to deal with the consequences of acting first and thinking later, but I can't just make things go away when you insist on getting yourself into these situations in the first place." She stared at Kasey for a few moment before approaching the next topic on the list.

"Speaking of which - care to finally explain this nose piercing brainchild?"

"Oh come on. That was not my fault - I was kidding! I was trying to get her to understand that maybe she wasn't the kind of person he was into. I didn't mean for her to try and become one. For one I still think she'd need to grow a..."

"Kasey." Stef scolded, having a feeling she knew where it was going.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered. "I can't get anything right this week."

Stef tilted her head and propped herself up onto her arm, getting a better angle to see Kasey's face.

"Well maybe you should take a step back and stop _trying_ to get things right. Just stop trying to do things at all...let us catch our breath and you worry about _you_ for a little while."

She looked down at her and used her free hand to pat her girl on the leg, squeezing it after she had spoken.

"Come on then, is this where you ground me or something. Just get it over with."

Stef laughed to herself. "Kasey, I'm not going to punish you. I think you're doing that to yourself right now. I just want you to understand that you need to stop interfering! You don't have to run the world. It's like with Jesus and the pill..."

"I was wondering when that would come up...come on Mom. If I hadn't have bought that you would have had to - and you _know_ that you would have. I know you gave it to them without Lena knowing." Kasey pulled herself up into a seated position to now be able to stare down at Stef.

"Honey if we start discussing both of our flaws we'll be here all night. As I said to you on Monday - the point with that is it's _our_ responsibility. You need to distinguish when things are yours so you can try to fix them and when they're not so you can step back. Trust me when I say that right now - your responsibilities only concern you and your school work. Well, that and your responsibility to respect us of course." Stef poked Kasey firmly on the arm.

"Fine." She replied reluctantly, flopping her head back against the wall.

"Sweetheart, be there for your family, but you have to think further ahead of the repercussions of what you say and do, understood?"

"Yes, yes. Understood."

"Good - because any longer on this bed and I'm gonna slip a disk." Stef groaned pushing herself up with a wince of pain.

"Well you don't get that wise without age, Mom." Kasey teased to the response of a very brisk slap on the knee.

"_Ow-how._ Come on!"

"Here I am trying to enlighten you and all you can do is snark at me."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She laughed in reply with deliberate sweetness as Stef rolled her eyes. The momentary confirmation of improved attitude was enough to encourage an easier tone of Stef's.

"Kasey, sweetheart. Speak to me like your five and I'll put your bedtime to six." She threatened before kissing her hand.

"Good night, my love." She said firmly squashing her palm onto Kasey's face.

"Good night, Mom." Kasey replied as Stef made her leave.

She made her way up from the basement and collapsed into her hands on the table. She rubbed her eyes until she could see spots, thinking back over the events of the day and let out a long sigh. She couldn't believe it was over. All that was left now was to decide if they would make Mariana go to school looking like Rudolf.

She was pleasantly distracted by the sudden feeling of warm hands massaging her shoulders.

"Wow does that feel good." She murmured in pleasure as Lena nuzzled the back of her neck.

"You know...I was thinking that it was time we do something we've not been able to do properly yet in what seems like forever." She whispered in her ear. Stef turned her head and thought back to the bliss of their backseat tryst. A knowing grin crept across her face. She knew exactly what Lena was thinking.

"Sleep?" She whispered as Lena burst into a chuckle.

"Oh how I want to sleep." She sighed back in affirmation, rolling her head onto Stef's shoulder. The two of them of them laughed and made their way to the first worry free night they'd had in days.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: As the constant bickering with Jesus takes its toll, Mariana revisits her feelings towards Ana and **__**Stef and Lena coerce Kasey into helping them out with Jude.**_

_**"I've got a better idea." Stef added with a smile before leaning on the table in line with Kasey. **_

_**Lena caught her drift and joined in her stare with a stern smile. **_

_**It took Kasey a couple of moments to register the room was silent but eventually the eerie pause caught her attention and she looked between the gazing eyes. **_

_**"Did I miss something?" She asked cautiously, folding down the corner to get a better look. **_


	26. Saturday - Part 1

**How about that episode?! Oh my word. I'm not sure I've recovered. So thrilled to have Callie coming home! The sneak peeks have already got me wishing the week away.**

**Anyway, thought it was a good opporunity to post. I won't lie, I'm nervous about this episode as so much was covered in the show that it's been hard to find stuff to add in so a lot of it is fluff/filler and character developmenty, but what I will say is it's worth hanging about as it may or may not get a little twisty towards the end! Gonna be a four-parter.**

**Thanks to _Mea23_ and _TheTBone_ as always and by the way I'm writing episode 7 so any scene/pairing requests, send them my way. Keen for inspiration. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Touch it and you'll lose a hand." Stef threatened without taking her eyes off the page of her newspaper. "Why don't you get your own?"

Kasey huffed pulling her arm back from attempting to steal her Mom's coffee.

"The mugs are all the way over there. You know you used to let me steal food and drinks from you all the time." she reached over and grabbed a bagel to munch on.

"You mean when you were young and still cute?" Lena chipped in.

"Yes. It stopped round about the time we moved in here and you stopped trying to compensate. Clearly it's your fault, Mama. Mom stopped caring about me when it got serious with her girlfriend."

"I had to focus my energy on making up for her having to put up with you." Stef commented emotionlessly, still without breaking eye contact with the page.

"Took a lot." Lena smiled as Kasey sent her back a smirk.

Stef finally folded down the newspaper and reconnected with the room.

"Going to see your grandpa today. You wanna come?" Stef asked as Kasey's attention was distracted to a small poster.

She leaned over and picked it up. "I'm good..." she replied barely listening while reading the leaflet. She raised her eyebrow in confusion as she skimmed. "Oh my _God_ Mom, you've found religion?" she asked, a smile growing across her face before it dropped to seriousness and she looked Stef straight in the eye.

"Does this mean we don't get condoms anymore?" Lena shook her head as Stef snapped at Kasey's hand with the folded newspaper. The mischievous girl pulled it back with a cheeky smile.

"Very funny. Do you want me to find a retreat to send you on? I hear they do silent ones."

"They do week long ones at the catholic school. I can ask them a favour." Lena offered, playing along as they quipped to and fro.

"She may learn some obedience "

"Mmhmm." Lena agreed immediately again as Kasey rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing today? Other than trying to bug me over breakfast?" Stef smiled politely as Kasey shrugged.

"Well I was gonna go to Cooper's later with Kelly and we were gonna hang out. Do some studying then watch some movies. I'll stay over if you'll let me?"

Stef flicked an eyebrow over to Lena.

"So you don't wanna stay for dinner with the Riveras?" Lena asked.

Kasey's eyes opened wide.

"Yeah - I wanna have an awkward dinner with the uber catholic super couple, their teenage daughter I bought the pill for and my two gay moms."

"A simple no would suffice." Stef replied.

"The Riveras are good people. You've played at their house before." Lena reminded her.

"I get along well with them - I just don't wanna be there for the rules and boundaries talk. You don't need both Mom and me making inappropriate jokes whenever an awkward silence comes up."

"Yeah, that will not be happening. Your Mom will be on best behaviour." Lena added as Stef and Kasey exchanged a knowing look of solitude for the attack on their character.

Lena looked down to the breakfast bar as her phone began to vibrate.

"That's weird, private number.. Hello?" she got up to take it out of the room.

"Do you think she has a secret lover?" Kasey whispered as Stef widened her eyes to play along.

"I don't know...have you signed her up to any websites?" she teased, taking a sip of her coffee as Kasey's mouth dropped open in guilt.

"Low blow, mother. Dad's still not talking to me."

"Well that's what you get for meddling. I've warned you a hundred times." she scolded with a chastising look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's Brandon' problem today anyway." Kasey buried her chin in her crossed arms on the table.

"You will have to make this right you know. I think it hit him pretty hard. He's been very distant the last couple days." Stef poked Kasey on the arm as she threw her hands back up defensively.

"He's the one who's mad with me!"

"Which you thoroughly deserve." Stef wasn't going to endorse her self-pity. She may not have been that mad at her herself for the website stunt but it didn't mean she was sympathetic. "You may have had good intentions but your method was stupid even for you."

"Yes, yes. I know." Kasey murmured in reply.

Their discussion was cut short as Lena returned to the room.

"Oh don't worry, Diane, I'll make sure she gets the message." She wandered across, glaring at Kasey. Her stomach dropped.

"Diane? Cooper's _Mom_ Diane?" Stef asked confused as Kasey slipped off her stool.

"Yep. Cooper's Mom Diane." Lena's tone was enough for Stef to interpret what her next move should be. She grabbed the back of Kasey's shirt, carefully pulling her back towards her before she could make her break.

"What would Diane want?" Stef asked probingly, staring Kasey down who looked between her and Lena.

"She wanted to check everything was still OK for Cooper to be staying here tonight while they're visiting his Grandma." Lena filled her in.

Both Moms glared hard at their daughter.

"Interesting. You neglected to mention Cooper was going to be staying here while you were staying at his tonight."

"I...just thought it was implied..."

Neither parent was impressed.

"Start talking, Pinnochio." Stef folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" Kasey shrugged. "Cooper's the one who lied, not me. You didn't ask the specifics."

Stef opened her eyes wide and exchanged a look of disbelief with Lena.

"Well looks like we'll need another place at dinner seeing as your partner in crime is going upstate to Grandma's." Lena informed her in response.

"Wait, you told them he lied? _Mom!_ She'll never let him out again. You know what she's like!"

"I'd be more worried about you being let out again." Stef commented.

"I can still go hang with Kelly though, right? We really do have a test to study for..." Kasey asked in horror. "You're not actually gonna make me stay for this?"

Their answer was postponed by the sleepy arrival of Jude.

"The pre-teen. Thank goodness!" Stef sighed with relief.

"Morning." He mumbled, his voice croaky, not yet fully awake.

Kasey took the opportunity to once again try and slip out before a look from Stef indicated they weren't yet finished. She sighed and took the paper Stef had been reading.

"You all set for your tutor meeting this afternoon, Jude? Is Connor's Mom picking you up from the school or do you need me to take you there after?"

"Oh." Jude's voice went even quieter. "I forgot to tell you, Connor had to cancel. His parents had a thing to go to so they can't chaperone any more."

"Oh no, buddy. That's a shame. You gonna re-schedule?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We just sort of cancelled. I don't want to get in the way."

Lena and Stef exchanged a look. They knew Jude had been looking forward to his first weekend with a friend and his week hadn't exactly been perfect.

Stef got up to refill her coffee mug.

"Is the problem purely a chaperone?" She asked him leaning back on the counter.

"I think so. His Dad was supposed to stay with us but now he can't and his Mom doesn't want us to go out alone."

"Hey Jude, I'll make you some eggs for breakfast. Can you do me a favour and tell Jesus that he has to be ready to go for 2?"

He looked slightly confused before heading out of the room with a nod. Lena watched him leave before turning back to Stef.

"Connor could come round here..." Lena suggested with a shrug.

"With the Riveras coming?" Stef raised an eyebrow.

"He was so excited..." Lena pleaded with her eyes. "We have to think of something."

They both paused for a few moments until they heard Kasey obliviously turn a page of the paper.

"I've got a better idea." Stef added with a smile before leaning on the table in line with Kasey.

Lena caught her drift and joined in her stare with a stern smile.

It took Kasey a couple of moments to register the room was silent but eventually the eerie pause caught her attention and she looked between the gazing eyes.

"Did I miss something?" She asked cautiously, folding down the corner to get a better look.

She stared a few moments before dipping her head to the side. "No...no. Are you serious? Two twelve year olds?"

"You know we got interrupted before, we can go back to talking about how you and Cooper were planning a crazy party while his parents were out of town..." Stef began to explain as Lena worked her way to the cooker.

"We were going to stay up late and eat pizza...we were hardly going to -"

"I don't know about you, Stef, but my imagination's running wild. Booze, drugs..." Lena cracked some eggs into a frying pan as Kasey gawped between them.

"The police bringing you back to us at 2am...who knows how we'd interpret what you could have been getting up to?" They once again returned to their patter to-and-fro.

"May over-react. Do something _irrational_..." Both Moms stared at her suggestively, Lena stirring the contents of the pan furiously and Stef peering over her coffee mug.

"Oh come on. You're threatening me into doing you a favour? What about my studying?" She dropped the paper down and continued to protest.

"We'll have a couple hours at the school while Jude is with his tutor and Jesus is at practice." Lena smiled.

Kasey sat back in resignation.

"What like a Saturday detention? Can I at least go to Kelly's after and miss the dinner?"

"If you get Jude and Connor both home in one piece. We'll call the matter closed and you can go out after."

Kasey deliberated for a few moments before heaving sigh.

"Fine. But I'm doing it for Jude, not you." she grumbled as Stef sloppily kissed the side of her head and Kasey went back to the paper.

Jude returned as Lena finished the eggs and tipped them onto a plate.

"Kasey's got a suggestion, buddy. Looks like your plans can be back on!"

He looked at Kasey curiously as Stef put both arms on the table leaning over Kasey's body to exert her presence.

"I'll take you to the...what is it you were doing?"

"The movies... Really?" He looked between the three women, in shock.

"You don't have to. We can go another day..."

"Oka- " Kasey was about to return to her reading as Stef cleared her throat behind he daughter's ear and she quickly changed her mind.

"I mean, it's OK. I'd love to take you." She gulped down. "What was it you were going to see exactly?"

"Bumble The Great."

_"Bumble The Great?" _Kasey screwed up her face. "Are you guys not a little old for - _ow!_" Stef's pinch came a little too late for Jude not to notice. He drooped his head down in embarrassment.

"A little...but I think Connor's parents are pretty strict with film ratings so it's the only one we can see." He shrugged, his cheeks prickling pink.

"Bumble The Great it is then I guess." Kasey resigned. "Sure we can make it fun." She added, her dimples bright even though her eyes may not have been.

Stef pulled away and Jude's face beamed as he tucked into his eggs.

"I'll go call Connor's Mom." Lena smiled glancing a hand on Kasey's arm as she passed.

"You guys will have lots of fun. Sensible fun though. I don't want any calls from the theatre so make sure you chaperone properly." The remaining Mom warned.

"I will."

"I was talking to Jude." Stef teased. "You make sure she doesn't get into trouble, buddy. I'm trusting you to keep an eye on her."

Kasey shook her head as Jude chuckled, piling eggs into his mouth.

"Ha ha..._ha_." Kasey laughed sarcastically. "I could say the same to Lena about you with the Riveras." She teased back as Stef leaned over to squeeze Jude's hand, ignoring the dig.

"Well, guess I better get ready." Kasey took the opportunity to steal Stef's mug and hop away before her Mom had time to swing the paper at her.

* * *

"About time. Some of us have to get ready for practice, you know." Jesus folded his arms as Mariana finally left the bathroom.

"Why? You're just gonna be running around stinking yourself up anyway. Oh I forgot. Your _girlfriend_ is there too." she snarked.

"Take the repeat off, Mariana. Nobody is stopping you from being friends with Lexi apart from yourself."

"I don't need either of you. I have my own friends." she folded her arms furiously.

"The ones you had to decorate your face to impress? How's that going? You going to any more plays you're pretending to know the name of or are you too busy shopping for berets and reading glasses?"

"At least I'm not decorating my face with a unibrow - you could at least put some effort into your appearance, Cyclops"

"That doesn't even make -"

"God will you two quit sniping at each other." Kasey moaned passing them in the hallway. "You're pissed, we get it. Get a new hobby."

"Haven't you been paying attention? She's tried and failed."

"Bite me."

"Guys! Seriously. If you're not careful Moms will be locking you in a room till you've fixed it. And we'll happily hide the key."

Kasey made her way to knock on Callie's door and was granted entry.

"I'm sorry. She's right, that was harsh." Jesus apologised with a flash of guilt. He wasn't usually bitchy but Mariana's recent attitude was bringing out the worst in him.

"Save your apologies." she replied. "As I said - I don't need you or Lexi."

She strode past him, leaving him to slump into the bathroom shaking his head.

Mariana didn't mean to have the constant defense, but she couldn't help it. She was feeling lost and alone after losing two of the people she was closest to in the world and wanted nothing more than to talk through her frustrations with one of them, but not when they were the subject of what she needed to talk about. The family were all rigidly staying neutral as the spat continued, leaving her processing her own thoughts. That was dangerous pastime. As she returned to her bedroom, Callie and Kasey were sat on Callie's bed. The two of them had continued to grow closer, especially in light of the events of earlier in the week.

"He really wanna see Bumble?" she asked as Callie brushed through her hair.

"He does like kids stuff but he likes anything, I'm sure he'll just be going along with whatever Connor will be wanting. He's barely stopped talking about him since the blue nails incident."

"It's so cute!" Kasey smiled as Callie agreed.

"Jude doesn't get to have friends much, we're usually moved before he can settle. I can't remember the last time he went out to the movies with one." she put the brush down. "Thanks for taking him. Really."

Mariana slumped onto her bed and opened her laptop.

"I can't pretend it would be in my plans if Moms weren't blackmailing me but it'll be nice to spend some time with him. See him having fun."

"Well he'll probably be a little more relaxed with you and it'll be good for him to not be feeling supervised like he would if I was there."

"Hey, I'll be supervising!" Kasey replied with mock offence as Callie raised her eyebrows.

"We all know he's more kid-like around you. Just don't get him arrested, please."

They continued their talk as Mariana flicked through her usual website pitstops.

She was so angry with Jesus. How dare he be giving her a hard time right now? As if he hadn't already done enough damage.

She paused as a bleep flicked up a notification.

Her heart leaped for a moment as she saw who it was.

Ana.

She gulped down and hovered over it for a few moments.

"Hey Mija, I know last time was short. Wondering if you maybe wanted to grab something to eat/drink this time round...let me know. I'm free today."

She read it over and over. She wished she didn't call her _"Mija"_. She wasn't her _mom_ anymore...she wasn't her _hija_. But she was. That's why it bothered her. She loved and hated it.

"Mariana you got plans?" Kasey repeated even though Mariana hadn't heard the first time. She looked up and paused, taking twice as long to focus.

"Maybe...I don't know yet."

"Tattoo parlour? Just to really give Moms that extra push?"

Callie smirked but her younger sister ignored the comment.

"Do you not have your own room now?" she asked, clearly irritated at having to think about anything else right now.

"Someone's gonna be a treat for the Riveras." Kasey muttered. "See you guys later"

"I'll head out with you. Meeting Wyatt before group."

"Ooooh! Juvie girl and break-in boy, it's a match made in rehab."

"Oh hush up." Callie groaned, pushing Kasey out of the room, playfully and following close behind.

Mariana hovered her hands over the keyboard.

She closed the window. She wouldn't fall for it.

She checked her Twitter.

She opened the window again.

Ana wanted to meet for longer. That was the problem last time.

No.

Ana just used her.

She opened her instagram. She failed to laugh at an edit.

She opened the window and cursed herself. Heart thumping faster.

God! _Why?_ She breathed out loudly. Maybe this was a sign? Why today if not to be an ear for her, just like she'd been hoping for. Ana wasn't neutral like the others. She would understand, she probably had similar traits as Mariana. Maybe she could relate more than Lena and Stef to something like this? Understand how she was feeling because she'd feel the same. Maybe she even did when she was Mariana's age. Their blood and temperament was the same.

_"OK...that would be nice."_

She deleted.

_"OK. When?"_

Too harsh.

_"OK. I don't have other plans. Did you have anywhere in mind?"_

She counted to 3 and hit send. The reply was almost immediate.

_"Great! How about Paco's cafe at 2. you know it?"_

Mariana was taken aback at the speed of the response. She must be poised over her keyboard. Desperate to see her. Was that because she needed more money? She wouldn't do that. Not again. Was it too late to back out? Another message quickly succeeded the previous.

_"Is that OK? I really want to see you again. I miss you."_

Her heart fluttered again.

Maybe the last time Ana had just been nervous and panicked. Didn't know what else to say either way, she would never know unless she spoke to her again. She would make it clear there was no more money. If she wanted a relationship she would be happy with that, if she just wanted money that would be the end and Mariana could close the chapter.

"That's fine. See you at 2."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: Kasey tries to help improve Jude and Connor's confidence, Lena gets Stef and Kasey to open up about their fathers and Mariana learns more about Ana.**

_**"Did you have a Quinceañera?" **_

_**The question seemed to catch her off guard as she stuffed the remainder of her sandwich in her mouth, stalling for time. **_

_**"Yeah, I did. Though not much of a fancy one. We didn't have all that much money. It was still special though. Papi died not long after so it was nice to have that memory." **_

_**Mariana's heard sunk down a little. She realised she knew nothing about her grandparents. She wasn't sure she'd ever met them. She felt a twinge of sadness at the drop in Ana's face as she reminisced. **_


	27. Saturday - Part 2

**Hi folks! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Glad you all liked the fluff as there is a fair bit of that in these first couple chapters. The next episode is kinda angsty so getting the lighter stuff in there now. Keep the feedback coming! Four kind of unrelated scenes here - I hope that is OK. There were some exchanges I thought were missing that aren't necessarily linked to other parts. I hope it doesn't affect the flow too much! Anyhow, here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks to _Mea23 _and _TheTBone_ as always. You need to follow these authors like yesterday. **

* * *

"That doesn't look like studying to me..." Lena commented as Kasey flicked through her phone screen, books open in front but her pen having not touched page for the last ten minutes.

Kasey looked up.

"How do you know I'm not doing research?"

Lena finished the annotation of the report she was on and placed her pen down. "Because you're studying for math and I'm not aware that anything you can find online will be in your test."

"It's a math study app..."

"Really? Then pass it over so I can get the details down to pass on to the department." she stretched out her hand.

"This is how I study, Mom. I can't concentrate for a full 2 hours. Regular breaks are essential."

"Well aware. That's why you need a break from your phone. Come on."

Kasey begrudgingly leaned forward to hand over the device before pulling it back as a text blurted through.

"Just a sec..."

"Kasey..."

"Ugh! Fine but I'm only trying to do damage control after you blew Cooper out the water this morning."

Lena shook her head as she took the cell onto the desk she was working on.

"I'm not going to help you and Cooper lie to his parents, especially not when you're lying to _us_ in the process."

"You know we weren't gonna do anything crazy though, right? We just never get a chance to have any fun in that house without the warden."

Lena shook her head with a laugh to turn back to her work. For all of Kasey's sneaking around she did trust that they would never risk anything too dangerous in his parents' house.

"I trust your respect for other people's property. I can't say I always trust your decision making skills, however, so it's probably best you didn't end up in a situation where you could get into any trouble. You and Cooper haven't exactly been an award winning combination this week."

"On with the dating profile again. How many times do I have to apologise? I'm _sorry._" Kasey propped her forehead up with her palm and scribbled her pen across the side of her page in a doodle. Lena put hers down to once again focus her full attention.

"Honey you can apologise to us all day long, it's your dad you let down."

"Please don't give me another pep talk. We're not seeing eye to eye right now, OK, it's pointless. I'd rather ride it out like last time."

"You didn't ride it out last time, sweetheart, you made the move to fix it."

Kasey thought back to the feelings last time that had made her call her dad. She did still feel for him, but that was what their issue was. He wouldn't let her be there for him - not in a way she could be and if he wasn't going to let her in even a little bit she wasn't going to waste her time trying to make him.

Her scribbling became more rapid as she averted looking up. "I don't know how to be with him right now. I know what I did was wrong but he's not even vaguely interested. He doesn't want me to even try to help him fine, I'll back off."

Lena shook her head. Kasey was a brutal mix of both Stef and Mike's stubborness and it was a lethal combination. As much as she wanted to help bridge the gap, she knew Rome wasn't built in a day and picked her pen up, using it first as a pointer.

"Well if you're not going to be co-operative I'm not gonna be your source of procrastination." She squinted her eyes as Kasey met them with hers.

"Come on, get back to your work. You wanted a chance to study, here it is."

Kasey grumbled something to herself before flicking back to the page. She wasn't sure which was worse, the reminder that her relationship with her Dad was so delicate or that she hadn't even completed one exercise.

* * *

"I really love it, thank you." Mariana smiled as the waitress brought over their sandwiches.

Ana twitched hers round, putting it up and down and spinning the plate slightly.

Mariana launched into hers more determined, the occupation of her mouth a good distraction for deciding where next to go with conversation.

"So...tell me how you're doing?" she eventually asked. She could see that her Mom was struggling and clearly still using but she seemed relatively lucid and was relieved she hadn't asked for any money or favours. She seemed genuinely interested in what was going on in Mariana's life - it was time Mariana was able to take interest in hers.

"Well...not much. But you know I've found this program a friend told me about. Not rehab but like steps, you know? I'm sober two days. Well, since yesterday. I'm going to try really hard this time."

"That's good..." Mariana croaked out. Being sober for that length of time hardly seemed medal worthy but she tried to look at it as being better than nothing. She imagined it must be quite a personal triumph and didn't want to belittle it.

Ana finally took a bite of her sandwich and chewed it down as Mariana tried to think further.

"Well as you asked before, the quinceañera was fun. I mean most of it. I had the most beautiful dress - pink with jewels across the front. We all learned the waltz and I also danced with my Mom's ex-husband, Mike for the father/daughter dance."

Ana's face dropped with confusion.

"Because of having two Moms..." Mariana clarified, unable to completely hide her frustration as how short Ana's memory seemed to be for her closest family setup.

"Right, right!" Ana nodded with an embarrassed laugh. "I guess you wouldn't be able to dance with your Moms." she smiled, twitching her sandwich up and down again.

"I tried to keep it traditional, but I did feel bad. They were really great about it."

"They seem like they take care of you. I'm glad they're looking after my babies."

Mariana felt slightly uncomfortable at the alienation. The implication that Stef and Lena were merely babysitting bothered her but she knew she had to cut Ana some slack. They were just names to her, not her family like they were to Mariana and her brother.

"They're brilliant Moms."

Ana nodded awkwardly still unable to drive the conversation.

"Did you have a Quinceanera?"

Mariana asked, the question apparently catching her off guard as she stuffed the remainder of her sandwich in her mouth, stalling for time.

"Yeah, I did. Though not much of a fancy one. We didn't have all that much money. It was still special though. Papi died not long after so it was nice to have that memory."

Mariana's heart sunk down a little. She realised she knew nothing about her grandparents. She wasn't sure if she'd even ever met them. She felt a twinge of sadness at the drop in Ana's face as she reminisced.

"What happened to your Mom?" she built up the nerve to ask.

"Oh she...well, we don't really talk. I mean we didn't really get along. Especially after we lost Papi. I sorta went...did it alone after that. Anyway, think she died not long after you were born." she smiled as if she was trying to remember where someone had gone for school or how long she'd been in a job, batting away the sensitivity of the subject. Mariana didn't know how to react. She imagined Ana going it alone really meant going off the rails. She assumed her Mom must have disowned her or Ana estranged herself - either way it broke her heart to think of how someone could not even know when their Mom had died.

Regardless of Stef and Lena being her Moms through and through, she suddenly realised that Ana could have OD'd for all she'd know and she may never have found out. That was too much to swallow now that she had a refreshed face to fit to her concept. She shook it away.

"Anyway!" Ana smiled. "That's the past. You need to look to the future." Her glassy eyed gaze was somehow soothing to the emotion riddled girl in front of her. Whether it was because she wanted it to or it just did, it made Mariana feel feel optimistic that maybe one day this could work. That it wouldn't be the case she was just there to use her and abandon her again.

"To the future, right?" she smiled.

* * *

Kasey stared down into her phone again as she heard the chatter. She liked Jude a lot, and Connor seemed like a nice kid, but she could think of better ways to be spending her afternoon. She heard something about a girl called Amber, something about a kid called Paul and it seemed a lot like the only person who was interested was Connor. Jude kept nodding politely and asking which kid they were.

She opened up a text that flashed and rolled her eyes.

_"Don't be on your phone the whole time. Mom x"_

She thought about how hilarious Stef would be finding the notion of her checking her phone to check the text saying to get off her phone. She momentarily considered replying with a sarcastic "ha ha ha" but decided against rewarding her questionable humour. She did however use it as a wake up call that maybe she should try giving the boys a little more attention.

"So did you say you were playing soccer this morning, Connor?" she asked hoping it may divert from middle school drama. "Did we win?"

"Every Saturday. And yeah we did. Beat the Missionaries ."

"Nice going!" Kasey replied with genuine interest. They may be different age groups, but they could all be united in hating their rival school.

Jude smiled proudly that his friend seemed to be impressing his older foster sister.

"Did you score?"

"No I play right back defender."

"Very good..." she nodded, pretending to know what it meant. "Do you follow the soccer league then or just play?"

"I quite like the English League - but I support Liverpool so it can be kinda frustrating."

"I see..." she nodded sharing a look of mutual confusion to assure Jude she didn't really know what he was talking about either.

"Well maybe you can watch a game with Jude one day and he can tell me all about it." she squeezed Jude's shoulder as he smiled shyly.

They made their way into the movie theatre and checked over the show times.

Kasey winced at the noise being made from the groups of excited children around her. _Got out of a grounding. Got out of a grounding._ she reminded herself, remembering her alternative.

"Oh wow, Bazooka is out!" Connor observed looking at a giant cardboard cut out. The gun protruding from it was about as big as Jude.

"Paul's big brother took him and Jamal to see the premier last week. They said it was awesome!" he smiled, his eyes blinking in Jude's direction. He remained passive, oblivious to Connor's ulterior motive. Seeing no reaction, Connor dropped his shoulders back down. "But I mean, Bumble's good too. Apparently the graphics are pretty cool." he resigned unable to pick up on any further signs from Jude.

"Maybe we can get the DVD when we're older." Jude suggested optimistically as Kasey hid an eye-roll. This boy was way too responsible for his age.

"Right. I mean, I have seen PG-13s before though. I mean you have, right?"

"I haven't really been to the movies for a while..." Jude replied shyly.

Kasey was reading between the lines and although she could hear Stef's _"Let them be. Don't interfere."_ echoing in her head she couldn't watch this painful exchange any longer.

"Hey Connor, can you do me a favour and go grab one of those fliers with the times?" Kasey asked hoping to have a moment alone with Jude.

"So, that other film has a heck of a poster, huh? Bazooka."

"Yeah. It has a pretty big poster." Jude smiled. "Shame his parents want us to see this other one."

Kasey forced a smile and tried to stop from shaking him by the shoulders. _Don't interfere._ She repeated. _Don't interfere._

"Sounds a little like his parents aren't completely against PG-13s. I mean, you're both 12 right?" she further tried to hint without directly telling him what to do.

"Probably, but I dunno he kept talking about Bumble after his parents suggested we should see that so I guess that's the one he wants to go to."

"Mmhmm." Kasey bit her lip down.

Jude looked up at her, curiously. "What? Do you think he wants to see Bazooka instead?"

"Hey - it's possible. Maybe you should ask him..." she feigned ignorance despite the clearly obvious signs. It amazed her that Jude could be so attentive and observant with so many things but completely oblivious when it came to who was turning out to be his closest friend. He really _was_ new at this.

"Here you go, Kasey. There's a little time to wait before Bazooka so maybe it's good we're not seeing that one."

He once again looked at Jude intently for any reaction.

"Well there's an arcade, guys. We don't have to see a film right away. I mean, whatever film that may be." Kasey suggested hoping it may force one of them to have to confidence to be honest with each other instead of both just trying to please the other.

"Maybe we _could_ see it then, Bazooka I mean. If you want to?" Jude suggested nervously before looking to Kasey to see how he did.

"You wanna see that one too?" Connor asked, unable to hide his excitement. "I thought you were more into the kids films. Well I mean, the animation and stuff?"

"I'm happy seeing anything, I just didn't wanna get you into trouble with your parents. I mean..." he looked at Kasey "If Stef and Lena wouldn't mind?"

"Right - of course, maybe we should see Bumble." Connor joined in on Jude's guidance seeking stare.

"Guys - your parents aren't here. As long as I don't take you to a strip club I think we're good. You both wanna see this film and I'm not standing any longer in this lobby so we good for Bazooka?"

Both Jude and Connor exchanged a smile.

"Guess we better try out the arcade then!" Connor responded nervously heading towards it with Jude close behind. "I think I saw Jenny and Paul go in there earlier."

Jude smiled at Kasey, holding her gaze for a moment before she ruffled his hair. "Go on then." she encouraged him before clocking what Connor had said. "Wait, didn't you say Paul liked Amber before?" Apparently she had been paying more attention than she thought.

* * *

"Is it really gonna make a difference if the glasses have smudge marks, Lena? Really?" Stef moaned as she pulled out the box with the good glassware.

"_Dinner party_, Stef. We're doing it properly. I'm doing all the cooking, you can at least wipe the tableware." she chastised as Stef's demeanour was more befitting to one of their teens. Lena knew what was on Stef's mind. She had mentioned it already and even if she hadn't done she could read her like a book. There was always a chance this would happen when Stef visited Frank, her father.

"So I know he usually stresses you out but what was it that was so bad today?"

Stef looked up, momentarily confused but remembered very quickly that this was Lena she was talking to. She knew she was on to her and wouldn't give up unless she insisted.

"Don't make me relive it yet again. Just the usual." She fluffed in hope it would be enough to change the subject. She knew it wouldn't be, and that was quickly confirmed.

"What is it with you Fosters and your Dads? Come on, you're worse than our daughter."

Stef flapped the towel she was holding down onto the table and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I made the mistake of bringing up religion. That'll teach me to try and keep him informed about Jesus."

Lena took a deep breath in sympathy. She almost felt guilty that her parents had been so open and easy with accepting her while Stef's, or at least her dad, insisted on making it an uphill struggle. She watched as Stef shook her head to herself and fidgetted the towel back up.

"He say something to upset you about it?" Lena's voice dropped soft and comforting. No matter how stubborn Stef was she couldn't resist the compassionate gaze of the woman she loved. It filled her with warmth and security - all of the reasons her Dad's disapproval was even harder to stomach. The idea of a world without the love of her life shook her to the core.

"He seemed shocked that we weren't bringing the kids up in a church and once again voiced his disbelief at my _"choice"_ to be gay. Just makes me so mad!" Now she had begun to open up she struggled to stop. "I mean, what? He thinks he can just shame me into living a lie for years and then when I am _finally _happy just act as if none of that should have even had an impact?" Lena put a hand on her arm to calm her from her rant. It was enough to put her in check and bring her back down from her anger.

"I'm sorry. I just..." Her voice broke. "I'm just tired, Lena. I'm tired of justifying myself over and over again. Just when I think he's coming around he reminds me that it's never going to be."

"Oh honey." Lena stroked her hand through Stef's air as her partner looked to her from the side, downtrodden as she was.

"I know it must be hard. I can't imagine what it must be like, not feeling you have the blessing of someone you love."

She looked deeper into Stef's gaze, seeing it soften as the anger was slowly pacified.

"But he does love you, and there are just things he doesn't understand. He may do in time. Think of the progress he's made since you first came out! Don't give up on him yet, as frustrating as he may be."

"Yeah well it gets harder each time." She sighed.

"You just need to keep up the dialogue. Hard as it is, you have to be the bigger person." She advised softly. "And even if you don't always have your dad on side, you always have me."

Stef flickered a small smile and rubbed her hand up and down Lena's arm.

"And that's something he'll never take away from me."

They nuzzled their foreheads together before working into a gentle kiss, lost in the bliss of the moment. Lena worked her hand down from Stef's temple to her cheek before pulling away from the lingering kiss.

"Know what else you have?" She whispered flirtatiously as Stef looked at her for an answer.

"4 wine glasses to clean." She whispered as Stef shook her head through a laugh.

"I hate that you can cheer me up in such wicked ways." Stef grumbled as Lena returned to her chopping.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Kasey continues to mentor Jude while Mariana tries to drown her sorrows. Jesus finds himself in an awkward situation with Stef after taking Mariana's snipes to heart.**_

**_He finally found what he was looking for. There were a few different kinds of tweezers, different shapes and angles and he realised he was glad he wasn't a girl. He spotted the ones that looked like they'd do the least damage but quickly whipped around driving them behind his back as he was caught off guard by a familiar voice._**

**_"You looking for something?" Stef asked suspiciously as he stepped back to hide the drawer as if she wouldn't know it was there. She raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a smirk._**

**_Jesus' eyes darted around the room trying to think of something acceptable._**

**_"Condoms." He immediately regretted blurting out, plagued by it being the first thing that came to his mind._**


	28. Saturday - Part 3

**Hi all, thanks for the feedback on yesterday's chapter! A pretty fluffy chapter again today so I hope that is OK with everyone. Thanks to _Mea23 _for her help with ideas for Jude/Connor and also thanks to _TheTBone_ who was a life-saver in the Jesus/Stef scene. Hope you all enjoy! Would love your thoughts, as always!**

* * *

"Hey Jude, look! There's Amber!"

"Wait, Amber who Paul likes?" Kasey peered over

"Yeah!"

"But who's she with?"

"That's TJ!"

"Oh my God - the guy Sarah wrote a note to?" Kasey asked before doing a double take. "And Paul was here with _Jenny?_" She wasn't sure when she had absorbed this information but it was spilling out of her mouth. She briefly considered calling one of her friends just to shake the 7th grade drama out of her system.

Jude looked between them unsure of how to jump in. He barely knew who these kids were or why he should be interested but even Kasey seemed to be.

"Hey, Connor!" the girl chirped over with a wave as the boy they had just been talking about turned pink. "I'm just gonna go say hi, wanna come?" he asked as Jude shook his head lightly. Kasey noticed his drop in attitude.

"You go say hi, we're not going anywhere" Kasey mediated so Jude didn't have to. As Connor bound off she turned to the shy little boy in front of her.

"You not like them that much?" He looked up at her and shrugged. "I just dont know them that well. I don't really talk to anyone except chased some ice around his glass with his straw.

"I guess he's been here a lot longer though."

"It can be kinda hard keeping up with everyone when you get to a new school. I remember it took Jesus and Mariana a long time to make friends. You're doing pretty well."

Jude sighed heavily. She could tell there was something on his mind.

"You know Jude, you can tell me what you're thinking. This is our day together. What happens in the arcade stays in the arcade." She smiled also coaxing one out of her temporary charge, half-hearted as it was.

"You've been with us one afternoon and even you know more about my grade than I do. I just don't care about all of this gossip and stuff. Is Connor gonna get bored?"

Kasey dipped her head to the side and tried to hide an audible response to the cuteness in his disheartened face.

"Jude, honey. Connor may have other friends but he's here hanging out with you, not those guys. You don't have to share all the same interests with your friends. There are tons of stuff that Cooper and Kelly and I do without the others. Some people just have a lot of friends, it doesn't mean he's _auditioning_ you."

Jude didn't respond with any more than a hopeful sigh.

"You know what I think, I think Connor is pretty proud to be your friend and anyone would be. Remember what he did the other day?" She assured him

"I guess."

"It's OK if you don't care about the gossip, it just shows you aren't as nosy as Connor and me. Neither is more normal than the other. Mind you, I'm gonna need you to start taking an interest because I need to know what's gonna happen between Amber and Paul, got it?" she asked as he chuckled lightly. Kasey's face dropped.

"Dude, I'm serious. Was it just that one spin the bottle kiss or are we looking at a "tick yes if you like me" note. If I don't find out where this goes it's gonna bug me till you're in 8th grade...for real."

Jude laughed as Connor returned.

"Jude do you wanna have another race before the movie? It only takes like five minutes." Jude looked at Kasey who smiled her approval and the two of them ran off.

She dived into her pocket as she felt her phone buzz.

"Mom, not now, I'm trying to figure out how to get Jude out of the popcorn machine." Kasey watched across as the boys hopped onto the motorbikes.

_"You better not have broken my brother, Foster."_ Callie replied through the phone.

"Ah crap, I really have to change this number in my phone. We're all good. He and Connor are racing each other on the bike racer. It's quite sweet. Anyway, what's up?"

_"Just wondering if you wanted to come to a party later?"_

"A party? Seriously? That not a bit risky for you?"

_"Mariana's desperate to go and I don't want her to go crazy."_

"Who's party is it?"

_"Uhm...Wyatt?"_ Callie rolled her eyes as she heard Kasey laugh down the phone.

"Right, _Mariana's_ desperate to go." Kasey teased gently.

_"Do you wanna come or not?"_

"To be honest I should probably be keeping my head down, but I'll see where I'm at after I get home. Now remember Callie, be safe. If you want to go further with Wyatt - "

_"Don't break my brother." _Callie cut her off before she could have the satisfaction of any more gentle teasing._ "Let me know if you wanna join later."_ She was fast learning how to handle Kasey.

"OK, OK - give me a shout if you really need me. Have _fu-un!_" Kasey sang down the phone in a final dig before Callie ended the call shaking her head with a smile. One thing she could always give Kasey credit for was making her feel normal.

"OK you guys, let's go see this thing." She rounded up the boys and headed into the theatre.

* * *

Jesus took the fine tooth comb and parted his hair with pinpoint precision. He rubbed his hands down his pant legs nervously. He had met the Riveras over and over but never like this. He didn't usually take Mariana's snide comments to heart but for some reason her snipe about him not taking care of his appearance had really stung. What if it looked like he wasn't making an effort? He wanted to be taken seriously, not like some teenager who didn't look after himself. He needed to prove he could look after both of them. He had already spent a half hour primping - 28 minutes more than he ever usually would and now he was worried it still wasn't enough. He stroked at the brush of fur between his eyebrows. Mariana tweezed her eyebrows all the time - there was even that time she over tweezed in an obsessive effort to make them symmetrical and Stef had to threaten him to eventually empty his well of remarks. How hard could it be? There was no way he'd risk using one of his sisters' though. If either of them found out he would never live it down - but maybe he could find some in his moms' bathroom. He remembered countless times being taken there to poke splinters out of his hands with a pair.

He checked there was no-one around and tip-toed into their bathroom, already overcome by the range of products. He wouldn't have a clue where to begin and half the stuff he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to find or know about.

He rummaged through. There were lotions and gels and what seemed like a billion different kinds of night cream and he started to wonder what his Moms would look like if they didn't have all this stuff on. He finally found a small drawer of metal contraptions he picked up some scissors with a broad bar on the other end and quickly dropped it back down wondering what kind of torture device it was. He finally found what he was looking for. There were a few different kinds of tweezers, different shapes and angles and he realised he was glad he wasn't a girl. He spotted the ones that looked like they'd do the least damage but quickly whipped around driving them behind his back as he was caught off guard by a familiar voice.

"You looking for something?" Stef asked suspiciously as he stepped back to hide the drawer as if she wouldn't know it was there. She raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a smirk.

Jesus' eyes darted around the room trying to think of something acceptable.

"Condoms." He immediately regretted blurting out, plagued by it being the first thing that came to his mind.

Stef raised her eyebrows as Lena appeared at her side with a look of intrigue.

"You were looking for condoms...in _our_ bathroom...?"

"Uhm..." he stuttered as he fidgeted with the tweezers behind his back. "You know just being...prepared. For the future..."

"Honey we've explained to you what having two Moms means, yes?" she asked deadpan as Lena threw her a glare, inducing another smirk.

"If you need something, Jesus, you can ask us. We're not going go make fun of you." Lena assured him as Stef coughed away another laugh.

"I don't need anything...I was just..._ow!_" he yelped, dropping the tweezers he'd inadvertently nipped himself with while he had been tossing and turning them nervously in his grasp.

They clattered down to the ground as Stef tried desperately to hide in her face how adorable she was finding the scene.

"Honey...do you want to tidy up your eyebrows?" Lena asked carefully trying to suppress her own motherly affection.

"Sweetheart you could have just asked..." Stef stated sympathetically putting a hand on his arm. He launched it away, embarrassed.

"No. I just...I thought I had a splinter in my hand." he lied folding his arms.

"Well OK...but you know there's nothing wrong with wanting to care about your appearance. You don't have to hide it. Not that you _should_ feel you need to worry about your appearance, of course."

"But you know you are looking a little thick above the nose there." Stef chipped in teasingly as Lena pinched her arm, hoping it may have more of an affect than another side-eye.

"Come on, he knows I'm only teasing. Sweetheart, it's pulling hair out of your face. There ain't nothing soft about that - trust me. You've not known pain till you've tried epilating."

"_Ma!_" Jesus replied.

"OK, OK. Look, let me help you." she bent down to retrieve the dropped apparatus.

"I need to go keep an eye on the dinner. I'll trust you to sort this one out. Nicely." Lena added with a flick of her eyebrow, knowing Stef's weakness at being able to remain subtle in amusing scenarios.

"I will, I will. Come on, love." she sat him down on the toilet lid and placed her fingers delicately either side of the bridge of his nose. She leaned over to almost touch before he lurched his head away.

"What are you doing?"

"What did you think you were going to do with them?" she protested. "Do you want them done or not?"

He eyed her suspiciously before reluctantly placing his head back.

She applied pressure on his skin again before placing the pincers around a hair, only for him to spring back just as she pulled.

_"Ow!"_ He exclaimed. "You just yanked it out!"

Stef put the tweezers down laughing as he gripped at the tuft of hair she was trying to dismantle.

"Jesus - they're _tweezers!_ How else do you think they work?"

"I dunno...but you don't do that with all of them, do you?"

"If you prefer we can wax it, rip them all off in one go..."

"What?" he yanked his head again. "Is this actually what Mariana goes through every day? No wonder women are permanently pissed!"

Stef raised her eyebrow quickly snatching another hair to pay him back for his comment.

He sprang up. "Why'd you do that?!" he moaned as Stef laughed again.

"Why'd you choose the moment one of the many women in your house has a sharp implement by your face to make that comment?"

"Now you're just being mean." He folded his arms.

"Sweetheart, you're the one who wanted to do this." She chuckled. "If you want me to stop, I'll stop, but I'm not gonna chase you round the room."

He rubbed at his brow looking at her suspiciously.

"It gets easier with each one, I promise. Soon you'll barely feel it. Come on." She patted the lid again as he edged towards her reluctantly.

"Okay...here we..." before the tweezers touched he flinched his head back again. Stef flapped her hands down into her thighs with a scolding look.

"I'm sorry..." he whimpered. "I just wasn't ready."

"Ready now?" she asked getting slightly frustrated.

He eyed her, before once again surrendering his forehead to her.

"One...two..." she began to count but as she once again squeezed it around the hair he jumped up for a final time.

"Nope. This so isn't happening. I'll take the unibrow." He ran out of the room leaving Stef to collapse onto the toilet seat shaking her head. She laughed to herself momentarily before grabbing the mirror and doing her own.

* * *

"That film was the best!" Connor chirped squeezing out a third sachet of ketchup over his fries.

"Wow, you're worse than Jesus." Kasey commented, fondly reminiscing about her brother.

Jude looked over and grabbed another sachet of his own to mimic.

"Another one? Really?" she challenged with a smile

"_You gotta be shittin' me!_" Connor added in, rocking slightly, quoting a catchphrase from the film they'd just seen. Jude chuckled, stuffing one of his fries into his mouth. Kasey rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile.

"I don't know how any of you guys can do that. Can you even taste anything else?"

"It tastes even better!" he plunged his hand in and started to pile them into his mouth before gulping down a milkshake. After the slushies, the entire packet of pic and mix and popcorn she was amazed they could even taste the _ketchup_.

"Did you like the film, Kasey?" Jude asked as she too broke into her meal.

"Actually, I did. Plus the scenes where Jason had his shirt off, _hello!_ He could bazooka me any -" she stopped mid sentence remembering her audience. She cleared her throat as the two pairs of round eyes paused to wait.

"I mean, it was brilliant costume design."

Both boys laughed and Kasey looked down affectionately as Jude tucked in with a contented smile.

"You know my favourite scene was when he was running through the forest chasing that drug lord." Connor grabbed the salt shaker and motioned it leaping across the table, Jude grabbing the other and echoing the dialogue of the film. The two of them became lost in the scene and Kasey bit into her burger with a laugh as Jude's character collapsed down from Connor's gunshot only to produce another in the form of the vinegar. Both looked at each other and exclaimed their new favourite _"You gotta be shittin' me!"_ before sharing a laugh.

Kasey shook her head and watched as Jude got so absorbed in the joy of it. For the first time that evening, she didn't for a moment resent having been recruited and realised that whether she liked it or not, she had acquired another brother she'd do anything to protect. She took another bite of her meal and wished Callie could see him like this.

* * *

Callie looked across the room and flicked through her phone. Kasey had said to give her a shout if she really needed her. Was boredom a good enough excuse? Drunken Wyatt was apparently more annoying than persistent Wyatt and she didn't even want to know what drunken Mariana would be like. She wished she had more friends. She glanced across at her phone and checked the time, calculating how long she'd have to endure this before it would be reasonable to pull Mariana out and get home. She looked over to her sat with Kelsey. Great. She shook her head and hoped that she would take her earlier advice to take it easy.

Mariana finished downing the beer that had filled her cup.

"Wow - keep up like that you're gonna need the rehab, girl. You must have known Jesus and Lexi were sleeping together?"

Mariana barely heard what Lexi was saying as she hoped the gritty taste of the beer would get better the more that she drank. After all, she had no intention of stopping. Jesus and Lexi were having sex? Really?

"They've been going out for like five minutes!" she complained wincing as the beer bubbled down unto her stomach. She lurched back a wretch but it still felt better than the image she couldn't help but flash up in her mind.

"Wow. That must super suck, I mean you being the only one still a virgin in one swoop. That's raw."

Mariana barely heard the taunt as Kelsey took another sip of her own cup.

"I can believe she wouldn't tell me." Mariana stormed up for a refill with Kelsey scurrying behind.

"What you mean when you've not been talking? Girl, I know I've been out the loop but I could feel the chill from rehab." she once again barely heard the statement as she sloppily poured a can into the red container.

"And Moms just give them the pill? _Seriously?_ Jesus hasn't even been grounded or _anything!_ I can't believe they're cool with this! Playing nice with her parents. I can't believe I even felt bad about seeing - " she stopped short of saying Ana's name but it seemed Kelsey had been distracted as it was. Two guys were coming towards them with a bottle of vodka.

"Maybe you need to find a guy of your own. See if your Moms are as cool about it with you." Kelsey licked her lips and grabbed the arm of one of the boys.

"Well hey Parker, fancy sharing with two single ladies?" the boy smirked a look at his friend as Mariana raised her eyebrows and nursed her glass. It was true. Why should Lexi and Jesus have all the fun?

"Looks like we better get four glasses." the other smiled.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Kasey helps make Stef's evening a little more awkward before making a new friend at Wyatt's party and Callie has her own problems when Mariana's behavious attracts some unwanted attention:**_

_**"Are you crazy?" Callie asked pulling her to the side.**_

_**"Shit, guys. That's a cop car!" Wyatt exclaimed as Callie gulped and Mariana laughed.**_

_**"Oops!"**_

_**"Are you kidding me?" Callie cursed to herself. **_


	29. Saturday - Part 4

**Happy Valentines Day everybody! Here is a chapter sent with love. Thanks to _Mea23_ and _TheTBone_ as always for reading through part of this chapter. Worth noting as well that both_ thesameguest_ and _Mea23_ gave me scene suggestions for this chapter so thanks a lot to them! Remember you can always request scenes and if it fits in I'll definitely chuck it in there! Would love to know your thoughts/predictions!**

* * *

Stef dawdled into the kitchen away from the buzz of people in the dining room. As if she hadn't been dreading this dinner enough her Dad had just showed up. Why? What's more, why had Lena invited him to stay? She wished she wouldn't insist on trying to make things right between her and Frank all the time. She knew she had her interests at heart, but she couldn't help but wish Lena wasn't so proactive.

As she dug into the cupboard, deliberately taking her time. She got the plate out but then spotted the wine glasses box they had dug out earlier. If Lena wanted her to wipe off the other glasses she should probably wipe of her father's too, right? That would give her another couple of minutes. The back door clicked open to reveal Jude and Kasey. She smirked as she watched her eldest daughter rubbing her temples, Jude's tirade of stories and excitement flowed from his sugar saturated tongue.

"Mom!" Kasey said relieved, hoping it may give her a break from Jude. She had loved the evening they'd spent together, but a full afternoon and evening with the twelve year old was starting to weigh her down.

"You're back! How was the movie?" She commented with a smile.

"Great! A lot of fun."

"Explosive! It was so cool! You should have seen the scene where -"

"Mom doesn't need to know the blow by blow, Jude." Kasey quickly silenced him. He not so subtly took the hint as he replied with an exaggerated wink. Stef picked up on it but she had known at the time of assignment the likelihood Kasey would add her touch. As long as Jude was fine and home in one piece she'd let whatever it was slide unless she had to address it. There was enough going on tonight to be nit-picking the possibility that Kasey hadn't been the strictest of chaperones.

"So...we're home and good, I can go now, right?" Kasey asked, one hand on the door handle.

"OK, OK, hold your horses. Did you have fun Jude?" Stef waved her hand beckoning her back as Kasey slumped down.

Jude bound forward to the table.

"It was awesome! We went to the movies and we went out for dinner and Connor and me got a brain freeze from the slushies!"

Stef's eyes widened, she wasn't sure she'd ever seen Jude hyper before. He still wore it with grace compared with most 12 year olds but it was still a sight to behold.

"Okay, do you wanna come join us for dinner or have you eaten too much already?"

"I'm good! I need to get my homework from my tutor done!" Stef and Kasey exchanged a look as Jesus entered.

"Why are you taking so long? Come on, Mom."

"Alright, alright." she shushed him.

"Why are you cleaning a wine glass? Are you trying to impress Gramps?" He proceeded to interrogate.

"Gramps is here? With the Catholics?" Kasey chipped in.

_"You gotta be shittin' me!"_ Jude quipped inadvertently as all eyes turned to him. Kasey threw him a darting look.

"Sorry, it just came out." he shrugged with a cheeky smirk and a shrug.

"You guys saw Bazooka?" Jesus asked with awe.

"So Gramps is here..." Kasey darted out the room before Stef could comment. She threw an interrogating glare at Jude in her absence.

"We persuaded her. It wasn't too old for us, really." He pleaded, his face melting Stef's heart in a way Kasey's hadn't been able to in a long time. She shook her head and raised her eyebrows before responding.

"Okaaay, let's just say for Kasey's sake and yours that it will never be appropriate for that phrase. Especially in front of Lena."

Jude nodded.

"Can we go back, I don't wanna make it look like we've abandoned them..." Jesus whinged as Stef handed him the plate and wine glass.

"Right, right, go, go!" she waved him out of the room. "Jude, if you need anything just come down OK? You're more than welcome to join us."

"I know!" He beamed running off up the stairs.

Stef shook her head with a smile, it took her back to the days of pre-teens boys. The days when hyperactivity was her worst problem to deal with.

She sighed deeply and followed Jesus back into the dining room to catch the tail end of Kasey's conversation with Frank. She sat perched on Stef's chair as her Mom approached behind and set the crockery in front of their uninvited guest.

"I got out of the cast a couple weeks ago. Good to be able to go out again."

"How did you break it?" Ernie asked.

"I...uhm..." Jesus smirked into his glass as Kasey suddenly regretted the direction of conversation. "Nothing major. I fell, it was really just a hairline fracture."

"Up to no good, huh?" Frank teased, raising an eyebrow. "You're your mother's daughter." He quipped as Stef cleared her throat and looked to find comfort in Lena's eyes.

"That sounds like a good opportunity for a story..." Kasey offered.

"It sounds like a good opportunity for you to be going now." Stef whispered, tapping Kasey's shoulder.

"You scared I'll tell her about the out-of-state car debacle?" Franks replied.

"Dad..."

"That one'd do..." Kasey chimed in as Stef nipped her shoulders.

"Your mother's car broke down and she had to get towed -"

"Where from?" Jesus asked with a smirk.

"The way to a concert she cut school to drive to."

"Oh my God! Seriously?"

"Yes, Kasey - seriously." Stef took over irritated "The company called my Mom, she wasn't happy - it's not a big deal, it was a long time ago and -"

"What did Grandma do?"

"Did you get grounded?"

"Were you ever allowed to drive again?" The kids alternated as The Riveras shared a smile.

Stef looked at Lena, growing increasingly agitated. Her wife smiled back fondly as Frank struggled to think of which question to answer first.

"Didn't you have plans you were eager to get to, Kase? We would like to eat sometime tonight." Lena asked Kasey firmly as Stef finally pried her off her chair.

"And miss the chance to share more stories? You eat, I'll just pull up a chair." she smiled, picking up Stef's wine glass as Stef briskly pulled it away and finally fully ousted her away from the table.

"You could always share the story of where Jude's new catchphrase came from and why he's high as a kite." Stef widened her eyes at Kasey as Lena dipped her head curiously. Kasey clocked the glare and gave a defeated squint back to Stef.

"Fine, fine. I'll get going. Good to see you Gramps." She kissed his cheek as he pulled her down into a tight hug.

"See you later kid." He patted her back as she bound off waving goodbye to the others.

"High as a kite?" Sonya Rivera asked nervously as Stef gulped down the newly rescued wine.

"We're trying to get him to kick the habit." Jesus joked as Stef cleared her throat as a reprimand. She was amazed that even in Jesus' desperation to please the Riveras he had still been reverting to jokes. She knew it was a defense mechanism he'd probably picked up from her and Kasey when in nervous company.

"Sugar high. While Kasey may be a little carefree, she's not _completely_ irresponsible." She threw another look at Jesus before smiling at the understanding Riveras who shared a mutual laugh.

"Well I know about that!" Ernie responded, winking at his daughter across the table. "Lexi's got me in a scrape or two in the past. He plunged into a story of adventures gone by as the family served out their meal.

* * *

"Did you see how cute he was? I should have brought him home with us." Mariana giggled stumbling along the sidewalk as Callie grabbed her arm.

"I think it's probably a good thing you didn't. I'm not sure your Moms would have welcomed him with open arms. They're gonna be pissed enough as it is."

"Oh Callie, quit worrying. I got this. We've snuck around plenty, for a Mom and and teacher our cops are pretty - oh my God! I totally got that mixed up!" she laughed.

"Good luck getting her to bed tonight." Wyatt commented, finally breaking his silence. He had been quite content to just let Mariana talk than have to think about being vaguely sociable.

"Surprised you're not thinking about getting Callie to bed!" Mariana laughed as Callie pinched her. "What? Come on, as if you two totally didn't get off at that party!"

Callie tugged her firmly as Wyatt lazily hid a smirk. His party may have turned into a bit of a bust but his mind right now had been bewitched by Callie over the events of the evening. He felt safe with her, they had a connection he hadn't felt with anyone before.

"If your Moms find out about this I don't think either of us will be leaving our bedroom. Seriously Mariana, I told you to just have one!"

"Oh stop being such a Mom and let loose, Callie. You should be enjoying yourself. Be a kid! We don't owe Moms anything." she sputtered out, her resentment resurfacing for a moment before she returned to her giddy rambling. "Hey look there's a car maybe they can give us a lift!" before Callie could hold her back, Mariana had her thumb stuck out over the road.

"Are you crazy?" Callie asked pulling her to the side.

"Shit, guys. That's a cop car!" Wyatt exclaimed as Callie gulped and Mariana laughed.

"Oops!"

"Are you kidding me?" Callie cursed to herself. She had texted Kasey again when she realised how drunk Mariana had been and although she wouldn't admit it, she wished she'd been more explicit in needing her help. She would know how to get out of this mess, or at least how to get Callie out of trouble with it. She thought of running but wasn't sure if it would look even more suspicious. They continued to walk hoping it may have missed the signal.

"Oh my God, what if it's Mom!" Mariana suggested covering her mouth with another laugh.

"Mom!" Mariana waving her arms at the car again. "Look away!" she giggled. The car began to slow and Wyatt leaped forward and grabbed Mariana running round the corner.

"Callie, run!" he suggested as Callie barely had time to process before the car pulled in.

"Ma'am?"

Oh great.

"Uhm, officer. Is there a problem?" she had never been more grateful that she'd avoided drinking.

"Pretty late for you kids to be out here. Everything OK?

"Fine!" she laughed nervously. "We're just waiting for our Mom to pick us up and thought you were her. My...brother and sister were kind of embarrassed when they realised you were a cop car. We're sorry to have bothered you."

The police officers exchanged a raised eyebrow.

"You mind calling your siblings -" he was interrupted as the radio buzzed.

"Dreyfus, we've gotta blue light." His partner interrupted. The officer looked nervously between the man next to him and the girl standing by his window.

"You guys sure you're OK?"

"Absolutely fine we live right over there." Callie assured him, doing her best to prove it was true.

The cop eyed her once more before another prompt from his partner.

"OK. You get home safe and stick together. Don't be flagging down any cars unless you're sure it's your Mom."

"Won't happen again, sir." Callie smiled as the officer nodded and pulled off. Callie exhaled deeply as Mariana emerged in a fit of laughter, Wyatt shaking his head behind.

"We are so sneaking you in the back." Callie warned before they made the final part of their journey.

* * *

"Holy henna, this party is a time bomb. Is this actually Wyatt's house?" Kasey asked Kelly, stepping over a passed out classmate.

"You sure you don't just wanna go to Scuro's?" Kelly asked, coughing through the smoke.

"Look, Callie texted saying Mariana was super drunk. I don't want her to have to handle that alone." She replied, taking in the scene around her. "I don't think I've ever seen this much damage at a house party." Kasey observed before stepping back with a wince as a kid jumped from the top of the stairs to a raucous cheer, denting the floor.

"OK, we need to find them and get out of here. If the cops bust this while I'm here and this gets back to my Mom she'll actually kill me."

"Anyone seen Callie or Mariana?" Kasey began to shout.

_"Callie?"_ they moved their way through the party.

"Hey Kasey!" a drunk kid slumped towards her.

"Do I even know you?" she asked, pushing him off.

"No, but I think you're really hot and my friend said I wouldn't be able to get with you but I figure you could be persuaded." he lurched onto her as she pushed him off causing him to spill his beer across her front.

"Are you kidding me?" she yelled pushing him back before he stumbled back onto her.

Out of nowhere, another guy muscled in between them pulling him away.

"There a problem here?" He asked as the kid adjusted his shirt and spun away to throw up.

"You have some affect on the boys." The tall boy commented, Kasey pulling an unimpressed face at his remark.

"I'm Craig." He put his hand out as Kelly nudged Kasey in the arm.

"Kasey..." she nodded, limply taking his hand. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, I was just protecting him from getting seriously hurt."

Kasey squinted at him, unsure of how to read him.

"Did I hear you were looking for someone?"

"My sisters. Well, sister and foster sister."

"Callie? Was it?"

"Yes...or Mariana. Have you seen either of them?"

The boy squinted looking around the room. "Afraid not. Can help you look though? My friend bailed ages ago. I was just about to leave."

"I don't want to keep you..."

"Meh, it's cool." He extended his arm out towards the next room. "So a foster sister? She been with you long?"

"Uhm, nope. just a few weeks. Hey, Garner you seen - oh my God!" Kasey shielded her eyes and took her jacket off to cover up a topless Talya.

"Here, let me." Craig grabbed up what he imagined was Talya's discarded top on the floor and threw it to Kasey.

The boys that had been surrounding her ran off

_"Jerks!"_ Kasey shouted after them. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine!" Talya slurred. "It's just the human body! You should be proud of it."

"Talya, come on. I think you need to get home."

"God, you Fosters are so preachy! Do you drink it in the water in your house?"

"Talya. Go home." Kasey gripped her arm and looked at her softly. Talya returned the glare intently for a moment before blinking back an insecure tear.

"Callie and Mariana walked back with Wyatt a little while ago." She replied lazily with a drunken pout.

"Why don't we head back now too, then?" Kasey suggested, grasping Talya's arm gently and looking over to Kelly who nodded.

"You know I was about to go just before you came - I don't mind walking you guys back." Craig offered.

Kasey and Kelly exchanged a look, Kelly urging Kasey on with her eyes.

"Can you give us a minute?" Kasey asked, letting go of Talya and pulling Kelly aside.

"Are you kidding? Some random hero swooping in? He has _'sleeze'_ written all over him."

"Oh let loose Kase, it's been ages since you had interest in a guy. He's kind of cute. Older. what harm can it do, none of us will be alone with him. We're all going same direction."

Kasey raised her eyebrow before shaking her head and looking back at the dimpled stranger. She took a deep breath before swapping gaze between all three of them.

"Come on, let's go."

The tall boy gave Kasey a smile as Kelly put her arm around Talya and walked ahead.

Kasey got out her phone and quickly typed out a message. For all of the mischief she would find herself in, she wouldn't walk home with a strange guy without a text to her Mom.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Kasey's choice in companion could spell trouble, Callie seeks advice on handling her foster Moms and tensions erupt after Mariana's reveal.**_

_**"Did she just say they're having sex? Lexi? What does she mean?" Sonya shook off Ernie's hand as she leaned forward, over the table, jumping out of her chair.**_

_**"What is the matter with you?" Stef snapped pulling Mariana aside as Callie gawped in panic. She knew she should have done more to stop this.**_

_**"What's the matter with me? You're the ones who gave them a green light and contraception." Mariana slurred, yanking her arm away.**_


	30. Saturday - Part 5

**Thanks for great response guys - I always love to hear your thoughts and I love to chat with you all so will always try PM back if you're accessible :) As per _mcgirl6541's_ request I have added a scene (so sorry this chapter got a little long). Anyhow - please let me know what you think...especially about the ending.**

**Thanks to _TheTBone_ and _Mea23 _for test-driving this one for me.**

"This has been absolutely lovely, Lena. I really am glad we were able to do this."

"The pleasure has been ours, really."

"I hope we didn't hijack the conversation too much with the church." Ernie weighed in.

"Oh don't worry, I think Frank can take the responsibility for that one." she replied. "Speaking of which, I'll go check he and Stef haven't killed each other outside. Jesus, maybe you can go grab the coffee pot?" He smiled and made his way through to the kitchen.

This had gone OK. It could have been a lot worse. He had been unsettled that his Moms had been worrying so much about the retreat. He loved his family more than anything and all he wanted was to include Lexi within that world. He smiled thinking about her again as he waited for the water to finish gargling away.

He put the pot in a tray that Lena had prepared earlier and guided it through into the dining room where his Moms had returned.

"Well look at that, you guys should come here every week if he's this well trained." Stef grinned, taking her seat and a mouthful of wine.

"He's a good boy, we're looking forward to you being this helpful next weekend!" Sonya smiled as Jesus' expression dropped looking at Stef who flickered an eyebrow at him. His look of disbelief turned to a smile.

"Thanks Moms!" he exclaimed as Stef rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"But you need to be on your best behaviour, got it?" she warned him, gripping his arm as he took his seat.

"I will. Hey we get free bottles of communion wine, right?" he joked as Stef rolled her eyes.

"You have my permission to set a nun or two on him if he gets out of line." she looked pointedly at the Riveras who shared a laugh as the desserts were passed around.

They heard a clatter come from the stairs as each of them turned. "That the girls back?" Stef asked checking the time. "I'm impressed!"

"Callie? Mariana? Is that you?" Lena shouted through. There was a short pause before a cracked response.

Jesus closed his eyes. The evening had gone so well...please don't let Mariana ruin it now. He cringed as they appeared. Lexi looked at him nervously. They didn't know exactly where they had been but they had a hunch, and if so it may not end well. He kept his fingers crossed that Mariana would only end up getting herself into trouble.

He looked nervously as Callie was introduced to the Riveras. As soon as he set eyes on Mariana, he could tell she was drunk. He knew his sister inside out and he knew a glazed look when he saw one.

"We were just going to bed." Callie informed them much to Jesus relief, momentary as it was before Sonya encouraged her to join them.

He inadvertently threw a glare at Sonya, though luckily she was too distracted to spot it. He closed his eyes as he heard Mariana stumble behind him. Stef was onto her now, he could tell by her reaction and her rapid suggestion that the night should be over. He made a mental note to use this weekend to thank God personally. If they left now all Mariana would achieve was busting herself.

Lexi backed the motion to leave and chairs began to scrape. Jesus watched as his Moms exchanged a silent glare to the backdrop of Sonya's pleasantries.

"Mari, Jesus is gonna join us at the church retreat next weekend. Why don't you come too?"

"What?" Mariana's face dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and before she could regulate, the resentment she had tried to hide with the shots and the beer pong came hurtling out.

"You're gonna let them spend the night together when you know they're having sex?"

The room froze as Jesus' head blurred. His heart stopped in his chest. The words thumping in his head, replacing his heartbeat. She did not...

"What did you just say?" Sonya asked, dumbfounded.

"Sonya...just take a beat here..." Lena stood up.

"Did she just say they're having _sex?_ Lexi? What does she mean?" Sonya shook off Ernie's hand as she leaned forward, over the table, jumping out of her chair.

"What is the matter with you?" Stef snapped pulling Mariana aside as Callie gawped in panic. She knew she should have done more to stop this.

"What's the matter with me? You're the ones who gave them a green light and contraception." Mariana slurred, yanking her arm away.

"You gave our daughter contraception? What kind of contraception?" Sonya's anger changed direction towards Stef before firing back as Lexi jumped in.

"Mami, it was one time."

"I don't believe this! How could you?" She yelled back at the two women, spitting with anger. Ernie joined in the glare, more panicked and heartbroken than anything else, before staring at his daughter. "Lexi, get in the car! We're leaving." He tried to take control but the instruction fell on deaf ears as Sonya stormed her way around the table. She hauled Lexi up by her wrist, dragging her away out of her chair. "What kind of contraception?" She repeated gripping her daughter's wrist furiously, tears filling her eyes and her voice cracking with the words. Lexi too began to cry.

"Sonya, we gave them the pill. They were careless and we wanted to make sure they were safe." Stef offered moving Mariana behind her and stepping forward. The interruption succeeded in taking the heat off Lexi for a second as Sonya stormed up to Stef.

"You gave our daughter plan B? _Plan B?_ Do you have no respect for her faith at all? For the life that could have been inside her? How dare you sit here and pretend that you have any control over these children knowing that you violated her _soul!"_

"My Moms were just trying to help us Mrs Rivera. They - "Jesus stood up before Sonya turned to him with a pointed finger in his face. He collapsed back down into his chair, open mouthed.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me! You are never seeing my daughter again!" She bellowed ripping Lexi away with Ernie swiftly behind. He was lost for words as he turned and shook his head, gawping for anything to express his sorrow.

As the door slammed, drowning out Lexi's protests, a silence descended over the family.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jesus finally found his words turning furiously to Mariana before Stef stepped in between.

"_My_ problem? As if it's not bad enough that you stole my best friend you go and try and knock her up too?" She shot back before a yell from Stef silenced them both.

"Enough, _enough!_ Jesus, take a walk. You need to calm down."

Both Moms moved towards him, rounding him off from getting anywhere near to his sister.

_"I_ need to calm - "

"Honey I know this is bad but it'll be OK - we all just need to -"

_"NO!_ This is not all gonna be OK!" He yelled lifting the back of his chair and slamming it back down.

"This is _never_ going to be OK - you've ruined everything! You're just spiteful and selfish and it's no wonder you're alone!"

"You have no right to -" Mariana began as Stef grabbed her shoulders having put up with enough already.

"No, no - this isn't happening. Not here, not now. Mariana, room. _Go!_ Callie, can you take her please?" Callie immediately obliged grabbing her foster sister's arm and pulling her towards the stairs as Jesus once again collapsed down onto his chair.

"What's going on? Is everything OK?" Jude emerged as Callie quickly indicated he head back up.

"Uhm..." Callie stuttered. "Nothing to worry about." She placed a hand on his chest and guided him back up the stairs.

"I can't believe this." Stef spat bitterly, placing a hand on her forehead.

"How can you let her do that? How can you let her get away with it?" Jesus demanded standing up again. He didn't know what to do with himself. His heart raced and his head pounded. He felt everything was collapsing. His worst fear had come true.

"Sweetheart she's not going to get away with anything but she was just telling the truth..."

"You're _defending_ her? Seriously? _God!_" He turned and kicked his chair under the table, taking his turn to storm out of the room.

Stef gawped at Lena, both of them frozen in shock.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Stef asked, her mouth gaping. She leaned forward and took a deep breath.

"I have no idea. How did Mariana even find out? No way Kasey or Callie would have told her." Lena weighed in.

"This is gonna be trouble." Stef grumbled pinching her nose furiously.

"Ya think?" Lena snapped back before quickly apologising as Stef whipped her head towards her.

"I didn't mean that to sound..."

Stef let out a frustrated breath and waved her hand at her.

"It's OK. We're all on edge. So much for it all going so well..." She leaned her weight over the back of a chair and buried her head low.

"This really is gonna be world war three."

* * *

"So your Moms have fostered four kids? That's pretty noble." Craig asked as Kasey and he strolled down the sidewalk, their path illuminated by the streetlights.

"Yep. Two of them are my adoptive brother and sister and the other two have only just joined us." She moseyed with her hands in her pockets, Talya and Kelly a few paces ahead.

"Do you think they'll adopt them too?" He asked, sporting a similar pose and stride.

"I dunno - guess we'll have to wait and see. It'd be pretty crowded but I'd be up for it. We get along pretty well."

Craig nodded. "Sounds nice. So, is Cady your foster sister or adopted?"

"Foster. And it's _Callie._" Kasey crinkled her brow and looked up at him. "You have a lot of interest in this?"

"Right. Sorry, it's just so far our only conversation point. I know you'll talk about that. Don't wanna make a fool out of myself asking about baseball when I find you're a football fan." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. It was softening Kasey's exterior but she was determined not to give him too much before properly sizing him up.

"You know most people can just ask things like that instead of trying to guess. That's why it's called conversation." She raised an eyebrow as an even wider smile grew across, cheek to cheek. "Mind you, most people don't immediately think sports when they're trying to flirt with women."

"I'll bear that in mind." He licked his bottom lip before their gaze lingered for a moment. It was soon interrupted by Kelly's voice.

"Kase - we're heading off. I'll get Talya home." Kelly nodded with a knowing smile and looking to Kasey's house. Kasey winked and signalled her goodbye before spinning on her heels to take in the arrival at their destination.

"So you're home then?" Craig asked with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" Kasey replied with a scrutinising glare.

"Text to your Mom, side talks. You're way too careful to not be within running distance of your house."

"Observant." She turned to him, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Right there." She motioned with her head. "You can see my backyard, so be warned Callie and Mariana will be looking for me out of their window. It'll be enough for a line up."

Craig looked over at the expansive yard over the fence along with the tree and light glowing from the house.

"Well I'd be excited for you to come home too." he smirked as Kasey shook her head.

"You are way too transparent, blondie. Thanks for walking me home." She patted him on his chest and strode by before he called her back.

"So I'm pretty sure a careful girl like you doesn't give her number out to strangers like me, but I'm guessing that doesn't necessarily mean you don't take them." he scribbled down on a bus ticket and handed it to her.

"Bus huh? Sexy." Kasey smirked taking the piece of paper.

"Oh I have a ride. I just don't use it when I have a party to go to."

"Nice to meet you, Craig." Kasey ended their conversation before heading back to the house. As she got to the door she paused and looked back to him before checking the number. It had been a while. She folded the number and slipped it into her pocket.

Craig took a deep breath, walking away from her house and back in the direction they had come. As he passed a blue sports car the driver poked his head round to try and get a better look. This kid was what? 20? 25? Mike was not impressed. He had wished he'd been a few minutes later with Brandon, maybe he could have asked him if he knew him had he not already gone into the house before Kasey had appeared in the vicinity. He shook his head and started the car. Next week he would get the details from Stef and find out who this boy was their daughter was seeing.

* * *

Kasey opened the front door and saw Stef and Lena hunched over the dining table.

"Where exactly have you been?" Stef snapped at her as she appeared.

"You kidding? One, I texted and two, it's before curfew." She checked her phone realising she was slightly over. "OK, well...five minutes past curfew."

"A lot has been going on." Lena sighed, hoping to counteract Stef's agitation.

"Oh God. Mariana?" Kasey whimpered realising what must have happened.

"So you knew about this party too?" Stef cross-examined, stepping towards her.

"Callie called, I went to help her,"

"And what? You couldn't find them so you dived into a keg instead?" Stef continued, smelling the beer on her clothing.

"Some dick -" she clocked Lena's glare. "I mean..._idiot_...spilled a cup on me. Come on Mom, smell my breath, I've not drunk anything. I wasn't even gonna go to the party until I heard that Mariana was in trouble. They'd already gone - I texted you. I've not done anything wrong so don't take it out on me." She explained, firm but tired.

Stef paused for a moment before grabbing her phone and checking the unread message.

"So, what? You had some random guy walk you home?"

Kasey paused and looked at Stef. "Really? I text you to be safe, one you didn't even check by the way, and you're holding it against me?"

Stef looked at her and bit her lip. "Okay. Point taken. It's been a long day and you should get to sleep."

"Looks like I'm not the only one. What happened?"

Lena looked across at Stef and took another breath to prepare.

"Mariana told the Riveras about the pill."

"Are you kidding?" Kasey flared as soon as the words were out. "I am gonna kill her - she told them? Why? To screw up his relationship?"

"OK, you need to calm down. We'll handle it." Stef mediated, grabbing her shoulders.

Kasey shook her head, buzzing with anger.

"This is too far." She replied before pulling away from Stef's hold. "Like hell she can do that! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind." She dived forward as Stef grabbed her arm and swung her back.

"No, you're not. You're going to go to bed. We'll give her a piece of ours. Now get down there before you get a piece of it too." Kasey stuttered a few words before exploding into a sigh and retreating to the basement.

Stef took a deep breath and looked across at Lena.

"Time we faced the kids." She finally said after collapsing onto Lena's chest, hands rubbed across her face. Lena pulled her in close and kissed her head before the two of them headed up the stairs.

* * *

Kasey bobbed back up once she could see the coast was clear. She poured herself a glass of water and rubbed her forehead, taking a drink. Poor Jesus. Mariana had been so petulant recently and Kasey was fed up of it. All this over a stupid relationship? She was interrupted as Callie appeared cautiously round the wall.

"Your Moms gone?" She whispered as Kasey nodded and beckoned her in.

"Sorry I wasn't there earlier, you'd gone by the time I arrived."

Callie filled up two glasses of her own and took the seat next to Kasey.

"If you're avoiding Moms I'm assuming you've not spoken to them yet?"

"They must be so pissed. I can't believe I let Mariana persuade me into this!" She groaned placing her head on the table as Kasey patted her back.

"Moms won't blame you, at least - they shouldn't blame you. You're not responsible for Mariana just because you were trying to keep an eye on her."

"Does that mean you're not taking responsibility for Jude being hopped up on sugar and saying _"You gotta be shittin' me?"_ to everything?" She grumbled through her arms winking an eye open to look up at a guilty Kasey.

"That's a lot more my fault...are you mad at _me_?" she asked, nervously. Callie stretched her arms out and raised her head back up to level.

"He seems to have had the best day he's had in a long time, so no. Course I'm not. All I ever want for him is to have a normal childhood."

"Wow did you guys come to the wrong house, then." Kasey quipped sipping her glass.

"So, any advice before I face your Moms?" Callie grumbled propping her cheek upon her hand and chasing a drop of water around the rim of the glass.

"What part of my record makes you think I'm good at talking myself out of trouble?" Kasey smiled before continuing.

"Apologise and don't talk back. They won't blame you for this, really. Mariana may have them wrapped around her little finger but they're not stupid. You're sober and she's safe."

Callie nodded slowly taking it in.

"So, idiot sister aside, how was the party?"

Callie scoffed out a laugh. "You know one of those post-apocalypse movies?"

Kasey laughed in turn. "Yeah, it looked a bit like that. But that must surely mean that you and the other lone survivor at least had a bit of a last-two-standing, dystopian fling, right?" Callie shook her head gently without answering. "Is Wyatt being the last man on earth enough for you to finally admit that you like him?" Kasey prodded. The lack of denial was still enough to make Kasey grin.

"Well, I met a cute guy there too." She added. "He walked me home. Guy called Craig."

"Nice." Callie nodded. "You gonna see him again?"

"Meh." Kasey shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Clearly a player. Clearly after one thing - but hey, maybe it'll be fun to go on a date. One that doesn't end up with broken leg."

"Just don't let your guard down." Callie warned, her brain flashing to a past time in her life and a man she'd just been reunited with. An event she had almost forgotten about in the flurry of activity that had happened since. Though had she forgotten or had she deliberately tried to drive it out of her mind?

Kasey sensed the slight change in tone.

"You OK?" She asked, concerned as Callie dropped out of her dream-world and shook her head into a forced smile. "Of course. I'm just tired...and thinking about my imminent take down." She pushed herself off the stool, disposed of her own glass and picked up the one she'd poured for Mariana.

"Hey, getting a_ "talk"_ from Moms is a rite of passage. It just means you're even more so one of us. It's nice not being the one in trouble for once." Kasey joined her in vacating the table.

"Right. Lena heard Jude's new catchphrase yet?" Callie squinted as Kasey shook her head and descended.

* * *

"What a night." Stef groaned flopping face first onto the bed.

"I can't believe Mariana." Lena shook her head.

"She's at that age." Stef sighed, rubbing her face. "I'm just glad that Callie was there. It's good to have one kid with their head screwed on."

"And hey, at least we didn't have to go pick anyone up over state lines." Lena side-eyed Stef with a much needed smirk. Stef wasn't quite as amused as she flipped herself over with a grunt.

"That is not fair, I can't believe him! He came here to grovel, why would he bring that up?"

"Well you can't have been in that much trouble if he's joking about it." Lena patted Stef's leg, causing her to join in sitting up against the head-rest.

"He didn't need to be - you should have seen my Mom's face."

Lena giggled. "I can't imagine Sharon angry."

"Pfft!" Stef scoffed with a look of horror. "I was already pushing it back then. I could have killed that recovery guy, why did he have to call to confirm the details? If he'd have just showed up like he was supposed to then it all would have been fine."

"How long did you have to wait for your Mom to come get you?" Lena laughed, enjoying Stef's regression to a clearly still bitter teenage mindset.

"One of the longest three hours of my life...second only to the three hour car journey home. I guess that's what you get for ever wanting to go to Arizona."

"How were you even planning to get away with it?" Lena squinted.

"Oh come on Lena, did you really never know how to work your parents? My friend and I were both sleeping over at each other's houses. We were gonna be back the next day. Had my Mom ever checked her oil we would have got away with it."

"As a vice-principal and a Mom who has to parent your genes I should really give you another three hour lecture." Lena reprimanded softly with a raised eyebrow."

"Well, how about you channel it into the talk we need to have with Mariana tomorrow?" Stef suggested, raising her own eyebrows. It was Lena's turn to slide down into the bed now, hands over her face.

"Don't. I don't want to even think about her right now."

"Fine by me." Stef whispered, stroking Lena's cheek and shimmying down to join her. "The only difficult kid you need to handle now is me." She smiled flirtatiously as Lena leaned in to give her a kiss.

* * *

Kasey sprawled out on top of her bed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and with it fell the ticket that Craig had given her. She still felt angry with Mariana but her water party with Callie had calmed her and she couldn't deny that her evening had turned out better than she intended. If they hadn't have gone to that stupid party she never would have had her chance encounter. She studied the number. Kelly had been right, what harm could it do?

She tapped the number into her phone.

_"For future reference, I'm more baseball. Padres."_ She typed, hitting send.

Craig's phone buzzed through and he flipped the message open with a smile. He saved the number and licked his lip.

_"Called it. Maybe one day I'll take you and these famous sisters to a game. Have a good night."_ He replied.

He was amazed it had worked. Now even if Kasey talked about her evening he should be covered and more importantly, he had a link. He closed the message and opened up his instagram, typing in a name he'd had on his lips for a while. He scrolled through the pictures once again and stopped on one in particular.

"Craig, huh?" He whispered to himself, his eyes narrowing as he typed.

Using a foster sister to get to him? Two could play at that game.

_"Nice tree. That's the one outside your bedroom window right?"_

**Yep. I went there.**** I'm expecting mixed reaction! Remember though, I won't be changing anything that affects the flow of the series so don't get too mad at me.**

_******Next Chapter Preview: **__******Mike drags Stef into his disagreement with Kasey and **_Liam continues his mind games with Callie.

_**Callie read the message and slipped her phone nervously back into her pocket. Where was he getting this from? She looked around the room and squeezed the table, fidgeting her fingers either side of it.**_

_**"You OK Callie?" Kasey asked, looking up from her work. Callie flicked her head to her, zoning back in to her two companions.**_

_******"Right – uhm, yeah!" She forced a smile. "You know, I think I'm just gonna head back. Feeling a little light headed."**_


	31. The Fallout - Part 1

**Hi Folks! I was gonna hold off posting this until I had fully finished the episode but as it's going to be another long one (maybe 7-8 chapters) I thought I may as well get a start as it's nearly done. Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter. Great to see some new faces reviewing as well as my old friends :) I love to hear people getting involved (although I'm just as chuffed that all you silent readers stick with me!). **

**This episode will be pretty angsty over-all, especially compared to the fluffy last one, but I'm tackling some harder topics so hope you will enjoy that as much as the fluff. Thanks to _Mea23 and _****_TheTBone_** for helping me float my ideas, as always - and both just posted fab new stories called _Wishes_ and _Sins of the Father _respectively. They are both cracking reads so would strongly advise you checking them out. 

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy and would love to hear your views, as always!**

* * *

"OK, so Brandon, you have your lesson tonight. Jesus practice, Jude and Mariana home with me - what about you two?" Lena asked Kasey and Callie as the family chewed and scraped through breakfast.

"We were wondering if we could prepare our English presentation at Scurro's?" Callie answered.

"That should be fine. Brandon, I can give you the car but you'll have to pick the girls up?"

He looked across at Callie momentarily before looking back at his Mom. "It's ok. I'll walk." He finished his mouthful and got up to finish getting ready. Callie watched him go. She felt like he'd been distant all week but she wasn't sure if it was her imagination.

"I guess you guys can have the car then if you need it, do you?"

Kasey was too absorbed in her phone to hear the question.

_"Nice loss last night. you gonna finally let me taunt you in person? What about later? Or you got family plans?"_

Kasey read the message and the conversation around her went completely over her head.

"I think we're fine walking but may make dinner tight..." Callie replied before looking over at Kasey for input.

_"Pretty rich coming from a Dodgers fan. I actually just said I was watching to avoid you nagging me - see you're picking it up again today though. Callie and I are hanging out at Scurro's after school. If you're that desperate you should come meet us."_

She tapped away, placing the phone back down before returning to her cereal only to see all eyes on her.

"Don't let us interrupt you." Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she replied before her phone beeped again and she tried to slip an eye to it.

"You've not put that thing down all morning." Mariana grumbled.

"You're just jealous 'cause yours is still confiscated." she replied picking hers back up to peek.

"Guess whose'll be next" Stef remarked pouring out a coffee, causing Kasey to put it back down onto her knee.

"Yes, especially if you have this attachment to it at school." Lena weighed in. "Can you honour us with your attention for five minutes maybe?"

Kasey bit her lips down and looked for further instruction.

"Are you guys eating at the cafe or will you be back for dinner?"

Kasey looked at Callie for her reaction.

"We could eat there?" she suggested as Callie nodded.

"OK - good."

"There you go, Mariana. Two less plates for you to wash." Stef informed her squeezing her shoulders.

"Right, like my nails aren't already ruined." she grumbled.

"Sorta like Jesus' relationship, huh?" Kasey mumbled under her breath as Stef pinched her arm as she passed. Once she had walked by Kasey slipped the message open under the table.

_"Just remembered my Dad needed me to babysit my little sister tonight. You guys got any other plans I can crash later in week maybe?"_

Kasey put the last mouthful of cereal in her mouth, about to reply, before Lena clicked her fingers in front of her and sprawled out her hand.

Kasey swallowed down and opened her mouth to protest, but analysing the look from both of her Moms she closed it again and sighed, handing it over.

"You can get it back after school."

"But I need to -"

Stef raised her eyebrows, swilling down a mouthful of coffee.

"Never mind." Kasey conceded.

"OK, you two - no later than 7 please. School night. I gotta go." Stef kissed heads and patting shoulders as she passed, ending with a kiss for Lena.

"You're cutting it fine, Jesus." she commented, walking by him as he entered.

"I'm not hungry." he murmured with an evil look at Mariana.

"Guys, not at the table please." Stef warned them before flashing a look at Lena and finally disappearing.

Stef's morning at work began well. The paperwork was all done and they were well up to date with their call outs - the only problem was her increasingly lethargic partner.

Stef looked at him, pouring him his fourth coffee of the day.

"Hope you're not doing another shift tonight?" she asked, staring him down.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just gonna be relaxing and watching the game." he said through a yawn.

"You know Mike, you really don't have to do all this. I'm sure Brandon can hold off on the lessons till he can get a scholarship."

"Stef, I know what I'm doing OK? I don't interfere with your parenting, you don't need to interfere with mine." he replied.

"Alright, easy tiger. I'm just saying that not throwing money at Brandon doesn't make you a bad parent. There are other things you can do, you don't have to over compensate." The two of them returned to their squad car. As Mike opened the driver's side, Stef slipped in before he could take the seat himself. He was more concerned about what she had just said.

"You think I'm _over-compensating?_" He paused, offended, leaning on the roof of the car and looking down at his colleague.

"I think that you are a good enough father to not have to make grand gestures - there are other ways you can be involved that -" Mike shook his head and raised his palm.

"Come on, I don't need a lecture." he closed the door before making his way round to the other door. "Maybe you should be looking at what our daughter is up to instead of bitching about what I'm spending my money on." He complained as he finally got settled in the passenger seat.

"Excuse me?" She asked resting her hands on the steering wheel. "Our daughter who you've been ignoring for the last couple weeks? You're going to criticise my parenting of her?"

"I've not been ignoring her, we've just been unable to engage in reasonable conversation - and that is besides the point. Did you know she had some frat boy walk her home the other night?"

"That's what this is about?" She shook her head with a laugh. "You're upset because our daughter chose not to walk home alone from a party?"

"I'm upset because the guy you're pegging as her protector looked like he was about thirty - and why is she going to parties anyway?"

"She was going to find Mariana - and she didn't walk home alone with him, there were 4 of them." Stef put the keys in the ignition and revved up the car as Mike continued to gripe.

"Well not what I saw. Do you know where any of your kids are these days?"

"Wow. You know Mike if this new attitude is going to be a permanent fixture I'll pay for the lessons myself. You really want to play things like this?" Stef asked sternly as Mike let out a breath and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry, Stef. I'm just tired and grumpy. I'll get used to it."

"Yeah, well you better because I gotta tell ya, I'm not getting used to this. Got it?"

"OK, OK." He raised his hands up in his defense.

"Good. Now get that coffee down you and try not to be another teenager in my life, please?" She ordered finally moving off. There was enough angst flying around her house, she didn't need it at work too.

* * *

"She is _absolutely_ in love with him, she's not just confused." Callie pointed a nacho at Kasey before popping it into her mouth.

"Are you kidding me? She's been damaged by every relationship she's ever had. No way this isn't a rebound. Trust me, by the end of chapter 11 you'll be seeing a very different side. She'll bolt and he'll go off the rails. Mark my words. If Cooper was here he'd totally agree with me."

"Yeah, well your yes-man's still grounded so we'll have to go with the rest of our majority. Wyatt?" Both girls looked at the stunned looking boy before them, his mouth also full of nachos.

"I kind of agree with Kasey. I think she's in it for the sex." Wyatt chipped in as Kasey pointed with a grin at a defeated Callie.

"Probably not how I'd phrase it, but I'll take it, especially as you're risking Callie's wrath for not agreeing with her."

"You seriously don't think there's more to it than that? We need to have a clear idea for the presentation so we're going to have to be sure of what we're saying."

"OK then - Wyatt. Who are you going with? Me or Callie? And you can't just choose her because you wanna get in her pants." Kasey folded her arms as Callie shook her head with a laugh at an embarrassed Wyatt.

"I kind of like the messed-up theory to be honest." He shrugged as Callie got distracted by a ping from her phone.

"Wooo! I win. And by the way Callie, I'd dump him for that." Kasey winked as the young couple exchanged a smirk. Callie picked her phone up to isolate the source of the message. She clicked it open to reveal a direct instagram photograph of the outside of the café they were in.

"Ugh - I can't wait to get my phone back. I can't believe I got it confiscated mid-conversation." Kasey babbled, but Callie was too distracted to hear the words.

_"Thinking of taking Sarah here. Hope you're not there. Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong impression."_

Callie read the message and slipped her phone nervously back into her pocket. Where was he getting this from? She looked around the room and squeezed the table, fidgeting her fingers either side of it.

"You OK Callie?" Kasey asked, looking up from the work they were doing. Callie flicked her gaze to her, zoning back in to her two companions.

"Right – uhm, yeah!" She forced a smile. "You know, I think I'm just gonna head back. Feeling a little light headed."

"Already?" Kasey looked around.

"Callie - I don't care that much you know, if you rather we go with your interpretation...?" Wyatt chipped in suddenly worried that she'd maybe got the wrong end of the stick. He wasn't sure what end that would be but the sudden change was something he couldn't understand any other way.

"He's right, I was only kidding around. We can present whatever you want?" Kasey offered.

"It's not that guys, really." Callie forced a smile. "I just suddenly feel a bit queasy."

Kasey and Wyatt exchanged a worried look.

"OK then, if you're sure."

"No, you guys stay - I don't want to drag you home."

"Callie, come on. I'm not gonna let you go home by yourself. You sure you're OK?"

Callie looked out, agitated but quickly calmed it to a smile to avoid further suspicion.

"I'm sure. Let's go." She made her way towards the door as Kasey turned to Wyatt.

"Any thoughts?"

Wyatt watched as she left before looking back to Kasey. "Your guess is as good as mine." The statement wasn't quite true but he was getting to know Callie more and more and knew that approach would be pretty crucial in success. The two of them grabbed their belongings and followed their departed friend out.

* * *

"You know, if you break one of those because you're flinging them around I won't be happy." Stef peered over her reading glasses as Mariana clattered dish after dish.

"I don't see why I have to do them every night." Mariana mumbled.

"Interesting. I can remind you if you like?" Stef replied as Mariana turned and slumped back against the sink, folding her arms.

"I already did the stupid gutters. How long am I gonna be punished for?"

"For lying to us and getting blind drunk? If you ask me you're getting off lightly. You're lucky Mama convinced me not to ground you into next century."

"You know I don't recall Jesus getting punished for getting caught having sex with Lexi." she huffed.

Stef took a deep breath and looked hard at Mariana.

"Maybe you should worry a little less about your brother and Lexi and a little more about yourself and your own actions." she said softly. "I know this has been hard for you but come on, love."

"Am I at least gonna get my phone back any time soon?" she replied returning glumly to her dish washing.

"You'll get it back tomorrow as we agreed. You've got your laptop still, if you ask me you should be grateful."

Mariana didn't respond, leaving Stef to simply watch her from behind. She wished she knew a way to get through to her. She deserved to be punished, but this seemed to be running deeper. As angry as they had been, it was hard not to feel for her. They knew that the constant fighting with Jesus would be punishing her more than they could.

The door swung open and the girls returned.

"Hey guys, how was the cafe?" Stef smiled. "You're back a little earlier than expected."

"Yeah, Callie wasn't feeling too well." Kasey replied rubbing Callie's arm.

"Oh sweetheart - do you need anything?" she asked, removing her glasses.

"No, thank you." she gave her a half hearted smile. "I think I just need to lie down a bit." she gulped before walking briskly up the stairs leaving Stef and Kasey both looking confused.

"Care to explain?" Stef scrutinised as Kasey shrugged. "I wish I knew. Sure it's nothing too bad. Maybe she still feels bad about getting drunk and torpedoing her brother's relationship." She snarked, spotting Mariana and taking a seat next to Stef who threw her an unimpressed glare in anticipation of the looming reaction. The sound from the dishes stopped. "Oh wait, I forgot. That was Mariana."

"Don't you have someone's love life to meddle in?" Mariana sniped back, folding her arms.

"I thought that was your specialty these days?"

Mariana threw the dish cloth at her sister before storming out of the room. Kasey watched her leave, batting the cloth onto the table. It fell neatly between her and Stef who diverted a damning look to her eldest.

"What?" Kasey shrugged, interpreting the look.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" she scolded.

"Hey, just because you're giving her an easy ride doesn't mean I have to. I thought we practiced loyalty in this house. There's no excuse for what she did."

"Yeah, well there's no excuse for bullying your sister either, whatever she did do." Stef picked up the towel and held it out. "You can finish of seeing as you just scared off my assistant."

"So we're allowed to storm off while we're being punished now as well as getting drunk?"

Stef whipped Kasey's arm with it lightly. "You're allowed to zip it and do as I tell you."

Kasey rolled her eyes and slid off the stool, making her way to the sink.

"So. Do you think that Lexi will ever be coming back to school?" Kasey asked. "I know Jesus is getting pretty worried."

"I don't know what is going on." Stef sighed. "I just wish they'd calm down."

"I can't believe they're being so dictatorial. I mean come on - banning her from even being anywhere near Jesus? How screwed up is that! Even if they're her parents - control freaks much?"

"Everyone is entitled to their own values." Stef replied. "They think they're doing what's best for their daughter." the phrase reminded Stef of her earlier talk with Mike.

"Hey, speaking of which, I have a question for you young lady. Why is your Dad all worked up about this guy of yours?"

"Huh?" Kasey's eyebrows crinkled as she rinsed off the last of the plates.

"Your Dad, he seems to be under the impression it was some college kid walking you back the other day and he's not very happy."

"Craig? How does dad even know about that?" Kasey clarified in shock. "He's not a college kid, well, at least I don't think he is. I barely know him."

"You knew him well enough for him to walk you home - and your Dad saw you when he dropped off Brandon."

"I walked back with Kelly and Talya and he tagged along. They went ahead when we were back at the house and I let you know exactly what was going on. Did he really try and narc on me?"

"He's just concerned, love." Stef sighed. "He's just trying to be your father."

"Concerned? So when I interfere in his life it's all feathers and tarring but when he does it to me it's concern."

"Oh Kasey, change the record." Stef groaned, fed up of once again being caught in this tiresome spat.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you always take his side. I don't know how many times I have to apologise to him but I'm not going to be frozen out and have him pass orders through you! What, he can't even tell me to my face that he's been spying on me? Do me a favour - tell him if he wants to be my father again he can bother to bitch at me off his own back."

Stef buried her face in her hands, the endless bickering finally grating too far. The final straw had been dropped and she whipped her phone off the table.

"OK I've had enough of this." She mumbled as she dialled a number, Kasey looking on. "I'm not playing middle man for you two any more."

_"Hey - you in the house? Good. Stay there."_ She hung up and grabbed her car keys.

"Lena, I'll be back in twenty minutes." she shouted before pointing the keys to Kasey. "You. Car."

"What? _Why?_" she asked, drying her hands.

"You're going to meet your Dad."

"Ha - uhm. No."

"_Uhm_ - it's not up for discussion. It's been too long and this is getting sorted." Stef put her arms on Kasey's shoulders and began to walk her towards the door, in spite of her struggling.

"But _Mom_ - _!_"

_"'But Mom'_ nothing, I'm fed up of him and I'm fed up of you so you're going to go round there tonight with a peace offering and this is going to be sorted out."

"A peace offering? He's the one who's freezing me out." Kasey continued her efforts to turn back around against Stef's relentless motion pushing her closer and closer to the door.

"Which is why I'm de-frosting it. Car. _Now._"

"But - "

"Now! Don't make me tell you again."

Kasey grunted as Stef slapped her a couple of times on the back and finally shepherded her out.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: An unexpected throws a spanner in the works for Kasey and Mike, Mariana finds some comfort in Anna and Wyatt takes action to protect Callie.**_

_**She tried not to look too alerted by it, but he saw right through. She gave him a false smile but he could see her hands twitch as she opened it. Her face dropped again. **_

_**It was photo of Anchor Beach. Callie couldn't hide the fear in her face and Wyatt was done with trying to pretend he couldn't tell what was going on. **_


	32. The Fallout - Part 2

**Hi folks! Happy Fosters Monday! I am so excited for tonight it is unreal! I can't wait. In the meantime however here's a continued glimpse back to Episode 7! **

**I'm a little unsure of how this comes across but I feel have a lot to cover in order to work up to Callie's scene with Stef and Lena. It's hard to get there without going over the same bits as the episode so hopefully this works to some degree! Also I know Kasey and Mike is a little frustrating at the moment but things have to get worse so they can get better! Everything I do is important for future plans.**

**OK, thanks to _Mea23_ and _TheTBone_ as always and I hope you send me your thoughts on this chapter as I do so love to hear them :)**

The car whizzed up to Mike's apartment block and Stef clicked the engine off before looking across to Kasey.

"You can't make me go." she folded her arms stubbornly.

"Really? Because you got in the car and I can carry you up those stairs. Don't make me drag you up."

"Fine." She reluctantly unclipped her belt. "But I'm not promising we're going to sort anything"

"Well if you wanna be children about it then fine, but I don't want to hear any more. Got it? No more snide remarks or pity parties."

Kasey didn't reply except for an eye-roll. She climbed out and reluctantly traipsed towards the building.

She shook her head and pushed her way in, making her way to his door. It had been ages since she had been there and all of the guilt and worry came back as she stared at the number on the door. She finally got the courage up to knock and Mike came to the door opening it wide.

"I see." He commented. "Well this explains the phone call." Mike looked her up and down and flicked his head to signal she come in.

Kasey walked a few paces in, her hands firmly in her pockets. She turned back to him, trying to decide how to start. She had so many mixed feelings accumulated over their silence. Her dithering eventually led to Mike starting the dialogue.

"Is this to do with my concern about the guy I saw you with? I have every right to be worried about who's walking you home at ten o'clock at night."

She spotted a bottle of whiskey on the counter but tried to focus on Mike.

"No. It's not about that -" she shook her head, the original irritation flooding back and distracting her further from the scenery. "But thanks for mentioning it to me, you know. Instead of spying on me and telling Mom behind my back. Oh wait." She was unable to hold back despite promising herself she would try and take the high road.

"Right. _Clearly_ it's not about that." He bit back sarcastically, his voice still baitingly placid and relaxed. Kasey let out a frustrated breath, trying to pull herself back.

"But no, it isn't. Mom wants us to sort this out."

"I wasn't aware there was something to sort out?" He folded his arms.

"Other than you ignoring me for the last two weeks?" She glared at him, trying to be firm but unable to hide the toll the hostility was taking on her.

Mike took a deep breath, his voice softening. "I'm not ignoring you, Kasey. I just don't know what to say to you. You really disappointed me."

Kasey propped open her mouth with her tongue. It was harder to hear him say it than it was to just know he was thinking it.

"Well I'm sorry I did things the way I did. I was only trying to help you." She had been reminding herself of that so many times that it had almost drained out the genuine remorse. She just didn't know how many more times she'd have to say it, the sad truth being that hearing that wasn't what Mike needed. The fault line in their relationship ran deeper than any recklessness on Kasey's part, but more in what her actions had revealed in the process. Brandon had provided Mike with something Mike could do as a father, he could handle that and work with it. Kasey had shown him not only that she was moving on in a way that she didn't need his input, but the roles were reversing in a manner that she was taking on the role as the care giver.

He heaved another sigh seeing the anguish in her face. Stef was right to make them confront it - if this was how he was feeling Kasey had a right to know instead of being victim to a wedge between them, forced in so he could ignore his issues until he could feel like her father again.

"Kasey, it's not - " they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Mike stuttered as Kasey went to open it.

"Kasey you don't have to -"

"Danny?" She gasped, shocked.

"Kasey, hey! How's it going. Hey Mike."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, genuinely floored that she would ever be seeing him again.

"Came to watch the game with your Dad. I brought the beer this time." He smiled.

Kasey turned to Mike, unable to believe it. He had stayed in contact? After the weeks of guilt tripping they had remained friends all along?

"Sorry. I didn't know he had plans." She commented bitterly. "I don't wanna get in the way." She looked hard at Mike before moving towards the door.

"Kasey, wait."

"Is this a bad time?" Danny asked tentatively, lowering the crate.

"Could you just give us a minute. Maybe go put the beers in the fridge or something?" Mike asked as Kasey shook, still in disbelief.

"I don't believe this!" She whispered.

"You don't believe what? I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It was - yes..but..." she had no clue what to say.

"Two weeks? You've been making me feel like shit for_ two weeks_ and you didn't even lose a friend out of it?"

"Just because it worked out doesn't mean it wasn't wrong what you did - and let's tone the attitude down a bit - I'm still your father..."

Kasey bit down on her tongue and shook her head furiously.

"You know what Dad, just screw it. Enjoy the game."

She stormed out of the apartment, blazing with the whole situation. Did she have the right to be mad? She _was_ mad. This solved the problem. It was what she wanted...but why? Why wouldn't he still be putting her through hell? She slapped her hand down onto the banister and flopped against the wall outside the apartment block. He tried to play all high and mighty with her life and as soon as she even tried to help him with his she gets reprimanded indefinitely. She drew her phone out to call Cooper. She needed to vent. She scrolled to his name before tutting loudly, remembering he was still grounded for their failed operation the weekend before. She was about to close it before she saw the name below. Craig had been trying to see her all week. Maybe some fresh ears would allow her to vent, or at least act as a distraction. He was busy tonight, but that didn't mean she couldn't book him in for tomorrow. She wasn't generally rebellious, but she needed an outlet, and right now blowing off steam with someone her Dad didn't want her to see seemed like the perfect one to make her point.

* * *

Mariana saw stewing at her computer. She was so fed up of everyone picking on her. She felt bad about what had happened, but everyone reacting to it just made her feel even more like it was justified. Why was everyone making her out to be the bad guy when they were the ones who had been lying? All she did was tell the truth. She banged away at her keyboard, the anger festering, just as a notification sprung up.

She clicked it open and was somewhat relieved to see it as Ana. It felt homely now, like a gateway into a little world that was hers. Not one she had to share with arguing siblings. A little escape that only she knew about and it was a welcome distraction.

_How are things with you?_

Short and sweet.

_I've had better weeks. J and I still fighting, EVERYONE's on his side :(_

She replied, enjoying the chance to vent without retaliation or being shut down.

She continued to write away at her assignment while waiting for the reply.

_Ah, that sucks. So...I have some time tomorrow morning. Wondered if you were free?_

Mariana mulled over the suggestion. It seemed a bit odd, seeing as she had school, but maybe she meant in her break. That kinda made sense.

_I have school but we have recess at 10.30? You'd have to come to the beach tho._

She sat back and thought about the brief danger that meeting her may have. If Jesus saw them...wait, no! As if Jesus would care what she was doing during her break. The battle lines had been drawn and she was done caring about him or what he'd think.

_Yes! That would be fun._

Mariana smiled as she began to think about meeting Ana again. The last meeting had gone so well and it was all more steps towards recovery. She confirmed the rest of the plans and lay down against her pillow.

Callie too was deep in thought across the room. She had been reading the message she had received over and over. It had to be coincidence. He wouldn't be stalking her, surely? The party was one thing, but more than that? He wanted her _out_ of his life, not in. What was he even trying to achieve? Maybe he just wanted her to know he had the upper hand. She tried to zone out the constant din of Mariana's typing and did some exploration of her own. She had stalked through about every photo on Liam's account and wasn't sure why she was torturing herself with his face. His stupid face. It was a face she never wanted to see again. He'd violated her and then betrayed her, but more than anything it was a face that had once brought comfort and she hated herself for remembering that.

She flicked through them again until she grew frustrated realising he was even controlling her now in doing so. She went back to her own profile, deluding herself she was looking at anything else but him. She scrolled through her pictures, but the one with the tree lingered in her sight. She thought of him seeing it. Leering over it. Was he remembering the night they spent together as he typed? Was he reliving her nightmare with some kind of perverted pleasure? It made her feel dirty and vulnerable and she had to shake the thought away. She never wanted him to be able to see that photo again. She had been avoiding using her account at all, but had instead been checking it compulsively as some kind of subconscious penance.

Enough was enough.

She went into her settings and changed them to private. Why should she be scared of him being inside her head? He wasn't. It was an illusion. It was luck. She continued to skim through her own photos, feeling slightly empowered that he no longer had access. A shallow sigh glazed through her lips as she passed the one of Sarah. Callie could kid herself that he could be filtered out of her life but deep down she knew that wouldn't be enough. That didn't stop him from being part of Sarah's and the thought of the trauma she experienced being inflicted on someone else not only filled her with fear, but with guilt. Sarah needed to know - but would she listen? Callie clicked on Sarah's profile. She could see her affiliated accounts and clicked over to her Tumblr. Maybe there was a way to contact her after all.

* * *

"OK guys, I've got to head. I am meeting Craig later and I wanna get myself sorted." Kasey packed up her things into her bag.

"Cool, we'll work a bit longer and Callie can fill you in later." Both Wyatt and Kasey looked to a distracted Callie before exchanging a mutual look of concern. She had barely taken her eyes off her phone all day, failing to discretely check for a response to her messages at every interval she had. She had sent about 3 messages since the night before, finally deciding to stop in fear that she had already come on too strong.

"Callie?" Kasey prompted, finally getting her attention.

"Right." She smiled. "I'll see you at home." Kasey nodded another goodbye with a pointed look at Wyatt. As she left he watched Callie go straight back to her phone, looking yet again. He had already been nervous about her today and had already been shut down when he had probed further about Liam.

"You know I'm starting to think you've got a secret boyfriend." He commented. "Or are you just desperate for someone to call you away."

Callie looked up at him perplexed. She felt guilty about having been ignoring him but her distractions were too great to waste too much emotion on anything else.

"Sorry." she chuckled defensively. "I guess you're just boring me today!"

Wyatt nodded with the friendly dig but couldn't get her recent behaviour off his mind.

"You feeling better after last night, I take it?"

"Last night?" She queried having completely forgotten anything outside of the messages. "Oh! Right, the café. Yeah, I guess the nachos just didn't sit right with me."

Wyatt knitted his eyebrows.

"I thought you had a headache?" He began to twitch his fingers around the edge of the table as Callie stared, her mouth drooping open as she tried to think of a response.

"You've never eaten so many nachos you get a headache?" She attempted another diverting joke that Wyatt saw through before her phone bleeped.

She tried not to look too alerted by it but he saw right through. She gave him a big smile but he could see her hands twitch as she opened it. Her face dropped again.

It was photo of Anchor Beach. Callie couldn't hide the fear in her face and Wyatt was done with trying to pretend he couldn't tell what was going on.

"Is that a pic of the school?" He asked, peering over. Callie quickly snapped the phone away.

"Yeah, it...it's just some joke thing." She put it down and began to gather her things. "You know, I don't see why we should have to do this while Kasey gets off. Maybe we should call it a day too."

Wyatt jumped up to join her in packing away his things.

"I have to go catch my science teacher before the end of the day - he said I had till 5."

"Uhm...OK. I'll wait for you out front? I need to go to the bathroom anyway." She mumbled.

"Cool. I'll see you out there soon." She left awkwardly, leaving him to watch her walk away.

He'd had enough of this. His protective instincts becoming overwhelming, he found Liam's profile that he'd looked into the night before and tapped away a message of his own, biting down his anger. He wasn't going to just sit back and let this guy screw with Callie. If she wouldn't help herself, he'd do it for her.

Liam lay back on his bed, reaching over as he heard his phone sing out a tune. He opened the text and smiled.

_Just abandoned Callie and her boyfriend for you. Looks like you're a better option than staying late at school! I hope we're still on for tonight?_

He wasn't sure yet what he wanted from Kasey but he was enjoying keeping her in the picture. He wasn't sure what Callie was going to do next and he felt safer having a part of her life still under his control. Sarah had told him she'd been harrassing her and he wouldn't have her and her big mouth ruining everything again. He flipped through his photos and chose one he had taken earlier in the day. Every picture he sent he knew he was keeping her that little bit more in check. He chuckled to himself and sent it off, getting a twisted thrill from how much it would be freaking her out.

He flicked through his history and photos, admiring his work and remembered that this had been inspired by the text he had yet to reply to. He began to type back as another message bleeped through. It was on instagram. Had Callie dared to reply this time? This should be good. He opened it up but saw it was from a name he didn't recogise. He did recognise the face though. He sat up briskly as he processed the words.

_"I know what you're doing. Quit screwing with Callie or I'll go to the cops"_

Liam's heart pounded. What had she told him? Did Kasey know too? He couldn't risk it if so, if eyes were on him it was too risky. That curly haired son of a bitch was ruining everything! How dare he threaten him? He was in control here. Callie was supposed to be silent, muted by her restrictions. She shouldn't be confiding in anyone, let alone another guy! Anger pulsed through him. She couldn't get away with this. The school wasn't far. He jumped off his bed and grabbed his keys. Callie would have to come out at some point and when she did he would be there.

* * *

Wyatt couldn't get out of his brief meeting fast enough. He thought he was only handing in a slightly late assignment but his teacher had seemingly chosen that afternoon to regurgitate all of the reasons handing in assignments late would lead to nothing but destitution and civil war. As the lecture subsided, Wyatt checked his phone. No response from Liam. Was that good or bad? Maybe he hadn't checked his phone yet. He pushed his way through the other students and set eyes on target, seeing Callie waiting at the other end of the lawn. He felt a certain serenity, seeing her framed against the blue sky. He hadn't felt this attached to anyone in as long as he could remember. She intrigued him and impressed him all at the same time. He checked his phone again but almost dropped it as he heard the screech of a car. It was a jeep...and there was Liam.

He threw his cell into his pocked and began to run, he could see him grabbing her arm and getting close to her face. The anger he had felt when he saw the photo was nothing compared to the adrenaline pumping through him now. Something took over and he could feel his stride propelling him faster than he thought he could run. A man possessed, he lunged forward, tackling Liam to the ground and before he even knew what was happening he felt himself punch once, then another, then another - each thrust being controlled by a fire inside of him. The surroundings were dissolving, all he could hear was Callie yelling and all he could see was the blood appearing from Liam's nose.

Outside of any concept of time, he was pulled up - dragged away from the magnetic pull. Suddenly, he felt connection to the world again along with the feeling of Brandon's clasp around his chest. As the coward drove off, he forced himself free.

"And stay away from Callie! If I ever see you again -" he bolted forward, the final dregs of aggression trying to free themselves.

"Shut up!" Callie cut him off, her voice brimming with anger.

Wyatt turned to her, confused. She had just been attacked! How could she be defending him?

"I told you to stay out of it now you've just made things worse!" She added firmly. He could hear the fear in her voice. All he wanted to was for her to feel safe, feel protected.

"I was just trying to - "

"Go home, Wyatt." She cut him off again.

Wyatt paused, panting. It had all happened so fast. The message, the response, the fight. Callie had been terrified and he was her boyfriend. It was his job to protect her. Or is that what this really meant? Callie had barely committed, never even confirmed what was or wasn't happening. He'd had enough - this was the final straw. He wasn't going to just wait around the sidelines and only play when her mood permitted him.

"Fine." He finally responded. "If you want me to stay out of it, I'll stay out of it for good." He turned away and stormed off. Callie watched him go, the build up of repressed emotion shaking her to the core. In that moment she realised something was happening that she had feared for so long.

Her secret was coming out - and contrary to everything she had convinced herself it would be - she was almost relieved it was coming to light.

_**Next Chapter Preview: Mariana has a revelation and tensions run high for Kasey and Stef as the pill issues resurface and the blame flies freely.**_

_**Stef paused again and looked up. **_

_**"Well you bought it, Kase. Without our permission." **_

_**Kasey moved around to be across from Stef. **_

_**"No. No, no. You do not get to do that." she protested folding her arms as Stef looked up again shocked at the defiance. **_


	33. The Fallout - Part 3

**Hi gang! Little pause there in posting as this episode wasn't quite refined. I'm still working some kinks out and I'm afraid there are a couple of filler chapters coming up (because of the nature of this episode there is a lot of stuff I can't just leave out so have to re-live). I promise you though the last couple of chapters are probably my most-requested as we get that scene between Callie and the Moms, not to mention the culmination of Kasey's storyline. Anyhow, here is a bit of angsty processing. I hope people like it, I felt a scene like this has been brewing for a bit and to be honest I think the Mariana stuff was really missing. **

**Would love to know your opinions, predictions and hopes for any future chapters!**

**Thanks to _Mea23_ and _TheTBone_ as always! Check out their stories if you get a chance. Some cracking ones out at the moment!**

* * *

Kasey reached the house just as her own phone bleeped.

_"Gonna have to bail tonight. Sorry."_

She sighed, reading it. She wasn't sure when she had begun to care about seeing her new friend again but part of her was desperate for someone new to make things a little more exciting. With a deep breath, she made her way into the kitchen just as Lena was leaving. She could tell when an argument had just taken place.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked as Stef looked her down firmly before she whipped out a chopping board and looked down, ignoring the comment. She got the knife out and some veg and began chopping furiously.

"OK, so I'll take that as a yes. Anything you wanna talk about?" she offered, softening a little. Her plans may have been cancelled but she certainly didn't seem to be having the worst day in the house. Stef continued to ignore her and chopped away.

Kasey began to sense she may be the target of the anger.

"Have I done something to upset you?" she asked curiously, beginning to get agitated. Her mind flashed back to the night before. This better not be about her Dad, if that was the case she was in about as much of a mood to be tested as Stef was.

"I dunno." Stef paused her chopping to look at her. "You bought your brother the morning after pill and now Lena's facing action." her voice was calm but frosty.

Kasey furrowed her eyebrow and gawped in confusion.

"Action like, what? _Losing her job_ action?"

"She seems to think so." Stef explained coolly, before beginning her monotonous chopping once again. Kasey took a moment longer to process the body language.

"Hang on, you're mad at _me_ for this?"

Stef paused again and looked up.

"Well you bought it, Kase. Without our permission."

Kasey moved around to be across from Stef.

"No. No, _no_. You do _not_ get to do that." she protested folding her arms as Stef looked up again, shocked at the defiance.

"I bought it fine, yes. I'm sorry. It wasn't my responsibility, I shouldn't have interfered and don't buy medication blah blah _blah_, but don't you get pissed at me because you went behind Lena's back and did the exact same thing!" The last thing Stef had expected was a fight back and it provoked her to push further than she had intended.

"Well maybe if we'd have know about it before you'd bought it then -" She shot back bitterly.

"Then _what?_" Kasey snapped back, irritated. "Jesus and Lexi wouldn't have had sex? The Riveras wouldn't be Catholic? Mariana wouldn't have got drunk and told them? Be mad at me for skipping school or trying to sneak around or whatever but _don't_ turn around and be mad at me because it's the only way you can channel being mad at yourself." She defended herself matter-of-factly trying not to lose control of her volume but her tone clearly forceful.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Stef placed the knife down firmly, squaring up to an increasingly angry Kasey.

"You know what it means. You did exactly the same thing I did but you have to face repercussions for it. I did you a favour! If you're mad about anything it's that you caught us and had to deal with it." Kasey's heart beat fast. "If we hadn't have got busted this wouldn't have passed into your hands and you would be off the hook." She wasn't sure if she was about to regret what had just unfolded. She hadn't intended to be so aggressive but the pent up rage from the night before had apparently found its outlet.

Stef shook, about to blast back, but no words came out. She would rinse Kasey for talking like that...the only problem was she knew Kasey wouldn't dare unless she firmly believed it was true, and what's more - Stef already knew it was. She danced her tongue around her bottom lip before she finally conceded.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Oh whatever! Just - wait? _What?_" Kasey responded having already fired up her defenses in case of retribution. The apology had caught her off guard more than anything else that had been exhanged.

Stef shook her head and flicked the knife around before tapping it on the table.

"You're absolutely right." She shrugged, breaking. "I'm getting mad at you because you did what I did but you can do it whereas I can't. Or at least apparently I can't. I just don't understand how this got so messy!" She picked the knife up and propped it upright into a piece of unchopped veg.

Kasey paused, taking the apology as an olive branch and chance to come down rather than to gloat. They were rare, mainly due to Kasey usually being in the wrong, but in fairness to her Mom she would own up to her mistakes in the same way Kasey had inherited.

She could tell how much this was upsetting her and it made her angry that she was blaming herself. Kasey took the knife and began to take over with the preparation as Stef leaned down on the counter to re-group her frustration.

"This isn't your fault, Mom." Kasey looked at her edgily, absorbing herself in her task to avoid too much eye contact. She hated seeiing her Mom disturbed by something, even when she was mad with her. "You did the right thing - whatever they say." she mumbled softly.

Stef exhaled deeply and pulled Kasey's head in for a kiss. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't understand how this got so messed up."

Kasey nodded and fully accepted the apology. It did however make her think about one of her Mom's actions that she did see fault in. She left it a few moments before making it clear.

"What I don't get is why you're letting Mariana off so easily."

"Oh, not again Kasey." Stef groaned. They had already had this discussion two or three times and it was almost making Stef more sympathetic towards her youngest daughter.

"Mariana is going through a rough patch." She explained for what felt like an endless catchphrase. Stef had compromised once again with Lena in their approach to discipline, but she knew that once the decision had been made they had to remain united.

"And that's an excuse for what she did?" Kasey debated, trying to keep her calmer tone.

"She is being punished for what she did."

"Oh please. She was barely grounded and didn't even lose her computer. Loses her phone for what 5 days? Which is pretty stupid anyway seeing as it's the only way you can know where she is if she does something else. If I'd have come home that drunk you'd have kicked my ass - even without the stab in the back to Jesus." Kasey complained.

"And we kicked hers." Stef responded clearly, her eyes insisting that this shouldn't go much further.

"Hardly! She still thinks she's the victim." Kasey was choosing to ignore the body language.

"And punishing her isn't going to make her feel any less like one." Stef bit back as good as Kasey would give. "This has been difficult for her, and besides, you and Jesus are giving her a hard enough time."

"I thought you were big on what was and wasn't my responsibility?"

Kasey challenged before both of them stared at the other in another stand-off. Round two so soon after round one was a tougher one to win as neither were in the wrong. There few places these debates would lead, both knowing each other's stubbornness.

Kasey finally began to bend gauging that Stef's temperament would probably win out today and this could be a long stale mate.

"Whatever, but you know full well if that had been anyone other than Mariana you'd have come down a lot harder." Her voice trailed off as Stef decided to have the final word.

"Kasey. This discussion is closed." She warned her firmly as Kasey threw up her knife-free hand.

"How did it go with your father yesterday? He didn't seem to want to talk about it." Stef asked, busying herself with something else now Kasey had taken her place in the preparation.

"Do you just want to fight today?" Kasey replied, the sensitivity of the subject reversing her surrender.

Stef raised an eyebrow instead of a verbal response.

"What? What do you want me to say? He's been punishing me with the silent treatment for the last two weeks and yesterday I find out he's still friends with the guy I got in trouble for introducing him to? How do you think it went."

"And you're accusing _Mariana_ of playing the victim?" Stef scoffed, the comment cut right through Kasey's volatile mood as she ceased the chopping and plunged the knife into the board.

"You know what, _this_ discussion is closed." Kasey echoed facetiously, walking out before Stef said another word. Knowing Kasey's move before she even did herself, Stef counted in her head. 3...2...1. Kasey paused and turned back around, breathing deeply and twitching her fist.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just don't wanna talk about it any more. _Please._"

Stef nodded giving Kasey leave. She too knew that regardless of her feisty disposition, they did share the apology gene and she knew it wasn't ever something she had to prod. It was one of the inherited traits she was most proud of having been able to give.

* * *

Kasey strode into the hallway just as Mariana was getting back.

"Moms home?" She asked, folding her arms. At first Kasey didn't notice the question but as the door closed behind her, her presence grabbed her attention.

"Kitchen." Kasey grumbled, Mariana getting frustrated with the constant cold shoulder.

"Are you gonna stop being mad at me any time soon?" She huffed, causing Kasey to pause in her stride. She did hate feeling angry, whether it be at Mike or Mariana or even momentarily her Mom. Still, Mariana had let Jesus down in a way that even surpassed Kasey's often cynical belief and she wasn't planning on bending as easily as her Moms. She looked at her little sister's pleading eyes, about to once again lay into her. For the first time though she saw something she hadn't seen in a while, or at least hadn't bothered to see. She wasn't sure what had changed but it stopped her from being as capable of scolding her.

"I don't get it, Mari. You had an amazing best friend and an amazing brother. They had a thing and you were pissed because of whatever reason. Fine, be pissed they didn't tell you...but if you think what they did was as bad as ruining their happiness then you're deluded. I'll stop being mad at you when you remember how lucky you are and start acting like it."

Kasey carried on her journey leaving Mariana chewing on her words in the hallway. She had met Ana that day as planned and the meeting hadn't exactly gone as she had hoped. How many times did she have to suffer to learn that Ana would never change? It made her realise more and more that no matter how mad she could convince herself she was with Jesus or with Lexi or even with Kasey for calling her out there was only one person she was really mad at. Only one person who was responsible for her losing everything. Herself.

She threw her bag down and made her way into the kitchen where Stef had continued with her preparations.

She looked up as she noticed her. She was careful not to make the same mistake as she had made with Kasey. Whatever was happening with Lena's situation, she had to take responsibility for and deflecting that anger onto the kids wasn't fair.

"Hey sweets, you need something?" She asked. She may not have been trying to show anger but her tone hardly portrayed the kindness her words would indicate. Mariana didn't mind, she wasn't there for sympathy.

"I was just wondering if I could get my phone back." Mariana asked softly. Stef stopped her cooking and licked her bottom lip.

"It_ is_ Friday night I suppose. Go and ask Mama, it's up in our room."

Mariana nodded slowly and turned to leave. She paused on her way out, realising that if she was serious about this she may as well start a little at a time.

"Mom, I'm sorry. For...everything." She looked back, sheepishly, as Stef stopped again and looked back up.

"OK." She paused, caught off guard but with a flicker of hope that the message had got through. "Good. I hope you can use that to make better decisions." She replied gently before Mariana nodded and left.

After collecting her phone from Lena, Mariana lay down on her bed with it and switched it on. She thought back to other groundings when she would switch it back on to a flurry of text messages, saved up from her time cut off, but this time it was silent except for one or two sent from Ana before she had told her the situation. Right now they just made her angry and she deleted them, barely looking. She realised then how much she really was missing Lexi. She tossed the phone down and threw her arms back onto her pillow. She wished there was a way of making it up to her. She had no phone either and no computer. Maybe she could plead her case to the Riveras? She had their number.

She grabbed her phone back up and typed Lexi's house phone number out from memory. She hadn't used it in what seemed like forever since they were old ebough for cells, but it was a combination that would be forever engrained in her brain.

_"Sonya Rivera."_

Mariana was stunned at just how much anger could be emitted in two words. The girls had always had a childish fear of Sonya, much like they had of Stef or Lena from the times they had been in trouble, but it never had the underlying bite that it had now, even transmitted through the phone.

_"Hello?"_ she prompted, snapping Mariana out of her fear.

"Mrs Rivera." she stuttered. "It's Mariana."

There was a pause oh the other end of the line.

_"Mariana, Lexi will not be speaking to you or anyone. Please, just let her be."_

"Wait, look - I just want to apologise. To her and to you...for putting you through this."

There was an even longer pause. Mariana could hear the choking up on the other end of the line.

_"Just let us be Mariana. Lexi will be leaving tomorrow and it's best for everyone. Goodbye."_

"Wait - I..." the phone hung up and Mariana was left gawping. Going away? She really _was_ going away. Tomorrow! Jesus was right...what had she done?

Mariana lay awake that night, playing it over again. All of the things that had happened, all of the fights and tears and finally that conversation. She was getting her best friend shipped off and breaking her brother's heart in the process. She wanted to run through and hug him but she couldn't face him yet. She knew if she would she would either burst into tears or hide behind aggression. They were her only two options. She was startled by a sudden ring from her phone. She saw Callie stir, clearly not sleeping either. She checked the caller ID and was amazed to see it was The Riveras. Thinking fast she scooped up the phone and dashed out the room, ducking into the bathroom.

"Hello?" she whispered. She may have been awake but her voice was still croaky and tired.

_"Mariana?"_ the quiet voice asked on the other end.

"Lexi!" she gasped, trying to keep her volume down. "Are you OK?"

_"I'm fine...well. I could be. I heard you try to call before. Luckily the number was still in the phone."_

Mariana heaved a sigh. She hadn't realised how much she had missed hearing her voice without either if them sniping or angry.

"I wanted to talk to you...just to well...apologise."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Mariana waited anxiously for any sign on response.

_"That means a lot."_ Lexi finally squeaked out, filling her friend with a wash of relief.

"So...why did you call? I mean...I didn't think you'd ever want to talk to me again." there was another short pause before Lexi's voice dropped quiet

_"I need your help. I need a place to stay."_

Mariana knew right then that whatever had transpired she now had a second chance to make things right - and she would do everything she could to do so.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Kasey is forced to ask Mike for help but not before she helps Jude prepare for his study-date. Brandon makes Callie realise she's not as powerless as she feels.**_

**_"Well, you may not be able to change her mind - but you say that Liam has got inside it, right?"_**

**_"Uh-huh?" She looked at him nervously._**

**_"Well - haven't you been inside her head too?"_**

**_Callie creased her forehead in confusion. Where was he going with this?_**


	34. The Fallout - Part 4

**Hi folks! Thanks for the reviews. I _finally_ finished this episode last night and I had to split it into one more chapter than I hope for but hope that is OK. I apologise again for having sometimes repeated scenes from the show. There was just too much important stuff in it and it just felt like a gaping hole if left out. I've tried to approach from a different angle if possible. Anyhow, hope you enjoy and would love to know your thoughts!**

* * *

Kasey's eyes peeled open hearing movement and voices upstairs. She was sure she heard her Mom yelling for Lena and she even thought he heard crying. She winced over to the clock. It was early! Her curiosity winning out over her desire to sleep she rubbed her eyes and hauled herself out of bed.

As she got closer she was sure she could hear more voices than just her Moms.

She got closer and was able to not only identify them audibly but also visually as she saw Ernie Rivera pace the living room. She could see Lena trying to get him to settle and Sonya in tears.

"Kasey..." Stef's voice demanded her attention. She was stood, pouring out several mugs of tea.

"Why are the Riveras here?" Kasey asked with a sleepy haze.

"Can you do me a favour? Go and wake up Jesus, please, love." Her tone was agitated and scared.

"Is everything OK?" Kasey asked, still weighed down by her bed-head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just send him down please."

She could see when not to push her Mom. Stef rubbed her arm as she departed, making her way up the stairs and to the boys' door. Knocking gently she entered and walked over to the sleeping lump in Jesus' bed.

"Jesus." Kasey rocked him. _"Jesus!"_ She shook him harder until he spluttered out and whipped his spare pillow into her. She ripped it off him and smacked it down onto his back.

"Wake up, doofus." She ordered. "Mom wants you to go downstairs. The Riveras are here."

She said the magic word to bring him out of his coma.

"Here? _Now?"_ He leaped out of bed and grabbed his pants from the floor.

"They seemed super beat up, I dunno what's going on but Mom was pretty freaked out." Before she had finished the sentence he was out of the room and she turned to talk to Jude. She was surprised to see his bed already empty. She checked Jesus' clock. Jude was up at this hour on a Saturday?

She turned to leave just as the small boy came bouncing back into the room.

"You're up early." She mumbled, the weight of the hour dragging down any chance of sounding animated. The grin on Jude's face made it clear he wasn't suffering from the same problem.

"Connor's coming round to work on our project so I had to get ready."

"Hey, has Paul made a move yet?" Kasey quickly snapped to attention, the comment received by sceptical look.

"Right, I forgot. I need a life." She nodded in defeat.

Jude giggled drying his hair further and began to play with it in the mirror.

"Do you think it'll dry like this if I brush it this way?" He asked her, deeply focussed.

Kasey woke up a little more in order to hold back a whimper of how cute he looked.

"Not sure that will work buddy." She replied, placing hands on his shoulders. "But hey, you could always borrow some gel from Jesus or Brandon."

He swung round to look at her without a second thought.

"Will they mind? Can you help me?"

"Even if they did, I'll make them not mind - and of course I will. I've got nothing to do today until my doctor's appointment later."

She walked through into the bathroom to begin to root around for some gel.

The two of them worked away, trying different styles and partings - some less serious than others.

"So you really have no clue if Amber got a note from him or not?"

_"No!"_ Jude laughed for what felt like the tenth time. "I just don't pay attention. Don't do it like that, it was better before." He combed his hair back, now drowning in the gel.

"Well if Paul doesn't make a move he's gonna lose her forever, I don't care if he's 7th grade or 17 - if he doesn't get his crap together - "

"Kasey." Stef cut her off firmly, with a glare as both she and Jude turned.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked confused. "And Jude, buddy - you know you're not meant to use the whole jar of that stuff, right?" She looked again at Kasey as Jude looked down at the fast emptying tub.

"I was just catching up on the 7th grade gossip." She replied innocently to a look of dismay. "I mean.." her look dropped to vague embarrassment. "You did make me hang out with them last week instead of with people my own age so - "

"OK, OK." Stef waved her hand. "Look, I need to talk to you." Despite the softer introduction she still was clearly worried about whatever was going on downstairs.

"OK.." Kasey replied reaching for a towel before Stef grabbed her arm.

"_Not_...on there, please. Lena will have a fit. That applies to you too, Jude." Stef gave him a pointed look as Kasey turned the tap with her elbow to try and wash off the grease.

Once she was cleaned up Stef pulled her aside to fill her in.

"I don't want you to make a big deal about this, but I can't take you to your appointment later. We have an emergency."

"Are the Riveras putting you in jail?" She joked, her morning with Jude having lightened her mood away from the seriousness she had tuned in to when she first woke up. Stef's face didn't look like it had time for jokes.

"Lexi's run away." Stef replied gravely as Kasey's face dropped.

"Seriously?" she replied, Stef nodding reluctantly. "Jesus or Mariana must know where she'd be?" Kasey asked.

"I really don't think so."

"And you can't track her phone?" she followed up.

"They confiscated it."

Kasey's eyebrows flicked up. "Told you that's punishment is counter-productive." she mumbled as Stef cocked her head.

"_So_ not the time." she scolded, softly, as Kasey flashed up a guilty look.

"OK, well what do you need me to do to help?"

"Nothing, just - Brandon has the car this afternoon, see if he can take you. If not, call your Dad, OK?"

"But -" Kasey's face immediately dropped, Stef cutting her off before she could continue.

"Kasey, please. I've got enough drama to deal with today. Help me out here." her voice was clearly weighed down by the stress, leaving Kasey little room to argue.

"Alright, if Brandon can't take me I'll..._call Dad._" the last words barely made it out if her mouth.

"Good girl. And thanks for helping with Jude, I appreciate having one less thing to worry about. Just...try and keep comments age appropriate, yes? And maybe keep your head out if 7th grade drama. You were a handful enough when you were in 7th grade I do _not_ need to re-live that." Stef punctuated her point with her eyebrows before turning back towards her room to get out if he pyjamas and throw on something vaguely appropriate for leaving the house.

As Stef left, Jesus returned from his breakfast. He had barely been able to eat anything but had managed to force some toast down while he fretted.

Leaving Jude still tinkering away in the bathroom, Kasey followed him into his room.

"You doing OK?" She asked taking a seat on the edge of his bed as he dived onto it.

"I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me about it? What if she's in danger?" Kasey saw the panic rising in his eyes that he had obviously been trying to keep at bay.

"Don't think like that, OK? Look, Mom's a cop. You think she wouldn't be able to drag one of us back kicking and screaming within minutes if we bolted? She'll find her." Kasey reassured him.

Jesus picked furiously at his bed sheet.

"And what if she doesn't want to be found? They were going to send her away..." his mind was in over-drive.

"No-one who runs away wants to be found, it doesn't mean that they won't be. Besides, if she wants to avoid being sent away then she wants be here. She'll be back. Maybe she just needs some time to cool off, for her parents to cool off."

"You think this'll make them cool off?" He snapped back before rubbing his face and apologising. Kasey didn't mind, she knew he had every right to be nervous.

"I didn't say it was the smartest plan..." she tried to soften him, squeezing his shoulder. "Hey, maybe she's been hanging around with you too much." She teased and was relieved to hear the tiniest hint of a laugh from her little brother. One thing was on Kasey's mind. The look Mariana had in her eyes the night before. It looked as if she was at the edge of her resentment and this was exactly the kind of thing which may snap her out of it completely. If she was bending, then now may be the time to try and reconcile. This would be terrifying Mariana too, and no matter how angry Kasey was with her she didn't like the idea of either of her siblings not having each other for support when their feelings would be so similar in their fears.

Having given Jesus a few moments of peace, she put the motion forward.

"Do you know how Mariana is taking this...?" She asked as Jesus absorbed it and cocked his head up from his pillow.

"Seriously?" he asked, confused that Kasey of all people was suggesting it.

"Just, you know...you both care about Lexi, whatever has happened recently. Maybe this is a chance to try and well, I dunno...make amends. Two of your trying to find her is better than one."

Jesus looked at her baffled for a few moments but soon enough his face relaxed into a serious pondering of the idea. "Maybe you're right." He sighed.

Kasey gave him a small smile as Jude returned to the room, proudly displaying his now perfected style.

"Looking good." Kasey smiled as Jesus looked over.

"Got enough hairgel there?" He asked. He couldn't avoid commenting, despite all of the distractions.

"Don't worry, you've still got plently left." The young boy replied, innocence dripping from his words as much as the gel was soaked into his hair.

Jesus threw a look at Kasey who smirked back. "Don't look at me like that, I gave him Brandon's." She smiled as Jesus shook his head before resting it back. After a moment more of reflection, he sprung up off his bed, swinging his legs over to the floor in one swift maneuvre.

"I'm gonna go see if Mariana has any ideas." He replied before heading to his sister's room.

* * *

Callie swilled her orange juice around her glass. So much had happened over the last few days. She couldn't believe it had been a week since she had seen Liam again. It had been a couple of days since he had contacted her again. It had been a night since he threatened her in person and more importantly, a night since she had done something she had never imagined she would. She had let somebody in. She had told Brandon about Liam. She may not have had a choice, Liam had forced her hand once again by putting her in a situation where she was powerless to do otherwise. This time however, she was almost glad he had. Now Brandon knew she was being forced to make the decisions that had been plaguing her for the last week, and more importantly she felt comfort in the fact she was no longer facing this alone.

But she really was being faced with some important decisions. The ones she could no longer run from.

_"What about Sarah?"_ he had asked. She couldn't take much longer to answer. She couldn't avoid this either.

"Honestly..." she finally croaked out. "I have no idea."

"Callie..."

"I know." she cut him off. "I can't let this happen to her."

"Can you talk to her?" he asked warmly. Callie had always felt a serene comfort in Brandon's company. His patience in listening. He had scared her before with his straight talking honesty. She had been intimidated by what weakness that could expose in her, but right now she needed it. It was a confidence and security that she couldn't do this without.

"She'll be under his spell right now." Callie shrugged. "Liam gets inside your head, I can't see a warning being able to replace that. Foster kids like Sarah don't exactly like being told how they should feel. You don't just trust advice - too many ignorant people try to give it."

Callie's voice grew weary as she rubbed her face. Brandon's support may be giving her new direction, but it didn't change the facts.

"Well, you may not be able to change her mind - but you say that Liam has got inside it, right?"

"Uh-huh?" She looked at him nervously.

"Well haven't you been inside her head too?"

Callie creased her forehead in confusion. Where was he going with this?

"I mean, you keep saying you don't want the same thing to happen to her...that means that at some stage you knew what it was like to think the way she is, but you also know how to get out of that. You have the other side of it. If anyone should be able to convince her it should be you."

Callie drunk in the words. He was right.

"Will you come with me? To group?" she said the words before she could even think them over. She wasn't even sure why she'd said them. Something had come over her that she felt like she needed him there. Realising the impracticability she quickly shook her head.

"Sorry, that's stupid. Of course you can't."

"I can take you and wait for you. Then you know I'm right outside."

"Didn't you have stuff to do this afternoon?" she asked, unable to immediately dismiss his suggestion, much as she felt she should.

Brandon's lips folded out into a deep and warming smile.

"Just errands. I can work around it. You've done enough of this alone, Callie. You don't need to be alone anymore. Not while you're here." for a moment his mind slipped. He wasn't sure where it went but he felt a deep pull on his heart. He shook it away and cleared his throat. "I may need to drag you with me to the music store though first." he quickly changed the subject.

"That's fine." she nodded with gratitude before finishing her glass. They were interrupted by Kasey's appearance.

"Hey guys. Crazy stuff, huh?"

Brandon and Callie exchanged a nervous look. Had Kasey been eavesdropping? No, not even Kasey would be as bold as to approach it like that if she had. She clocked the confused looks and realised gossip maybe didn't spread as fast in the house if she wasn't spreading it.

"Lexi...running away."

"Seriously?" Callie asked.

"You didn't notice the two crying parents in our living room?"

Callie looked at Brandon. They'd been somewhat distracted with their own issues this morning, but at least this meant Kasey definitely didn't know.

"We haven't been through there." Brandon replied.

"Well Moms are helping them look. Why I'm through here actually, B. Mom said you have the car this afternoon - any chance you can give me a ride to and from the doctors?" Kasey asked, resting her weight on his shoulder.

Brandon looked across at Callie, nervous as to how this could play out with his commitment.

"Kase...I...well, I was gonna take Callie to group and stuff. What time?"

"Appointment is at 3, think I'll be out by half past."

He turned to look at Callie. He could read in her eyes that she could really do with as few people being involved with this as possible.

"Uhm...I can take you but picking you up may be an issue. I got a bunch of stuff to do so you'll be waiting forever. Do you have an alternative?" He asked. Callie was going to reassure him it wasn't necessary but he reassured her silently in return that it was.

"I guess I can call Dad." Kasey grumbled. She was coming round the the idea that leaving it where they had would have to be faced at some point anyway. At least in this case the ball was in her court and she really didn't need any more lectures from Stef on the matter.

"Sorry..." Callie replied. It was met with a smile.

"It's OK. A ride there will be good enough. I guess it makes sense seeing as the place is right by Dad's." She pushed off Brandon's shoulder and swooped away. "By the way, if you're going shopping you may wanna get some more hair gel." She shouted back.

Brandon rolled his eyes. He didn't know and he didn't want to know.

* * *

Kasey rescued her phone and decided to get her talk with Mike over with. He hadn't even attempted to try and talk to her since their fight the other night and she had no idea how to interpret that. Was he letting her cool off or was he needing time to cool off himself? Either way there was only one way to find out. She bit the bullet and dialled, alleviating her nerves by also biting her thumbnail.

It rang out once so she tried again. The third try the phone was finally picked up.

_"Hello?"_ A croaky voice answered.

"Dad? It's Kasey." Her tone was non committal and emotionless. She had so many emotions still that it was easier to pick none at all.

_"Kasey? Are you OK?"_ His words were almost undecipherable, being forced through as if he was still asleep when saying them.

"I'm fine but Mom told me to call you...I have a doctor's appointment and need a ride. Can you get me at half 3?"

The voice on the other end became slightly more engaged but only just.

_"Half 3? You need me to pick you up?"_

Kasey paused, wondering how hard the request had been for him to be taking this long to process it. Had she not been so short-tempered with him she maybe would have been less scathing but right now she didn't have the patience for having to repeat herself.

"Yes. Can you come or not?"

_"Uhm...I have work...but yeah. Before."_ The reply didn't make things much clearer and Kasey's nail was taking the brunt of it.

"So does that mean you can or you can't?"

_"Right, right. I'll see you there."_ The sleepy drone cut off before she could confirm - she narrated her feelings about this with a huff and an eye-roll. She knew it was early but it was still mid-morning, and she was pretty sure her Dad hadn't been on a late shift. She threw the phone down and longed for the days before he started driving her crazy.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Callie opens up to Brandon and Kasey's relationship with Mike takes a further turn south after a discovery in his car.**_

_**Seeing this wasn't helping anything she sighed in defeat and collected herself. **_

_**She tried to think about what her Mom would say. He was working really hard, he was trying. He had been sleeping and there was miscommunication. There was no crime in that. **_

_**With another deep breath, she leaned over to fish out the keys. As she did, a flicker of light caught the edge of something that looked glaringly out of place and the sight of it caused a knot in her stomach.**_


	35. The Fallout - Part 5

**Not much to say today (for once). Bit of a shorter chapter but I've tinkered to try and make them more even. Hope you enjoy and let me know any thoughts or predictions - especially based on my preview blurb...**

Brandon sat, his hand resting on the steering wheel. He had told Callie he'd go for a drive while she was in group and come back, but the reality was that he had nowhere he wanted to be. Here he could think. He needed to think. He couldn't get the idea of Liam manipulating Callie out of his mind and the effect that seeing it all again through Sarah was having on her. He had to get some air but just as he did he saw a young girl storming out of the building, Callie close behind. He closed the door but held back, hearing how fiery their exchange was. He could feel Callie's frustration from his short distance away, wishing he could do something to help. Eventually Sarah stormed off. Seeing Callie looking so disappointed was crushing him, she had wanted this so badly to work but it looked as if her fears had come true. Sarah was lost to Liam's power, just as Callie had been. She had done her best, and now Brandon had to do the same - to make sure Callie knew that.

"At least you tried. You did everything you could." He informed her, hands in his pockets on the approach. It was clear on her face that no matter what she had done, it wasn't enough for her. He watched as Sarah left.

"Now it's up to her. It's her choice." He tried to reassure her further.

"No it isn''t." Callie cut him off.

"What?" He responded, confused. She had said herself that it was a long shot. He had just watched her try her best, to try everything she could use to try and get her to see.

He could see the struggle in her eyes as she gazed hard at the floor. Brandon got a knot in his stomach, fearing that this wasn't about what could or couldn't have been done differently but that there was more to come that he hadn't even considered.

"It isn't her choice." He shuffled nervously as Callie continued.

"At least it wasn't mine." She confirmed, blankly , fighting the emotion. Brandon's heart sunk. Suddenly it all made much more sense. This wasn't about stopping Sarah from getting moved, or stopping Liam from grooming another girl into his power. This was about saving a girl from a trauma that no child should have to face. He tried to stay unresponsive - he wasn't sure what possible way he _could_ respond. It was clear that Callie needed this to come out. He bit back and waited patiently as she recalled the full truth of it all.

His mind ached with every detail, barely hearing the words. This had stepped up a level.

She finished her account and he stood, feeling more powerless than ever.

"Callie..." He started, realising that regardless of how much he was desperate to make this better - this really was out of their power. Anticipating his next words she wiped another tear and nodded.

"I know." She whispered. "I have to tell them."

Unable to find the words, Brandon reached out his arm and rubbed it down the side of hers.

"How about we go for a coffee?" He replied gently, supported by another nod. "Come on." He pulled her into his side and walked her to the car. She did everything she could not to break down. She felt liberated and terrified all at the same time. This really had come out now. She had lit the match and was about to toss it onto the bridge.

* * *

_how to find a missing girl_

Useless. What kind of a search question was that?

_tracking someone's phone_

As if someone wouldn't have already suggested that. The powerlessness was driving Jesus insane. He banged his head down on his keyboard.

_hyudffrtghyujhygtfr_

That would be about as much use as his earlier Google attempts.

He could try calling people...but he didn't know who. He could think of some of Mariana's friends but he didn't have any of their numbers. Maybe he should go down and volunteer again. Anything had to be better than sitting up in his room.

Jesus trudged down the stairs but he stopped hearing panic. He may never have ever been the sharpest Foster bur he could tell when a private conversation was going on. The contents of it stopped his heart as well as his tracks.

Did the Riveras just say that they were illegal immigrants? What's more - that Lexi was too?

He felt his throat tighten. He needed air.

Creeping as quietly past the distracted adults as he could, Jesus isolated himself on the porch. He played the words over and over. _"We're undocumented."_ This couldn't be true?

Lexi had been there their entire life, at least it felt like it. Obviously they had only met when they were 8, but he never would have imagined she could be anything other than American. She _was_ American. What's more, _she_ must not even know. If she did, he couldn't believe she had never told him. That couldn't be!

His attention was caught by Mariana. He was surprised at how relaxed she was after clearly having snuck out of the house but he didn't challenge her before and he wouldn't now. Far too much was happening for even his Moms to care.

He struggled to fill her in but knew he would have to. All of his resentment collapsed around him. He needed his sister.

"The Riveras are still here." he informed her.

"What? _Why?"_ She questioned him.

"They're about to file a police report." He stood up to approach her, ever desperate to keep moving.

"Why?" She repeated. "Lexi just ran away, right?" He could see the obvious panic across her face.

"I don't know." He shook his head with a shrug. "I think."

Mariana began to fidget nervously, sensing her brother's anguish.

"I mean, she can't get in trouble with the police for that can she?"She scrutinised his face. She could tell something wasn't right,

"If they find her, that could be the least of her problems. Mariana..." he paused, realising it was harder than he had anticipated to say the words out loud.

"Lexi is undocumented." seeing the colour drain from Mariana's face could have been a replay of his own reaction.

"No..." she whispered. "How is that even possible? She was born..."

"She wasn't." he cut her off.

"Mariana, we can't let the police find her."

A wash of guilt replaced Mariana's look of shock.

"It won't come to that." she replied. Jesus cocked his head in confusion.

"We don't need the police. I know where she is."

* * *

Kasey sat on the wall outside the doctor's office cussing her Dad. She tried him once again for the third time when finally he answered.

"Dad - where are you? I told you half past."

_"Kasey?"_ He asked, confused.

Her face dropped. "Seriously? What, did you just blank out our conversation before?" She couldn't hide her scathing tone.

"_When did we talk befo-...oh my God, wait. I thought I dreamt that?"_

"What?!" She spat out. "What do you mean? We had a full conversation!"

_"I'm sorry kid, really. I was asleep when you rang and I guess I was half asleep when we spoke. Look, I'll be there soon, I just need to -"_

"Get out of bed?" She shot back. "You weren't even working nights yesterday."

_"I know, no, it's just, my shift starts at 4. I just have to get my things together. I'll get you on the way."_

Kasey shook her head. "Look, I'll walk to yours. By the time you get here I'd be there anyway. Try to stay awake." She hung up angrily. She couldn't believe him! She knew he'd been working hard recently but she was dramatically running out of patience. It was like he had no desire to be involved with her at all.

She marched the two blocks to Mike's house and rang the buzzer. Within moments he was down, buttoning his shirt and fumbling with his keys.

"Kasey, I really am so sorry. I honestly completely forgot."

She walked over to the car without responding. He looked her up and down remembering how angry Brandon had been the week before. This was getting out of hand. He patted his shoulder and realised he had left his radio.

"Dammit." He cursed. "I'll be back in two minutes. Get settled in." He tossed Kasey the keys and she rolled her eyes before climbing in. Shaking her head she threw them angrily down on the driver's seat. They bounced down and fell under the chair.

Seeing this wasn't helping anything she sighed in defeat and collected herself.

She tried to think about what her Mom would say. _He was working really hard, he was trying. He had been sleeping and there was miscommunication. There was no crime in that._

With another deep breath, she leaned over to fish out the keys. As she did, a flicker of light caught the edge of something that looked glaringly out-of-place and the sight of it caused a knot in her stomach. The curvature of a glass bottle. She dipped her eyebrows down and pulled it out. It was an open bottle of whiskey. In her Dad's car.

She closed her eyes and sucked on her lip. She wasn't sure why this bothered her so much more. She knew it had been coming, but this was the first time she had to face it. Why? _Why?_ Why would he do this? She looked as he emerged from the house and realised that she didn't have any words to say. She breathed out from her mouth in hope that it may expel the fears and the anger but it didn't. It just came with panic that she'd have to face the drive home with him. They'd probably fight and she'd probably cry and she couldn't take that right now. It was getting too hard. She channeled all of her strength into blacking out what she had just seen and grabbed up the keys, getting out of the car.

"You know Dad - " She gulped, hoping tears wouldn't try and creep out to betray her. "You're late, look, I have a friend in the neighbourhood. We're going out later anyway...just. I'll get them to get me." She passed him the keys and moved to walk away as he bound after her. _No. Turn around._ she thought as he panted behind.

"Kasey, I can drop you home - really. It doesn't matter if I'm a little late."

"No!" She snapped before quickly pulling it back. She couldn't face to look at him but at least turned her head that way, keeping eye contact for no more than seconds at a time.

"Really, I got a text. They're picking me up anyway."

Mike's face dropped. "Is this to do with that boy?" He asked folding his arms. Kasey's darted a look towards him, anger now muscling its way through and pushing away the sadness and panic.

"God! You're obsessed!" She yelled at him in dismay. "You just don't get it do you?"

Mike gawped, confused.

"No - it's not him. Not everything is about _him_ and not everything is about you! Why can't you just stay out of it like you want me to stay out of yours?" Mike squinted in confusion, completely unaware of what could have caused the outburst. "You can't just bark orders at me!"

"Hey hold on, I'm your father!" Now Mike's anger was pushing through at her display. He knew she had a right to be angry but it wasn't an excuse to talk to him the way that she was.

Kasey, realising he was treading a fine line of approaching a confrontation shook the tidal wave of emotions away.

"Look, it's been a long afternoon. Please. Go to work, I need to go meet Kelly. I'll speak to you tomorrow." She fluffed out before walking off again.

Mike watched as she left. He knew she was mad but he had no clue how angry she was. He was so out of his depth with her. He banged his hand on the side of the car and lurched inside, thumping his head on the wheel. He looked down at the bottle in the car, not contemplating that it could have been the catalyst. He thought about using it for a second to help him through but no. He was going to work. Things weren't that bad yet, he convinced himself. He wasn't that dependent.

Kasey walked the block back towards the doctor's and wiped away another tear. She didn't know if it was anger or regret or even sorrow, she just knew that she wanted it to go away and not have to think about it anymore. She stopped at the wall she had been sitting on before and put her head in her hands. It was just one bottle. It didn't mean he was drinking again. She was just jumping to conclusions because she was upset with him already. Maybe he had been to a party and forgotten to take it out of his car? That could be it. She was just pissed with him and jumping the gun. She had a right to be pissed at him though! He kept talking about Craig as if he was some predator. As if she didn't know what she was doing. As if she was being reckless. Well he was wrong! Craig was a decent enough guy, and even if he wasn't - she didn't need Mike to pre-judge that. She would figure it out on her own, with her terms and he couldn't just stop her from experiencing the world because he was scared of it. She would _prove_ him wrong.

She got her phone out and found his name. Without another thought she dialled and held it up to her ear.

"Hey - it's me. I need a ride. You free?"

_**Next Chapter Preview: Stef and Lena aren't happy with Jesus and Mariana and Kasey's date with Liam throws up more than she bargained for - and produces an unexpected hero who may one day change her life.**_

_**"That's good." He smiled as her face twitched again. "I mean, that they don't worry about past difficulties. That they keep moving forward." He put his bottle to his lips to avoid digging any deeper. Kasey's senses were beginning to tingle. Something didn't feel right about this. She realised that this was the first time she'd really properly spoken with this boy, but it still seemed more awkward than before.**_

_**"So do your parents foster or something? You seem pretty...interested in it." She probed, channeling her Mom's techniques.**_

_**Liam laughed out an awkward smile to gain some time. He had to play this cool - he'd come on too strong.**_


	36. The Fallout - Part 6

**OK guys, here is the next chapter! May not be able to post tomorrow but the next chapter will be the conversation that was cut at the end of the episode. This chapter has a little cameo for some of my long-time readers. I would love to know people are still reading and enjoying and if there's anything you want done in the last few episodes!**

**Thanks to _Mea23_ and _TheTBone _ for their idea bouncing help!**

The door closed as Stef saw the Riveras out. Mariana and Jesus bringing her back home may have brought great relief (despite the questionable circumstances) but this in no way alleviated the stress that the situation had brought. Stef pushed the door to as they left and briefly leaned her head against it before slamming it closed the rest of the way and turning to face her younger twins. Lena turned to join her in a furious glare.

"Well...all's well that ends well..." Mariana chirped in vain hope that that would be the end. It wasn't. Stef was first to begin the tirade.

"_What_ in the world just happened?" She bleated, striding to take her place next to Lena.

"We wanna know where she was, how much you were involved and why _on earth_ you think you have the right to eavesdrop in a private conversation and then use that to ambush people?" Lena complimented Stef's opening, neither of them breaking gaze with the two sheepish looking teens in front of them.

"It got her home didn't it?" Mariana protested with a shrug.

"Know what else would have got her home?" Stef asked with a damning tone. "Telling us where she was instead of putting us through hell all day!" Her voice a crescendo with every word.

"Do you kids have any idea what Sonya and Ernie have been through in the last few hours? There is nothing more terrifying than losing a child." Lena grasped her chest with her hand, hovering it over her heart.

"Jesus, I stood up for you this morning." Stef stared him down as he raised his hands in defence.

"I honestly didn't know where she was - not until Mariana got home. I mean..." he looked at her in panic for blowing her secret as her eyes widened. "I mean, until she..." recovery was pointless as both Moms turned to glare at her instead.

"And _you're_ meant to be grounded!" Lena voiced their joint thought.

"I know - and I mean, I am. This was just, well...Lexi needed me."

Stef shook her head, plastering her face with her palm in disbelief. She exhaled deeply.

"She needed you to help sneak around from her parents." Lena clarified.

"They were gonna send her away Moms, that's not fair and you know it." Jesus replied as Lena raised an eyebrow to Stef.

"OK, guys look. I think we've all been interfering a little much with The Riveras decisions here, and their right to make them. Myself included." She admitted, her voice dropping in defeat as all eyes turned to her.

Mariana looked to Jesus before looking back at her Mom.

"So are you saying this is your fa-"

"_Don't_ push it." Stef cut her off as Mariana bit down on her lip. Bother twins exchanged a mutual smirk, their guilty faces at their being told off projecting them back to times gone by when the two of them would be thick as thieves and suffering a standard reprimand. After the stress of the last few weeks it was hard to take this too seriously, and for all of their frustration that had built up during the day, Stef and Lena were powerless to assume they would get any messages across tonight.

"You know what guys, just stay out of our way tonight?" Stef conceded. "This is _so_ not over and there will be consequences for both of you...but not tonight. We've had enough of teenage drama today - got it?"

"Got it." Both twins replied in unison.

"But you two have an awful lot of making up to do for this." Lena added with a warning look.

Both twins nodded furiously.

"Get out of our sight." Stef waved them away, her voice draining as both of them bolted up the stairs.

Once they had disappeared Lena buried her face in her hands, mumbling through her fingers.

"Wine?"

"God yes." Stef's reply was instantaneous as they grabbed some glasses and headed to the sofa.

* * *

Liam's jeep pulled up and Kasey hopped inside.

"So - where do you wanna go?" He asked nervously. He had backed off after his latest confrontation with Callie and wasn't sure what Kasey knew. He had been surprised to hear from her at all.

"Just anywhere." She groaned resting her head against the rest behind her.

"Bad day?" He asked as she threw him an obvious glare.

"Right." He nodded, getting the hint. "Well - you look like you could use a drink."

"Why do people automatically turn to drinking." She replied harshly, letting her emotions get the better of her. She noticed his eyebrows raise and realised that unless he wanted to pour her heart out to this relative stranger, now probably wasn't the time for grandstanding against alcohol dependence. "I don't have ID." She sighed in compromise. She couldn't deny that her father's problems aside, she wouldn't mind one.

"I have ID." He replied. He was realising this could actually work to his advantage. If Kasey got talking he could figure out how far Callie's stories had gone.

"Just take me anywhere." She said. "Anywhere on the way towards mine."

He nodded and revved up the car.

Kasey settled in the corner of the place he took her to, trying to keep out of sight in case anyone flagged up her age. No-one seemed too bothered. She looked down at her phone and up at Liam at the bar. It was just across the road from Scurro's but they didn't know her in here so she felt a little better about not getting caught out. She wasn't exactly planning on drinking a lot, she was still going home later and didn't want another reason for her parents to be mad at her, but it was nice to think she could at least have one.

She spun her phone round in a circle on the table and waited for his return.

He came over with the drinks and smiled broadly.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're searching for an ear to chew?" He asked taking a swig of his beer.

She sipped her own drink and sighed. "It's really nothing major. Just my Dad - we fight a lot."

"Your parents separated then?" He asked to a look of confusion.

"Well - my Mom didn't exactly stay married to my Dad when she got together with my Mom..." she replied bluntly, slightly confused that he could forget such a detail. Liam laughed at himself with a shrug.

"Right - blonde moment." He laughed. "That must be kind of strange for Callie then, coming into a family with two Moms." He spotted her eyebrows twitch and quickly refined his comment. "I mean, from a foster kid perspective. You go from so many families - must be weird going into one with such a different setup."

"I guess - I don't think too much about it. I mean, it's the way I've grown up so..."

"But you guys must talk right, about previous homes? They must come with lots of experiences."

Kasey twisted her bottle around in her fingers trying to think. She realised that Callie very rarely said anything about their past homes - not even about her birth parents.

"Not really, I think with foster kids it's not so much about the past...more about the future. The present even. In my experience they don't tend to look back."

"That's good." He smiled as her face twitched again. "I mean, that they don't worry about past difficulties. That they keep moving forward." He put his bottle to his lips to avoid digging any deeper. Kasey's senses were beginning to tingle. Something didn't feel right about this. She realised that this was the first time she'd really properly spoken with this boy, but it still seemed more awkward than before.

"So do your parents foster or something? You seem pretty...interested in it." She probed, channeling her Mom's techniques.

Liam laughed out an awkward smile in order to gain some time. He had to play this cool - the latest encounter with Callie had clearly unsettled him and he'd reacted by coming on too strong.

"No, no we don't. I just, it's something I've always wanted to do one day maybe. Foster kids of my own. Give them a chance, you know?" He nodded convincingly, tiding Kasey over for a little while longer.

"Well, it's a pretty rewarding thing to do. Challenging of course. I mean, it's a big responsibility."

"I bet, I mean - they must come with all sorts of baggage. I bet Callie has some stories!"

Kasey leaned back in her chair. There she was again. Callie.

"Not that she tells us, I mean - as I said. They don't tend to live in the past. Do you know Callie, by any chance?" She asked, folding her arms. Liam began to panic_. Too strong!_ He needed to think fast.

"No, of course not. It's just you talk about her so much I just figured you like talking about her. Guess it's my stunted conversation skills again!" He tried to laugh it off, hiding once again behind his beer.

Kasey nodded tentatively. She wasn't aware she spoke about Callie that much. She would try for a subject change and saw his wallet sat neatly on the tray.

"So - you have an ID? What's your picture like?" She picked it up before he could grab it.

"Wow." She gawped looking. Thinking fast he took it back off her.

"Not bad for a fake, huh?" He whispered taking it out to quell her suspicion that he had taken it off her. Trying to stop his hand visibly shaking, he showed it over to her. "It's my brother's...sometimes looking like each other has its advantages."

Kasey looked at it carefully. The name read "_Liam Olmstead_" and he was right, the resemblance was uncanny.

"So your brother's 21. How old does that make you?" She asked, still unsure of why this was making her so nervous.

"19." he said firmly. "He is away at college. How many siblings do you have then?"

Back with the siblings.

"A twin brother, two adopted siblings and my two fosters." Kasey replied bluntly, gulping down more of her beer. She was deciding she wanted to end this sooner rather than later but didn't want to be rude. She was getting a strange feeling but he hadn't actually done anything wrong. "What about you?" If there was one thing she had learnt from her Moms it was ask lots of questions and look for inconsistencies.

"Just the one." Liam smiled, picking at the label of his beer.

Kasey thought back to his excuse earlier in the week. She cocked her head to one side.

"I thought you had a little sister?"

Liam's head snapped up. She had caught him completely off guard. Before he had a chance to answer a voice saved him from thinking of an excuse.

"Hey Liam!" A guy yelled in, approaching.

"I thought Liam was your brother?" Kasey asked growing increasingly suspicious.

"Gotta keep up appearances." He whispered standing up to greet the men before they could get any closer. "Guys...I'm kinda busy here..." Kasey heard him begin as he took them aside. She couldn't take her eyes off his wallet that he had left on the table in his haste. Peering over to make sure he was distracted she slid it discretely towards her and opened it again. She looked past his ID at his other cards. Credit, debit - _Mr L.D Olmstead._ This wasn't just borrowing an ID, this was having a whole other persona_._ She put it back down quickly, seeing him shift. She had to get out of there.

Gathering her things together she stood up to go.

"You know, Liam, this has been nice but I really have to go." She didn't quite know what else to say. She wanted to warn him off but it was becoming clearer that had no clue who this guy was and didn't want to risk anything.

"What? Already? Let me drive you home, at least..." He grabbed his wallet and downed the rest of his beer.

"Sorry dude, we didn't mean to cockblock." The friend jeered causing a mild disturbance and alerting the surrounding tables.

"Cockblock - no, I mean...Kasey, it's not like that." She looked between the guys. She just wanted to get moving as fast as possible.

"Really, it's fine I just remembered I was supposed to be home by now. My brother, he's picking me up."

"Why suddenly going?" Liam began to get agitated. He wasn't good at dealing with sudden rejection. Was she onto him? He scurried after her, conversation around the bar starting to turn their way.

"Just let me go please." Kasey demanded, growing increasingly frustrated and even slightly scared at what she had got herself into. She had been so stupid! She didn't even know why she had got into this mess in the first place.

Liam lurched forward as she turned and he tried to grab her wrist. Instinctively she spun, grabbed the closest drink she could find and threw it in his face. He immediately let go of her and grasped at his soaking face. _"Bitch!"_ He exclaimed in shock as Kasey turned down to look at the table of confused looking customers. Whistles and yelling reverberated.

"I am so sorry - I just..." She gasped at the young man whose drink she'd thrown. His hair was golden and curly and he had a look of kindness in his eyes.

"It's OK - _he_ can replace it." He said standing up in front of a still stunned Liam.

"I don't understand! What happened?!" He yelled, ignoring the comment, as Kasey began to back towards the door and run out. Liam lunged forward but the man stepped in his way. "Dude, let it go." He said firmly, fire in his eyes along with a gathering group of other patrons.

"Think you better head out of here, Liam." One of the friends who had distracted him suggested. He turned to look at the barman who stared him down, indicating he agreed.

Liam wiped his face with his sleeve and chucked a five dollar bill out of his wallet and onto the guy's table.

He shook off his shoulders and walked out as some of the more drunk members cheered.

"Not bad, Ev. Think you scared him off." The young man's companion patted him on the back as the bar patrons returned to their evening.

_**Next Chapter Preview: Callie divulges her secret to Stef and Lena**_

_**"One night, we were alone in the house. Well, Jude was sleeping. Liam had had some of his Dad's beer. He came into my room and well, one thing led to another. Next thing I know we were on the bed, kissing. I mean, it was fine, that – well that happened a lot. I let him do that, I was used to that, you know."**_

_**Stef bit down on her lip. That was not fine. She should not have to let him do anything. She sat on her hands. She was determined to let Callie finish in her own words but she so desperately wanted her to not have to say what she knew was coming. Lena crossed her arms; her own method of defence. The pauses between Callie's statements seemed to go on forever, mounting and mounting.**_


	37. The Fallout - Part 7

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and kind words for the last chapter, I really wasn't expecting that response at all but thrilled so many of you are enjoying it! I have managed to find some time to proof read and put this chapter out today so hope you enjoy - I guess it's the big one! I would love to know what you think as it's probably my most-requested scene. And thanks for all of you who did request it, even though it was a while back!**

**Thanks to _Mea23 _ and _TheTBone _ who test-drove it for me.**

* * *

Brandon pulled the car into the drive. "You ready for this? We can leave it until tomorrow if you like?" He looked across at Callie, her gaze firmly on the

dashboard but looking miles beyond.

"I've got to do it tonight, or I never will." She replied numbly.

He gave her a few moments more until she took the lead in opening the door. They made their way in and saw Stef and Lena sprawled out on the sofa. Callie could hear the vague pleasantries being exchanged but all she could do was rehearse in her mind how she could possibly start this.

Lena grabbed her attention asking about her sharing at group.

"I did." She replied instinctively with a whisper, clearly still a tiny part of her engaged with the room. The rest of her tried to fully focus as she took her seat.

"I'll let you guys talk." Brandon offered, quickly catching her attention. No! She gasped in her mind, managing to edit it into a suggestion that he stayed in order to hide her desperation not to lose him. He had been her security blanket through this whole ordeal and she wasn't sure if she could go through with it if she lost him now. He had been her lifeline. The quiver in her voice clearly communicated across to Stef and Lena who immediately acquired a less casual pose.

It was now or never.

She sat on her hands and prepared to dive in.

"A little while ago I was living with another family. It was a pretty good situation. They had...a boy who was a little older than me. Liam. I was 14, maybe 15, I think. We, well. He was really nice to me and we got close."

She looked up nervously to gauge a reaction. No matter how safe she felt with Lena and Stef, she had been deceived by people before. Their faces still showed soft concern. She had missed the subtle look Stef had flickered to Lena when they heard her age.

"So...it started off just sibling stuff, you know. Like an older brother. He was good with Jude and we did a lot of family trips."

Still concern.

"Then it..." she felt her hand go up to brush back her hair. The other dived under her leg. "It got more serious." her hands were back on her lap and her eyes once again locked on Stef and Lena.

Concern.

Still.

They weren't saying anything. They _still_ weren't saying anything. They must be about to.

She repeated it again. "Things got more than just sibling-like." still nothing.

Callie's heart pounded. Why were they not reacting?

"Before you say it - I know the rules." As the words came out she began to recant, maybe they weren't saying anything because they didn't know how to tell her. "I know that it's not allowed but it just didn't feel like that..." As her dialogue became rushed and it was clear she was losing it, Stef finally moved but Lena tugged lightly on her shirt, pulling her back. Callie had sat away from them for a reason and her body language was clear. She suppressed her motherly yearning by clasping her hands together and holding her legs down with their weight.

"Sweetheart." Lena interrupted her. "Just finish your story. We're here to listen, not judge." she assured her. Callie gulped back her spiel and locked eyes with both of them. The warmth flowed from their gaze and filtered through Callie's body.

She took a deep breath.

"We begun to spend more time together. We would hang out when his parents were away, sometimes, you know. Together on the couch in front of a movie when Jude had gone to sleep, sometimes...kiss." Stef's hand twitched again. _Let her talk. Let it come from her._

"One night, we were alone in the house. Well, Jude was sleeping. Liam had had some of his Dad's beer. He came into my room and well, one thing led to another. Next thing I know we were on the bed, kissing. I mean, it was fine, that – well that happened a lot. I let him do that, I was used to that, you know."

Stef bit down on her lip. That was _not_ fine. She should not have to _let_ him do anything. She sat on her hands. She was determined to let Callie finish in her own words but she so desperately wanted her to not have to say what she knew was coming. Lena crossed her arms; her own method of defence. The pauses between Callie's statements seemed to go on forever, mounting and mounting.

"So...the next thing his hand is under my shirt and I told him I wasn't quite ready for that yet, but he, well he persuaded me it was OK. It was just the next step. It was what people did who were in love. It was just proof they were comfortable with each other." her voice cracked slightly as Stef could no longer resist the urge and stepped forward off the sofa to take the chair by Callie's. She put her hand on Callie's. _No._ She didn't want to feel Stef's contact for this. It would make her cry again and she didn't want to cry. Not in front of Lena and Stef. But it was happening. She shuffled her hand tighter under Stef's despite every instinct telling her to pull away.

"Take your time, sweetheart." Lena assured her gently, leaning forward.

Callie's voice had been conversational up to this point but she switched it to matter of fact. Right now she just needed to spit out the details.

"I let him take my top off and he took off his. Soon enough he was going for my pants. Next thing I know...well. His are off and so are mine." She took a deep gulp and had to stop. She couldn't find the tone, she couldn't find the way. She wanted to go back. Go back out the door and take it all back. Stef's voice called her departed mind back into the room.

"Sweetheart - did you tell him to stop?"

_Yes._ Yes she did. She told him to stop. That was all she needed to say but hard as she searched for the words to answer, she couldn't find them. All that would come out would be tears if she tried. The tears that were brimming and ready to be shed. This had been easier with Brandon, why was it so hard this time around? Her voice still defeated, she took the next best thing and nodded her head furiously, causing the perfectly balanced tears to finally cascade with the motion. She felt Stef's hand grip tighter and realised why it was this was harder. She took her hand out from her grasp. She had to regain control. She sat on her hand as Stef balanced back on her knees, still attentive and biting back her lip even harder. She was so desperate to take her in her arms but had to respect Callie's wish.

The power returning, Callie wiped back her tears and coughed back her voice.

"He said it would be fine, I'd like it when it was happening. That I was just scared. When I said I wasn't ready he got defensive, said that he was risking a lot for me. That people, you know, that they wouldn't understand our relationship and that he needed to be sure it was worth it. That this was what...what I _owed_ him." her voice grew cold and bitter as the memory of it returned more vividly than ever. She thought now from the view of this older girl. This protector. She wanted to break into that bedroom and pull him off her younger self, armed with everything she knew now. To call out his every lie, every manipulation. To tell him no! _Insist_ no. To take away his power like he had taken away hers.

Zoning back into her surroundings she first looked to Lena, her face wrought with anguish and pain on Callie's behalf. She then looked down at Stef who had taken the momentary silence to exchange a sympathetic look with Brandon. She knew he would be finding this painful to hear, he would never have heard anything like this before from someone's reality, let alone from someone he cared about.

She gulped down the dryness in her throat again and felt a wash of guilt for subjecting them to this.

"Sorry, this is probably really...well. Unexpected."

"Callie, love. Don't even think of apologising. We're glad you came to us." Stef assured her, compromising to touch her knee.

"I can't believe you've been facing this alone all this time." Lena added, softly. "The important thing you need to know now is wherever you want to go with this, whatever you wanted to get out of telling us - we're here for you and you don't need to face this alone anymore."

A warm relief flowed through her and almost set off her tears again. The huge weight was finally off her. She was safe. Jude was safe. They knew her secret and CPS weren't on the phone. Whatever the implications would now be, her worst fear for now was gone. She swallowed down her relief and dared to attempt the next sentence, tear free.

"There's more I just...I just need a breather." She gasped out, her throat even drier.

Stef looked between her and Lena and pulled herself off the edge of the chair where she sat.

"Brandon, why don't you and I get some tea." Stef suggested. "Callie sweets, maybe you should go and sit with Lena, we'll be back in a few moments and we can talk some more. Brandon?" She looked at Brandon placing a hand around his back. He kept his gaze on Callie before shaking it back.

"Come on, love." Stef guided him reluctantly into the kitchen.

"I can't believe she went through all that." He broke the silence as they walked quietly into the kitchen. Stef flicked on the kettle and cupped his cheeks.

"You did a really good thing today. Helping her come out of her shell like that." She whispered stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"You are a good brother." She whispered, kissing his head. "I know this can't be easy for you to hear." Brandon stood silent as she pulled him firmly into a hug, she was relieved to be able to channel her need to coddle into one of the kids she had free reign with to do so.

"If you want to, we can take it from here."

He looked through to the other room where Callie was sat. He was fighting the urge to comfort her almost as much as Stef, but he could tell when he was out of his depth. Hearing her describe it not only rattled his protectiveness but there was also a strong sense of anger coursing through him, that someone like that had violated her. Had manipulated and broken her. He wasn't sure how many more details he could take and knew that was coming.

"What if she needs me?" He whimpered out.

"Sweetheart, you have done so much already. She won't mind."

He nodded and returned through to the living room, crossing eye contact with Callie as he did. She gave him a nod and the best smile she could muster assuring him this was OK, she was safe now. He walked as casually as he could up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. He felt a stronger pull on his heart than he had done before and it wrenched and twisted. This was deeper than he could control.

After Brandon had gone Callie turned her attention back to Lena. She had now taken Stef's vacant position. The worst of the re-telling was over and she didn't feel as scared of contact now she knew the next topic of conversation would be Sarah. She wasn't easy yet with their comforting of her, but it was certainly easier for her to accept if she didn't feel she was the main recipient.

"Callie, what you said about him telling you you owed him...that you needed to prove -"

"I know it's not true." Callie cut her off, sensing the fear in Lena's voice that these words had impacted her confidence.

"I maybe believed them before, but not now."

Lena pulled a hair out of the young girl's face and placed it delicately behind her ear.

"Is that what gave you the strength to come forward?" She asked.

Callie hadn't really thought of it like that. She knew something had shifted when she had seen Sarah, but she hadn't thought of it as courage. Her answer was avoided regardless, as Stef returned with a tray of mugs.

She placed it down on the table and handed them each one. She was tempted to down the two previously poured glasses of wine but there would be time for that later.

Taking the seat the other side of Callie she angled herself to be able to see both her and Lena's faces.

"OK. Whenever you're ready, love." she invited as Callie firmly clasped the mug in her hands, taking comfort in the burn as a distraction.

"The main reason I needed to tell you this, well. Liam was at the party we were at the other night. He made contact with me and he came to the school wanting me to back off."

Stef's concern now piqued with anger. She felt her war call and inadvertently postured to interrupt. Unexpectedly, Lena's had got in there first.

"He came to the school?" she confirmed, trying to hide the blatant horror.

Seeing her partner react in such a way gave Stef the strength to control her own outburst. She cleared her throat and did her best to adopt a calm tone.

"Honey if you're worried about him hurting you..."

"No. No, it's not that." Callie clarified. Even if she was, she wouldn't admit it while there was someone else more at risk.

"I'm worried about him hurting someone else. There's a girl in my group. She's living with them and he's doing it again, I know it."

Both Moms shared a look. They shifted in their seats at the thought that someone like that could be so close. Stef was used to dealing with people like this, and it wasn't the first time Lena had encountered similar from the troubled life of a student in her pastoral care. However, they had never felt it through the eyes of their child before.

"Is that why you wanted to change groups?" Lena asked, regaining her composure for clearer thought.

"I guess, yeah. Well, sort of. When I found out and asked some questions about him, he found out and she, well he didn't like it and...I mean I just wanted him to go away but I realise now that he won't."

"Honey, he will go away. Oh trust me, he will be away from you." Stef whispered, now the one struggling to hide the anger in her voice.

"No I get that, I do. I know that's why I had to come forward, just what I mean is - even if he went away from me...that won't get him away from Sarah. Not unless I...well."

Both Stef and Lena were lost for words. The maturity and the courage Callie was showing was exactly the traits that had made them want to protect her even more. Her self-sacrificing loyalty she offered so freely. This girl deserved to receive it more than anyone, and the fact that she had gone so long without getting it provoked every emotion in their body.

Unable to resist once again, Stef leaned forward and pulled Callie's rigid body into a crushing hug - hoping just a little to be able to transfer the wave of pride weighing down her body. She kissed her equally as firmly on the head as Callie felt those tears again, Lena now taking her hand and placing her other on her leg.

"You...you are..." Stef stuttered, pulling back away and taking her other hand. She gave Lena a signal with her eyes.

"You are doing an incredibly noble thing, Callie." Lena took over. "I hope you realise how important this is. Facing an experience like this to protect someone else, making yourself re-live it. Don't ever underestimate how brave that is. Whatever happens now." Lena assured her gently, Stef nodding with relief that she could always rely on Lena's yin to articulate what her yang could only express through her actions.

"So." Stef sat back brushing her hand down Callie's arm. "What do you want us to do?"

Stef looked her deep in the eye. Callie paused, she hadn't really thought that far ahead - nor was she expecting it to ever have been her choice.

"I haven't really thought about...I mean. I want Sarah to be safe." she commented.

"OK, well. We will talk to Bill and alert CPS. Of course, you know that you'll have to report it, officially." Lena informed her.

"Yes. I know." Callie's head dipped. Stef took her hand again.

"Sweetheart, we're not going to let anything bad happen to you. We told you you'd be here until something was permanent and we have no intention of that changing. Whatever this means for your record - you're safe here."

Callie nodded with a hesitant smile. They were words she had finally accepted, but it never hurt to hear them again, even if deep down she still never took it for granted.

"And do you want to try and press charges?" Stef asked, much to Callie's surprise.

"Charges? For what?" her face dropped in confusion. She certainly hadn't considered that.

"Sweetheart...he raped you."

Callie froze. It was the first time she had ever heard someone say it.

"Callie?" Lena rubbed her leg softly, working her back into the zone.

"Right." she croaked out. "It's just...it was so long ago and...I mean, it's my word against -"

"Honey, don't worry about that now. I'll make some enquiries and we can take it from there." Stef suggested glancing the back of her hand across Callie's cheek.

"I just need a couple more details. Exactly how old is this boy? Then and now?"

Callie was about to answer before another voice did it for her.

"He's 21."

* * *

_**Next Chapter preview: Stef tries to explain the full extent of the situation to Kasey and Callie tries to process Liam's actions at the risk of her new-found relationship with her foster sister.**_

_**"Did he hurt you? Oh my God. I'm gonna be sick." she gulped back tears and pinched her nose, her pacing becoming more furious.**_

_**"Callie, he didn't touch me - we went out a couple of times..."**_

_**"Girls, can we just take a -" Lena attempted but quickly was cut off, this time by Callie.**_

_**"How could this happen? How could you fall for him? You of all people!" **_


	38. The Fallout - Part 8

**OK guys! Fosters Monday! Yayy! SO excited for tonight's episode. **

**Anyhow, here is the last chapter of _this_ episode and probably the last chapter for a little while as I only have 2 written for the next! Thanks so much for the reviews over the last couple of chapters. It really is thrilling to see your views and your excitement. The last chapter is probably one of the hardest I've had to write because it's one that has been done so many time. Glad to see people enjoyed my interpretation.**

**Thanks to _Mea23 _ and _TheTBone _as always for all of their help over the last episode and thanks to all of you for reading! Hope you enjoy - and let me know your views! Also taking any requests for Episode 8 (Clean) expansions. At the moment it's a very Kasey-centric episode focussing on her relationship with her parents as I doubt I'll add in much more unless there are more specific requests!**

* * *

The three heads turned to see Kasey standing sheepishly in the doorway. Her face was wrought with a mixture of emotion. Guilt, fear, anger, sadness.

"Excuse me?" Stef asked as gently as she could but it was saturated with confusion.

"He's 21. I just thought he had a fake ID." Kasey's voice drifted off. She had caught the end of the conversation and the blanks were filling. She hadn't heard the specifics but whatever this was, Liam's behaviour was making a lot more sense and more than anything she knew it was serious.

"Kasey...what are you saying?" Lena probed, seeking any hint of explanation.

"Oh my God..." Callie croaked, her eyes glazing with realisation. _"Him?"_ Stef and Lena shared another look of confusion as Callie hopped up and began to pace.

"_That's_ how? _That's_ how he knew?" She put her palm over get head and her words became mashed and hysterical.

"The instagrams, the messages. All of this time? He's been using you to _stalk_ me?" Her voice was cracking and shaking with every word.

Stef knitted her eyebrows, standing up off the sofa. "Kasey is this true?"

Neither girl was able to hear her.

"He's been...?" Kasey tried to follow, still ignorant of the specifics. "Callie, slow down I.."

"No wonder he knew so much!" a tear flung from her face as she changed direction once again with Kasey striding after her, trying to stop the constant motion.

" I swear, I only realised -"

"Did he hurt you?" She interrupted again, not processing anything other than the blown up interpretations in her head. "Oh my God. I'm gonna be sick." she gulped back tears and pinched her nose, her pacing becoming more furious.

"Callie, he didn't touch me - we just went out a couple of times..."

"Guys, can we just take a -" Lena attempted but quickly was cut off, this time by Callie.

"How could this happen? How could _you_ fall for him? You of all people! You're supposed to be the _smart_ one!" her voice became damning as she lunged forward at a shocked Kasey. Stef and Lena leaped off the couch in preparation and Stef grasped Kasey's shoulders, Lena taking a gentle grasp on Callie's. She reflexively wriggled out, swinging round to Lena but stopped short of an impulsive yell.

"I'm sorry - I just can't..." she sat on the couch, burying her head in her hands. Kasey gawped in stunned silence as Stef nodded to Lena.

"OK. We need to talk." she whispered, steering Kasey towards the door. Lena nodded in silent acknowledgement of the divide and conquer approach.

As Kasey and Stef relocated into the kitchen, Stef pulled out a stool and patted it.

"Sit. Let me understand this." she commanded gently.

"Mom, I swear if I'd have known -"

"Let's not worry about that now. I need to know exactly what happened. From the beginning - and Kasey, it's not gonna be in your interests to hide anything."

"I've got nothing to hide, Mom."

"OK, then. Tell me."

Stef's piercing gaze bounced between Kasey's eyes, stern and comforting at the same time.

"Last weekend I met this guy Craig at Wyatt's party. I guess he heard me shouting for Callie and we got talking and he found out she was staying with us. We stayed in contact and today - well, we met up again."

"The guy who walked you home?"

"Yes." Kasey folded her arms. "Mom he was friendly and nice and it was only today when he started asking so many questions that I picked up that something wasn't right."

"Why were you even out with him tonight? You were supposed to be home hours ago -"

"I didn't mean to stay. I was pissed because Dad, well - " Kasey saw a flicker in Stef's eyes and realised this was not something she wanted to dissect. She quickly tried to cover her tracks. "Look it doesn't matter. The point is I've been talking to him all week. I realised tonight he'd been using a fake name and I bolted and then when I heard Callie saying about her word against his and you asking his age and...well. I guess him asking tons of questions about Callie suddenly made sense."

"Dammit, Kasey." Stef said softly, rubbing her face. She wasn't angry, more just concerned.

Kasey paused and bit down at her bottom lip.

"How bad is it? What he did to her?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Stef sighed and stroked her palm across Kasey's cheek. She stared at her deeply, thinking for a few moments about the man Callie had just described hurting not just Callie but Kasey too, if he had had the chance.

"It's bad, baby."

Kasey nodded. "I could tell he was obsessed with her. _Dammit!_ I knew something was up with him - I _knew_ it!" she punched her fist down on the table top before rubbing her hands down her face.

"Sweetheart, you've been in contact with him, yes? That means you have evidence of your conversations?"

"Well yeah, but what good will it do? He never asked anything about Callie in a text."

"Right now, I'll take anything. I mean this is harassment. I want that bastard put in jail." Stef whispered to the room, closing her eyes.

"Is that even possible? Is what he did...you know...that bad?" Kasey's eyebrows dipped down and Stef studied her for a moment before taking her hand.

"He was once her foster brother. It would appear he abused Callie a couple of years ago in a previous home. Sexually."

Kasey's whole expression morphed to disgust. She gulped a few lost words before finally being able to croak some out. She wasn't sure what she had imagined but it was more along the lines of a stalker - and certainly not when she was so young.

"Her _brother?_" her voice was broken and hoarse. "When she was like what? 14? That's paedophilia!"

Stef cocked her head to the side and rubbed Kasey's arm.

"That means you can get him though, right? I mean - even if it hadn't been rape that's statutory - Mom, he has to be arrested!" her voice became more panicked, trying to process the information along with her increasing guilt.

"Sh sh_ sh_..." Stef pulled Kasey's head into her chest and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'll do everything I can, but these situations are tricky. And ultimately, we can't do anything unless Callie wants us to. If this goes to court she'll have to testify and -"

"I know. No rape kit, he said, she said. I mean if it went to court proving above reasonable doubt would be - "

"OK, we need to cut down your SVU." Stef tried to lighten the mood. Pulling Kasey's body back out from her embrace. They locked eyes for a moment before Kasey's dropped down guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." she tapped the table nervously as Stef shook her head.

"Oh love, what's done is done. This Liam or _Craig_ or whatever his name is, he manipulates girls, it's what he does. The important thing for you to do though is to make sure you work this out with Callie. It's all gonna be very tough for her and she'll need all the support she can get. You may need to give her some time to calm down."

"I'll fix it, don't worry."

"And honey this should really be a sign. You've got to be _so_ careful about who you trust, who you spend time with, yes? No more strange men, especially if you have a gut feeling."

"I know - I...I mean I wouldn't usually. I dunno why I did it. I guess I was just mad at Dad not wanting me to see him and then today when..."

Kasey was about to run into her rant again but saw the tiredness in Stef's eyes. She'd had enough to deal with today and wasn't even sure how she would begin to explain that.

"I mean, I just - I guess I was just rebelling and that's wrong too. Nothing good ever comes out of spite."

"That's true." Stef cupped Kasey's chin and kissed her head again. "OK. I may need your phone if we do need evidence. Make sure you don't delete anything and I think it goes without saying you are _not_ to contact him, OK? Right now we need to play things carefully to make sure we don't complicate anything further, yes? I mean it Kase - I know you like to try and- "

"Mom, don't worry, I'll stay out of it, I promise. I don't want to out Callie at any more risk."

"OK." Stef leaned forward and kissed her one last time, rubbing her back.

"Well, I need to make some phone calls. Can you send Lena in here when you go through, please, love?"

Kasey nodded and made her way back to where Callie and Lena sat on the sofa. It sounded like Lena had successfully calmed her back down and they spoke softly about something Kasey couldn't hear.

She shuffled in, hands firmly down in her pockets until Lena caught her eye. Callie immediately looked down.

"Uhm, Mama - Mom wants you to go help her with the calls."

"You're calling them now?" Callie asked perplexed as Lena patted her leg.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it all." she squeezed her knee and stood up before looking at Kasey sternly. "I'll let you two talk." she squeezed Kasey's hand affectionately as she passed.

A moment of silence festered while Kasey tried to find her words. Callie remained still, staring intently at the floor and quickly removed a tear with the back of her hand, wiping it on her leg as swiftly as she could.

"Callie..." Kasey went over to take Lena's seat.

"I am so sorry that I put you in this position."

Callie took in the words and sniffed out a laugh, cutting off Kasey's words.

"No." she said firmly. Kasey cocked her head nervously. No?

"No." she repeated, her voice barely audible. "He doesn't get to do this." Kasey looked around the room hoping for someone to translate. Clear she would have to figure this one out herself, she made the move to ask.

"Do what?" she tried to look in Callie's eyes and finally was rewarded with Callie looking back.

"He doesn't get to take this from me too. He took _everything_ from me. My stable home, my brother's happiness..." another tear escaped as she wrinkled her voice low. "My virginity." Her eyes closed as she thought back.

"He doesn't get to take this from me too, not our relationship. Not this family. _No!_" she punched her fist down on her thigh, her voice still barely sounding above a harsh whisper. "This is mine and he's _not_ taking it."

Kasey was struggling to keep back her own tears, fighting an overwhelming urge to wrap Callie up in her arms, much like Stef had eventually succumbed to doing. They had become so much closer over the last few weeks and she had really grown invested in her welfare. Callie was never ceasing to amaze Kasey with her strength and character - this was another string to that bow and it both horrified her and fascinated her at the same time.

"How do you do it?" Kasey asked, her voice cracking into a whisper. "How do you cope with something like that?"

Callie squeaked out a desperate laugh before it dropped to a frown as she thought back to the night once again.

"He used to say that he was the only person who understood me. The only one who _got_ me." she wiped another tear. "That he was the only person I could trust, that I could be safe with."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, once again trying to get a grip. She hated crying in front of people and this was the fourth member of the same family in one day.

"When he was with me, just after...you know. He said this now would let us move forward with our relationship. I should feel good now I'd shown him that I appreciated him taking care of me."

Kasey was unable to hide her look of disgust. This was all too real and piercing.

"Foster kids need to survive, Kase. We need to do what it takes to not get lost in this screwed up system. When you're used to expecting the world to collapse beneath you - you learn how to hang on. Sometimes you hang on to the wrong thing."

"You felt you needed him."

She nodded, squeezing out another tear. "I didn't know it would turn so fast. Then everything got thrown in the air." She squeaked. Whatever happened that night, I'd made choices I could never go back from - it's there. On your record. And then you're just back where you started anyway, but with a bunch of extra baggage." She wiped another tear and laughed again, desperately baffled by this system that had dictated her life.

"And you felt guilty because of getting kicked out."

Callie nodded slowly with a sniff. "It was the best house Jude had ever had."

"Wait...is that what Talya read? Did she know you were - ?" Anger began to trickle into Kasey's voice.

"No." Callie cut her off. "I didn't write about it as a rape...like - I guess I never really thought it was. I never thought about it like that." her voice droppedback down.

"Oh Callie." Kasey whimpered shaking her head.

"Don't do that Kasey, please. _Please_. I don't need pity from you. I can't take that."

She looked at her earnestly in the eyes. Kasey mulled it over for a moment before taking Callie's hand.

"What _do_ you need from me? Really, anything."

Callie took a deep breath and smiled.

"It'd be pretty good if you didn't walk home with any creepy guys you meet at parties." she replied, jaded, as Kasey teared up through a much needed laugh.

"I think I can do that for you." she replied with a smile as Callie nodded.

"It'd also be pretty sweet if you didn't treat me any differently." She raised her eyebrows. "Please Kase, I just want things to be normal."

Kasey nodded slowly. "That I can also do."

Callie took a deep breath and leaned back against the sofa.

Conversely, Kasey leaned forward clasping her hands over her knees and spotting her Moms' discarded glasses of wine.

She picked one up and turned to Callie with a shrug.

"Want some?" She asked with a half-smile as Callie shook her head with a laugh. "That normal enough for you?"

"I think I'll pas - but yes. That'll do." She smiled.

"And for the record..." Kasey added taking a small sip of the wine. "I don't pity you." She swilled the glass staring into the deep red before looking back at Callie. "I admire you."

Callie looked across, unsure of a response that could articulate how that made her feel.

They were interrupted with the return of Stef and Lena.

"Seriously?" Stef scolded gently, removing the glass from Kasey's grasp and flashing her an unimpressed glare.

"Callie, we spoke to Bill. That should get the wheels turning. We can't pretend this won't be difficult, but we are here for you a hundred percent."

"Thank you. For everything." She replied with sincere gratitude.

Both Moms nodded compassionately before Stef tapped a pattern on Kasey's shoulder.

"Well, I think it's about time you girls got some sleep, don't you?"

Kasey heaved herself up and pulled Stef into a hug.

"Night Mom." she whispered.

"Good night baby." Stef kissed her before Kasey moved on to do the same with Lena. Callie reluctantly stood up, watching Stef from the side. They locked eyes for a moment, a silent request transferring between them.

Stef puffed out her lip in a comforting smile and pulled Callie in close, wrapping her in all of the warmth and security that she needed. Although Callie didn't hug her back as strongly she closed her eyes and took in the feeling, savouring every fibre of it. Stef squeezed tighter and tighter until she finally felt the tiniest flicker of reciprocation and a twitch of Callie's hand. She hoped that one day Callie might hold her as tightly back as she was holding her, that she'd one day be comfortable enough to dive in head first. That wasn't today, but that was alright. There was a crack in the wall and that would be enough for now.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Kasey's blossoming relationship with Jude results in her taking on more than she bargained for:**_

**_"Hey!" Kasey ran forward, shoving one of the boys out of the way. He quickly ran off as she lunged, ripping Blake off Jude._**

**_Jude staggered out, a look of terror at seeing Kasey's arrival._**

**_She twisted Blake's arm round as he squealed in pain._**


	39. Pre-Rinse

**Hello dear friends! It's been a while. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this episode out - warning: that's a sign that it is ridiculously long. Probably 10 chapters. It really is the climax of the Kasey/Mike storyline and there was so much I had to cover before Vigil! Also _TheTBone _ kept requesting Stef/Kasey scenes for it so you can blame her if there are too many. Anyhow, the first chapter is probably the shortest but it's a set up and to tie up a couple of loose ends from episode 7. By the way, to the _Guest _who requested Stef beating up Liam - as much as I would _love _to write that I couldn't think of doing it in a way that would fit in! I'm sorry!**

**Once again, there will be a lot of Kasey in this episode so I hope you don't get bored. Adding too many more storylines was just too much to write, but I've tried to work in a few.**

**So, here it is and hope that you enjoy! Let me know your thoughts as I love to hear them! Oh, and last chance for scene requests for this episode!**

* * *

"Oh come on! Timothy wins by a mile! He's got that sexy British thing going on." Kasey explained tossing a chip into her mouth.

"What? A bitter superiority when it comes to spelling and the household name for gelatine?" Cooper argued.

"Jelly makes more sense." she replied.

"Jelly is what you put with peanut butter!" Cooper slapped his fist down, igniting Kasey's smirk.

"I love how worked up you get about it." she teased. "It bugs you almost as much as my Mom!"

"This is why I don't usually hang out with you guys." Callie remarked, sipping at her water. "You're like a married couple who do nothing but fight and tries to out-do the other by leering at other people."

"You're more than welcome to go back to sitting by yourself and pining over Wyatt."

"I was not pining!" she protested immediately. "I was just...left alone."

Cooper flashed his eyebrows up with a smirk towards Kasey.

They were all distracted with the arrival of a small voice.

"Can I come sit with you?" Jude asked nervously.

"Uhm..." Callie and Kasey looked across in confusion. "Sure...but, shouldn't you be with the other kids in your grade, baby?" Callie asked.

"Callie, don't call me that at school." he whispered, embarrassed as Kasey smirked into her sandwich.

"Okay, sorry." Callie ruffled his hair. "Connor not in today?"

"No, he's sick. I hope he gets better before Saturday. I'm supposed to be staying over."

"That'll be fun!" Cooper smiled.

"Remember sleepovers, Cooper?" Kasey teased. "You know - before you got eternally grounded."

He pulled a face before collecting his tray.

"I don't even know why I put up with you. Here, Jude. Take my seat. I have to go discuss my history grade with Lemar. Hashtag ugh." he groaned as Kasey shook her head.

"Hashtag _gonna be in even deeper shit_." she quipped as he threw his empty bottle at her and walked away. She collected it and placed it next to her own.

"Come on the Jude, what's the gossip?"

"I have a quiz this afternoon on my English book." he signalled to the paperback he'd brought over that sat on the edge of his tray.

"Okay." Kasey laughed. "But what about your grade gossip. Where are we in the Paul/Amber saga?" Callie creased her eyebrows with a mocking smile as Kasey shrugged in embarrassment, once again giving away her guilty pleasure ever since her cinema date with the boys.

"You know I don't do gossip." he replied, more down-hearted than he usually would with either Kasey or Callie.

"Well OK, but you know there must be some people you talk to other than Connor." Callie brushed his hair with her fingers again as he jerked it away slightly.

"I don't really like hanging around without Connor. I don't feel as...welcome, I guess." he kept his eyes fixed on his tray as Kasey raised her eyebrows to Callie with a knowing look.

"Is someone picking on you?" Callie asked gently as Jude looked up at her in shock.

"No!" he barked. "Well, I mean. No more than anyone else " he shrugged taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'll tell you what..." Kasey decided to intervene.

"Why don't we test you on your book, huh? Get in some practice?"

Jude nodded as Kasey picked up the book and began to flick through.

The three of them carried on until the warning bell and quickly panicked at how the time had flown.

"Oh my God, Jude you have to get back! You're gonna be late." Callie panicked, her Mom-mode in overdrive.

"Relax, Jude - trust me. Say you had a nose bleed."

He looked at her momentarily confused before Callie grasped his shoulders.

"And don't take advice from Kasey." we'll see you at home. She patted his back towards the school and he jogged back, the yard almost completely depleted.

"Well that was strange. He doesn't usually try and hide." Kasey observed picking up her things."

"Right? I know he doesn't have that many friends but that doesn't usually stop him from being over there." They bussed their trays and realised Jude's book was still with Kasey's.

"Ah crap, he's gonna need that." she picked it up and waved it to Callie.

"I'll take it..."

"No it's OK, I will. I've got Lesley - she won't mind being five minutes late. I'll catch you in English." she shouted back before Callie could protest.

"See you later, then..." Callie replied shaking her head at Kasey's ease of playing the system once again.

The hallways were now practically empty. She hadn't been deep in the middle school section in a while but realised she every inch of it like it was yesterday. What she didn't know however was where Jude's classroom was and she was deciding that may be crucial. She heard a noise coming from round the corner and was surprised and relieved to hear it was actually Jude's voice.

"I'm not scared of you." he mumbled.

"Then why were you hiding away at lunch? What happened? Your boyfriend off sick so you hide under your sister's skirt?"

"Connor is my friend, it's no different than you two bouncing over each other." he defended himself as the boys faces dropped. The taller boys slammed him into the locker again.

Kasey turned the corner and saw him pinned as another boy pried it open.

"What did you just say? Are you calling me a faggot?"

"Why would I use being gay as an insult?" Jude asked as Blake upped his agro and twisted him.

"You need a time out, Judy." He wrestled him along with ease and tried to contort him into the small space.

_"Hey!"_ Kasey ran forward shoving one boy out of the way before ripping Blake off Jude. The other boy quicky ran off.

Jude staggered out, a look of terror at seeing Kasey.

She twisted Blake's arm round as he squealed in pain.

"Get off! _Get off!_"

"What's the matter? Can't take it?" she goaded, brimming with anger. She shoved him forward and he straightened his shirt.

"This is so not over Jacob!" he spluttered. "She can't protect you forever!" the insolence stirred Kasey into a laugh.

"Wow, you are as dumb as you look." She grabbed him again as he struggled.

"Kasey just leave him!" Jude protested.

"Do you want to say that again?" she asked, twisting him back to how she had him before.

"Because I'm not going _anywhere!_"

"I'm sorry, I'm _sorry!_" he whimpered.

"You know I don't buy it. Maybe you're the one who _'needs a time out'_"

"Kasey!" Jude still protested, falling on deaf ears again in her rage.

She shoved Blake back to where he had had Jude.

"How does that feel? She rammed his body into the confined space, barely needing any strength to do so.

"How long were you going to leave him in there, huh? Because I could get you in there and leave you for as long as it takes for you to promise to never touch him again."

"I promise! _I promise!_"

She began to ease before a chilling yell caused her to let go completely.

"_Foster!_ Get to your Mom's office! _Now!_"

* * *

"Hey." Callie smiled at Wyatt as they waited outside their English classroom.

He nodded before looking away and turning his back.

"I've nearly finished your book. Should get it back to you tomorrow." she moved round slightly trying to get at least in his peripheral vision.

"Don't worry about it." he mumbled, turning away even further.

"Callie!" Cooper came bounding up. "You seen Kasey at all this afternoon?"

She turned to him, concerned. "Uhm, not since lunch. She not come back from the south corridor?" she questioned before realising Wyatt had already disappeared into the classroom.

"Maybe she got called away somewhere." she fobbed off an answer, still side tracked trying to chase down her former boyfriend.

"OK guys, settle down." Timothy called the class to attention doing a scan of the room. "Before we start, a reminder that we've reached half way point for your projects." there was a noise of grumbling, inducing a small laugh. "Cracking spirit there guys. Beautiful." he laughed. "I know you hate presentations but it'll all pay off. I reckon you'll long for presentations once you've had to fight your way through a college dissertation." he smiled. "Anyhow, as you know Carly left us last week so I'm looking for one of you in the larger groups to maybe join Jack and Julio. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Wyatt instantly put his hand up, to the shock of both Callie and Timothy. Cooper lazily raised his eyebrows to Kasey's vacant seat, forgetting his gossip partner was MIA.

"OK...are you guys happy enough with that, Cooper, Callie , Ka- wait. Where's Kasey?" he folded his arms and looking to a distracted Callie.

"Either of you seen her?"

Callie averted her gaze from a brooding Wyatt to Kasey's empty seat.

"Last saw her at lunch." she finally shrugged.

"OK - well hopefully she returns by next class or I'll have to move you back, Wyatt. Otherwise that's fine with me. Boys?" he turned to Wyatt's new partners who both shrugged a nod."

"Alright." he clapped his hands together. "Now I'm going to pass around these worksheets -" he continued to murmur his instructions as Callie leaned over.

"You not like the way we were analysing?" she asked in return for another shrug and another bout of silent treatment.

"Good luck with that one..." Cooper whispered as Callie sighed and turned to him.

"Let's hope Kasey resurfaces before our meeting after school or who knows where you'll take it in all of our absences." he chuckled, alluding to his own still persistent grounding. "I hope you didn't do too much of Wyatt's work that he can now take over to the enemy."

Callie sighed taking the worksheet from Timothy. Right now she would do all of Wyatt's work if it meant she could get even a single word from him.

* * *

"Officer Stef Foster." Stef chirped down the phone, her eyes still on her computer screen. "Bill. _Hi!_" she immediately paused her work and gave him full attention.

_"Hi Stef, I have some news. Last night I collected Sarah from the Olmsteads. She's been put in a new home. We were lucky enough to find one nearby."_

"So she doesn't have to change schools?"

Bill paused. _"Well, I'm afraid it doesn't quite work out as perfectly as that."_

"Poor girl." Stef sighed shaking her head. The system was merciless. "At least she's safe I suppose." Stef knew they had done what was needed to be done but how she wished that it would be Liam that would suffer rather than Sarah.

_"I have of course had to put an incident report on Callie's file. We can't just sweep something like this under the rug."_

Stef nodded and leaned back in her chair. Yet another example of the perverse justice that something like this churned out.

"She's aware of that. Obviously none of us are happy with it but I'm assuming a two-hour rant to you wouldn't achieve anything more than wasting both of our times."

_"Afraid not. There is of course the other matter, Stef."_

She exhaled deeply.

"Charges?"

_"I have to be honest with you here, it doesn't look good."_

"I know Bill, I'm a cop. I really think that Callie deserves some level of justice though, even if it's just being able to scare the hell out of that spineless bastard. I have half a mind to serve it up myself."

The captain, passing at the worst possible moment, threw a look at Stef who quickly cleared her throat.

"I mean, but obviously I can't abuse my position." she quickly added as Roberts nodded and continued her journey.

_"All I'm saying is that Callie needs to be realistic about her chances here."_

"And she will be, I promise you. Look, I've already left a message or two for an ADA friend of mine. We'll wait and see what he says. Look, I'm not going to push her in any direction but Bill, if even the tiniest part of her wants to take this guy down I am going to be supporting her all the way. Don't try and convince me to do otherwise."

_"OK, I trust your judgement. Just please get the facts."_

"We will. And thank you for the news. I'll be in touch with what she decides."

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Do you really think she's going to press charges?" Mike asked, peering above his monitor.

"Wow. Now I know where your daughter gets it from." she groaned rubbing her face.

"Hey, I am not taking any responsibility for her being so nosy. Or her not listening to a word I say, either." He mumbled.

"Mike. You promised - no Liam related I-told-you-sos. Kasey is on the edge with you right now and I do not need a teenage rebellion." Stef warned as Mike threw up his hands.

"And with Callie, I don't know. I have left a couple of messages with Simon from the DA's office. He's going to look into it and get back to me."

Stef's phone rang again. She was relieved to see it was the school, she could fill Lena in about the call she had with Bill.

"Hey babe." She answered instinctively before she sprang her head up embarrassed.

"Karina...I'm sorry. I have this number down as Lena work." Stef laughed before processing what a call from Karina could mean. "Hang on, is Lena OK?" She tilted her head in confusion as Sanchez spoke on the other end.

"Wait, wait, wait - Kasey did what? That doesn't sound...well yes...of course but...OK, we'll be there." She sighed, hanging up angrily and glaring at Mike.

"Know what I was saying about that teenage rebellion? I'm gonna go find Roberts, we have a meeting in the principal's office."

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview: Tensions fly in the Principal's Office as Kasey deals with tough school protocol and the response of her parents.**_

_**"I think that the reason you're in this position now is because you got caught instead of reporting the kid who really needed to be, and for that no-one is to blame but yourself." Stef explained, trying to keep her tone explanatory. **_

_**"And past records aren't anything to go by then? Never mind the fact he's been in here countless times and this is my first?" Kasey further protested, turning back the topic to Karina's stance. **_

_**"It's hardly the first time you've been in trouble Kasey." Mike weighed in bitterly, also unable to keep out of the fight. The last thing Kasey needed was to have that dormant anger awoken.**_


End file.
